Scáth
by aireagle92
Summary: For Alexandrina Sinclair she never met her birth parents do to the fact she was orphan from a young age with a ever Special gift even though she call it a cruse not a gift. With the shield's mass prisons break out she get asked to join the Avengers. OcXOc
1. Chapter 1

_**Ch.1**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

* * *

"She's fighting again?" Anna asked.

Anna Lanmore had long blond hair that reached her mid back; with bright and warm chocolate brown eyes and a button nose. She stood that 5'6 with a small build, with a runner body type she was 17 years old. She was wearing dark wash jeans, a pair of dark leather boots and a white blouse.

"Yes she is Anna you need to stop it." Summer pleaded.

Summer O'Hara had short blond hair that went to her shoulders; with green eyes and a long hawk like nose. She stood that 5'4 with a middle build, and a thin wispy body type she was 13 years old. She had on blue jeans with black converses and a brown tee shirt.

"Then where is she?" Anna asked.

"The soccer field." Summer said at once.

Anna and Summer took off that once, running through the high school heading to the fields that were for sports. There was a group of students ranging from 12 to 18 years old, in a circle. In the center of the circle were two teenagers one guy and one girl. The guy had short brown hair with green eyes with a pig type nose. He stood that 5'11 with a large build and a strength body type, his name was Rick Taurs. He was wearing grey jeans with a black tee and black Nikes, He was throwing punch's while the girl was dodging she had long smooth black hair that reached her mid back that hid her face with dark hazel eyes that had golden flecks and a button nose. She stood that 5'7 with a middle build and a runner body she was 17 years old, her name was Alex Sinclair she was wearing dark wash jeans with a black and purple baseball tee, and purple and black low top converses. A black and purple hoodie lay outside of the circle, Alex was smirking.

"Hey break it up!" Anna yelled at once pushing the group apart.

"What Alex you called for help?" Rick asked.

"What of course not!" Alex yelled.

Rick threw a left hook, that Alex jump to the right. He then threw a right hook, and Alex jump to the left. He threw a punch right at Alex's face she threw herself back barely dodging the fist.

"My turn!" Alex yelled throwing a punch sending Rick on to the ground.

"Alright I give." Rick said slowly pushing himself up and walked away in defeat.

"There nothing left to see," Anna said. "Get lost!"

The group disbands; Summer came up to Alex holding up the hoodie.

"Thanks Sum." Alex said pulling the hoodie on.

"What was that all Alex?" Anna asked that once.

"It's nothing that you have to be concern about Anna!" Alex yelled back.

"Like hell it is!" Anna yelled.

"Anna don't worry about me." Alex said getting angry.

Alex started to walk away.

"Alex where are you going?" Summer asked.

"I'm going to cool off." Alex said.

"Be safe." Summer said hugging Alex.

"I will be, promise." Alex said hugging her back.

Alex pulled away and started to walk away.

"What about your bike?" Anna asked that once.

"Its home," Alex said. "I port it already."

"All right." Anna said.

Alex just then left, heading off to god knows where.

**Alex Pov**

I need to cool down and the best way for me to do that is to walk around NYC. I was born in upstate New York but was being raise here by Summer mom, I was Summer adopted sister but I want to keep my last name and her mom was fine with that. What I meant with the 'port' was I had a few gifts, one was I could shadow port meaning use shadow to portal from place to place. Another was I could put people asleep with one touch, and finally I could shadow to form weapons and fight with them. I could fight easily from training with fights. I port to central park and walked through the trails calming down, I felt the ground starting to shake.

"What the hell?" I asked using a tree to hold my balance. I quickly ported to a taller building and then saw it. "Oh god."

There hovering in the sky was a man with a long blackish grey bread and long hair in a blue and white jumpsuit, by the look on his face he was pissed.

"What the-?" I asked myself as I started to get pulled towards the guy, I dig my feet into rooftop.

Which didn't work that all, I went flying straight that guy stopping about an inch away from him.

"Tell me child what year is it?" He asked.

"2011 why?" I asked back.

"Thank you Child." He said and then sent me flying back into a few wooden boxes on a pier below us.

I crashed into them; I noticed Nick Fury, Ant-man, and Wasp. I quickly ported out of there, I crashed landed in the ballroom in the mansion that used to be the art college of Elizabeth Seton that went bankrupt back in the eighty's and was in Yorkers New York. The place had been empty since, I started to catch my breath.

"Crap; crap," I growled going back and forth. "Please god don't let realized I have gift's or remember me,"

I went to the giant staircase, sitting down the third step and started to think and prayed. I sat there was longer around a half hour, and then decide to head home, well my form of getting home. I took a deep breath and ported to a ship yard, it was a safety reason because it would keep Summer and her Mother safe. Normally I would just walk home from school but went I ported I went to random stops; then ported a closet place to the apartment, and then just walk or run the rest of the way. I came out behind one of the locker. I saw the guy again; I then saw Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Ant-man, and Wasp all on the ground being crashed by gravity. That went I decide to get this dude asleep. I hid behind the locker, and check my pocket and finger two smoke bombs. My lighter was in the other pocket; I gave one of the bombs and the lighter. "Thank you set crew." I quickly and quietly created a small portal and ignited one of the bombs and rolled the bomb away knowing it would get off and create a giant smoke cloud which would hide me but just show my silhouette hopefully. Right as the bomb went off I ported right behind him, and try to punch him. He grabbed me by the throat and started to choke me. I just smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" He growled.

I didn't answer, but gripped his wrist and started to get him fall asleep. His grip starting to loose, but threw me away sending me flying backward. I created a portal and fell into it. I crashed landed on my bed, I took a deep breath. My room was a nice size, with half brick and half wall. The wall part was painted a deep purple, the furniture was mostly made deep cherry wood. The bed was a queen size four poster, the sheet were light purple with small skull's and crossbows; the cover was grey and dark purple flowers. The desk where three draws on each side that had with a laptop and a desk light made of sliver metal; with photos of Summer& and I, two other one of the other's were of Anna, Summer, Mike, and I, the last one was Summer, her mom, and I. the dresser the same wood with sliver knobs, and bookcase fill with many books there was a large oval mirror right next to the dresser. The door slammed open.

"Alex you're home!" Anna yelled running into the room.

"Not so loud Anna." I moaned.

"What with the cut on your arms, and the marks on your neck?" Anna asked. "Let's get the cuts clean up."

"Sure." I said pushing myself up.

Anna helped me up into main living area, where Summer was watching TV.

The apartment was made with an open floor plan with being able to see the Living room/the den from the kitchen and dining room the furniture was all earth tones. With the bedrooms there were those the left with summer's Mom bedroom all the way to the end of the hall with a bathroom, the next bedroom was Summer and a bathroom right next to it, and then mine and a bathroom like Summer right to it. The other bedroom was right by mine with a bathroom. The apartment took up a whole floor. In the lower floors were a library, a pool, a gym, pool tables, and a sun room, we live on Central park and 72 west.

"Alex what happened?" Summer asked.

"I tell you both, while Anna helps clean out my cut ok." I said.

I quickly sat on one of the chair as Anna ran and got the peroxide and bandages. Went she came back, she started that once cleaning the cuts. I held back the cry of pain. I told them what happened.

"So you're saying the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. saw you go flying to those boxes and ported out." Anna said.

"Hey I get so," I said. "Ow, damn it Anna."

"Stop being a baby and take it." Anna said laughing and warping a bandage over my arm where one of the pieces of wooden boxes nicked me.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

As night came, Anna left us heading home to her family apartment which was on the next block. Mom still wasn't home, Summer kept watching the news.

"What wrong Summer?" I asked looking that her from the couch.

"It's nothing Sis." Summer said back.

"Like hell!" I yelled. "Now tell me."

"Fine," Summer murrled. "I worry that if S.H.I.E.L.D. try to get you work for them."

"Summer that won't happen," I ordered. "You already know I won't work for them."

"I know sis but I'm still allowed to be scare for you." Summer said.

The door pushed open.

"Uh, girls could I get a hand?" Mom asked.

Summer was already on her feet going to help Mom.

"Hey Mom." I said pushing myself up from the couch and started to walk over.

Mom had long blond hair in curls and blue eyes; she stood that 5'10 with a middle build and dancer body type. She was wearing skinny blue jeans with a pink blouse and black flats.

"Sweetly what wrong?" Mom asked at once.

"Nothing Mom," I said. "Going to get some sleep."

"But what about dinner?" Summer asked.

"Just put in the refrigerator," I said back. "I need some sleep alright."

"Sure dear." Mom said going to kiss my forehead.

I was gone before she even got close; I already had the door close and pulled on a pair of plaid pants and a black baggy tee. I crawled into bed and pass out into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter one! More is to come please review Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CH.2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Marvel rights not mine but I do own my Oc's.

* * *

**_The next day at school, the school was P.S. 120 even though most of the students called Mimi Juilliard. The building itself was bricks and metal there was four floors, the building over look central park and the café was on roof, but in winter or rain we eat inside the other café. The school was gear more towards music's and arts, even though we also do the normal thing like gym, and math.

"Is your arm still bugging you?" Anna asked.

She asked me within minutes of getting into my first period class, history I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine Anna." I said.

I was barley awake with my head on the desk.

"Wake up Sinclair!" The teacher yelled.

The teacher Mr. Wolfe was tall man around 6'5 with a medium build and strength body type, he had short curly brown hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing brown slacks with a white dress shirt, a green tie, and black dress shoes.

"Lay off Wolfe I'm tired." I muttered.

"Well get over it Sinclair." Wolfe said messing me.

With Mr. Wolfe he was a trickster and a joker always messing with people.

"Whatever." I whisper.

"Well class we are talking about the civil war amendments that were added at the end of the war." Wolfe said.

I didn't even listened, I had a gift with history I could remember anything with having to hear it only once. That is why I could do what I wanted and still pass the test's I was waiting for the bell to ring or something. After half an hour, the bell went off; I quickly pack up my messages bag and left heading to my next class. I didn't think I could make it.

"Just a few more periods than blasting, makeshift life." I whisper.

This is a time lapse (Get over it)

I had one more period before music, and I was waiting.

"So class what's Daisy's flaw?" The teacher asked.

The teacher Ms. Adams, had long red hair that reached her midback and bright brown eyes, she stood that 5'2 with a thin body and look like a fairy. She was wearing a blue skirt and a white blouse; on her feet were black flats.

"When Daisy's flaw is money," Anna said. "Well I mean the love of her money and her husband money."

"Thank you Anna," Ms. Adams said. "I can tell by the time you want to get you're music you can go."

There was a mad dash to exit and run to music, I waited for Anna and then headed for makeshift's life band room.

"About time you two come here!" We heard Mike **Walker**called.

Mike or Mikey as he liked to be called he had saggy dirty blond hair with bright blue eyes, he stood that 5'8 with a thin body type and medium build. He was wearing black jeans that were held up by a red and white studded belt, a maroon colored tee, and black converses.

"Hey shut it Mikey." I said laughing.

"Come on let's play and eat." Mikey said.

"Yeah, yeah let's go" I said rolling my eyes.

As we entered are band room; with the school they was about fifty band rooms for each group or band, we were on the top floor and love it.

"I'm getting sushi." Anna said.

"Why?" I asked. "That stuff is so bad."

"Well I'm getting it anyway." Anna said.

"Whatever," I said. "I'm getting a burger and fries."

"You already know what I'm getting." Mikey said.

"Yeah you're going to get Chicken pizza and large vitamin water!" I called laughing that him.

After we got are lunch; we went into our band room, the room a large room cover with carpets, a recoding booth in the back that covered half of the room where there was a piano, drums set, and various other instruments. Right next to it was voice recoding booth; they were more instruments outside of the booths.

"About you got here!" Summer yelled as we entered the room.

"Chill Sum." I said putting my lunch on the black piano, and pulled my bag off and put it on the side.

Mikey and Anna follow my lead; I took over the green mountain dew color couch Mikey popped right next to me with Anna sitting on piano stood and Summer sitting next to her.

"Let's eat!" Mikey yelled and dig in.

I started too laughed, and popping some fries in my mouth. Summer pulled her ham warp out and started to eat, Anna was eating with chopsticks. After about half an hour later. It was band time; I pulled out my black guitar and started to check my wires. Anna checked her own purple bass; Summer threw a black sweatshirt in her main dark blue drums. Mikey quickly fix on the mic's, and then stood in the main one.

"Are we ready?" Anna asked.

"Yeah we good," I said. "How about we do it's not over."

"Sure," Mikey said. "Everyone one put your earplugs in."

I pulled on my earplugs, Anna followed with Summer and Mikey. We could hear but it was lower, I quickly plug in Anna did the same on the other side.

"**I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
and I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
but good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.  
Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over"  
**

I started to jam; Anna was also doing the same as Mikey singing his heart out.

**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground, this love is killing me, but you're the only one.  
It's not over. Taken all I could take, And I cannot wait. We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on. Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything, so I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away. Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood. Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.  
Let's start over. I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over. 'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me, but you're the only one.  
It's not over. We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out. Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out. Let's start over. I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over. 'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me, but you're the only one.  
It's not over Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...This love is killing me, but you're the only one.  
It's not over." **

I pulled the plugs off that the ending of the song and I smirked that Mikey.

"Damn were good." He said laughing and taking a slip of his water.

"Sis you please sing that song?" Summer asked.

"What song?" I asked.

"It's Who You Are." Summer said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you have an amazing voice," Summer said. "Please?" Summer did her puppy pout face.

"Fine," I said. "Mikey will do guitar?"

"Of course, Alex." Mikey said.

I slipped my guitar off and placed it on the holder, and headed over to the piano. I sat on the stool; pulled the lip up and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Of course" The others said.

I took another deep breath, and started to sing.

"**It's not the price it's not the game it's not the score it's not the fame **

**Whatever road looks way too far it's not what you have it's who you are,"**

I started to relax and started to play the piano.

"**It's not how fast it's not how far it's not of cheers it's who you are, **

**In darkest night you make your sun you choose your race and then you run, it's never the glory **

**It's never the score it's not about seeing about who's less and who's more Cuz when you find out how fast and how far **

**You'll know it's not how much you have It's who you are."**

"Come on Alex put your heart and soul in it!" Mikey called.

"**You lose the moon then be a star it's not too soon **

**Be who you are whatever road looks way too far **

**It's not what you have It's who you are It's never the glory **

**It's never the score It's not seeing about seeing who's less and who's more **

**Cuz when you find out how fast and how far you'll know it's not how much you have it's who you are**

**When you have found how fast you can run when you have found your place in the sun,**

**It won't be just you that you'll find **

**Has made the run and the climb **

**It's everyone it's never the glory **

**It's never the score it's not seeing about seeing **

**Who's less and who's more Cuz when you find out how fast and how far **

**You'll know it's not how much you have It's who you are **

**It's who you are** **learning to bend and not to break **

**Living to give more than you take **

**Dying to live Living to try **

**Feet on the ground Dreams in the sky it's never how much you have **

**It's who you are!" **

There was clasping has we ended, causing me to look up to see…

* * *

_**The first song is "It's Not Over" by Daughtry, the second song is "It's Who You Are" by AJ Michalka. **_

___**Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Marvel rights not mine but I do own my Oc's.**_

**

* * *

**

There was Tony Stark and Dr. Hank Pym. Tony was clapping; he was wearing black dress pants, with black dress shoes, and red dress shirt. While Hank was wearing khaki color pants a pale blue sweater, and brown lofters.

"Huh, can we help you?" Mikey asked.

"Well we're looking for Alexandrina Sinclair?" Dr. Pym asked.

"Just for the record my name is Alex, not Alexandrina." I said standing up from the piano.

"Alex, manners." Anna muttered.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Well you found me what do you want?" I asked.

"Can we talk in private?" Dr. Pym asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"It's better to talk about in private." Tony said.

"Fine," I said walking towards them and follow them to outside of the band room. I pulled the door closed behind me. "So talk."

"Well we know you could teleport." Tony said at once.

"I don't know what our talking about." I said.

"Then example how you disappeared went you went into those boxes?" Dr. Pym asked.

"Damn it." I whisper.

"Come again?" Tony asked.

"Nothing," I growled. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

My anger was coming through to create a small shadow dragger. I could tell by looks on their faces, they saw it. I quickly made it disappeared, and hope they didn't see it.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"What?" I asked playing stupid.

"That black dragger it was there one second and gone the next's." Tony said

"I don't know you're talking about." I growled once more, knowing that I would create another dragger.

Just as I thought another dragger came out.

"See their dragger." Tony said pointing that the dragger.

"How are you doing that?" Dr. Pym asked.

"I can create them." I said quietly.

"How?" Dr. Pym asked.

"To be honest I have no idea," I said. "I just can."

"So you're telling us that you can create and use shadow." Tony said

"In a nut shell," I said. "Yes."

"Maybe we should ask her?" Tony asked Dr. Pym

"Ask me what?" I question leaning against wall behind me. "And how did you find me?"

They both look that each other then look that me. I raise an eyebrow

"With second part of the second part of the question," Dr. Pym said. "We found you by the blood that was left from the box."

"Damn it," I muttered. "Does shield have a sample of the blood?"

"No they don't." Dr. Pym said.

I took a deep breath of relief.

"And the other part is we want you to join the Avengers." Tony said.

"What the Avengers?" I asked doing the eyebrow again.

"The Avengers are something that we are putting together," Tony said. "To handle the breakout."

"Like the gravity dude." I said simply.

"Yes you could say that." Dr. Pym said.

"Could I think about it?" I asked. "And give you an answer tomorrow?"

"Of course," Dr. Pym said. "How about we meet here same time?"

"Sure," I said. "See both of you then."

Both of them then left, I waited till there were gone. I walked back into the band room; Mikey, Anna, and Summer were watching me.

"Well?" Mikey asked.

"It was nothing." I said closing and leaning against the wall again.

"Like hell!" Summer yelled. "That was Tony Stark and Dr. Hank Pym out there!"

"Summer keep out of this!" I yelled.

"Whoa, time out both of you!" Anna yelled at once going louder then both of us.

"Fine!" Both of us yelled.

"Thank you," Anna said. "Ok Alex tell us what happened."

"Anna not right now," I said. "I need to think it over?"

"Think what over?" Mikey asked.

"And how did they found you?" Anna asked.

"To the first part of the question Mikey," I said. "They asked me to join the Avengers to help handle the breakout and they found me by blood."

"What, how?" Anna asked.

"One of the boxes from the pier got me that how." I said.

"Did S.H.I.E.L.D. get a sample of that blood?" Summer asked.

"No Dr. Pym said he was the only one that the sample no one else," I said pushing myself off the wall.

"I need to think."

"Where are you going then?" Anna asked.

"I'm just going to drive around for a bit." I said.

"Be safe!" Anna yelled.

Summer got up from her stool, and grabbed my bag and threw it that me. I caught it easily, and give Summer a look.

"Hey, Mikey can you give summer a ride home?" I asked facing Summer dead in the eyes.

"Sure." Mikey said. "Thanks." I said leaving.

I headed down to the student parking lot, pulling out my bike keys; I had all black Yamaha motorcycle. It was a late birthday gift, there was my bike waiting with my black full face helmet. I quickly undid the lock and pulled the helmet on and started the bike, I took off driving that once heading upstate to a forest stop to think. As I reached the area I put off the main road and leaded down a dirt road to parking area.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

Getting to the clearing, I felt the peace. I quickly sat on the giant stone that was in the center of the clearing. I started to sing**. **

**"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road**  
**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go**  
**So make the best of this test, and don't ask why**  
**It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time **

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**  
**I hope you had the time of your life. **

**So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind**  
**Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**  
**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial**  
**For what it's worth it was worth all the while **

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**  
**I hope you had the time of your life. **

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**  
**I hope you had the time of your life. **

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**  
**I hope you had the time of your life." **

It was helping me to think, I just kept thinking it over silently asking myself should I do it or not. I had finally decided.

* * *

****

**The song is Green day "Good Riddance(Time of your life)"**

Ok that the end of chapter three! More is to come please review Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

**

* * *

**

When, I finally look that my phone seeing 11:59 P.M.

"Carp," I whisper finally coming out of my trance and looking around to see a pitch black wood. I look up to see the stars. "Where are you Polaris?" my eyes were still watching and searching I could easily see Orion's belt, and Draco. I finally found Polaris "There you are."

I slowly started the walk back to the parking area where the bike was. My ears were picking out sound, two were defiantly human, I hear a weapon, and drop to the ground right as the weapon swung were my head was. My ears were starting to work over time; I heard the blood pumping through them, my sense of smell was also kicking up apart from my sight. A dragger appeared in my hand. The weapon came that me again the dragger held it back, I push it back I did a back roll getting out of the weapon reach. I hid in the darkness, I shut my eyes and slowly open them knowing I could see well. I grabbed a few stones that were lying by me, I focused and grabbed a few small portals and threw the stones in each of the portals.

There was a loud bang, and I was off running heading to the parking area. I grabbed my keys and not looking back for fear that the person with the weapon was right behind me. As I reached the parking area I jam the key into the engine and took off not even putting my helmet on. I just wanted to get back to the city, as I reached the city I felt safe. I pulled in parking spot for a second and pull my helmet on and took off again heading home, I need a mug of green tea or hell even iced tea anything to clam me down. As I reached the building I pulled into the underground parking lot. I quietly parked in my normal spot, quickly killed the engine, and pulled the cover over the bike. I speed walk into the elevator and headed up to the lobby. I headed to the private elevator that went up to the apartment; I pulled the key card and slipped it in the lock to the elevator. The doors shut and the elevator went up, I just waited till the elevator stop. When the elevator finally stops, I out of there with the doors was only a bit open. I dislike small areas, but I was getting better, I walk into the apartment through the open door.

"Hey!" I called. "I'm home!"

"Alex what wrong?" Mom asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing Mom," I said. "Honest I just want some green tea."

I went to make it but Mom stop me.

"Let me," Mom said smiling at me. "Please?"

"Sure Mom." I said.

Mom quietly place the kettle on the burner; pulled out a grey strip mug, and open one of clear container with a green lid fill with tea bags. I took a seat that the kitchen table, Mom was hyping to herself.

"Here dear." Mom said hand me the mug of streaming green tea in front of me.

"Thanks Mom." I said blowing over the mug to push the stream away.

Mom sat down across from me and smiled.

"Dear, when Summer came home earlier she was in a bad mood can to enlighten me?" Mom asked.

"Mom, it was nothing we just have a yelling match that all." I said.

"She said that Tony Stark and Dr. Hank Pym came and talked to you today." Mom said.

"Damn her," I whisper. "Mom it was nothing."

"Alex," Mom said. "Was it because of your power?"

"Mom" I said.

"Alex be honest with me." Mom said.

"Fine it was about my power," I said taking a deep breath. "They asked me to join their team to handle the breakout."

"Oh, my god." Mom whisper covering her mouth with her hand.

"Mom it isn't that bad." I said watching her.

"Well did you say yes or no to them?" Mom asked holding both of her like she was praying.

"I'm going to telling them tomorrow." I said looking that my cup of tea.

"You decide then." Mom said.

"Yeah," I said. "You could say that."

"And?" Mom asked.

"Yeah I'm going to said yes." I said.

There was a slam of a door, I knew it Summer was listening in and that why she slammed her bedroom door.

"Are you sure about this?" Mom asked.

"Yes," I said. "I'm sure about this let me talk to Summer."

"Are you sure about that?" Mom asked. "Summer is throwing a fit she's get over it."

"Mom," I said. "Just let me deal with it."

"Fine," Mom said. "Just keep it PG and no fist fighting."

"I'll try but no promise there." I said getting up from the table and started to walk to Summer's door.

"Summer the damn door now!" I yelled knocking on the door. "We need to talk now!"

"Leave me alone!" Summer yelled back through the door.

"Summer just open the door!" I yelled.

"Hell no!" Summer yelled back.

"Summer you know I'll wait till you open the damn door." I said.

"Go ahead and wait!" Summer yelled.

I didn't response, waited and waited. The door finally opens, allowing me to enter the room. Summer's room was a contrast to mine her walls was painted a pale yellow with white painted furniture, and a widow that show central park. Her bed for a queen size with a large white headboard that remind me of the twenty's with similar dresser, desk, and chair. There was only a few books, on her bed stand had a large brown lamp, and a smaller form of the same lamp on her desk. A large mirror was on one of the walls.

"Do you feel better?" I asked closing the door behind.

"Why are doing this?" Summer asked.

"Summer I'm doing this," I said. "The reason why is to keep everyone safe."

"But why not let the others do it and you same the person!" Summer yelled.

"Summer, please listen to me." I said trying to pull Summer into a hug but she pushes me away.

"No!" Summer yelled crying now.

I grabbed her, hugging her letting her cry on me, and singing.

**_"Conversations with my thirteen year old self_**

**_Conversations with my thirteen year old self_**

**_You're angry_**

**_I know this the world couldn't care less_**

**_You're lonely I feel this_**

**_And you wish you were the best_**

**_No teachers or guidance_**

**_And you always walk alone you're crying_**

**_At night when nobody else is home_**

**_Come over here and let me hold your hand and hug you darling_**

**_I promise you that it won't always feel this bad_**

**_There are so many things I want to say to you_**

**_You're the girl I used to be you little heartbroken thirteen year old me_**

**_You're laughing but you're hiding_**

**_God I know that trick too well_**

**_You forget that I've been you_**

**_And now I'm just the shell_**

**_I promise I love you and_**

**_Everything will work out fine don't try to_**

**_Grow up yet oh just give it some time_**

**_The pain you feel is real you're not asleep but it's a nightmare_**

**_But you can wake up anytime_**

**_Oh don't lose your passion or the fighter that's inside of you_**

**_You're the girl I used to be_**

**_The pissed off complicated thirteen year old me_**

**_Conversations with my thirteen year old self_**

**_Conversations with my thirteen year old self until we meet again_**

**_Oh I wish you well oh I wish you well_**

**_Little girl until we meet again_**

**_Oh I wish you well_**

**_Little girl I wish you well_**

**_Until we meet again my little thirteen year old me."_**

I realized Summer had stop crying, and look up that me. "Better?"

"Yeah you could say that but why?" Summer asked once more.

I sat down the bed with Summer still in my arms, she push away from me and sat down next to me.

"I already told you," I said. "It's to help them with the break out alright."

Summer hug me and relaxed.

"You know now that Anna will want to make an outfit now." Summer said laughing.

I just smirked and meet Summer in the eyes.

* * *

**The song is "Conversations With My 13 Year Old Self by Pink!" **

**Ok that the end of chapter four! More is to come please review Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

**Procella- Thank you for the nice review :D **

* * *

"Well I was thinking maybe a dress, with leggings, and knee high boots." Anna said, as we walking to class.

"Uh, Anna, Wasp already has that look," I whisper. "And I don't do dresses."

Anna was the resident fashion designer.

"When what do you think?"Anna asked getting annoyed.

"Well, I serious want a hood and pants." I said.

"And what about with black arm warmers, and black sabbath converses." Anna said thinking out loud.

"Sure." I said.

"Let me sketch it out." Anna said.

"Sure" I said smiling.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

I took a deep breath and calm down. I knew that Tony and Dr. Pym would come for an answer; Anna had left earlier to go home to work on my outfit. My phone went off blasting a large bass solo. I open the phone to see _"one new message" _I open the text.

"_Come by after you told Mr.__Stark__and Dr. Pym you're answer. Mostly I need your thoughts on it." _

"_Just send me the drawing." _I texted back.

"_Here it is." _Anna texted back.

I open the text and smirked, the sketch was awesome the girl in the sketch had her arms crossed to show off two black arm warmers, that led to a slightly fitted sleeveless tunic top that had a hood that was partly hiding her face the smirked on the girls face remind me of myself, I push the down button that show darkish blue black pants, and on the girls feet were black sabbath converses.

"Holy crap" I whisper.

"What with the holy crap?" Mikey asked popping down next to me.

"Nothing." I said moving to hide my phone.

"Let me see." Mikey said grabbing at the phone.

"Never." I said going to hide the phone and pushed myself up.

"Let me see!" Mikey wailed trying to grab my leg.

I jumped back dodging Mikey hand.

"Mikey stop being a baby and get over it." I said climbing on the top of the piano.

"Then let me see." Mikey said trying to climb the piano.

I jumped down, and started to run away from Mikey knowing he would chase me.

"Mikey stop chasing me!" I called running from him.

"Then let me see the sketch!" Mikey called back.

I saw a foot but it was too late, Summer trip me sending me to the ground I rolled to my back unintentionally. Mikey landed on top of me, causing the two of us to blush. Our noses were touching, the blush still there looking to Mikey bright blue eyes and Mikey doing the same with mine.

"Uh, are we interrupting something?" Mikey and I look to see Dr. Pym and Tony.

"What of course not," I said. "Mikey get off." I pushed Mikey off and standing up.

"That's not what it look like." Tony said laughing a little.

"Well, Summer decides to trip us." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Would you like to talk outside?" Dr. Pym asked.

"Sure." I said following them out.

"Well?" Tony asked.

"The answer is yes," I said. "I'll join the avengers."

"That's great," Tony said he reached into his pocket and handed me a piece of hand. "Come to this addresses on Wednesday."

"Got it." I said.

"See you then." Tony said and then walked away, Dr. Pym follow him with a worry look on his face. I walk back into the room; Mikey was still on the ground looking that the ceiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I please see the drawing?" Mikey asked once more.

"Mikey you know I won't," I said rolling my eyes. "Summer we need to go to Anna's."

"Can I come?" Mikey asked.

"Ask her by calling her duh!" Summer yelled as she grabbed her bag.

"Fine," Mikey wailed. "Leave me to die."

"Oh, grow up Mike." I said rolling my eyes.

Summer was still laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?" Mikey asked.

"Watching you and Alex crashed on the ground," Summer said starting to get tears. "Then Dr. Pym and Tony Stark came perfect timing!"

"That's it tackle hug!" I yelled crashing on Summer pulling her off the ground.

"No let me go!" Summer yelled in joke shock causing me to laugh more.

"Have you learned you lesson?" I asked.

"Yes," Summer said. "Don't mess with you're older sister and her boyfriend!"

I tighter my grip.

"Wrong answer!" I yelled.

Mikey just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Fine don't mess with you're older sister and her friend!" Summer said.

"Better sis." I said letting her go.

"Later Mikey." Summer said as we left heading to Anna's home.

As entered the building, the woman that desk smiled that us she had short black hair with green eyes she was quite short and in a black suit.

"Yes can I help you two?" She asked.

"Yes Anna Lanmore is waiting for us." I said smiling.

"If you could just wait for a second?" She asked.

"Of course." I said.

She pulled the phone on the desk and called Anna. "Uh, yes Miss. Lanmore they are two girls down here saying you are waiting for?" She asked. "Of Course I'll send them right up."

She hangs up and looks that two of us.

"It's ok we know what elevator to take." Summer said and dragging me away.

Being in an elevator I kept taking deep breath and choosing to ignore summer's talking about it. When the doors opened I was out of there waiting for Summer to follow, the door was open it that once with Anna smiling her face was pulling into a messy bun.

"About time," She said. "How was the ride up?"

"Don't." I said.

"Come on, I've been working on the outfit." Anna said leading the way.

Anna's apartment always reminds of London, her mother was from England and the apartment defiantly shows that. The couch was black leather with white walls, with a modern kitchen. On the walls were different picture of London and the union jack. We walk down to the Anna and her mother design studio, Anna mom design clothes. Anna was following in her footsteps but was also love to play music. The design room was cover in fabrics, sewing machines and mannequins, in the center of the room was a mannequin with the sketch.

"OMG Anna it's beautiful." Was all I could say.

"Hey it not a big deal," Anna said. "I'm happy to help."

The outfit had the arm warmers and the top. The bottoms were black that led to the shoes, the black sabbath converses.

"Anna you out did you're self like normal" Summer said with pride in her voice.

"Anna just a question is these shoes make for jumping from building to building like parkour?" I asked.

"I had a feeling that you would ask me that," Anna said. "And the answer is yes I made sure you could use them for that horrible sport."

"Did I ever tell you that I love you Anna." I said smiling.

"Ok try it on please?" Anna asked.

"Yeah sure," I said carefully taking the outfit from the mannequin. "Huh a little private please?"

"Right sorry," Anna and Summer both said. "We're turn are back to you."

"Thank you" I said pulling my top and jacket off and slip the top on follow by the pants, pulling the shoes on and buckers and tie the laces finally pulling on the arm warmers my metamorphosis into a super hero was nearly done.

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter five! More is to come please review Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

**The song is "We Are Broken" By Paramore

* * *

**

"You can turn around." I said.

Summer turn and a giant smile appear on her face.

"Holy crap!" Summer yelled. "Sis it looks amazing!"

"Thanks." I said pulling the hood down.

"Damn," Anna said. "That looks great on you Al."

"Really?" I asked.

"Look for yourself then," Anna said rolling her eyes, pulling a full length mirror in front of me. "Look."

The person that was looking back that me, was shocking. The girl; no the young lady look like a hero, I did a small circle and look at the back side.

"Damn, Anna your work is amazing," I whisper, pulling up the hood my face had disappeared. "Ok the hood works."

"Of course it works," Anna said. "The fabric's are made to breath but so can take a hit."

"Thank you so much." I said smiling, slipping off the hood and hug Anna.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

The next morning I woke up that four in the morning, quickly and quietly got out of bed. I change into my work out outfit, pull my iPod on and started the work out play-list. I started with sit ups, pull ups, and then started to do tai chi when the song.

"I am outside  
and I've been waiting for the sun.  
With my wide eyes,  
I've seen worlds that don't belong. My mouth is dry,  
with words I cannot verbalize.  
Tell me why,  
we live like this.  
Keep me safe inside.  
Your arms like towers,  
Tower over me, yeah.  
'Cause we are broken.  
What must we do to restore,  
our innocence,  
and all the promise we adored?  
Give us life again,  
because we just wanna be whole.  
Lock the doors,  
'Cause I'd like to capture this voice.  
It came to me tonight,  
so everyone will have a choice. And under red lights, I'll show myself it wasn't forged.  
We're at war,  
we live like this... Keep me safe inside.  
Your arms like towers,  
Tower over me. 'Cause we are broken.  
What must we do to restore,  
our innocence,  
and all the promise we adored?  
Give us life again,  
'Cause we just wanna be whole. (Ahh...Ahh...)  
Tower over me... (Ahh...)  
Tower over me... (Ahh...) And I'll take the truth at any cost. 'Cause we are broken.  
What must we do to restore,  
our innocence,  
and all the promise we adored?  
Give us life again,  
'Cause we just wanna be whole."

As the sun rose I already out running my normal route it was five thirty in the morning, still listing to my music and when I got back into the apartment it was six thirty. I quickly ran into the shower and change, mom was making breakfast and hymning to herself. Summer was already eating.

"Morning" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, god is it the end of the world!" Summer shouted.

"What's that about?" I asked getting a mug and a tea bag.

"It's because you're up and alive before seven." Mom said.

"I need a good run ok." I said.

"I know you're training," Mom whisper to me. "And I also know about the superhero outfit."

"I don't own what you're talking about." I whisper back.

"Summer told me," Mom whisper. "I have one worry please don't try to get hurt alright."

"Got it." I whisper back.

I quickly made tea and eat a bowl of cereal, Summer was eat the same thing by drinking water.

"Come on Sis," Summer said. "Time for school!"

Summer was pulling at my hand, I allowed Summer to pull me away. I dragged her to the bike, and handing her a spare black helmet which she happily pulled on. I quietly started the motorcycle and pulled my own helmet on and took off driving to school. I was greatful because we only had a half day, as we reached the parking lot. I stop for a second to let Summer off, and then went to find a parking stop. I was waiting for my class to end so I could get back home, train more. The final bell finally went off; I waited by Summer's locker. A group of Rick Taurs friend's walked by, one of them stop and turn to look that me. The guy had short brown hair and dark brown eyes he was lean and thin, he was wearing baggy grey jeans with a white tank top and black sneakers.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing but a little orphan!" He said.

"How about you go shut the hell up and piss off!" I yelled back.

"You want to go!" He yelled turning his hands into fists.

"Why should I have I could easier kick your butt!" I yelled.

The guy went right me trying to punch me; I was quickly already dodging the punch. He went that me again, but I grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Let me go you Orphan!" He yelled.

Summer came running towards me. I released the guy wrist and started to walk away with Summer walk with me. As so as we got home I disappeared, I had a feeling that Summer and Mom knew I was up the roof again getting ready to test these shoes that Anna made for me, I need to get used to them with jumping. I took a deep breath, and took off running and jump for the rooftop. I pulled into a roll as landed on the next roof; I did the same thing for the next roof tops. My phone off I pulled it out to see Summer name was flashing I flip the phone open.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're needed home." Summer said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just get home." Summer growled.

"Fine," I said. "I'll be there." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

I ported back into my room; I slipped my shoes off and hid them back under my bed. There was a loud knock on the bed, causing me to jump a little.

"Are you in there?" Summer asked.

I pulled the door open to see… a pillow coming right that me, I grabbed it before it hit me in the face.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I was bore and I want you to watch a movie with me." Summer said.

"Summer I need to train." I said.

"But I was bore." Summer wailed.

"Then why don't I teach you how to do Parkour?" I asked.

"But that stuff is risky." Summer said at once.

"It's only risky if you lose your balance and you're reckless." I said.

"But still." Summer said.

"How about I teach you for an hour," I said. "Then we come back and watch a movie deal?"

"Deal." Summer said.

"Well then go put on your gym shoes and let's go." I said.

She quickly ran into her room and I heard a few sounds, she then came back.

"Ready." Summer said.

"One second." I said disappeared into my room and pulled on my converses.

"Come on let's go." Summer said.

We walk into Central park, and made it to one of the fields.

"Alright you need to stretch." I said.

I quickly started to show Summer how to stretch correctly.

"How what?" Summer asked.

"You follow me try to do the same thing." I said running that a fence and jump over it easily.

Summer ran after me, and easily jumps over it.

"Ok that was cool." Summer said.

"Told you," I said rolling my eyes. "Now let's try something harder."

I took off running getting Summer to follow me, I reached one of the giant rocks. I quickly jump over the fence, then jump off the rock sending me over another part of the fence. Summer got over the first part, but nearly trip over the other part of the fence. I grabbed her before she hit the ground; I gently put her back on her feet.

"I'm ok," Summer said. "Can we please got home and see the movie now?"

"Sure Summer." I said.

Summer quickly dragged me back to the apartment, she quickly change into her Pj's which were a pair of baggy pink pj pants and a black guy tank top.

"So we are watching Mulan." Summer said.

"Whatever" I said.

Summer pushed the play button, and the movie started. I just waited knowing Summer would fall asleep within the first hour. Once I knew she was out cold, I covered her with a brown blanket.

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter six ! More is to come please review Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

**First song is "Memory" by Sugarcult, the second song is "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne and finally the las song is "Everyday Superhero" By Smash Mouth.**

* * *

It was night I was in my superhero outfit jumping from building to building looking for crime; I finally found what I was looking for a mugging. I ported into the alley way.

"Give me the money and no one get hurt!" the mugger growled.

He was a tall and thin man wearing all black, the mugger was ordering a young woman with short brown hair and dulling brown eyes.

"Here, take it," woman said throwing her purse that the mugger. "Just leave me alone please?"

"Hey why don't you leave her alone?" I growled making my voice deeper.

The Mugger look back that me just to get a fist in his face sending him to the ground and knocking him out.

"Oh, thank you god," The woman said. "Are you an angel from the lord?"

"No Miss." I said.

"But then what are you?" she asked.

"Just call me Shadow," I said. "I highly suggest that you get out of here Miss I will take care of this criminal."

"Bless you Shadow." Women said once more then grabbed her purse and ran off.

I waited till the woman was gone; I took a deep breath and ported the mugger on one of the police precinct steps. I ported back into one of the roof top and started to watch for more crime but found once so I ported back into my room, and quietly change into my Pj and went to sleep. I was still asleep it I heard "This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappeared.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
and I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?"

I threw my right arm out, reaching that my alarm clock to slam the alarm off.

"Why is it so early?" I moaned pulling my covers off and change.

I quickly headed into the bathroom and brush my hair and teeth.

"Come on!" Summer yelled. "Mom's making pancakes!"

"I'm coming." I muttered back, and slowly walked into the kitchen to see mom making pancakes.

"Morning sweetheart," Mom said. "Here you go dear."

"Thanks Mom." I said sleepy grabbing the plate she gave me.

I quickly eat and wolfed down my tea.

"What's with the wolfing down the food?" Summer asked.

"I need to get to school early." I said.

"Why?"Summer asked.

"My own reason ok," I said. "I'll see you that school, Summer." I quickly took off to school after making sure my outfit was in hidden part of my bag. As I pulled into the student parking lot, and killed the engine. I quietly walked into the school, went I reached my band room. I quickly went inside; I need to get my stress in check before class. I slip my bag off, and took a seat on piano bench. I lifted the lip and set it place, then started to play. "You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold and it feels like the end

There's no place to go you know I won't give in

No I won't give in

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close and it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."

After finish the song, I heard the door being open I look up to see Mikey coming in.

"Oh hey." I said.

Mikey looked up.

"Oh, god is it the end of the world!" Mikey yelled.

"Why just because," I said. "I'm up and here early."

"Well you could say that," Mikey said taking a seat next to me. "Now spill what wrong?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Like hell Al," Mikey said grabbing my hand. "Please tell me?"

We meet each other's eyes.

"I'm just worry about Wednesday that's all." I whisper.

"Don't worry about that Al," Mikey said. "You're going to be a great hero."

"Thanks Mikey," I said hugging him. "Oh, I should tell you I kick a random mugger butt and sent him to the cops."

"That's a girl" Mikey said and started to sing "Every morning I wake up just the same

Another victim of ordinary fame

I don't see myself as invincible

It's not true at all

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

Just a day job that's someone's gotta do

It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you

Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good

Like anybody would

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

I'm just like everybody else

After all the hype it's hard to tell

I keep my game face on so well

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

I'm trying to save the world

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world

I try to hide my true identity

But no one knows it's only me I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

I'm trying to save the world

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero."

I started too laughed; the warning bell went off meaning time to get to class.

"I'll see you later." I said grabbing my bag and ran to class.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

As soon as night fell I took off patrolling which became a normal thing for me, I took a short cut through central park but when I heard two people talking. I stop quickly and hid.

"I told you Brain was taken down by some new hero." The first voice said.

"What was the hero name?" The other voice asked.

"He said something about shadow." The first voice said.

I held my breath, they were talking about me. I started to listen more; I then heard something like blasting then two screams. I quickly look to see a flash of black and yellow.

"You better come out or you get hurt!" I heard a female voice call. I slowly came out, and then I saw Wasp.

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter seven ! More is to come please review Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

Look I sorry it took so long for me to post this, I had prombles with my Internet. I also had to watch the episode so I could be truefully with the story.

* * *

"Hey I'm one of the good guys." I said.

"Keep your hands were I can see them," Wasp ordered. I opened my hands trying to get her to realize I have no weapons. "Care to explain why you're in central park in the dead of night?"

"I'll tell you everything," I said. "Can we please get away from these thugs ok?"

"Fine but keep your hands were I can see them deal?" Wasp asked.

"Deal." I said keeping my hands up.

I follow Wasp till we reached a path with benches

"Now explain." Wasp ordered.

"Right," I said taking a deep breath and sat. "Well when Graviton escaped from the raft, I was the kid he asked what year it was and then threw into the wooden boxes."

"Oh, but how did you disappeared from the boxes?" Wasp asked sitting next to me.

"Well about that I control shadows and well I teleported out of there."

"Like I'm going to believe that." Wasp said.

"I can prove it," I said. "If you let me."

"Go ahead and try it but if you try anything funny you will get hurt." Wasp said.

"Understood," I said and thought for a second then ported to the bench on the other side of the path. "See."

"Come back here," Wasp said. "And walk here."

"Sure." I said and quickly walked back to the other bench and sat.

"Ok you prove that you can teleport but now what with the outfit?" Wasp asked. "Are you trying to be a superhero?"

"Yes I'm trying to be a hero," I said. "Last Wednesday, Tony Stark and Dr. Pym found me and ask if I would join their team the avengers and I said yes."

Wasp opened her mouth but then close it.

"What else can you do?" Wasp asked.

"I can mostly create weapons and shields stuff like that." I said.

"I don't understand why Hank would want you to fight," Wasp whispered to herself. "I can understand that Hank would want to make sure you were alright."

"Stark was the one that asked me," I said. "I was getting last minute training."

"Aren't we supposed to meet tomorrow that at address?" Wasp asked.

"Well it's midnight meaning it's we meeting today." I said looking up at the stars.

"I'll let you go then," Wasp said. "See you then uh?"

"You can call me either Al or Shadow," I said. "Later." I ported back home.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

The day had finally arrived, the day that the avengers were supposed to meet. Least to say I was terrified out of my mind; Mom didn't make me go to school today. She knew I was going. I took breath check to make sure my outfit was working, and portal to the address. I was sitting in one of the trees and waited in front of me was a large mansion about three or four stories made of red brick with a turret. The mansion was surrounded by a large brick fence with a metal gate with two large A in the circle's on the gate.

"We're here," I heard Wasp said. "Sorry we're late I had to tear Hank away from his lab."

There were a flash of orange light and then Ant-Man appeared.

"It was an important experiment" Ant-Man said.

"Friend Pym," I heard Thor said. "I did not see you there I except you to be giant."

"Really?" Ant-Man asked. "Why?"

"Thy giant self seems more useful." Thor said.

"Well actually-" Ant-man started.

"Where's Stark!" Hulk yelled.

"Sorry, sorry everyone!" Tony called flying over us and landed over us. "I got catch up by a meeting uh, actually I missed that meeting too," He pulled his mask off. "Anyway thanks for coming and welcome to Avenger's mansion!"

"Nice mansion." I said causing them to look up at me in the tree.

"Shadow!" Wasp yelled happily flying at me and landed on my shoulder.

"Hello Wasp." I said using my normal voice pretty much letting Tony and Pym it was me.

"Alex?" Pym question.

"Yup in the flesh." I said slipping the hood a back little showing a bit of my face.

"Who's this young warrior?" Thor asked.

"Huh" I started but Wasp cut me off.

"Tony and Hank asked her to join our team," Wasp said. "And she said yes."

"Thank you Wasp." I said.

"Let's continued," Tony said. "This was my-" but Hulk punch open the gates and walked in.

"You know that was really rude." Tony said.

We walked into the mansion; Wasp was still in her small form the foyer was mostly marble, Thor was looking that something.

"Greeting Thor Odinson, May I offered you a drink?" A robot voice said.

"What mattered of palace is this?" Thor asked Tony.

"This was a museum for the Maria Stark foundation, my Mother's home," Tony said. "I have it upgrade since the breakout I thought this could be are headquarters?"

"Swanky." Wasp said flying around the foyer.

"The mansion is run by Jarvis my personal artificial intelligence anything you Jarvis will provide," Tony said. "Say hi Jarvis."

"Indeed." Jarvis said.

Tony then gave us the tour,

"We have a fulling stock kitchen chef on call; there twelve bedrooms maid service, laundry room service. A theatre/lounge, satellite TV and movies every form of video entertainment on the planet."

"Are you serious Stark?" Ant-Man question. "This is what you spend a week prepared?"

"Uh no I haven't gotten to the good stuff yet," Tony said. "You're going need these, these's I.D. cards are linked to the Stark industry satellite network it will keep us in audio and video communication anywhere in the world there soon give you full access and control of the mansion."

I look over the I.D. card, understanding it at once.

"I can show you," Tony secretary said "Oh." but Hulk grabbed the card.

"You think I can't figure it out" Hulk growled.

I noticed out of the corner Thor was watching Hulk darkly, and walked over them.

"I'm such you can" Tony secretary said.

"Tho be wise to treat the lady with respect." Thor growled.

"Which lady Blondie?" Hulk asked/growled.

Tony did a forced cough as the fire place raised.

"Nifty." Wasp said going small flying to the fire place. I follow the rest of them into the elevator and headed down.

"And wall lay the sub levels," Tony said as we landed. "The mansion has a beyond the state of the art lab, with space for Hank modular lab and my armory."

We counted walking till we reached a pool that we over look on a ramp.

"Whoa big Pool" Wasp said.

"Actual the pool on the roof," Tony said the water started to part "This is a fully functioning hanger with two prototype high-speed aerial shuttles the Quinn jets, weapons shields and air speed of Mach 8, for those of us can't fly," Hulk, Hank, and I gave Tony a dirty look. "But they can also go into space, then there's the training room."

"Like what a gym?" Wasp asked.

"Kind of" Tony said.

I took a deep breath as I was walking into a darken room; I headed a sound and jump right as a laser beam nearly got me. I started to dodge more lasers, doing crazy flips; a single laser nearly got me, I took a breath and create a portal while a laser went at me and went into the portal. The other part of the portal appeared right that were the lasers were appearing, which destroy it an explosion and I smirked. But more lasers came at me, I form a shadow shied covering me which didn't really work and the floor started to disappear. I ported to the ceiling and I threw a few shadow cards and draggers where the lasers were coming from, I felt my grip on the ceiling was slipping.

"No come on," I muttered, and heard another sound and lights came on, I saw that I was fifty feet off the ground. "Oh god."

I ported back to the ground and walked out of the training room.

"And this is the assembly Hall." Tony said.

The hall was mostly dark blue glass with small circle lights, in the center of the room was a circle table flaked in red and sliver.

"All the money that you throw in is very impressive Tony," Hank said. "Were you bore are we your new pet project why are we here?"

"Ah a good question a kinda angry but that's ok," Tony said as and walked into the room I gave Hulk a look. "Jarvis, bring up the most wanted list seventy four super villains escaped day of the break out Graviton is being held by Shield we caught Mandrill but we got more work to do."

The table made a light appered and about seventy four pitcures of the villan appered.

I was still standing by Hulk went I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"I know many of these villains," Thor said. "The Wrecker and his crew are most formidable his weapon is from unearthly might."

"If we do recapture them all were will we put them," Hank said. "The big house is destroy the vault is destroy we haven't heard anything from the cube."

"I working with a colleague on something now Reed Richard has proposed a prison that is actually outside this dimension in the place that he calls the negative zone." Tony said.

"Too much talking we should just get these guys." Hulk growled next to me.

"We don't even know what caused this breakout in the first place," Hank growled back. "What's to stop it from there?"

"You know maybe we should call it day," Wasp said bore. "Then concentrate on beating up some bad guys tomorrow."

"That least one of you knows what they're doing." Hulk growled and started to walk away.

"I have had enough of you creature, your insults end here!" Thor growled.

"You want to go Goldilocks," Hulk growled. "Let's go!"

"Hey!" I called getting right in the middle of them, creating two shadow shields pushing them both away from each other.

"Ok instead of going let actually get along," Tony said. "Since you two are the only one that are staying at the mansion full time, I would appreciate if you could level the playing field."

"Whoa, he's going to be fun." I heard Wasp whisper.

After the rest of the team went back to their homes, I ported back to my room. I quietly change putting my outfit away; I walked back into the living room only to get hit in the face by a piece of fabric. I pulled the fabric off to see Anna smiling face.

"What the hell!" I yelled/slash.

"Sorry had to get your attention somehow," Anna said giving me a look. "How was your first day as an avenger?"

"It was fine," I said. "Thor and Hulk were busting heads."

"I hate that Monster." I heard Anna muttered.

"I don't think the Hulk is a monster Anna," I said back. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about a winter outfit for, what you're hero name again?"

"It's Shadow, Anna." I muttered.

"Right," Anna said. "Well I think Shadow needs a winter outfit?"

"Why?" I asked/ yawn.

"Because what if you need to fight in sub-zero temperature." Anna said at once.

"Fine laid it on me." I said crashing on the couch.

"What's with you?" Anna asked.

"I'm tried ok," I said. "I was training."

"Here," Anna said throwing her drawing pad. "It's a rough sketch but give me what you think."

"Sure" I yawned once more.

I looked at the drawing; it was similar to the first outfit. This outfit had black boots with arrow saying fur; the tunic top had long sleeves that went all the right way to the wrist, arrows saying get warm fabrics, and then black gloves that had an arrow with saying need to think ways to allow shadows out. The hood as an arrow saying fur inside with a mask and same as the tunic top.

"Well?" Anna asked.

"Well, I love it!" I yelled.

Anna came back towards me, I handed the pad to her.

"Thank you for your thoughts." Anna said.

"One suggest," I said. "Can you find a way to button the hood a little?"

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because, I can button out the cold." I said.

"I'll try," Anna said. "But, no promise."

"Hey Sis!" I heard Summer called.

"Hey Summer." I said putting my hand up so she could see me.

"Well I'll see you two later." Anna said.

"Later Anna!" Both Summer and I called back as Anna left.

"So?" Summer asked sitting next to me.

"It was fine." I said and started to hymn.

"What are you hymning?" Summer asked.

"A new song idea." I said.

"Like what?" Summer asked.

"Don't be a Barbie, don't be a doll, be who you are." I sang.

"Well it screams you!" Summer cheered laughing.

"Yeah," I muttered. "I'm going to write out the rest of the song." I got up and headed back to my room.

I pulled out a black notebook; I flip to a clean page and started to write lyrics

"_Don't be a Barbie, don't be a doll, be who you are, Mama always say be true to yourself and never let anyone hold you down._

_Yeah, yeah. _

_Stand up for who you are, never let someone call you a Barbie doll! _

_Don't be a Barbie, Don't be a doll, be forever who you are. _

_Don't be a Barbie, Don't be a doll, be forever who you are. _

_Papa says forever you will be a star, a shining light." _

I took out my wooden acoustic guitar, and started to play.

"Alex, dinner!" Mom called.

I stop playing and put the guitar down, headed back to the kitchen; Mom was putting pasta's on the plates Summer was already eating.

"Alex do you want water?" Mom asked.

"Sure Mom," I said. "I'll get it."

"No dear, you eat." Mom said.

"Fine mom." I said starting to eat.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

I was back playing my guitar, trying to find the rhythm. I felt and heard something.

"Avengers assemble! Avengers assemble!" The card screamed and flashing a blue light.

"Really?" I asked. "Mom I'm going out!"

"Be careful dear!" I heard Mom call back.

"Will do!" I called back, as I quickly change into Shadow.

I ported and saw the chaos; Tony was trying to push Hulk back, I stood next to Thor.

"Care to example?" I asked, and then slap the back of my neck. Thor gave me a look. "Sorry I felt like a bug bite me."

"Hulk, Hulk stop this you have to listen!" Tony called "Hulk wait something-"

Hulk's giant hand grip Tony helmet then roars and slaps him to the ground.

"Tony move!" Wasp yelled and then went right at him hitting him with her energy blasts.

"There some weird energy around the Hulk," Tony said as Thor and I walked up to him. "Thor it similar to what you're hammer gives off."

"Tis dark magic," Thor said. "The Hulk as been in enchanted!"

Hulk roared again and came running at us, but a giant fist grabbed him and I realized it was Giant man.

"I'm guessing this isn't a team trust building exercise." He said.

Hank then went flying in a roll, and crashed on the ground let Hulk go. Hulk then jump up and landed on Hank head, he was about to hit him but Thor came at him.

"Shadow, stay here." Tony said as he went flying up.

Hulk grabbed Thor cape and started to spin him around and send him flying, Hank went to grabbed while Tony went flying that him. Hulk hit Tony and sent him flying to the ground. Hulk then jump on to Hank's shoulder and punch him, sending him to the ground.

"Get away for him!" Wasp yelled went flying at him and blasting the energy blasts.

Hulk started to swap at her and slam his hands on Wasp, that what me tackle Hulk. I threw my arm around his neck.

"Hulk stop this," I growled. "This isn't you!"

Hulk went to grab at my hood and threw me off sending me flying, I ported and came into a roll and landed on a path. Coming to a stop where Thor landed.

"That went well," Tony said. "Is everyone-" As a giant axe came out of nowhere and hit Tony.

I jump up at once in shock.

"Thee Avengers," I heard a woman voice. "How unimpressed you better hope more capable to avenge you."

The woman had long blond hair and light green eyes; her outfit was mainly green and black, with a dark green sleeveless body suit with a pleated skirt, black leggings with light green circles that led to black high heel boots, two arm brands that were the same color as the circles went to wrist, and finally a crown thing on her forehead. While the other person that was with this woman was giant of a man with a shaved head apart from two strips of hair with a long mustache that went down his chin. He reminds me of a giant roman prize warrior the armor did help with that. The armor was two huge shoulder pads and chest plate that had a red tunic under it gloves and wrist holders with dark blue leggings and giant boots.

A blast of light green magic hit Thor and sends him flying down to his knees, and the same light green magic took over Thor hammer. The hair on my neck was standing up like crazy. The giant was still standing over Tony; the woman threw a blast of her magic at me sending me flying back into a tree I push myself back up growling a little.

"How dare you attack us Enchantress?" Thor growled.

"Wait wait you know these people Thor?" Tony asked.

"I thee in Enchantress and her Executioner thee are Asgardian, why have you come here Amora?" Thor asked.

"Oh you love Midgard so much thunderer we thought we would come and see what are the fun about?" Enchantress said as she pulled another blast of green energy.

Trapping Thor her energy, I got pissed going to hit Enchantress but she send another blast of her energy at me. Causing me to dodge into a roll, Her Executioner took his axe back and when to swing at Tony but Wasp attacked and Hank when to punch him but he kept dodging Hank's fist. His axe glowed red and a fire ball came out and hit Hank in the face causing him to go back to his normal size.I felt her magic come at me, trapping and forcing me to the ground. I started to fight with it

"Iron man now might be a good time for something." Wasp said.

"Uh, armor's leaking energy faster than I can charge," I heard Tony said. "Unless you have a spare batteries lying around or electrical socket."

A streak of Enchantress magic traps Wasp, and dragged her over to Enchantress open hand. Hank went to get up but got push down by Executioner.

"The Giant man first is head will make a good trophy on my wall." Enchantress said.

Executioner lifted his axe, and it glowed red.

"Hank." Wasp whisper.

Right as the axe was about to swing down, a giant blast of dirt pop up sending Enchantress to ground. The magic trapping letting me go, I went to stand when the dirt cloud cleaned, there was Hulk and he was growling he then roars; I noticed Thor hammer gave flying to Thor I drop as it flew over my head was Thor grabbed it and it shot off lightning.

"I do not fear your lightning Odinson," Enchantress growled. "You're magic is nothing against mine."

"You are not my target witch." Thor growled back.

As Tony stood up with Thor lightning, and the cut on the armor fix itself he launched himself into the air dodging Executioner and shot him with one of his energy blast sending him flying to Enchantress feet and landed.

"Take them down!" Tony ordered.

The group of us apart from Hank would still out I think, I pulled shadows out at once and started to throw them at Enchantress and Executioner. Enchantress create a shield, Wasp fired her blasts, shield disappeared as Thor went to hit her. Executioner got punch by Hulk sending him skidding back as Wasp fired her blast again hitting his axe. He lifted his axe it glowed bright blue, He slam it down on the ground sending a sheet of ice that took over Hulk whole body. He then ran went to him and hit with his axe, Hulk went flying backward. I threw about four shadow draggers at Executioner, He turn and threw his axe at me.

"Shadow, move!" I heard Wasp yelled I drop to the ground as the axe went flying over my head. "Get away from her!"

Wasp started to hit him with her blast again; he pulled his axe in front of him to protect his face, when he pulled the axe away Hulk slam his fist at him sending flying. That feeling came back the hair on my neck were standing up again.

"Destroy them all, my creature." I heard Enchantress said.

Hulk started to walk towards but then grabbed his head in his hands.

"No one control the Hulk!" He yelled and slamed his fists to the ground sending a shock wave.

Causing Enchantress to jump back, of course Tony and Thor simply hover above the ground. The two of them went flying into the sky, and fired Thor with his hammer and Tony with his blasters. There was a loud and huge explosion, went the dust cleared Enchantress was knock out I still standing next to Hulk.

"Nice shot." I said.

Hulk just gave me a look. Jan and Hank came over towards the reach of us, Hank look like he had seen better days.

"Watch out!" Wasp called as Executioner came out of nowhere and took out Thor and Tony.

He pulled Enchantress over his shoulder, and used his Axe to create a portal I guess, and disappeared.

"Uh, does anyone want to example what that was all about?" Hank asked still in pain.

"Old enemies from Asgard thee Enchantress as ever found joy in causing me pain," Thor said walking over to Hulk and placed a hand on his shoulder . "You have won the day friend Hulk truly thou are a warrior to be reckoned with for few can refuse thee Enchantress charms-"

Hulk cut him off by pushing his hand off.

"Nothing changed you all thought I was a savage monster you were going to take me down," Hulk growled. "You're no different than Ross and Shield except there honest about it." Hulk started to stomp away.

"Hulk come on," Wasp said. "It's not like that."

He stop walked.

"I'm done" Hulk growled and jumped off the ground and went flying.

"Ok so that wasn't the most promising day two." Tony said.

While Tony, Thor, and Wasp took off flying Hank went to his small size and got on a flying ant, while I teleported back to the mansion.

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter eight ! More is to come please review Thank you! Ok those lyrics are my own.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ch.9 **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

* * *

"Tell again why were chasing Hulk?" I asked.

"Because we responsibly for him Shadow." Tony said back.

"Fine." I muttered.

I was in the Quinn jet with Jan and Hank, flying over the arctic.

"This is the coolest I've even done," Wasp said. "I'm driving a jet."

"It's actually on auto pilot Wasp sorry," I heard Tony said. "The fishermen were point at the caver, what is that Ant-man a meteor hit?"

"No that is the Hulk throwing a temper tantrum" Hank said.

We quickly landed.

"Truly the Hulk anger is impressive," Thor said. "Tell me Iron man how do you intend to convene him to come back with us."

"I have no idea Thor," Tony said. "Jarvis scan for life forms."

"Mortal technology," Thor said. "You would do better to trust your eyes and ears."

"I'm picking something up, it a life sign but it faint," Tony said. "That is so weird this I can't see or hear it."

Wasp left the jet leaving Hank and I inside.

"Ok if this is some kind of snow monster I'm going to be," Wasp said then slamed into something and bounces off.

"Tick, never mind," I watch from the widow as Thor and Iron man walk over to we're Wasp was. "Tony that's that."

"Captain America," I heard Tony said. "And accorded to my armor he's alive."

"What?" I whisper.

Thor and Tony bought the frozen Captain America on to the jet were Hank started to treat me, while Wasp started to drive by the time were reached New York. He started to come too. "This is Incredible he waking up." Hank said.

"Is his brain ok?" Wasp asked.

"Captain?" Hank asked. "Are you all-"

"Bucky!" He yelled shooting himself up, hitting Hank with his shield sending him flying towards us kicking Thor sending him down.

"Whoa whoa wait everything-" I heard Tony started but gasped. I turn my head back to see the table that Captain America was laying on was push into Tony armor, trapping him. "Ok Captain you're safe you're with friends."

"What are you some care of Hydra automaton?" Captain growled.

"Listen you've been frozen in ice for decades" Tony gasped out.

"You're creative I'll give you that," Captain growled. "Where have you taken me where Bucky?"

"Clam you're self Captain," Thor said walking towards him "As the robot say you are among friends."

Thor got hit with his shield this time, then once more sending him into Hank and going over him and into the control of the jet. Causing the jet to go into a nose dive, right by the statue of liberty were Captain, jump out into the water. We made an emergency water landing, about a few feet away from the statue of liberty. Tony took off at once follow by Thor and Hank; I simply ported to the dry land while Wasp flew.

"Captain America stand down," Tony said at once flying above him. "You really need to come with us."

Captain threw his shield tackling and sending Tony flying down he hit ground, while Captain shield bounced off the torch and he easily caught it.

"Hey! We don't want to fight you were trying to help you." Wasp said flying at him and hover.

"What are you Lady one of Zemo experiments?" He asked.

"What no I'm well it complicated" Wasp said.

"Stand a side Wasp!" Thor yelled coming flying down Hammer sparking.

"Thor no!" Wasp yelled Too late, Thor's Hammer met Captain Shield causing a bright light spark.

When the light dimmer, Captain took out his legs with a kick sending him to the ground. Then Hank as Giant man pop up from the water.

"Sir we really need to get you to a hospital." Giant man said.

I heard a clicking so I look up to see Tourists taking pictures, getting him confused. I ported once again this time leaning against the brick walk to Captain's left.

"OK that's enough you have to come with us you don't understand this not 1943." Tony said hovering about and in front of Captain.

"He's a warrior Stark," Thor said. "He will not stop kneel."

"You're got at right buddy!" Captain yelled throwing his Shield missing Tony but hitting the boat of tourist's sending it flying back at Thor hitting, and tackling Tony, and grabbing Tony laser hands hitting Hank sending him back into the water. He then swung Tony and released him sending him flying at me; I got tackled by Tony and went headlong into Thor with Tony on top of me, Captain Kick his shield up and look at who he took out. Wasp got him in the back of his head with her blast.

"Sorry, sorry but I need you to listen" Wasp said.

"My apologize Miss," Captain growled. "But this solider doesn't listen to Hydra agents he just takes them down."

"Fine doesn't listen, just look." Wasp ordered taking off with Captain right behind her.

I realized she was going to show him the statues of him and Bucky, I ported out of that stop and landed right next to the two of them and ported to were the statues were with the rest of them following.

"You're been ground a long time Captain." Tony said showing his face and placed his hand on Captain shoulder. "Welcome back."

While flying back to the mansion, Captain was watching me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's nothing." Captain said.

We landed in the hanger and the door opened, Captain was the first one off.

"So we won the war?" He asked.

"Thank in part to you" Tony said opening his face plate.

"So Hydra gone." Captain asked.

"Uh it's complicated," Tony said. "I've had Jarvis prepared a room for you until we get everything sorted out you're been gone a long time Cap."

"Welcome back sir" Jarvis said.

Cap stops moving for a few second

"The building as its own voice ti's very discuseling" Thor said and kept walking.

"You get used it." I said shrugging my shoulders and follow after Thor.

We stood around the assemble table.

"There something I want to show you," Tony said after putting his I.D. Card in the slot. "My dad used to tell me story about when I was a kid you were an inspired to me." The table shows the famous news headline of "Captain America Fallen!"

"Uh that's some poor reporting but if I survived maybe Bucky?" Cap said/asked.

"I'm sorry Cap every kid in school learns that Captain America and Bucky sacrifice their lives to stop the Red Skull," Tony said placing a hand on Cap shoulder. "It's a miracle at you survived."

"Uh, Bucky's gone." Cap said gripping his teeth. "Everyone I knew my whole world it's all gone isn't it." He slipped his shield off, placed on the table and walked away.

"Cap" Wasp whisper and started walked after him

"Give him something Jan." Hank said after her.

"Alert there is reports of giant monsters are coming from Ellis Island" Jarvis said showing they was a gooey form of monsters taking over the statue of liberty.

"Avengers assemble!" Tony yelled closing his head piece.

"We're all here." Hank said.

Tony, Hank, and Thor took off, Wasp and I stay back. A vibrator sound was coming out of my pocket.

"Really?" I asked myself.

"What?" Wasp asked.

"I need to go I have band practice again." I said.

"Can't it wait?" Wasp asked.

"Wish I could be I've already push it back," I said. "And I say I would do it today."

"Fine." Wasp said.

"Thanks." I said.

I ported to my room and change, then ported to the bathroom and walked out heading to the band room.

"About time you got here." Mikey said.

"Mikey get over it." I said walking into band room, and slam the door behind me.

"What with the bad mood?" Summer asked sitting on her stool.

"I don't want to talk about it," I growled. "Let's play."

"Fine." Mikey said.

"Mikey will do you guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" Mikey said.

I walked up the Mic, and check it.

"This situation if it gets any deeper could be critical

I'm not your love monkey so be takin' back all of the lies you sold

What did you want me to be yeah

It's just too much now so tell me so tell me so tell me

1 2 3 4 So what's your evil attitude

When you got me spendin' my time pleasing you

Why must you keep me underground

Tell me tell me whyyawannabringmedown

Is it too much to give a damn

When I'm givn' you one hundered and ten

Don't blink 'cause I won't be around

Tell me tell me whyyawannabringmedown

Now your transmission is on the negative you're on a losin' streak

This information is getting ordinary and you're losin' me

What's with your hostility

Oh when the lights on me

When you're down to the last chance

So tell me so tell me so tell me

Uno Dos Tres Quatro Was it all just a waste of time

Well I don't wanna spend my whole life thinkin' 'bout it

Baby this is where I draw the line

Think I'm done

SOMEBODY!"

"Alright what's wrong?" Anna asked.

"It's nothing." I growled.

"Really what's wrong?" Summer asked.

"It's nothing honest." I growled again.

"Anna, Summer leave Alex alone." Mickey said.

"Thank you Mikey." I said taking a deep breath.

"Water?" Mikey asked throwing me a water bottle.

"Thanks," I said. "I felt like I'm turning my back on my team, but I also felt like I'm turning my back on you guys."

"Its fine," Mikey said Anna and Summer pulled me into a hug. "You're helping get those bad guys back in prisons."

"Thanks." I said.

"Let's play something else shall we fair maiden." Mike said doing a cheesy English accent.

"Why of course my fair knight." I said doing the same accent.

Causing all of us laughing so hard we had tears slipping out of our eyes.

"Ok ok let's playing." Anna said.

"I'm thinking about that's the Truth" Mikey said.

"Sure." I muttered getting myself up and grabbing my guitar, Anna grabbed her bass.

"I feel like I've been put on trial with you

I know that something's wrong and I'm the one accused

When the verdict's in, it's us who's gonna lose

I can't wait for you to finally hear the truth

Cause I shouldn't have to plead my case

So much love to save

If you listen to the things that your friends say

You're gonna be lonely

How can you treat me like that when I give my all to you

Cause I haven't been messin' around I would never go out

And do the things that you don't want me to do

Cause I can tell you right now

That you will never find the evidence on me

And that's the truth

Oh, oh, oh, yeah

And that's the truth

Oh, oh, oh, oh

I need a lawyer just to talk cause they're tellin' you what to say

They wish they had what we have

And its jealousy that's in the way.

Cause I can't sit round

And watch them build a case Cause there's no savin' us now

I'm just doing this to clear my name

Cause I shouldn't have to plead my case

So much love to save

If you listen to the things that your friends say

You're gonna be lonely how can you treat me like that

When I give my all to you

Cause I haven't been messin' around

And I would never go out

And do the things that you don't want me to do

Cause I could tell you right now

That you will never find the evidence on me

And that's the truth Oh, oh, oh, yeah

And that's the truth

Oh, oh, oh That's the truth

Cause I shouldn't have to prove my case

So much love to save

Save, save, save

If you listen to the things that your friends say

You're gonna be lonely

How can you treat me like that

When I give my all to you

Cause I haven't been messin' around

And I would never go out and do the things that you don't want me to do

Cause I could tell you right now that you will never find the evidence on me

And that's the truth

Oh, oh, oh, yeah and that's the truth Oh, oh, oh, oh."

Summer's cell went off ringing; she pulled it out and answer.

"Hello," She said. "Sure Mom were be there see you then love ya," She hang up. "Alright we need to go home Mom needs us."

"For, what?" I asked.

"Were find out went we get home." Summer said.

"Fine let's go." I said.

"Bye guys!" Summer said.

I offered my hand to Summer, she grabbed it and I ported us to home. Summer ran into the living room, to see what was with Mom. I follow her and saw Mom waiting with a worry and sad look.

"Mom?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Alex," Mom said pulling me into a tight hug. "You know I love you right."

"Of course Mom," I said into the hug. "What's wrong?"

"I just got a phone call from your birth family," Mom said. "They want to meet you."

"Why?" I asked.

"To be honest I have no idea." Mom said.

"When do they want to meet?" I asked.

"In fourteen days." Mom said.

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter nine ! More is to come please review Thank you! Ok those lyrics the first one is Whyyawannabringmedown by Kelly Clarkson and the other one is That's the Truth by McFly. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

* * *

I was in a fog was the next week, my birth family want to meet me. Why, after my birth parents die they put me into an orphanage and left me to rot. Why now.

"Sinclair!" Wolfe yelled.

"Huh what?" I asked coming out off my fog.

"Look alive." Wolfe said.

"Whatever." I muttered.

The bell have just went off, mostly all the students went to leave.

"Sinclair hold up." Wolfe said.

"Go on Anna I'll meet you up later." I said.

"Be safe." Anna said.

"What's wrong Sinclair?" Wolfe asked.

"It's nothing," I said. "I've just tried that's all."

"Look if you need to talk about anything," Wolfe said. "I'm here."

"Thanks." I said and headed to my next class.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

"Don't mean to rude or anything," Mikey said as he lay on the couch. "But why would you're birth family want to meet you now?"

"I have no idea Mike." I muttered.

"Maybe they just what to meet you." Summer said.

"Don't know." I said.

"But maybe there want to take you back."Anna said worry.

"I hope not," I said. "Maybe we should play something?"

"Sure" Mikey said.

We set up.

"You make me feel out of my mind

Like I'm walkin' on broken glass

Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion

And you're movin' too fast, Were you right, was I wrong

Were you weak, was I strong, yeah both of us broken

Caught in a moment we lived and we loved

And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

But the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes

And just like that the chemicals react the chemicals react"

There was a sound.

"Avengers assemble! Avengers assemble!" The card screamed and flashing a blue light.

"I need to go." I said.

"Go." Mikey and the others said.

I quickly ported home, change and ported to the location. Just to see Giant-Man getting punch into a building, then I was the giant purple dude going to punch him.

"You're a creativer, and inverter," Giant man said pulling the purple dude into a shoulder lock. "Not a destroyer." The purple dude growled and became bigger and flips him over causing Giant man to become small to Ant-man.

"I'm what Stark forced me to become." The purple dude growled.

"What Tony did to you was wrong," Hank said. "But violence won't help with anything," Purple dude slam onto the ground causing the road to break. "Is who you want to be a villain a criminal I don't think so you're a good person Simon and I'll help you if you let me."

He went back into his normal size.

"I never meant to I-" Simon started to say but a light trapped him.

"No!" Hank yelled.

"That enough Simon," Tony growled in a new armor. "I don't know what happened to you but clearly you lose it."

"Stark" Simon growled his eyes started to glow and then shoot beams destroy one of the arms.

He went to punch him.

"No Iron man, stop this!" Hank yelled getting in the middle of them.

Tony and Simon met in the middle causing a giant blast. The purple dude flipped Tony over sending him to the ground.

"Goodbye Tony Stark" Purple dude said and was about to end Tony went Cap can flying over on his bike.

Using his shield to push back the blast, landing and pull into a hard turn to face Simon."I don't know who you are buddy but this is over." Cap said going right at him.

Simon became unforced for a second, but shot his eyes blasts which Cap blot with his shield. I deiced right then and there I should help. I jump at Simon.

"Hi!" I yelled going to hit him and got send flying backward, I ported to the ground as Tony grabbed him.

"Cap, Iron man, Shadow stops fighting!" Hank yelled. "We can talk this-" but stop when waves of energy started to come out of Simon. "Something is not right." Simon started too disappeared.

"Simon, whoa no Simon you're energy destabilizing whatever you did to become this it's tearing you apart."

Simon pulled away from Tony's armor fist and sent him flying. Hanks became Giant man and catch him.

"Simon's ionic field is unstable I think he's going into critical," Tony said. "Hank we got to save him."

"Uh, uh I don't if we can," Giant man said. "Look at the ions he's too far-"

"Hank please?" Tony pleaded.

"Ok we went something to contain the energy to stabilize it." Giant man said.

"Got it." Tony said.

He grabbed Simon and launched the two of them into Stark's building; Thor and Wasp had arrived and we follow the two of them, through the hole.

"Listen to him Simon," Hank said. "If you don't let us help you'll-"

"Help me get him into reactor come on Simon hold you're self together we're figured out a way to save you."

They got a few feet towards the reactor, as they got closers Simon started to far away.

"Wait!" He yelled then disappeared.

"This this is not what I wanted I was trying to example to him," Tony said. "I bought Simon Company to save it, it wouldn't have survive I knew Simon had brilliant tech in development I want to work with him to save what he build," Hank look sad. "All I want to do was help him."

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

I was reading _Sense and Sensibility_, on my bed with my I-Pod playing Avril Lavigne cover version of imagine.

"Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky

Imagine all the people  
Living for today

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too

Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace  
You may say,  
I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday  
You'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man

Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world

You may say,  
I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday  
You'll join us  
And the world will be as one"

There was a knock my door.

"It's open!" I called over the music.

Mom came in, by the look on her face. I lower the music volume.

"Sweetly we need to talk." Mom said.

"Sure," I said shifting how I was sitting and Mom took a seat next to me. "What up?"

"Well you're birth family called and they want to meet tomorrow." Mom said.

"Fine," I said. "Bring it on."

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter ten ! More is to come please review Thank you! Ok those lyrics the first one is Chemicals React by Aly & A.J. and second song Imagine by Avril Lavigne.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

* * *

The next day had arrived, and I was ready. We were waiting for my birth Aunt and her daughter. We were in Central park boathouse waiting, Mom had taken Summer and I out of school was this. There was a woman with bleach blond hair that reached her waist with dull brown eyes, she stood at 5'6 with a lot of makeup on, and she was wearing a short white skirt with a tight pink blouse. I saw her shoes were tight and pointy. I then saw the girl that was with her. She had curly strawberry blond hair that reached her mid back with dulling blue eyes she stood at 5'5 she had on dark wash skinny jeans with a white blouse, and black flats.

"Ms. O'Hara?" The woman asked.

"Yes and you're?" Mom asked.

"Ms. Ashling Sinclair and my daughter Alice." The woman said.

That first, this woman was faking to be my birth aunt I mean I didn't see anything that I share.

"How nice to meet you, Ms. Sinclair." Mom said being nice.

"Alexandrina is that you?" Ms. Ashling asked.

"What is to you?" I asked.

"Alex be polite." Mom said

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Come sit." Mom said offered.

"Why thank you," Ms. Ashling said taking a seat right next to me, and her daughter took the next to her. "Well you have grown a lot Alexandrina."

"Thank you." I muttered.

"You're quite welcome Alexandrina." Ms. Ashling said.

"So why did you want to meet me?" I asked.

"Oh, the reason is I think you need to know about your birth family history." Ms. Ashling said.

"So tell us." I said growling.

"Alex." Mom ordered.

"Sorry," I muttered, and felt something vibrating in my pocket. "Excuse me." I quickly got up and headed to the bathroom.

When I check that no one was there, I pulled the I.D. card.

"Shadow you need to come." Tony said.

"I can't Tony" I said.

"Why not?" I heard Wasp asked in the back.

"I'm having an issue my suppose birth Aunt and cousin have deiced to visit," I said. "And I can't get out of it sorry."

"Understood." Tony said.

There was a push and Alice can in, I quickly slipped the card back in my pocket.

"Hello" Alice said.

"Uh hi." I said going to the sink and started to wash my hands.

"You know we're been looking for you for a while" Alice said leaning against the wall.

"Oh really?" I asked knowing my anger was slipping out. "Then why leave me in a bloody orphanage?"

Alice pushed herself off the wall and walked up to me and slams me up against the wall. I let out a little growl.

"Look cousin," Alice growled. "My Mom and I have been looking for you for a while."

"Let go of me," I growled back. "Or you're be sorry!"

"What are you going punch me?" Alice asked laughing.

"No this," I growled kicking Alice in the gut causing her to let me go and drop to the ground. "Why are you been looking for me?"

"You're lovely parents hid you away." Alice said holding her breath.

"What were there names?" I asked.

"Abrielle Sullivan and Caine Sinclair." Alice said taking deep breath.

"How do I know it real?" I asked.

"The information is fact." Alice said.

"Good." I said growled then got sent flying into the wall.

Alice had her hand up, and smirked.

"You see I'm gifted." She said.

I hissed a little, trying to fight the force but losing. Alice just smile at me and came closer the force increased.

"Why did my parents hid me away?" I forced out.

"Because there didn't want their lovely daughter to join the family power" Alice said. "And there also believe you were powerless and it looks like you are."

The force that was holding me up was gone; I slide down to the ground. I push myself up and went to punch Alice, my fist hover and didn't move an inch.

"Let my fist go." I said.

"No," Alice said. "Just look in Yonkers records." She then walked away my fist came back to my arm. When I came back to the table Ashling and Alice were gone, Summer and Mom were waiting.

"Alex you ok?" Mom asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. "Where are Ashling and Alice?"

"When Alice can back she was saying at her gut was hurting her so they left." Mom said.

"Ok Mom I sorry but I need to get to Yonkers records hall." I said.

"But, why?" Summer asked.

"Alice told me my birth parents names." I answer.

"Why not eat first and then you go." Mom said.

"Ok mom." I said.

I quickly started to eat. Mom let me go running back to the apartment, grabbed a bag with a book of paper, a pen and starts my bike and went driving.

By the time I reached the record hall, the building was a huge and made of white marble columns with large dark oak doors. I parked and lock the bike, I headed in. At the main desk was an elderly woman with white pulled into a tight bun with bright green eyes hidden by round glasses I saw a white blouse.

"Yes can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes I need to find the records of Abrielle Sullivan and Caine Sinclair." I said.

"Oh, may I ask why?" The woman asked.

"There my parents." I said.

"Oh," The woman said standing up from behind her desk. "Follow me please," I saw she was wearing a long skirt. I follow her into another a room that had no windows and lights that hang off above. The records were in boxes saying names or places, the racks held the boxes. The woman climbs a ladder and pulled out two boxes and bought them to a long table with two chairs. "Here we are."

She placed the two boxes on the table.

"Thank you." I said.

"If you need anything just ask." The woman said.

"Thank you again." I said.

I started looking through the boxes by opening the box that say Abrielle Sullivan, inside there was a birth record saying Abrielle Ellen Sullivan birth parents Amelia and Samuel Sullivan. The birth record says she had dirty blond hair and dark hazel eyes. Then there was marriage record saying Abrielle Sullivan married Caine Sinclair. There was another birth record saying Alexandrina Marie Sinclair.

"My middle name is Marie." I whisper.

The rest of the record matches me to a key. I noticed something else there was a picture of a young woman with long dirty blond hair and warm dark hazel eyes, she was a hugging a men with short black hair and grey eyes at had flickers of gold, he was taller than the woman, I slipped the picture into the book. I then started to look through the Caine Sinclair book.

"Is she in there?" I heard Alice's asked.

"Yes she is." I heard the woman said back.

In the back of my mind, it was screaming to hide. I did so, I slipped be hide one of the racks and started to listen. The door was swung open, and in came Alice. She started to walk around looking for me. I held my breath as she passed me.

"It looks like uncle Caine was lying about her daughter being gifted." Alice said to herself.

She raised her hand and group of boxes were lifted up and move. I grabbed a few smoke bombs and threw them to another stop, causing Alice to run that way. I took off towards the door. I started to hover about a good foot.

"Let me go" I growled.

As Alice walked over to me, smiling.

"Why should I?" Alice asked. "I've been waiting."

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to know if you're gifted or not." Alice said.

"Well I'm not." I said.

She lowered me till we met eye to eye, I punch her in the face, and she kick me in the gut. I dropped to the ground; she grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up. She fist hit me in the face. I growled at her, she hit me again this time harder. I started to black out the last thing I saw was Alice's smiling face. As I came too I went to move my hands but couldn't, my eyes shot open to see a darken room I was hanging by my wrists by ropes my feet were hanging a few feet off the ground. The light went on fast and I had to close my eyes.

"About you woke up." I heard Alice's voice.

"You have no right to kidnapped me." I growled back.

I felt a fist hit me in the gut, causing me to couch

"Shut up!" Alice ordered.

"Well then let me go." I said.

"Not a change." Alice said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I need to prove you're gifted or not." Alice said.

"Well I'm not!" I yelled.

"Well we will see about that," Alice said. "When I'm done with you."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"You're see." Alice said smirking.

She went to a table with a knife. I have backup plan forming, as Alice can closer. I waited went she within reach I swung and kick her under the chin sending her flying and crashing into the concrete floor, she didn't get back up. I started to swing more and the chains broken sending into the ground, I may should Alice was out cold I made shadow cut the ropes then retied them to Alice wrists. I started to look around hoping for anyway to get out, I found a small window. I slowly walk up to it, and slipped my jacket off. I used it to break the glass and over the jacket to clear the rest of the glass. I started to climb out; I was all the way out and slip my jacket back on. I ran and felt my keys still in my pocket, but no bag.

"Someone is stupid" I muttered.

I realized I was only a few houses down from record building, my bike was still there. I blasted off running more to my bike; I kick started the bike and left not looking back. When I came back home, it was already pretty late. I lock my bike and ported to my room, as I popped into my room Summer was waiting for me.

"Oh my god what happened?" She asked meaning my face.

"Alice." I said coughing a little.

"Come on we need to clean up those cuts." Summer said grabbing my hand and dragging me into one of the bathroom, I wasn't truly there.

"Why are you up?" I asked as Summer started to clean the cut.

"Well went Mom and I came home there a large cardboard box waiting for us," Summer said. "It was address to you."

"Oh where is it?" I asked.

"It's in the kitchen," Summer said. "Well were done."

"Thanks Sum," I said. "Let's see what in this box."

I stood up and walk to the kitchen to see the box that Summer say was there. I pulled the box open to see firstly my bag, after that there was a CD saying "Play me." I placed both things back in the box and bought the box into my room, taking out the CD and putting into my Laptop's CD drive. The windows media player open up and started to play there was my birth mom holding a little black hair baby singing.

"Baby mine don't you cry  
Baby mine dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you  
From your head down to your toes  
You're not much goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Sweet as can be baby of mine"

Then I watch my birth father holding the baby giving her a giant kiss on the forehead, causing the baby to laugh. I felt tears slipping out of the eyes, and then both birth mom and dad came on to the screen.

"Alexandrina Marie," Birth dad said. "I just want to tell you my baby girl that you're mother and I love will all our hearts and that will never change."

"If you're watching this, it means we pass on," Birth mom said. "An old friend would give you these went the times right and I guessing these was the right time."

"Be safe baby girl," Birth dad said. "There are going some people in my family that will try to find out that you're special don't let know." The screen started to black out.

"We love you Sweetheart, always." Birth mom said.

"Elle, get ready to fight." Birth dad said.

"Caine I love you." Birth mom said.

"I love you Elle forever and always!" I heard Birth dad yell and the screen went black.

I started to cry, more tears were slipping down my face. I started to look through the box, pulling my bag out and started to look though it to make sure no tracking device. I started to look more, they was two diaries one say Caine and the other Elle, they a sliver necklace with a small dark sliver butterfly, a photo album, and a note.

"You're parents, asked me to watch over you if there were killed, be ready for many changes are coming your way. Caine and Elle also asked me to give you there personal items, you're there pride and joy. There will always love you and watch over you for always, the necklace become to Elle and She wanted you have. There should be a ring that belong to Caine and it belongs to you now it should help increased you're gift.

A friend of your father and Mother.

P.S. Be safe Alexandrina Marie Sinclair.

I took the note and read it again crying more, I pick up the note and slipped it on. I look at the time on the laptop to see it was 12:55 A.M. I deiced to get some sleep. I slowly change still feeling tears slipping out, and crawl into bed and fell into a dream world filled with my birth parents.

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter eleven ! More is to come please review Thank you! Ok those lyrics are Baby mine by Celtic Woman. I thought the song was right. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch.12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

* * *

"Come on Alex," Summer wailed. "You promise."

"Fine." I muttered bookmarking my place in my father's diary.

I couldn't figure anything; I knew one thing was that my father loves my birth mother and me. I stood up and placed the diary in the desk, and follow Summer into the living room, she wanted me to watch a movie with her. I couldn't blame her or Mom there both wanted me to relax and get these marks to heal.

**Flashback**

I remember went I got called to the mansion because of our new member; Wasp nearly screamed at the marks on my face went I slip my hood off.

"It's fine" I said. "Really."

"This is what your cousin did to you?" Wasp asked.

"Yeah you could say so," I said. "Turn out my cousin has Telekinesis."

"Holy mother!" I heard Tony yelled.

I look at him, showing the marks.

"Cousin did it." I muttered.

"Well other then at Shadow meet the new member of the Avengers," Tony said. "Black Panther."

Black Panther did look like a black panther, with an all black cat outfit included a cat mask. He taller me of course around six feet, Black Panther offered a hand, which I shook.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You can call me T'Challa." He said.

"It's Alex." I said.

**End of flashback **

"What are watching?" I asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." Summer said.

"Great." I said sitting down on the couch knowing I would pass out.

Like I knew what happened I fell asleep for the movie, I came too when I felt someone shake my shoulder.

"Uh, Sis you might want to wake up." I heard Summer said.

"Why." I yawn pushing myself up to see on the TV the Leader.

"Attention humanity I come to you with a message and that message is do not be scare the Gamma dome at is form in the America southwest is no fealt it is a Promise it's going to change the world for the better," The Leader said. "You are weak you suffer with your small minds and fragile bodies and you have plague the world into darkness with your faults but I here to save you, I will remake the world in my inage and re mark you in my inage you will be perfect like me and I will think your thoughts for you the gamma energy will grow to inglup the earth and you will be transform your power will be my power accept for I may your leader Welcome to Gamma world!"

As soon he came on he was gone, I stood up dead silence. Not talking to Summer, and ran into my room changing into Shadow. I grabbed my father ring a dark sliver ring with a shield stamp that had a pair of wings inside the shield, and birth mom necklace.

"What are going to do?" Summer asked.

I didn't say anything, I gave her that look and she knew at once, I smiled at her and ported to the mansion. I placed my I.D. card on scanner and I entered.

"Jarvis?" I asked as I enter the assembly hall.

"Yes Shadow?" Jarvis asked.

"I need to know what the central point of New York City?" I said.

"Avengers Mansion." Jarvis said.

"Thank you Jarvis." I said. "May I ask what you are doing?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm going to try to keep the gamma dome from reaching New York." I simply said.

I ported to the roof, I gripped my father ring and slipped it on there was a giant blast of energy went through my body. I did the same thing with my birth mother necklace and the same blast of energy went through me again.

"Shadow are sure that your shield will hold back the gamma dome?" Jarvis asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Jarvis I need you do me something for me."

"Why of course Shadow what is it?" Jarvis asked.

"When I go to shield the city," I said. "I will enter a trance like state not be able to take it off so I need you to poke me in the shoulder which will wake me from the trance alright."

"Why of course." Jarvis said.

"Thank you Jarvis." I said.

I took a deep breath and sat Indian style, I closed my eyes, raising my hands pushing them those the way that the gamma dome was coming. There was a huge gust of wind my eyes shot opened the pupils were larger, the shadows that lay on buildings and sidewalks started to move and form a large black see through dome. That slip into ground and held. The gamma dome started to get closer and met my shield dome, pushing it back. As the shield push the gamma back, I felt my birth parents sprits were helping me with pushing the gamma back.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it) **

I was still my trance like state; I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to come out of my trance like state. I pass out from too much energy, I think. As I started to come to, I smell lemon and clean sheets. That sent me on warming, my room back home smelt of lavender and old books. My ears start to pick up voices; I could pick up Jan's and Hank's voice. I took a deep breath, and open my eyes. I need to close them again because it was too bright, and slowly open them again allowing my eyes to get forced to the light. I realized I was in one of the spare bedroom, of the mansion. The room was painted a dull peach with brown furniture, a big window open allowing the bright sunlight in. I look down and saw I was still in my hero outfit; I relaxed and noticed at the cover were still up. I push myself up and headed towards the door, I open the door and walked only to crash into someone.

"Alex!" Wasp yelled.

"Oh, hey" I said.

"Don't hey me missy." Wasp growled.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You pass out went Cap shook your shoulder," Wasp said. "And Thor had to carry you into one of the spare bedroom."

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"About six hours," Wasp said. "You're eyes?"

"What's with my eyes?" I asked.

"They have sliver freckles right next to the gold ones." Wasp said.

Entering the assembly hall, firstly I noticed Hulk was back and there was Hawkeye who I thought was a traitor to shield, confused yes.

"Look you deiced to join us!" Wasp called get everyone attention. I just rolled my eyes, and smirked.

"Shadow you're up?" Cap asked.

"Yup," I said. "Look I didn't mean to scare any of you."

"But why did you pass out?" Ant-man asked.

"I used to much power to shield the city form the Gamma dome." I said back.

"Ok this is Shadow?" Hawkeye asked in shock. "How old are you fourteen, thirteen?"

"I have you know I'm seventeen." I growled going right into his face.

"Here we go again." I heard Tony said.

"I could easier take you down!" Hawkeye yelled.

"I like to see you try!" I yelled back. "You want to go."

"Right here, right now!" Hawkeye yelled back.

"Ok stop it now." Wasp said flying in both of our faces.

We pulled away, still giving keep other death glances. I growled once more, and walked out.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it) Hawkeye P.O.V. **

As I was walking around the mansion, still fuming from the near fist fight I need to calm down. Listing to Wasp yelling that me to go and talk to shadow, I started think were this kid could have gone, check roof no luck. I had pretty much check everywhere and no kid.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again"

I heard someone sing and a piano playing. I knew the voice, and I follow it. Till I walked into a room with a giant piano Shadow was the one that was singing and playing.

**Alex P.O.V.**

I heard someone enter the room, I chose to ignore them. I knew it wasn't Jan, the reason why Jan would flying and get in my face. The reasoning behind me choosing to come to music room, I had found it one day looking around the mansion.

"So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope sing to me the song of the stars Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again"

"Didn't know at you had a voice." I heard Hawkeye said.

I stop at once and growled a little.

"Can't you leave me the hell alone?" I asked him.

"Look I know we don't get along," He said. "But look you seem too young to fight crime."

I turn to face him and gave him a look.

"I can handle myself," I said. "I've been fight still I was little and easily protect myself."

"You can drop the tough guy act." He said.

"This is me normally went people push me to it," I said. "I take out with either playing something, or training."

"Look I think it would be better to start on a new foot." Hawkeye said trying to be nice.

"Sure," I said. "If we are not on a mission you came called me Al or Alex ok."

"Sure." Hawkeye said.

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter Twelve ! More is to come please review Thank you! Ok those lyrics are Only Hope by Mandy Moore**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

* * *

"Alright pair up and waited for more info." Mrs. Paddock said.

Mrs. Paddock was one of the gym teachers; she wore blue sweatpants with white lines running down with white sneakers, a white t-shirt and a whistle around her neck, she had brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes she was normal height. Today in class we were learn how to do ballroom dancing, truly boring.

"Move over Walker, Sinclair is my partner for this." I heard Tarus's voice.

I found this morning that Taurs had come back to school; he won't say why he disappeared or why he can back.

"I like to see you tried." Mikey growled back.

"Mikey it's ok," I said. "I can handle it."

"You sure?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah go be Alana's partner," I said. "I'll be fine."

"Alright let start." Mrs. Paddock said.

"So why did you come back?" I asked.

"I have my reason," He said. "I know all about you Alex or should I say Shadow."

"I don't what you're talking about." I said back.

"Oh yes you do," He growled gripping my waist tighter and same with my hand. "You are an avenger on that loser team."

"Rick I don't know what you're talking about I'm be honest." I said.

"You will find out sooner or later." He growled gripping both my waist and hand harder.

"Rick let go," I growled. "You're hurting me."

"Good," He said smirked. "I'll see you soon Shadow."

He let me go. He started to walk away.

"Mr. Taurs why I asked why are you leaving so soon?" Mrs. Paddock asked.

"I did my job," He said and then slapped his foot to the ground creating a large shock wall, knocking most of the other students to the ground. "And will get my revenge."

He then simply took off leaving everyone on the ground; Mrs. Paddock was still in shock.

Mikey and I share a look silently asking if the other was ok. I nodded, he did the same thing. Mrs. Paddock quickly get us to change, come back with are stuffs so she could called the cops I guess because went we got back into the gym two cops were there. I told them everything I knew, and allow me go. I headed to my next class.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

Today of all days was the day of music midterms; it was the day I would have to perform in front the head of the music director. I quickly took my seat in front the piano taking a deep breath and started to play.

"Sing me to sleep Sing me to sleep I'm tired and I I want to go to bed sing me to sleep Sing me to sleep and then leave me alone Don't try to wake me in the morning 'Cause I will be gone Don't feel bad for me I want you to know Deep in the cell of my heart I will feel so glad to go Sing me to sleep sing me to sleep I don't want to wake up on my own anymore Sing to me sing to me I don't want to wake up on my own anymore Don't feel bad for me I want you to know Deep in the cell of my heart I really want to go there is another world There is a better world well, there must be well, there must be well, there must be Well, there must be well Bye bye, bye bye, bye."

As I finishing ending a sorrowful note, clapping then started. I stood up and joking pretend to curtsey.

"Great job Alex," The director said. "Like normal."

The director was an older man with graying hair at was cut short, but sharp blue eyes. He was wearing brown press pants with white short sleeves, a blue vest, brown tie, and brown shoes. He always remind me of a friendly grandfather.

"Thank you Director." I said.

"You just need to work on holding you're notes." The Director said.

"Thank you Sir." I said.

"Off you please tell the next person to come in." The Director said.

"Sure," I said leaving.

"Oh you're up break a leg." I said.

"Thanks." The kid said and headed in.

"Alex!" Mikey called causing me to stop and let me catch up.

"What is Mikey?" I asked.

"What sure we do will on this time on our hands?" Mikey asked.

Getting me to laugh, after we do are performs were allowed to do whatever for the rest of the day.

"What about the park?" I suggest.

"Great let's go like now." Mikey said grabbing my hand and dragged me.

"What will the big rush?" I asked.

"Your find out went we get there." Mikey said.

"Michael Walker tell me or I will not go." I growled.

"Fine, I want to go to the natural history museum." Mikey said.

"Alright," I said.

"Let's go." Mikey lead the way, grabbing my hand. I just rolled my eyes.

** This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

"So Mikey held you're hand for the most of the time?" Summer asked.

"Yes for the tenth time" I muttered.

Mom was at her studio recoding her tracks, so Summer and I were home alone. Having leftovers, and watching the news once again.

"But it so cute when you're together." Summer said.

"Shut it" I said rolling my eyes.

"Ah Sis you're back." Summer said.

"What?" I asked not looking up from my leftover of sweet n sour pork.

"There are wings." Summer said.

"Ha ha very funny." I muttered.

"I'm being serious" Summer said.

"Then turn the T.V. off and let me see." I said.

"Fine" Summer said grabbed the remote and click the T.V. was off.

On my back were large black shadowy raven wings.

"Just great" I muttered.

"Why not just think the wings aren't there," Summer said. "And maybe there go away."

"Let me think," I said closing my eyes and focus. "Well?"

"Their, gone." Summer said.

"Thanks for tell me Summer." I said opening my eyes seeing the wings were gone.

The card went off.

"Go you're needed." Summer said.

I winked at her and went to change. "Please be safe while I'm gone ok?" I asked.

"I will be now go." Summer said.

"Ok" I said and ported.

I landed on the building right next to Avengers mansion, to see Hawkeye, Panther, and Ant-man. The rain was coming down like crazy.

"While at not good," Hawkeye said looking through his hand held telescope. "Alright we call in Shield and go in with the hulk buster gear and-"

"And destroy the city in insuring battle as well as seal the fate of are captive teammates." Panther said.

"Alright what's not good?" I asked finally make them realized I was here.

"Shadow!" Hawkeye and Ant-man nearly yelled.

"Too loud," I muttered. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

After being told what was going on, I was thinking up plans. After being told the plan, I was fine with it.

"Shadow do have those smoke bombs, and snaps?" Ant-man asked.

"Always do." I said.

"Alright let's go." Hawkeye said.

I ported all of in, and separate. I took running knowing my part of the plan, I headed someone stomping towards me. I quickly slide to a stop and hid, I narrowly miss Executioner. As he stomp away and then stop as the lightning spike the night then stomp away. The breath I held was let go, I took off running again heading towards the music room. Ant-man said to make sounds to get attention, so there would come to me, as I sent a shrill noise I kept doing it till I heard a someone running towards me I smirked. I drove down as a fist nearly hit my head, I went to kick him the person flip and dodge the kick. I kick him again but the person grabbed me by the ankle and swings me and let me go and hit a wall. As I slip down the wall, the person was a guy with dark wash jeans with black boots, a black sweatshirt with the hood up. His hands had black fringeless gloves.

"I told you Shadow," The guy said. "I will get my revenge."

I growled, and push myself up I knew this guy was Taurs, the guy went to throw a punch, I grabbed it and push it back. He kick me in the gut cause me to let his fist, and drop to the ground, he punch me again. I could see purple stars; I felt Taurs lifting me and got carry somewhere I had my eyes closing a bit.

"Hawkeye are you insane why didn't you bring in Shield!" I heard Tony yelled.

I got throw to the ground slide into Hawkeye and Panther; I push myself up into a crouching position.

"See I knew it!" Hawkeye yelled.

"Ah the shield agent, the shadow child, and the wakanda king," Zemo said walking pass us. "You should have walked away from the avengers before it came to this. Now you must be punished."

"I'm an Avenger," Panther order standing up. "And I will meet my end with pride." Zemo point one of his swords at Hawkeye's neck.

"I'll meet mine with kicking and screaming." Hawkeye said.

Zemo made Hawkeye stand up, I went to move went Enchantress's magic prevent me from moving. I started to struggle but no luck.

"You chose Captain which of your teammates will be the first to taste my blade?" Zemo asked.

"You know what Zemo I want to go first," Hawkeye said. "I'm tired of listing to you."

"Amusing," Zemo said.

"Did you really believe that the three of you could defeat all of us?"

"Weird purple puss here seems to think that we were trying to defeat him." Hawkeye said turning the two of us. I started to snicker.

"I heard he misguided," Panther said crossing his arms. "We were not trying to defeat your team Baron we were simply allowing Ant-Man unlimited accepts to lab."

"Yeah we pick him at the wakanda embassy while you tools were starting you're little siege here," Hawkeye said. "He just needed to get a few things."

Zemo gasps and turn to see Ant-man. He was holding one of his many techs.

"Surrender Zemo," He said. "Before anyone gets hurt."

Zemo didn't say anything but walked towards Ant-man.

"Uh," I heard Wasp muttered waking up. "Hank are you crazy run!"

Zemo and Ant-man had a Mexican stare off.

"Tear him apart!" Zemo yelled. Simon ran at him, Ant-man mess with his tech at creates orange flame.

"Sorry Simon." Ant-man said shooting the flame thingy at him causing him to disappear and Ant-man shrink.

"He shrinks down!" Zemo yelled. "Dynamo!" Dynamo messed with his robot suit arm, and started too fired. Miss the whole thing, Ant-man started to grow till he became giant man and kick abomination like he was a soccer ball he went flying I nearly lose it, but held it in.

Dynamo kept firing at Ant-man, Panther was throwing his vibranium draggers Hawkeye was messing with Enchantress magic on Thor's wrist. Enchantress threw blasting of her magic, Hawkeye shove me out of the way and flip over me and throw an arrow at her and sent her off her feet and pass out. Her magic at was not let me go, disappeared I shown the others were also freed. Tony went running.

"Jarvis active remote recalled marc 7!" He yelled running into his armory.

Taurs ran at me, I ported and got behind him. Punching him, he grabbed it and kick me in the gut sending me flying back I slide to a stop knowing he would follow. I tackle him, he grabbed my fist in his hands pushing me back, and I held my ground pushing back allowing shadow starting to slip out.

"That doesn't scare me" He growled.

"Wasn't trying." I growled back.

Taurs went to push more but couldn't he went to look down see chains holding his legs in place.

"What the hell?" He growled.

"Later." I said smirking and punch him under the chin sending him flying as the shadow chains. I watch as the others were wining, went Tony came back in as Iron man. I ported to get by them.

"Alright team I want this scum out of my house right now!" He growled. We ran straight them.

"Destroy them all!" Zemo yelled sword pointed and ran at us the rest follow.

Taurs got the first punch, sending me to a crouching position. I glowed and launched myself at him, throwing snaps at him getting him the face. He hissed I punch him sending him to the ground. I smirked, He slamed his foot the ground sending into the sky. That went my wings came out, and launched me up into the sky. Something in the back of my head was telling what to do. I went like an eagle went for fish, I drove at Taurs, but he disappeared before I got to hit him. I landed to the ground and the wings disappeared. After the villains disappeared, most of us were in living room I guess; I had ice on my cheek and leaning against the wall. Wasp also had ice back on her eyes, Ant-man was sitting next to her on the couch looking worry, and Hulk, Thor, and Tony were standing. The elevator was opened; Hawkeye and Panther were walking out.

"So went did you get back from wakanda?" Wasp asked grasping. Hawkeye crashed on the couch next to Wasp.

"Uh you know," He said. "I'm so sure I want to be part of a team I have to rescue every week," Ant-man had got up and walked.

"Perhaps then they election you team leader now" Panther said.

The look on Hawkeye's face was priceless; I just smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Really?" He asked. "You think?"

"Ok Stop," Tony yelled. "Everyone stop does anyone know what that is all about?"

"Our enemies wish vengeance on us," Thor suggests. "Defeat doesn't sit well with others."

"I'm not sure," Cap said. "Zemo he seem so certain of what he was doing like he was going to put the world right in his hand."

"How?" Tony asked.

"He said someone had promise it to him." Cap said.

"Ok Shadow what about at hooded kid at attack you?" Tony asked.

"The hooded kid is old enemy," I said. "But he never has those gift those. His name is Rick Taurs; last time I saw him till was the day of the breakout."

"Why is he an enemy?" Wasp asked.

"He was one of the lead guys at my school that mess with me," I said. "And we mostly fight I always won."

"If he never had those gifts before," Wasp said. "Then were did he get them?"

"I had no idea." I said.

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter ****Thirteen** ! More is to come please review Thank you! Ok those lyrics are Asleep by Emily Browning from the movie Suckerpunch 


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch.14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

* * *

"What do you mean She coming here?" I asked piss off.

"Alex calm down." Mom said. "It's only one night."

"Mom you already know that women hate me." I growled.

"I know I know, but one night at all." Mom said.

"Then I staying in my room was the day." I said still growling a little.

"Alex just say hello and eat with us." Mom said.

"Mom really?" I asked. "She will never change her feelings to me."

"I know," Mom said. "But be the bigger person."

"I'm going to the park to meet with Mikey and Anna," I said. "Summer you come?"

"Of course," Summer said. "Wait up!"

We ran through the park heading to the great lawn, where Mikey and Anna were waiting the sun was shining with a light breeze.

"About time you got here." Mikey said.

I just rolled my eyes.

"You got the Frisbee?" Summer asked.

"Of course." Anna said pulling a bright orange disc from her backpack.

"Let's do it I need to calm down." I said.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"She's coming tonight." I muttered.

"You mean?" Mikey asked.

"Yes." I muttered

"Let's play please?" Summer asked.

"Ok, ok." Anna said.

"Alex go deep!" Mikey called throwing the frisbee as hard as he could.

I threw my jacket off and took off running after the disc; I grabbed it and stop moving for a few seconds to catch my breath.

"Mikey so dead went I get my hands on him" I gasped out.

I look around to see I was a different part of the park, by one of the lake. Something was off, like someone was watching me. I started to run back the way I came, I felt better at once. I threw the frisbee so hard it went flying, I walked back.

"What's at about?" Mikey asked holding the frisbee.

"What?" I asked.

"You bloody threw so hard," Mikey said. "It hit me."

"Sorry," I said. "You threw it hard."

"Ok stop it the two of me." Anna said.

I crashed on the ground, landing on my back and look to that the sky. Mikey, Anna, and Summer follow my lead.

"There a flower." I said pointing to a cloud.

"There a bunny attacks a person." Mikey said.

"No it's not," I said. "It a bunny lying on people not eating him."

"A guitar." Summer said.

"Music notes." Anna said.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it) **

"She's here." I growled.

"Calm down Sis" Summer said.

"I can't she hates me." I said.

The door was pushed open.

"Were home!" Mom called.

Mom and an older woman came in, she had white hair at was pulled into a tight bun. She had brown eyes, and stood at 5'3. She was wearing a long brown skirt with black shoes, she was wearing a white blouse, and her hair was partly covered by a black hat and white travel gloves. Mom was pulling in a black suitcase in. This older woman was Mom birth mother Mrs. O'Hara the woman at hates me, most of the O'Hara family dislike me. The reasoning why because Mom adopted me so I have no O'Hara blood in me.

"You girl," Mrs. O'Hara said. "Will take my bag to the spare bedroom now."

I let out a small growled, Summer gently grips my hand. Calming me down, I let go of Summer hand and grabbed Mrs. O'Hara bag and carry it to the spare bedroom and placed it on the bed. I walked back to the living room.

"I must say Summer you are getting quite beautiful," Mrs. O'Hara said. "We just need to fine the right man now."

"But what about Alex?" Summer asked.

"We will not have to worry about at orphan," Mrs. O'Hara said. "Once she turns eighteen she won't be your mother problems."

"Alex is my older sister and she will always be." Summer said standing up to her.

There was a slapping sound, and I heard Summer wailed.

"You will listen to me Summer Avril," Mrs. O'Hara growled. "She is an orphan and she will always be one." I growled, and stomp into the room. I grabbed her hand as she went to slap Summer again. "Unhand me you urchin." She growled.

"You will not hurt Summer," I hissed. "You understand?"

"Let me go you orphan." She growled once. "Look I know you dislike me but don't take it out on Summer." I growled and I let her hand go.

She slap me at once, I didn't filch or wailed at all.

"Sis," Summer said at once. "Mom !"

"Summer what's wrong?" Mom asked coming in and say the marks on Summer and mine cheeks.

"Mother!" Mom yelled coming right to me first.

"I'm ok" I said.

"Summer you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just need a little ice," Summer said. "Alex?"

"Yeah sure." I said.

"Mother a word in my room pleases?" Mom asked growling a little. She followed Mom as Summer came back with ice. I gave Summer a tight one arm hug.

"Thanks for standing up for me," I whisper. "You didn't have too."

"I wanted too." Summer whisper back.

Mom and Mrs. O'Hara were screaming that each other.

"Mother you promise not starts again!" Mom yelled.

"That urchin is a bad influence on my own granddaughter!" Mrs. O'Hara yelled back.

"Alex is very part of our family mother," Mom growled. "Why won't you accept her?"

"That urchin will never me part of my family," Mrs. O'Hara hissed. "Charlotte that child will not have the blood of the worthy O'Hara family."

"This again Mother," Mom growled once more. "Let it go."

"Summer I'm going out." I said.

"Where?" Summer asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I'll keep my phone on."

"Keep your outfit on you too," Summer whisper. "Has a just in case ok."

"Got it," I whisper. "Tell mom I went to calm down."

"Ok," I whisper walking to my room, and grabbing my outfit and put in my massager bag. I ported to the top of The Brooklyn Bridge, and watch the city. I kept a shadow up to keep me hidden. "Mom, Dad why did you have to die?" I got no response, like I knew I wouldn't. I watch the stars pulling out constellations, the empire state building was glowing all white. My card went off, I rolled my eyes. I changed, porting the bag back into my and ported to see Hulk, Ant-man, Iron man, and Thor. In front of them was an Alien I could tell he was wearing white and black outfit, he had bluish skin tone. I leaned against the wall next to Hulk.

"My name is Mar-Vell and I what you would call a captain in the science division of the Kree navy." Mar-Vell said.

"I don't like him." Hulk growled.

"You don't like anyone," Ant-man said. "Please go on the Kree." He turned to face us.

"The Kree are one of galaxy most ancient civilizations one of the super powers were at war with another the Skull," He said. "Both empires are looking strategic foot holes to fight the war. As well as rescoures and your solar system is the strategically location." "And the Robot?" Ant-Man asked. "The Kree send out a drone to defang any natives to eliminate long range detection, any space capability, and to eliminate all potential threat." Mar-Vell said

"But the Robot was destroyed." Ant-man said.

"Not it wasn't," Mar-Vell said. "Kree Sentry can't be stop if the sentry drone see at a planet population is going to be a problem it designs with a capability to eliminate the Problem."

"When it?" Wasp asked as she came out of the hospital room. "What do you mean?"

"Each Sentry is equipped with a nega bomb a device design to exterminate a troubles species on any targeted planet and given the fight you just put up I say you got about one hour before you experience the nega bomb first hand."

Wasp Slip to her smaller form, and hover above me.

"Hulk smashes him!" Wasp yelled.

"Finally!" Hulk yelled throwing one of his fist and slam Mar-Vell into the wall, as he pulled a gun from his hand. Ironman palms started to glow, Thor hammer was sparking, and I was pulsing shadowing small balls were appearing and disappearing.

"Ok everybody just breathe," Ant-man said Hulk wasn't letting go. "Let's remember at Captain Marvel save Carol's life and you're Jan"

"Hey you know what I'm also remembering at his an Alien spy and just told us these people are going to wipe out the planet." Wasp growled.

"What is at you help Marvell why are you here?" Ant-Man asked.

His gun disappeared.

"I want to help I'm a scientist a Zeon biologist," Marvell said. "I had hear a rumor genetic anomaly on earth I came to investigate I have been studying you for three years now."

"Hump studying us charming," Tony said crossing his arms.

"Humanity seems is different than most civilizations that we conquered," Marvell said looking at Carol. "Humans have potential she should be allowed to survive"

"Don't you mean them," Tony said.

"Your tale rings false Kree you claim thee to study humanity yet at the observatory was attack you're in league with the machine!" Thor yelled holding his hammer up.

"No I knew the observatory would be a target," Marvell said. "I was trying to cloak the facility to keep the Kree from detecting. I failed But these still time to save you're species please let me help you."

Hulk let him go.

"If he does anything suspicious smashes him." Wasp whisper to Hulk.

We took off, most of us were flying, or in Hulk's case popping my shadow wings were important for once.

"When did you get wings?" Wasp asked. "A while ago," I said still flying Marvell was watching me. "Take a picture it last longer."

"A Shadow-Weaver is very rare even to the Kree civilizations," Marvell said as we found the drone. "We need to be careful here the nega bomb is on." He stop us from moving. Hulk didn't hear or listened he went flying past us and hit the drone.

"You may be wrong about humanity showing promise," Ant-man said. "Do we have a plan?"

"We need to open it up and expose the nega bomb core before it completes charging," Marvell said holding up two guns. "And deactivate it."

"Easier say then done." I heard Ant-man said.

"I enjoy you're species gift for understatement." Marvell said. Hulk was pulling at the drone head to rip it apart.

The drone created some weird thing at hit Hulk and sends him flying back. Thor went that the drone, the drone shot some green ball thing at blew up and let out goo at took out him. Then Marvell, Wasp, and Iron man were going around in circle shooting lasers. The drone dug itself into the ground, and more arms came out. It sent Wasp flying back, Ironman got hit with something and dropped. Marvell kept shooting. I drove right at it, throwing shadow daggers one of the arms got cut off, another arm slap me in the gut sending me flying back into one of the tree. I growled as I pushed myself up, wings were growing bigger power pulsing from my hands. I took off at once throwing blasts of shadow's, hitting the drone. Tony, Thor, and Marvell were the same thing; Hulk was attack and grabbing an arm. Wasp went flying hitting the drone more; all the blasts hit the drone in the face, creating two holes at started to heal. Wasp went flying, missing everything in her way and got in. She started to destroy everything, a few minutes later the drone sparked blue energy and stop moving. Hulk jump in and pulled the head off, and the body. Wasp was a little beat up but other than at she was fine.

"So uh I think I'm sitting on the bomb." Wasp said.

A giant green face appeared.

"Marvell!" The head yelled. Then say something I didn't understand. Then Marvell said something I didn't understand truly.

"Commander I implore you shut down the nega bomb," Marvell said. "Humanity can be alias to the Kree we need not to destroy them."

"You have gone soft Marvell," The green head said. "As of now earth is now part of the Kree Empire that doesn't require humanity or you to survive burn Traitor." The green head disappeared, The nega bomb started to glow purple.

Wasp quickly got off it; Marvell came down, and started to mess with the wires.

"Tell me so good news." Tony said.

"I can diffuse it in ten minutes," Marvell said. Tony let out a sigh of relief. "It's going in off in five."

"I know you're not from around here," Tony said. "That sounds more like bad news."

"We have to evacuate the blast radius is the entire planet Wasp," Marvell said. "Evacuate isn't an option."

"Uh then I will survive." Hulk said shrugging.

"You're compassion is overwhelming troll." Thor muttered.

"It's all your fault!" Wasp yelled getting right in his face.

"I know." Marvell said. Marvell took the bomb and went flying up.

"Marvell!" Wasp yelled. "Marvell no I didn't mean." Tony and Thor follow him.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

Hank was in the bed next to Carol's bed, Wasp was holding his hand.

"I would have awaked before I hit ground I didn't need you to catch me." Thor said.

"Of course you didn't" Tony said sarcastically.

I snigger covering my mouth. Thor gave me a look, I just rolled my eyes.

"Wimp." Hulk muttered hit Thor with his elbow.

"Ok world saved, mission accomplished." Tony said.

"No," Marvell said. "The Kree will be back and they won't underestimate you avengers again."

"So what now?" Tony asked.

"Now I go to supreme intelligence are leader I make an appeal for Earth's survival you should prepare for the storm that's coming," Marvell said. He went inside to the hospital room. "I'm so sorry Wasp, watch over them."

"Marvell," Wasp said. "Thank you."

Marvell smiled and disappeared.

"Time to go back to the monster," I muttered Hulk gave me a look. "Not you Hulk."

"Then who the monster?" Tony asked.

"My adopted mom mother." I growled.

"How bad could she been?" Tony asked.

"She did this," I said pulling my hood down showing my hand mark. "She slaps me after I stop her from hitting Summer again."

"Why?" Tony asked getting angry.

"Because Summer defended me." I muttered. "She hates me because I have no blood with her a load of bull if you asked me."

"Does your mother know?" Tony asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Good girl." Tony said messing with my hair. "I see you later." I said.

"What are you going to do?" Hulk asked.

"I'll see." I said smirking ported back to the Brooklyn bridge. I took a deep breath sitting on top the bridge, I stood and jump as my wings came out I went flying. I felt for a while some freedom; I went to my side and allowing some of water meets with one of wings. I flew past Avengers mansion so that Jarvis would record me; I landed on my apartment building. My wings disappeared; I ported into my room and changed. I grabbed my phone and called an old number.

"Yes this is St. Mary orphanage," I heard an old familiar voice. "How can I help you?"

"Yes I need make appointed." I said.

"Wait a minute is this Alex Sinclair?" The voice asked.

"Yes it is Ms. Thronefire." I said.

"Oh my god," I heard Ms. Thronefire said. "I need to know what we need to talk about."

"It's about my birth family." I said.

"We're meet tomorrow if that alright?" She asked.

"It's fine," I said. "See you tomorrow then."

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter Fourteen! More is to come please review Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch.15 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

* * *

"But Sis." Summer said.

"It's not like I'm going back to live there Summer," I said. "Just a visit, I need to talk Ms. Thronefire about the family at drop me off."

Snapping my bucker to my biker boots.

"Is it what that Alien told you calling you a Shadow-Weaver?" Summer asked.

"It plays a part of it." I said grabbing my motorcycle jacket.

"Just because an alien called you rare," Summer said. "It doesn't make scent."

"I'll see you went I get back ok," I said Summer came her look. "It doesn't work on me." I headed out grabbing my keys and driving up, the orphanage was somewhere I grew up for four years.

The orphanage was a great old Victorian mansion painted a dark brown with a large overhang that would give cover by the first door. There was a large fence in the front and a forest in the back, that I would race others in Yorkers. Pulling up to the gate bought back memory good and bad, there was a door buzzer I push with my thumb.

"Hello can I help you?" A computer voice asked.

"Yes I have an appointment with Ms. Thronefire." I said.

"Name please?" the computer voice asked.

"Alex Sinclair." I said back.

"Welcome to St. Mary orphanage." The computer said and the gates opened and I drove though.

Heading under the overhang as I turn the engine off, the front door of the place which was light oak was thrown open. By a girl with short black hair styled with braids all over her eyes were sea green, she was about 5'4. She was wearing old jeans with a few holes I had a feeling those jeans were once mine, with a black t-shirt saying "Go green." with black sneakers.

"Alex!" The girl screams and ran at me. I just smiled and leaned down, grabbing her pulling into the hug.

"Hello Katie." I said. "Come on I want to show you what I did." Katie said, wiggling out of my grip, she grabbed me hand and lead me inside.

"Is that little Alex Sinclair?" I heard an old familiar voice.

I turn to see Ms. Thronefire, her hair was turning white it still have grey hair tried into a tight bun, her eyes were still the same those bright green that I could get away with anything. She was about 5'8 she wearing a long brown skirt with a green polo and black furry crocs.

"What you miss me?" I asked smirking.

"Get over and give me a hug." Ms. Thronefire said. I happily did as I was ordered to do. Feeling that love, and pride only made me hug tighter. "It's is so good to see you my dear little one," I heard her said.

This woman was someone I consider a second mother. Pulling out of the hug, she held me still for a minute looking me up and down. "Well you have gotten more beautiful, but I have a feeling you're still a little immature."

"Guilty," I said smirking, Katie pulled on my jacket. "Yes Katie?"

"I want to show you this," She said holding a drawing of me looking like a superhero. "I want you have it."

"Thank you Katie I love it." I said getting down to her level and gave her a tight hug.

"Alex we need to talk." Ms. Thronefire said.

"Of course," I said. "Katie will you hold this awesome drawing, while I talk with Ms. Thronefire."

"Sure Alex." Katie said taking off.

"I have feeling at Katie is telling her friends at her hero is here," Ms. Thronefire said. "Come were talk in my office."

"Sure." I said.

We walked up to her office, the office was still the same preach color with brown tables it was still cover in papers.

"Sit," She said. I did "Now we can talk."

"Ms. Thronefire I want to know about my family that drops me off." I said.

"About that Alex," she said. "On the night you came to us, someone ran the bell and I went to get it, and there you were asleep curled up in your purple blanket with black and silver there was note attach to the blanket. One second let me grabbed it," She got up and went to her jewelry box. "It say to give it to you went the time was ready and I guess it was the right time." She handed me an envelope with my name written on it, I open it.

"Hello my dear I'm guessing you're older now, the reasoning why you're father and I hid you from your father family because they would hurt you and I would not allow them to hurt my baby that the reasoning why, I do truly love you and I will always. There are many changes coming your way, you will be ready for them, your father and I will be watching you from heaven."

"That doesn't help me that all." I muttered.

"I remember when you grew up with us you powers came," Ms. Thronefire said. "It was amazing."

There a knock on the door, and Katie opened the door.

"See Lily there Alex my hero." She said next to her was a girl was long blond hair with blue eyes, she stood at 5'4 the same as Katie she was wearing jeans with a blue t-shirt and black sneakers.

"Katie we're talk about this," Ms. Thronefire said. "Not to do that."

"Sorry," Katie said.

"But Alex came you sing that song?"

"Which one?" I asked smiling at Ms. Thronefire.

"My lullaby." Katie said.

"Alright," I said. "I do for the girls."

"Are you sure about this Alex?" Ms. Thronefire asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Alright," Ms. Thronefire said. I was sitting on the old red sofa Katie was sitting right in front me, all the girls had arrived. "Girls this is Alex Sinclair an old member of our home, she want to sing was for you and here you go."

"Long ago and oh so far away There were dreams that I recall Full of unicorns who loved to play Behind my garden walls And the clouds would look like dragons tails As they moved across the sky And a tree could be the prince of whales And little girls could fly I remember every moment How it was to just be me and to my surprise I look through your eyes and once more I can see I remember living in between what was real and what was not 'neath a sky of blue and a field of green I long ago forgot I remember rabbits running late Underneath my mother's fence and a singing cup and a talking plate Who somehow both made sense I remember every moment I remember being free and to my surprise I look through your eyes and I remember me for somewhere deep inside me There's a girl from way back when she just needs your heart to guide me And make her see again I remember every moment How it was to just be me and to my surprise I look through your eyes and once more I can see"

Most of the girls were clapping I smirked.

"Alex can I talk to you?" Ms. Thronefire asked.

"Yeah sure what's up?" I asked.

"I found the resting place form you're parents." Ms. Thronefire said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Oakland cemetery." Ms. Thronefire said.

"Then I'm going," I said. "Thank you for everything Ms. Thronefire." I hug her.

"You're welcome Alex just promise to visit more ok?" Ms. Thronefire asked.

"I will." I said.

"Alex you're going?" Katie asked.

"Yeah I have to go Katie," I said getting to her level. "I'll be back don't worry." She gave a tight hug.

"Be safe Alex." She said.

"I will be." I said letting her go.

I wave once more and left heading to the cemetery, as I reach the places there was a grounds keeper working on a plant.

"Can I help you Miss?" He asked.

"Do you were the Sinclair's graves are?" I asked.

"Go straight down and turn right five rows in and the ten from the road." The ground keeper said.

"Thank you." I said. I took off driving that way, finding the stone was easy. It was a black stone with grey writing, saying "Sinclair" and below that said "_Abrielle Ellen Sullivan- Sinclair born May 1 1972, died March 31 2002 a loving mother and daughter. Caine John Sinclair born October 31 1972 died March 31 2002 a loyal Son and loving father may they both find peace."_

I felt my knees give out, I fell to the ground. Tears were slipping out; I gripped the ground hard crying more I let out a cry of lose, I bought my eyes up to the stone to see the pair of wings at were on my father was also on the stone above his names, Mom had a small star. I felt a large rock, rolled up to my hand. I slowly pick it was a whitish grey it fit perfect in my hand I felt a blast of energy go through me. The stone broken into a shape of a set of wings with a star in the center, I gently placed the stone on the ledge. I slowly stood up and quietly walk back the bike. I took off heading home with tears smudges on my face.

** This is a time lapse (Get over it) **

I was standing on the roof top of my apartment building allowing the rain that started to fall as I reached home to fall on me. It was partly hiding my tears at were still slipping from my eyes.

"Alex you need to come inside," I heard Mom called form the roof access door. "You're going to catch a cold."

"I have my reason Mom." I said back.

"We go back to the cemetery later" Mom said. "And plant some plants ok?"

I didn't response just kept crying. Mom left me be, I started to get flash's of the past. I fell to my knees holding my head in pain.

**Flashback **

"She beautiful Elle," I heard Dad voice "What are we going to name you my little girl?" I could see him he looked like a giant, I was pulled to a warm body and saw my birth mom she was sweating and her hair was in different stops. I felt her warm lips touch my forehead. I realized it was me as a newborn.

"I was thinking Alexandrina or Marie" I heard Mom said.

"What about both Alexandrina Marie." I heard Dad suggested.

"I love it," I heard Mom said. "Welcome to the world Alex."

The scene changed were in a different room somewhere I couldn't place but people were yelling.

"She's not gifted Ashling so leave my baby girl alone dear sister." I heard Dad yelling.

"For all you know Caine she could be, why not let her try on your ring." I heard my Aunt's voice.

"No Ashling," He growled back. "I don't want this life for her."

My younger self popped her head out to see our father create a large shadow dog that started to growled and hiss at Ashling. She step back growling her.

"Just wait went you dead and gone she will be all mine." She hissed and left.

Dad's dog walked up my younger self and licks her, causing her to laugh and hug the dog.

"Hello Casper" the younger me said.

"Al, I thought I told you go to bed." Dad said.

"I'm sorry Daddy," I said with a little girl voice. "I couldn't sleep."

"Come here my princess," Dad said holding his arms out I happily ran into his arms he lift me easily and kiss my forehead.

"You know I love you." "I know Daddy." I said.

It shifted again, Dad was holding me again but still he looked panic. Casper was growling I have my blanket with me.

"Sweetheart I'm going to sent you somewhere safe ok?" Dad asked. "What about You, Mommy, and Casper?" I asked.

"We will be fine," Dad said. "I love you more than anyone else." He kissed me and I pass out, when I came too I was in the orphanage.

**End of Flashback**

Went the pain stop I was crying more. I was still on the roof letting the rain still fall more on me but know I knew more of my past.

* * *

**Ok that the end of Chapter Fifteen. More is to come please review Thank you! those are form the new play on boardwalk Wonderland it is Once More I Can See by Janet Dacal & Jason Howland. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch.16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

* * *

Summer, Mom, and I were standing in front of my birth parents after planting Cosmos, and lilies. I felt a little better; my card went off showing Clint face.

"Yes Hawkeye?" I asked.

"I would get here like now." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Stark about to get him butt handed to him by Cap." He said.

"I'll be there soon save me a stop." I said.

"Hurry up kid." He said and the card went off.

"Huh, Mom?" I asked.

"Go were be fine just be home around seven for dinner ok." Mom said.

"Thanks Mom." I said hugging her and ported home change than ported to mansion and ran to where Hawkeye said to go I just made it.

"Nice timing." Clint whispered.

"Thanks." I said sitting quickly as the bars came up.

"From what I've seen your fighting style is to tackle or blast them," Cap said slamming one fist into the other. "If I have to guess I've say you've never been in a actual fight in your life."

"Well I'v-"Tony started.

"Punch me." Cap said.

"What I not going-" Tony started.

"Do it!" Cap ordered.

Tony went to punch but get send down.

"Ha." Clint said elbowing Hulk. Hulk smirked, I just face my head down and shook it trying not laugh.

"Oh what just happened?" Tony asked.

"Let's try that again." Cap said.

The same thing happened, Clint, Hulk, and I lost it laughing pretty hard and the same thing happened. The group of us laughing harder there were tears were streaking down my cheeks.

"My armor protects me you know," Tony said. "It would have taken you down before you even touch me if the suit I was wearing couldn't handle you I have four that could."

"You can't always count on your armor you have to be ready for anything." Cap said.

"That the whole point," Tony said pulling one of the gloves as the bars went back down. I couching too much to hear the rest, Clint gave me a worry look.

"I'm fine it happened when I laugh too much." I said

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

I was on the roof on the mansion mediating, from those flashbacks I was trying to make Casper but no luck. I started to get irritate, but I felt a blast of power go through me sending me to my back.

"Shadow are you ok?" I heard Jarvis asked.

"I'm fine Jarvis," I said. "Just trying a new thing."

I heard two happy barks, I turn to see Casper he look the same a great lab. The other dog was more wolfish a lighter shade of Casper but defiantly a shadow dog Casper's tail was going crazy as he ran up to me and lick me.

"Hey Casper, who is your friend."

"_I'm you're Guardian_" I heard a female voice back my head.

"Did you talk to me?" I asked.

"_Yes my dear little Shadow-Weaver._" The female voice back.

"What can I call you?" I asked.

"_You call me Zila._" Zila said coming to me and placed her furry forehead against mine.

I felt peace, understanding, and love.

"What's a shadow-weaver?" I asked.

"_Shadow-weavers are an ancient race that come from Ireland they only about fifty of them in total_," Zila said. "_There are born in to it, it come went a terrible event_ _happened, for you went you're parents die you're powers came_."

"What are our race powers?" I asked.

"_Well Shadow-weavers can create anything they want in shadow like Casper and I,"_ Zila said. "_Another thing is they can fly with their wings_."

"Zila was my Dad a weaver?" I asked.

"_Yes my dear,_" Zila said. "_Went your father die his power pass to you with your father ring it boast your own." _

"Great." I said lying down again.

"_Try to create a sword_." Zila said.

"Why?" I asked not looking up.

"_Just do it."_ Zila said.

"Fine I'll try it." I muttered.

I stood up and took a seat on one of the chair, and took a deep breath. I focus my thought on creating a large medieval sword with a guard in the shape of a wolf.

"_Open your eyes my little one._" I heard Zila say.

I slowly open my eyes to see the sword I thought was in my right hand, my right hand was cover in a protecting glove. I felt the mansion shake a little, both Casper Zila fade. I ported to the training to see some weird dude in a purple helmet with a green outfit and purple boots his skin was blue. I went to hit him, he sent a blast of green energy me flying back up, Hulk went flying at him he create a shield at remind me of a bubble that Hulk broken through and pulled the dude up about to crush him.

"Hulk wait!" I heard Tony yelled. I ported to the ground the sword disappeared. "We need answers what did you mean save the world Kang?"

"In my time I rule all but a disturbance in the space time continuum destroyed my reality wiping everything from existence I traced the cause to an anomaly in the time stream something that should not have existed in the 21st century Capt. America," Kang said letting something out of fingers hitting every of us causing intense pain like an electric current flowing through your body. Kang was let go while we were in pain and walk up to Cap reaching behind him to grab a gun. "Your actions in this era destroyed my empire Capt. ending your life is the first step in restoring it."

He was about to shoot Cap went Thor hammer came out of nowhere and send him flying back. I could see Thor, Wasp, and Ant-man.

"You wish to end a life villain," Thor growled. "Then try ours."

"Hey what?" Wasp asked.

Kang eyes glowed, and raise his hand. Lasers started to shoot as his throne came at us, I sidestep it narrowing missing a laser. Kang took a seat on his throne, Wasp started to blast at him his bubble shield protect him.

"Give up Kang." Tony said.

"Kang does not give up primates," Kang said. "If you instead on fighting for the captain's life then I will show you fool what except what you're fighting for."

Kang bubble grew lighter, the group of us ran headlong. As the light cleared, I could tell something was wrong just by smell in front of us was a sun on fire at we could see.

"No" I heard Tony said.

We in New York but a new York I knew, Kang appeared in front of us.

"This is what Captain America presents in your time had cause this is all, his fault" Kang growled. Thor saw and pick up a little girl's doll.

"Where have you taken us Kang?" Tony asked.

"Not where Avenger when," Kang said. "You stand in your New York City just ten years from you're present day."

"You did this." Hawkeye growled getting ready to launch an arrow.

"No you are not listing Archer," Kang growled. "I'm not reasonable for destroying you're world Captain America is."

"Everyone just wait," Tony said getting Hawkeye to stop. "Jarvis connoted to the Stark industry network," Try Shield try everyone. There's nothing out there, there no one left."

"Of course not you seen every soon in your time line Earth will be consume in a war Earth's sun will be a casualty in that war along will all life on the planet." Kang said.

"What kind of war could do that?" Wasp asked.

"A war between two Alien empires the Kerr and the Skull," Kang said. "But in the end it was Captain America who was truly responsible."

"Nye," Thor said. "You lie Conqueror no one man could be responsible for such deception least of all Captain America"

"Not knowingly the captain should not existed in your time he should have not lived," Kang said. "I'm here to correct this."

"Let me get this straight handing over Cap to you will save the world" Hawkeye said.

"Stupid future man!" Hulk roared and went to tackle him creating a dust cloud.

Went the dust cleared Kang was still there and Hulk was punching at his bubble shield not luck, the shield shock hulk and sent him flying back.

"It may I came to eliminate Captain America but just to be sure I'm going to advance the world technology in your time I will ready your military and prepare for the coming war earth will be able to repulse the aliens forces." Kang said.

"And how do you plan to complete all this?" Ant-man asked.

"By conquering you're world I tell you as a courtesy this is going to happened hand over Captain America stay out of my way or face my wraith." Kang said.

"If I'm really responsible for all this I have to stand down there too much at stake," Cap said. "But the rest of the world it our decision Tony? You're the futurist it's again all."

"Tony you can possibly-" Wasp said.

"We know the Kree are coming we already meet them Kang's got technology more advanced then and anything I've dream of he could be the world only hope," Tony said. "But he's being a real Jerk about it, Avengers take him."

The group of us went flying, or running at him Tony went to throw a beam his shield protected him. Hawkeye shot an arrow, Cap threw his shield, Thor's hammer went flying, Wasp fired her blasts, energy started to grow in me I threw a giant blast of shadow energy in the form of Zila. It created a giant dust cloud, as the dust cleared Cap shield came back to him, as did Thor's hammer Kang was still there.

"I hope you enjoyed the rest of your days on this dead earth," Kang said pressing a button. "For this is very is where I'm leave you." He went to glowed but bugs came over him.

"Ok I'm impressed." Wasp said.

"I sense then the second we got here Cockroaches can survive anything." Ant-man said.

Hulk slamed his foot down and send Kang flying out of his chair and he landed like it was nothing. The group of us surround him, Hawkeye pulled two arrows and shoot them at him. He stop them, Tony shoot something at him, and he raised his hand and send it at Cap.

"Iron man get to the chair!" Cap yelled. "That our ticket home." Kang was blasting at him, his shield was protecting him.

"But I can't-" Tony started.

"You're the only one that can!" Cap yelled He pushing towards Kang. Hulk jump at him, Kang stop the laser and created a shield, at pushed him back. Thor flying at him, the shield push Thor flying back. Tony quickly took a seat on the throne, Wasp went flying at the shield blasting at it, which did nothing. Kang just raised a hand and one the thing on the shield bounce off and hit her sending her flying back and also hit Cap sending them both to the ground. Hulk started to throw rocks, Kang look indifferent.

"You really hope to defeat me by throwing rocks at me!" Kang roared. "You mindless monster!"

"It called a distraction smart guy." Hulk said.

Panther attack him from the back giving him two large marks, Kang looked pissed. He blasted him sending him flying back. His shield came back as Hulk went to hit him. I started to blast at him he did the same to as he did to Wasp, Thor came flying back.

"Yield!" He yelled punching at the shield. Lightning was sparking but not luck. He turn and look to see Tony on the chair.

"You dare." He growled.

I move at once getting in front of Tony, I saw Ant-man as giant-man go to punch him but Kang lifted his hands and send him spinning around and then drop him. Hawkeye took out about eight arrows and shoot them at Kang. The arrows blew up leaving a giant hole, Kang walked over it like it was nothing. Hulk went to hit him, he shot a blast of a laser that sent Hulk flying back through a ruined building. Panther ran that him and Kang quick him up, Wasp went and blasted him but Kang used Panther as a shield and sent him flying back. Kang shoot a beam and sent Wasp flying back. I created the sword from earlier the glove too.

"Don't think about it." I growled tightly my grip.

"Move" Kang growled.

"What do you think?" I growled and ran at him sword in front of me. He lift me up and send me flying, I felt it Zila and Casper come from me. Casper started to growled and launch himself at Kang, who shoot one of his lasers Zila help me up.

"_You ok little one?_" Zila asked.

"I'm good." I muttered.

I felt all weird as I disappeared and appeared back in the Avengers training room, Zila and Casper were next to me. Tony was still on his chair.

"You will pay for this." Kang growled and ran at Tony. Cap and Thor ran in front to keep him safe, Kang push them away as he got the chair he sparked with his know shield that seen him flying back. Thor created lightning and strike Kang. "This is not over." Kang growled.

"Cap and I don't agree on a lot but this we do it's over." Tony said. He said something I couldn't hear, and he disappeared the same with his chair.

"Good work Solider." Cap said.

"Thanks." Tony said.

"You know he will be back right." Cap said.

"That's the problem with the future it's always there waiting for you." Tony said.

* * *

**Ok that the end of Chapter Fifteen. More is to come please review Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ch.17**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

* * *

I was waiting on the roof knowing Kang forces were coming, Anna had fixed my outfit, and she made a better outfit for this fight. A new tunic with short selves the hood was also larger hiding more of my face, leather fingerless gloves that went two inches from my wrist they have sliver buckles on them to go with the converses, the pants were the same but made tougher. I had been up since six waiting.

"Avengers assemble!" Cap yelled.

I leap from the rooftop creating my sword and ported, I appeared above a robot and launch my sword into it and flip off it as it spark I landed. I saw Hulk destroying his own robot, Cap smirked. I just rolled my eyes. More robots went down, I using the sword and blast of energy. Hulk destroyed a lot creating a dust cloud, went the dust cleared the robots started to glow and started to move again.

"Not good." I said.

"They were generating, they self repairing," Ant-man said. "This was all an act never made a dent."

Ant-man as giant-man started to fight back, I took a breath closing my eyes, and letting the breath out my eyes shoot open a giant blast of shadow in the form of a wave went at the bots taking a few down, Zila and Casper appeared. Casper went off at once tackling a bot.

"_Zila take every bot you can down._" I thought.

"_On it._" I heard Zila said back and disappearing going after her own bots.

"Hawkeye, Panther fire at will, Hulk free Giant-man move," Cap ordered. "Shadow with me." I took off running with him.

I branch off taking a giant leap getting a grip of a bot and plunge a large shadow dagger. Jumping to another one as the first one blew up the bot started to try to get me off, I did a flip letting go and blast shadow energy into the small un armor part another one down. Another part hit me sending me to the ground, sending sliding back. I pushed myself up creating shuriken's and Kunai's and threw them hitting the right stops making the bot blow up. A Quinn jet flew over my head, I smirked.

"I found bigger stinkers you boys may want to duck." I heard Wasp said. I move at once getting out of her fire line, and regroup with the others.

"Is everyone ok?" Tony asked.

"We don't have time to not be," Cap said. "These things are moving through the city block by block we need to convert them"

"It Kang the ships, robots it all Kang," Tony said. "He's invading the city."

"Not exactly Iron man," I heard Fury said. "Tactical targets being hit all along the eastern seaboard."

"Why New York then?" Ant-man asked. "There are no tactical targets in the city."

"The Avengers are tactical target." Cap said destroying another bot.

"There more it isn't just happening here happening all over the world," Fury said. "Kang isn't just invading New York was taking over the entire world."

While Iron-man, Cap, Ant-man and Panther were in the Assembly hall I was leaning against a wall breathing shallow. I grabbed my phone sending a mass text telling them to stay inside or stay safe. I took off with Hawkeye and Hulk to help with clearing one of the bridges, Hulk gave Hawkeye a lift while I just flew. As we landed on the top of the bridge, I took a deep breath creating a board sword. Hawkeye jump off and got his bow ready at once.

"You ready jay jaw, kid?" He asked.

"I'm always ready!" Hulk yelled slamming his fist together and jump and landed on the bot.

"Let's go." I said running leaping off the bridge and plunge the sword into a bot, and went at another one as it shot a laser me I dodge and threw blast of energy through it bottom going through it till energy were going out it head.

I heard the heard the two of them arguing again.

"And I have taken down more of these things then you and Thor combined." Hawkeye said.

I rolled my eyes to be honest I was winning with taking these things down. I wasn't going to say anything not going to open at can of worms. I heard more coming, I was gone going to take more down went they grew. I sorted of remind me a of centipede, Hulk started to walk away as the top head shot a laser from it mouth, Hawkeye move grabbing me as the laser hit Hulk. I try to move but Hawkeye's grip was too tight, I ported out of his grip.

"Deal with the robot," I said. "I help Hulk."

"Shadow are you ser- whoa!" Hawkeye yelled dodging an arm.

I slide into the hole the laser made to check on Hulk.

"Hulk you ok?" I asked getting up to him.

He growled but nodded his head and walked out of the hole and pulled a car went to throw it went the thing shot a laser again. An arm grabbed Hawkeye, another went at me I flip over and blast a large shuriken at the arm. Cap shield went flying and took out the arm holding Hawkeye and let him go. Ant-man became giant-man and tackled the centipede robot. Above us clouds started to form over it head as Thor called on lightning and threw his hammer hitting the bot causing a giant blast an pond blast till the bots were destroy.

"So what now," Wasp asked. "I think there only 700 hundred million left."

Hulk was standing in another hole looking around, I started to climb out the hole.

"Huh he still working on it." Ant-man said.

"Oh that wonderful maybe Kang will let us call a time out," Hawkeye said raising his hands. "Until we find him."

"Cap?" Wasp asked.

I saw Cap was looking that devastate of the city.

"This is War and we need an army." Cap said.

Wasp gave Hank a look, and bit her lip. "I know where you can find an army."

We separate; Thor, Hulk and I went to fight more while Wasp, Ant-man, Cap, and Hawkeye went to find the army. I easier kept up with Thor. I saw a bot going to attack a kid I drove down creating a giant barrier of shadows, I went through the bot send it to the ground when I look back to see the kid was alright, he was fine. I went back to flying; we started to fight in the shipyard. Fighting more there were three bots, Thor went at one getting blasted but kept moving throwing his hammer take the bot out, Hulk threw a storage tank on top. I threw shuriken's, one of the bot shot lasers through the storage tank and shot Hulk sending him flying back, Thor went to hit the bot but another bot grabbed him. I went flying that the bot creating my sword and threw into the center of the bot, creating an explosion sending me flying back. I slammed into a storage tank; I pushed myself up to see three bots shooting lasers on Thor holding him down. The bots were destroyed; I look up to see other robots not Kang though. I took flying as some the aircrafts throwing shuriken's to destroy most of them.

"Cap it Ant-man tell the others it work they clear to pressed" I heard Ant-man said.

"You hear the man Avengers." I heard Cap said.

I smirked to myself and started to speed fly at the closes to me, I ported in the center of the ship. The purple dude that was piloting the ship flipped out.

"Hi," I said punch the dude and breaking his controls. "Bye." The ship disappeared, my wings popped back out and I flip laughing and went too landed all of Kang bots that were attacking New York City were destroyed. I knew that we still need to find and kick Kang blue butt.

* * *

**Ok that the end of Chapter Sixteen. More is to come please review Thank you! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch.18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

* * *

I ported back to the mansion, after Iron man told us what the plan was. Wasp grabbed me and led me to the changing room, to get our spacesuits on.

"What's wrong Alex?" She asked.

"I'm not used to space traveling." I said taking a deep breath.

"We will be fine," Wasp said. "You're sitting with Hulk."

I just rolled my eyes and took an other deep breath as we made the slow walk to the Quinn jet, we quickly strap ourselves in. I was next to Hulk like Wasp said I would be I didn't care; my anxiety was too much in my mind. Right as we took, I was breathing shallow, and trying to hide it. It work to be honest, we were air board.

"How much time do we have?" Cap asked as a bright light as towards which turn out to be lasers. Ironman pulled the jet out the way; I shut my eyes to get away from the bright light like the others.

"Not Enough." Tony said back.

"What is it?" Wasp asked.

Hawkeye pushed one of the bottom to open one of the widow to see was happened.

"It's a targeting base like a laser sight," Hawkeye said. "A really really big one can you tell where it aim Stark?"

"Uh, yeah that us." He said.

"But we right over the city a blast that size will destroy everything." Ant-man said.

"I don't think Kang care about carladder damage Pym," Hawkeye said. "He wanted us gone no matter who pay the price."

"Nye," Thor growled opening the door and jump out.

"Thor!" Wasp yelled.

As Thor went flying by faster than normal.

"Whoa I never seen him fly that fast," Tony said. "What is he doing?"

"He's saving us all." Cap said quietly.

The laser came flying down but Thor hammer was charge up and sent the laser flying back, Thor was dropping down. Tony dodges him.

"He's still falling!" Wasp yelled. "We have to go back."

"We can't Thor bought us a change we have to keep going before Kang fired again." Tony said.

"Ant-man to Ultron 1 and 4 break off and catch Thor." Ant-man said

"Thor." Wasp whisper.

"Goldilocks is taught," Hulk said trying to compeft Wasp. "He'll make it."

"Say something Hank," Tony said. "Is he alive?"

"The Ultrons have him he's comatose but alive." Ant-man said.

That breath I was holding was finally coming out. We made it into space, it safe till Kang's aircrafts were attacking, making me shut my eyes again grabbing on to my chair.

"So this seems like its going bad!" Wasp called.

"Really I don't want to backseat drive but you might want consider shooting back!" Hawkeye said.

"Ditto there!" I said

"Be my guest." Tony said

"Cool" Hawkeye said.

We kept flying dodging blasts.

"Only two Ultrons left!" Ant-man yelled.

"We're out going to make like this!" Cap shouted.

"Agreed," Tony said. "Take the controller," He walked back towards us. "Let's go."

"You mean Hulk right?" Wasp asked. Ironman and Wasp went flying out, to fight more. My eyes were firmly shut, not bearing to look.

"Yeah that clinched it I'm a good shot with anything." Hawkeye said.

"How about you find us to land this bird, Eagle eye." Cap said.

"There's an air lock," Ant-man said. "I'm guessing there not going to open the door for us through."

"Hulk why don't you knock?" Hawkeye asked.

I open my eyes to see Hulk doing a space walk and punch through the space craft, I just smiled.

"Ironman, Wasp we're going in." Cap said. Cap drove the Quinn jet in, and landed.

"Hey!" Wasp yelled.

"Guys were cut off a force field sealed the breach" Ironman said.

"Hang on we will find a way to open it." Ant-man said.

"No stick with the plan," Ironman said. "We find another way in."

"We will?" Wasp asked.

The Quinn jet open, Cap and Hawkeye were out first follow by me and Ant-man. The yellow part of our mask went away.

"Ok so what now?" Ant-man asked.

"We take down Kang." Cap said.

"That's right violence first." Ant-man said.

Right as Hawkeye went flying and hit into a wall.

"That looks like that is going to left a mark." I muttered.

The same thing happened to Cap, he watching for the thing that pushed him. My eyes started to watch for the thing, I got pushed to the ground. I growled pushing myself up. The thing kept moving till stop moving till it stops on the top of the Quinn jet, there were three aliens standing there the one that pushed us had a dark grey outfit with black leggings with sliver boots and gloves a dark grey mask was on with a sliver sword. The one next to him was in a purple, and black outfit with a golden belt his skin was grey he was holding a mace and the last one had a dark green outfit on with black boots and purple gloves, with a weird neck thing he's face was cover in a dark green mask, he was holding a gun.

"Kang the Conqueror welcome you to damocles base," Dark green outfit dude said. My hands went to fists with a dirty look. "It will be your doom."

He lifted the gun towards us and fired. I focus at once a shadow shield come over us, I smirked. Dark grey outfit dude disappeared from view.

"Shadow behind you!" Cap yelled.

It was too late I got hit and went flying back crashing into one of the walls. I had to blink for a second and shook my head; I growled a deep throat like an animal and attack throwing Kunai's and shuriken's.

"A Shadow Wearer," Dark grey outfit dude said. "A rare find."

I noticed the others were frozen in time, Purple and black outfit dude threw Cap into Hulk sending them flying into the ground. Ant-man get hit backhanded, and to the ground the purple and black outfit dude put his foot over Ant-man. He started to try to get over but couldn't so he grew, Hawkeye was getting punch repeatedly by dark grey outfit dude. Hawkeye fired an arrow at the dude; the arrow didn't even get close to him. Purple and black outfit dude came at me, I flip over him and blast a kunai at him, dark green outfit dude fired his gun at me send me into the wall.

"The Primate is trying to hit us with sticks." Dark green outfit dude said.

"Actually I was trying to do this." Hawkeye said bring the arrow tip closer to him, he made it off. I shield my eyes, The aliens were blinded Dark green outfit dude got him butt handed to him by Cap, Dark grey outfit dude got punch by Hulk and Purple and black outfit dude get K.O. by Ant-man.

Hulk quickly tie them up,

"Shadow you ok?" Cap asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Let's move," Cap order. "We need to find Kang."

"Wait if we find the station's time drive we can end all of this," Ant-man said "We destroy that this whole base Kang included disappeared the war is over."

"Ok," Cap said. "But how do we find it?"

"Ultron 5 scan for Tacteron particles the other drives were giving them off big time." Ant-man said.

The Ultron eyes shoot a red light and started to scan.

"Tacteron source detected, flowing." Ultron 5 said started to lead the way with Cap and Ant-man flowing. I stood with Hawkeye as Hulk walked up.

"Useful Toy." Hulk said.

"Creepy looking through." Hawkeye said.

"Ditto." I said

"It's not a toy and it's not creepy looking," Ant-man said. "It's design to look like an Ant head."

"Whatever you say Pym." Hawkeye said.

We quickly started to make are way through the base, Cap sent a purple skin man in a black and purple outfit flying through a door.

"This is it." Ant-man said As we made our way into a huge room with a huge tune that had bright yellow stuff in it the huge size of it shook me.

"It's huge." I muttered.

"Big." Hawkeye said.

"I don't care how big it," Hulk said. "It's getting smash." Hulk ran and punches it, a bright yellow light came out and send him flying back.

An alarm came alive and above started to send lightning; I move fast forming a shield. I bit my lip trying out to scream, the shield was getting weaker a bolt through and hit Ant-man send him down and passed out.

"Please take though this out." I scream out.

Hawkeye shoot an arrow hitting the things and took them out, more of those robots came out. Cap threw his shield and Ultron shot a laser to destroy, it kept shooting as Cap shield came back to him, the bots started to surround us. Hulk tackle one sending more down, Hawkeye shoot another arrow destroy one I sent blasts to take more down.

"We need a plan!" Hawkeye yelled shooting more arrows. "We can't through the time drive shield so what now?"

Cap threw his shield, and gets it back.

"Hank!" Cap yelled. "Ant-man we need you!" He went to shake his shoulder but no luck. "Ant-man!"

"He's out Cap come on!" Hawkeye yelled. "We need to shut down the computer system maybe we can re program it."

"Dr. Pym." Cap said.

We were surrounding again.

"Enough!" We heard Kang yelled the bots move aside to allow him through he was hovering towards us. "You came to fight me Avengers he I am." We took a foot back.

"Hey you how what I'm glad that Cap is going to wipe out you're time line," Hawkeye growled keeping an arrow on him. "Any future rule by you has to stink."

He shot the arrow.

Kang turn the arrow and it came back us, Hawkeye dodge it but lay on the floor.

Hulk growled and went to tackle Kang, Kang create a shield and sent him flying back. The Ultron started to get ready to fire, and did so. It hit Kang shield it create a small explosion at send weird stuff towards a shadow shield came over us. I pulled the shield off allowing Cap to shoot his shield, Kang send it flying back. Hulk was beating up a bot again and sent it to hit Kang, a shield came around him again. He created bright line green energy, and went flying at Hulk. I move faster and shoot a blast of Kang, he shoot a blast of the green energy at me sending him into the wall and held me there. While he went and took out Hulk, knock him out.

"The little Shadow wearer, how the mighty had fallen." Kang said.

"Piss off." I growled.

Kang face said were thing, his green energy slam me into the wall again he kept doing. I started to see stars he came closer. I went to kick him in the gut he grabbed my right ankle and twisted hard. I screamed in pain, he let my ankle go but blast me again causing me to black out in pain.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it) **

When I started to come too, I smelt stale air first then heard a rhythm beep. My felt sheets my eyes started to open to see the infirmary, I turn my head to see Hawkeye's head on one of the corner of my hospital bed he was asleep. I heard someone was walking down towards us, I yawned coving my mouth. I saw I was wipes and tubes attach to my arms, a heart thing was making the rhythm beeps. I saw my outfit was on, apart from my shoes.

"Alex you're up!" I heard Hank nearly yelled.

"To loud," I muttered. "How long have I been out for?"

"About two days." Hank said.

"Really that long I would have thought it would have been longer." I said smirking a little.

Hank just rolled his eyes smiling. I pushed myself up; I let out a little cry.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked.

"My ankle." I said wimping.

"Let me see," Hank said. I pulled the sheets back to see my ankle was a dark purple and throbbing he gently touch it only to have me let out a small scream in pain. "It's sprained."

"Great," I muttered. "How long will it take to heal?"

"About a week if you don't put that much weight on it." Hank said.

I lightly tap Hawkeye head, he muttered something but he open one eye.

"Morning sleepy beautiful." I said smirking.

"Uh, Alex you're up!" He yelled getting up to fast. "Head rush." I started to laugh.

"Alex!" I heard Wasp yelled.

She was in her small form; she landed in front of the bed and became her normal size. She pushed Hank away and hugs me.

"Air." I gasped out.

"Right sorry." Wasp said letting me go.

"Can someone tell what happened after I pass out?" I asked.

"Cap would but he up in the living room." Wasp said.

"Well I'm I allowed to walk Dr. Pym?" I asked.

"You're going to need a crutch Alex," Hank said. "And you're ankle need to be dress also."

"I could easier carry her up," Hawkeye offered. "I did it earlier."

"No I'm walking." I said back being stubborn once more. Hank quickly dress my ankle, I pulled my converse on the other foot.

I started to walk putting on my weight on, Hawkeye kept a close eye on me in case I slip. We made it up to the elevator, and went up. The jerk the elevator as went up made me lost my footing Hawkeye got me before I hit the ground.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Thanks for the catch," I said.

"I'm fine." The elevator door open, I gave Hawkeye a look. He let me go; I walked out leaning on the crutch. Hulk was leaning against the wall; Cap and Tony were talking about something.

"Alex you're ok." Hulk said smirking.

"It's try lot more then Conqueror to take me down." I said back smirking.

"Alex," Cap said getting me to look at him. "How are feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking," I said. "I was wondering if you could tell what happened after I pass out?"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes please." I said smiling.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it) **

"Mikey throw up those light please?" I asked from the ladder.

"Ok." Mikey said throwing up a large rope of light bulbs into my waiting hands.

"Thank you." I said starting to weave the rope around the wires to hold it up the lights.

I was going against Hank's order to rest, I could care less. It was a celebration for beating Kang; I wasn't the one who thought this up someone else did. The apartment building was allowing us to use the roof top for the party. We used to lay on the rooftop; Summer and Anna were covering the snack table with a black and white table cloth. The dance floor is what Mikey and I were told to do, Mikey was doing most of the hard lifting because of my ankle was still untwisting.

"Well kids it looks great." Mr. Wingate said.

He was the landlord of Summer and I building, he was the one at was allowing the party.

"Thanks Mr. Wingate," Summer said. "We're made sure the music is turn down at eleven p.m."

"Ok kids I will leave you to it." Mr. Wingate said turning to leave.

"Alex easy on your leg."Anna said.

"Anna, please I'm fine." I said carefully coming down the ladder and started to use the crutch.

The party was in full swing, we had set up a giant couch right next to the dance floor where I sat taking it easy like Hank told me to. Anna had made change so I was wearing a pair dark wash jeans with black flats, a white t-shirt with a feather patterns and a black waistcoat, my butterfly necklace was on with my father ring a black leather bomber jacket was next to me. Mikey was doing his spinning Chicken dance, he was wearing black jeans with sliver studded belt, and his was wearing a grey dress shirt, black vans, and a black fedora. While Summer was wearing black leggings with a plaid skirt her feet were cover by black converses, her shirt was blue fitted. Anna was wearing skinny jeans with a sliver sequined sleeveless blouse with black high heels, Anna was playing the hostess I was letting her.

"We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

Tonight you won't be by your self-self  
Just leave your problems on the shelf-shelf  
You won't wanna be nowhere else-else  
So let's go, so let's go (we got the club like)

(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) and all the girls sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) the whole world sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) yeah, yeah, come on let's  
Get drunk, toast it up, we don't give a fuck

We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

Throw our hands in the air  
Pretty girls everywhere  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) alright, alright, alright  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) ah, ah, ah, ah  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) alright, alright, alright  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) ah, ah, ah, ah

We walk the streets like we don't care-care  
Our middle fingers in the air-air  
So come and join us if you dare-dare  
Yeah let's go, yeah let's go (we got the club like)

(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) and all the girls sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) the whole world sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) yeah, yeah, come on let's  
Get drunk, toast it up, we don't give a fuck

We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

Throw our hands in the air  
Pretty girls everywhere  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

It feels like, ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(It feels good, don't it?) ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(yo, yo, yeah, d-don't it?) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(yeah) We'll be alright (ahh!)

It feels like, ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(It feels good, don't it?) ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(yo, yo, yeah, d-don't it?) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(yeah) We'll be alright (uh-huh, ha-ha)

We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

Throw our hands in the air  
(ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Pretty girls everywhere  
(ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Got our friends, got the night  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
We'll be alright"

Mikey took a seat next to me, sweating like a pig.

"You're crazy." I said laughing.

"Yeah I know and you love it," Mikey said back laughing.

"You want anything to drink?"

"Yeah sure surprise me." I said.

"Of course guard my fedora." Mikey said putting his black hat on my head.

He got up and disappeared go get my drink. Some guys at Anna invited were checking me out, of course this would happened to me. Summer took Mikey place at once.

"How are you holding up Sis?" Summer asked.

"I'm fine Summer go have fun," I said. "Mikey will be back to keep me happy, go flirt and dance for me ok."

She just rolled her eyes and got up went she saw Mikey come back with two bright red cups.

"You're fedora happy to see you." I said laughing. Mikey stick his tongue out, and headed a cup.

"Best party ever." Mikey said draining his cup. The song "I Want You" came on.

"I love this song." I said.

"Hot temper with the shortest fuse You're such a mess with an attitude You're workin' hard but you're payin' more You never talk 'cause you don't have to You gotta job but you hate the man Who takes it all like 'Uncle Sam' I want you I want you Outta gas so you walk for miles To pick me up in your warn out shoes You never settle, never take too much You count on me just like I count on you Kiss me, like when I first saw you You figured out I couldn't be without you You

I want you [3x] No one else will do (I want) No one makes me smile (I want) No one gets me how (I want) No one else is you I want you [4x] You're so hot tempered With the shortest fuse You're such a mess And with an attitude

You I want you [3x] No one else will do (I want) No one makes me smile (I want) No one gets me how (I want) No one else is you

I want you [5x] You and me walkin' together Screwing up for worse or for better You I want you"

"Let's dance." Mikey said.

"I can't bad Ankle remember." I said pointing to the ankle

"I can help with that." Mikey said.

He helped me up, and led me to the dancing floor.

He gently placed my back ankle on his right foot, while my other foot was placed on the ground. Mikey kept a hand on my waist to balance me.

"Do you hear me, I'm talking to you Across the water across the deep blue ocean Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying Boy I hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart You make it easier when life gets hard I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh They don't know how long it takes Waiting for a love like this Every time we say goodbye I wish we had one more kiss I'll wait for you I promise you, I will I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love every way"

Mikey was gently helping me sway, causing me to laughed.

"Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet You'll hear the music fill the air I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see As the world keeps spinning round You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"

Mikey's face got closers, a blushed was coming over my face. His lips gently met mine, the heaven open rain came flying down. Everyone took off running to get cover in the building I was too into the kiss to care. When Mikey pulled away, I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back was a deeper kiss, we were not caring about anything but each other.

* * *

**Ok that the end of Chapter eightteen. Those lyrics the first one is "We'll be alright" by Travis Mccoy, the second one is "I Want You" by Kelly Clarkson and the thrid one is "Lucky (feat. Colbie Caillat)" by Jason Mraz. More is to come please review Thank you! **

** The next chapter will not be "****The Casket of Ancient Winters" that will be chapter 20 ok. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch.19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

* * *

A month had pass since Kang was taken down, Summer's birthday came and went. She was now fourteen, and for her birthday she got a video camera guess who was her favored model to recorder that was me. School had let out, so Mikey and I hadn't talk for a while after the kiss. Anna was in Paris with her mom on a fashion show, she sent my winter version of my outfit right before she left. My ankle was heal, thank god for that I was losing my mind from pure boredom.

"Summer that camera out of my face or else!" I growled.

"But Sis," Summer wailed. "It's my video."

"I don't care," I said pushing the camera away from me. "I will destroy it."

"No you won't," Summer said. "Because you love me so much."

"That's it," I growled. "I'm going out."

I pushed pass Summer, grabbing my keys and bag. I walked through the first door and slam it shut; I felt my temper was slipping out. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath slowly letting it out. I went through the subway heading to Walkers book shop. The store was run by Mickey's family I was part of the family, his family love me. The red brick building about three floors the first two were the shop the third was the living space. I quickly walked in to see Ron was working the counter top. Ron was Mikey older brother he got his hair color from his mother curly brown that was tie back, his eyes were the same as Mikey he stood at 6'1 he was wearing baggy black jeans with sliver chains with black converses, he had a grey tee on.

"Hey Alex!" He called.

"Hello Ronald." I said smiling.

"Watch it short stuff," Ron said. "Mom was wondering went you would stop by to help."

"Well I'm here now," I said. "Is Mikey still passed out?"

"Yeah, head up." Ron said.

"Later Ron." I said running up the step to the living area, I knock on the door.

"It's open!" I heard Mrs. Walker called.

I open the door to both Mr. and Mrs. Walker reading the paper. Mr. Walker had the same color hair and eyes like Mikey, he stood at 6'2 he was wearing jeans with a pair of loafers with a green and white flamer shirt. While Mrs. Walker had curly brown hair that went to her mid back and bright green eyes, she was wearing jeans with a purple tunic top with black slipper.

"There you are Alex," Mrs. Walker said. "We're worry at you wouldn't come."

"Sorry Mrs. Walker I missed my subway train." I said.

"Its fine dear," Mrs. Walker said. "Lunch?"

"No thank you Mrs. Walker I couldn't impose." I said.

"You're becoming Skin and bones we need to get some meat on those bones." She said

She always remind of Mrs. Weasley from Harry Potter.

"Alex go get Mikey please?" Mr. Walker asked.

"On it wish me luck," I said walking into Mikey bedroom and shut the door.

His bedroom was painted a calming blue with metal furniture; his window was closed with roman shade. I pulled the shade up allowing sunlight in, he groaned and try to get away from the light. "Mikey wake up."

"Five more minutes." He muttered.

"Michael Albert Walker get your butt now or so help me god you're dead!" I growled. He didn't say anything back. I rolled my eyes and pulled the sheets off him, he went to grab the sheets. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Come on Mikey wake up."

"It's too early," Mikey wailed.

"It's one in the afternoon Mikey." I said.

Mikey grabbed my face and kiss me, I kiss back. He lay back down bring me down with him, he flip so I was on the bottom and he was on top. His hands went to my hips and stop, while my hands tangled themselves into his hair. We kept kissing when the door was thrown open; we both broke up to see Mr. Walker. I started to blush and hid my face into Mikey chest.

"Ha, I knew it Ron own me ten bucks." He said laughing.

"This embarrassing." I muttered.

Mikey look up at his dad, and the door was shut. Mikey went back to kiss me, I pushed him away.

"Please I want another kiss?" Mikey asked.

"No" I said.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Mikey asked.

"Fine." I said kissing him.

He deepen it at once, his tongue went to my lips. I kept kissing him not letting his tongue in, he finally pulled back.

"I need to change," Mikey said. "A little private please?"

"Said the boy you does a spinning chicken." I said.

I turn so my back was turn towards him.

"Mom called you didn't she?" Mikey asked.

"Yes and no." I said.

"Huh?" Mikey asked.

"Summer got a video camera and won't stop recording me," I said. "And I told you're mother I would help with unloaded the new books."

"I forgot it was today." Mikey said.

"Yeah right," I said. "You just wanted to sleep."

"Well maybe a little," Mikey said. "I'm good to go."

I turn around to see Mikey fully dress.

"Let's go," I said. "You need to eat something before we start."

"Yeah, yeah." Mikey said.

I open the door and grabbed Mikey, bragging him out of his bed.

"Hey love birds." Ron said.

"Shut it Ron." I said.

"I didn't let Dad or Mom catches me making out with a girl in my room." Ron said.

"Let's die Ron." Mikey said.

"Ron, bring Alex to the storage room and help her open the box and get the books out," Mrs. Walker said. "While Mikey eat something and he'll join the two of you."

"Come on short stuff," Ron said grabbing my shoulder and led me away. "Dad going to give Mikey the talk."

"I thought he already gave him the talk." I said.

"Well he really didn't." Ron said as we reached the storage room, there were about thirty boxes.

"Do we have any idea which box has which book?" I asked.

"Nope," Ron said. "Well let's start."

Ron hand me a box cutter, we started at once.

"Well I found "The Outsiders"," I said. "Cather in the Rye."

"Good god I got "Twilight"," Ron wailed. "and bloody "House of Night."

"Will you stop being mean about Vampires," I said rolling my eyes. "For the recorded the old school Vamps are way better."

"Nice save," Ron said. "I don't understand what girls love for the undead."

"Well what about Zombies?" I asked.

"Only good for a horrible film and brain eating." Ron said.

"Then what about "Die For Me." I sad.

"Not for me." Ron said.

"That's right you would rather read "The Enemy." I said.

"I'm back," Mikey said. "Ron go and man the counter top."

"Ok but no funny stuff," Ron said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Ron just go." Mikey said.

Taking the log book and throwing at Ron who dodge and walked out.

"Did you really have to throw the log book?" I asked.

Picking up the old leather bond book, and gently placed it back on the place.

"God you are such a bibliophile." Mikey said laughing.

"Mikey just because I'm a book lover," I said. "I have a respect for them that all."

"Whatever you say bibliophile." Mikey said.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

"Mikey will you come with me to put flowers on my parents' graves?" I asked.

"I would be honor to do it," Mikey said. "Where are the flowers?"

"There back home." I said.

"Let's go," Mikey said. "Let me just tell Mom."

Mikey ran back upstairs for a few minutes and then came back down with a jacket; we took the subway back to my place.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_" Mikey whisper sang to me holding my hand tightly.

We find reach our stop, and quickly ran to the elevator. Heading up to the apartment, the flowers were on the counter top, A group of daisies, and violets. I quietly grabbed them, and slipped back out, Mikey was waiting by the door.

"I'm got them," I said. "Let's go."

I offered a hand; he grabbed it and spins me. We made it my motorcycle; I carefully place the flowers in the holding area. I handed a spare helmet to Mikey who grabbed and place it on. I kick started the bike, Mikey climb on and slipped his arms around my waist. We were off, dodging cars and taxis we reached Oakland cemetery. I slow my speed, as I pulled up to the right row. Mikey slipped off taking the helmet off, I copy his actions. I took the flowers out, Mikey grip my hand for support I give a gently smile back. We walked down quiet, the stones were clean. I gently placed the flowers on both of the grave the small stone was still there, Mikey bow his head as a sign of respect.

"Alex," Mikey said slowly. "You know that there watching you from heaven."

"I know Mike, I know," I said. "I just wish I knew who killed them but spare me."

"You know Revenge won't fill the hole Alex," Mikey said. "You're bigger then at."

"I know Mikey," I said. "But I need this hole to be filled, just to know the truth is what I need."

"You got me, Anna, Summer, the team, my family, Anna's and your adopted mom," Mikey said. "To fill that hole."

"Thanks Mikey." I said hugging him.

Not realized we were being watch.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

I was reading my dad's journal again, trying to find any hint of someone who would want to hurt them.

"_It was the first time, that __Abrielle or Elle talk to me."_ Dad wrote. "_Even though I acted like a jerk to her and her friends. _

_Professor Xavier welcome to his school, he knew why I was coming here. I wasn't a mutant but I want to get away from my family that only wanted to used my gift for personal grain, I just wanted to get control of my power. The first time I saw Elle I was in love, I wasn't one to believe in love at first sight but maybe just maybe it was possible. She was beautiful with long dirty __blond hair and dark hazel eyes that I could get lost in forever. She wouldn't talk to me for the first few months I was there, she called me a pain on the ass._"

I laughed a little my birth parents were like James and Lily potter from the Harry Potter books. I went back to reading.

"_Turn out Abrielle was gifted with_ _Enhanced Agility__ and Dexterity I gave her a nick name as Alley cat that didn't go over well, she kick me in the nuts for that. I kept at it." _

"Go mom." I said.

I switched Journal, because Dad didn't write anymore. While Mom kept writing,

"_I really like to kill Caine Sinclair the pig head, dog. After calling me Alley cat, I got so mad I couldn't help and kick him in the nuts and stomp away. Professor Xavier, was quite mad at me was fighting Caine, but after exampling to him what lead to it, he still gave me a clean duty for the fight. While Caine got away with it, years started to pass I would never say it out loud but Caine started to grow on me. On my seventeen birthdays, Caine got me a small necklace of a sliver butterfly. When I asked why, He came out and told me it was because he was in love me, it took some time but my feelings for him grew. We soon were a couple, holding hands went ever we could, as we grew older, I join to stay and teach other Mutants that came. Caine chose not to, we live a good mile from the mansion, as more mutants came to the mansion more a family was form." _

I gently touch the necklace, feeling it cold metal touch. Feeling honor to wear it, that Dad gave it to my birth mom and telling her he was hopeless in love with her.

"_When Caine asked me to married him, I had to say yes. The ceremony was simple but sweet, None of Caine family came because he didn't want them. Most of the mansion was invited, two months later I found out I was pregnant__.__ The mansion started to place bets most of the guys said it was going to be a boy apart from Professor Xavier who would say if he thought it was a boy or a girl. Most of the women's say it was going to be a girl, then names came, there was Grace, Hope, Mary, Amelia, Samantha, Heather, and Alexis were some of the girl's names. While the boys name were James, Kyle, Adam, Jackson, Percy, and Henry. My dear Alexandrina Marie was born August 12. She was eight pound, five inches, she had a full head of hair midnight black. After she was born Alexandrina didn't even scream for the first night. Caine told me she was going to shadow wearer like him, it scare for a while at my baby girl was going to have to deal with her father family who would like to use her for personal grain like they try with her father._"

"I knew it," I muttered. "There no good."

"_We found out later that the Hellfire club found out my baby girl, I knew Shaw and his club would love to have my baby the reason why, she was born of a shadow-wearer and mutant's blood. I want to hid her away but I wouldn't let her live a shelter life, when Professor Xavier say it was alright to bring Alexandrina to the mansion, she was about a year old but by that time We gave her a nickname Alex to be easier for the students, she was met with love most of the students love her at once. One of the older student Naomi a seven teen year old an Indian native who came to us when she was only three teen, would always asked to babysit Alex. Alex love her, Naomi would always try new braid on Alex's hair. By the time Alex was Four, she was always at the mansion normally learning different things, Naomi would teach her how to braid hair, when she turn five we sent her to public school. Caine had say were shadow wearer would pop up went she was around eight or nine, my mutant DNA would come up when she was around twelve. So we didn't worry, She was a sweet little girl._"

"That makes sense with the braiding hair," I muttered. "I need to find out the hellfire club."

"_As Alex was getting older, we started to worry more about the hellfire club. We asked Professor Xavier if anything should happened to Caine and I to block Alex's memories, He didn't want too but in the end he say he would, he so say he would watch over her. A few week before Alex's eight birthday is when the Hellfire club deiced to try and take Alex, while at the same thing Caine family also try to take Alex. Caine told his sister Ashling to left his family alone, she claimed she will be her. The next week the hellfire club attack, Caine sent her the mansion, I just hear his last yelled then deep quietly. Alex when you read this, you need to know I love you more than anything." _

They was nothing else left, they was a mark that look like a blood mark. I figure at Professor Xavier was the one at sent the package to me and written the note, I gently closed the journal feeling tears were slipping down my face. I wipe them away, and look out the window to see it was night. I went to the roof, I need to think and the roof was the best place for me. I lean against where the stairs were looking towards the park, I felt it the hair on my back of my neck stood up. I moved right as smoke bomb went off, I cough and waved the smoke away. A fist came at me with in the smoke, I dodge it another came at me I kept sidestep each punch.

"Show yourself coward!" I yelled.

"Said the girl who hides behind a hood!" I heard Tarus's voice yelled back through the smoke.

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing dumb.

The smoked cleared there was Tarus hood down seeing his true face.

"Rick?" I asked. "What the hell man?"

"I said don't happy stupid with Alex or Shadow," Tarus growled. "I know what and who you are."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Oh, I do you're a shadow-wearer and a mutant," Tarus said. "And you Shadow a member of the Avengers."

"No I'm not," I growled. "I just a normal kid."

"That's not what the hellfire club said," Tarus said I gave him a look. "Oh I never told you I'm a honorable member but I'll be a full member if I bring you in so are you going to come in nice and quiet or do I have to bring you knock out."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about Rick," I growled hands going into fist. "But I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Knock out it is." Tarus said running at me full force.

I flip over him and kick him the butt, it sent him to the ground. He jump up and ran that me again throwing punches, I just kept sidestepping him.

"It not going to work," I said. "You allow your anger to control you."

"Shut up!" Tarus yelled going to punch me again.

I landed a punch in his gut he drop, I went to punch him again in the face but stop an inch from his face.

"Listen Rick," I said. "You're a good person at heart don't allow you're new found gift control you."

He stay on his knees, a saw tears were slipping out.

"Ah there, young Mr. Tarus there no need to cry." I heard a deep voice.

I turn to see a man he was 6'2 that lent, he had black hair with dark brown eyes at scare me. He was wearing normal jeans but no shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked growling more.

"Quick a temper you have Miss. Sinclair" the dude said. "My name is Sebastian Shaw."

In the back of my head the name rang in my head, he was one after me. The clouds started to gather dark and evil looking, lightning was cranking through it.

"What do you want?" I asked knuckles turning white.

"The last night I saw you, you were seven just shy of eight," Shaw said. "And I come get you to join my club."

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said.

I kept watching Shaw; my ears were still listening if anyone going to attack.

"That's not the answer I was hoping for," Shaw said. "But I will honor you're answer come along Tarus."

"No." Tarus said at once.

"What did you say to me?" Shaw asked getting angry.

The clouds were started to gather more, more lightning.

"I said no," Tarus said pushing himself up. "You're only using me for personal grain and I'm done with it."

"Say again?" Shaw asked.

"I'm done with the Hellfire club, and this." Tarus said.

"Is that so?" Shaw asked angry.

"Yes it is," Tarus said walking towards me and slipped I help him. "Thanks."

"It's fine." I said keeping him standing.

"You can't just quit the hellfire club!" Shaw Yelled.

"Well he did," I growled. "Get off you're damn high horse you ass hole!"

Tarus gave a worry look, as if in shock at I yelled at Shaw.

"Shut your mouth you fool mouth child!" He yelled as the lightning cranked more. "You will be Punish for that mouth of your."

Tarus pushed off me, and stood in front of me.

"Rick want are you doing?" I asked.

"Alex stay behind me." Tarus said.

He ran at Shaw and punches him in the gut, it made a mark. Shaw just smiled and punches him back sending him flying back at me; he hit me and sends both of us to the ground. Lightning came flying down, and hit Shaw. Tarus pulled into a tight hug coving me, with his own. A bright light hit us, I felt electrical current going through me. It sent us flying off the roof; I didn't realize I ported us away. We landed in the park under trees covering us, Rick was still holding on to me.

"Rick, Rick you ok?" I asked.

"It's takes a lot much more to take this boy out." Tarus said.

It started to rain, pretty hard.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"You're just ported us here," Tarus said. "We should be dead."

"Were talk about that later now example why you're with Shaw?" I asked.

"Alright," Tarus said standing up, offering me a hand I grabbed it helping me stand the tree covering the rain from us. "I'm a mutant."

"Duh," I said. "Sorry."

"I got super strength and invulnerability," Tarus said. "On the day of the breakout they came out. That's why I disappeared for a while to try and get better control."

"But why did you join Zemo and his group?" I asked.

"You mean Purple dude?" Tarus asked. "The blond women-"

"You mean Enchantress?" I asked.

"Yeah she says if I help them take the avengers down," Tarus said. "I could get my revenge on you for kicking my ass everything. After the Avengers kick our butt, I left them. That when Shaw found me and gave me an honorable membership and then he would give me a full membership to the Hellfire club if I bring you in. how did you know about Enchantress?"

"Oh, well uh, about at it was," I said. "Fine I'll tell you but you have to promise me you can't tell anyone."

"Deal," Tarus said. "I won't tell anyone as long as you won't tell anyone of my gifts."

"Well my birth mom was a mutant and my father was shadow-wearer." I said.

"What's that about?" Tarus asked.

"Grab me a few pieces of woods," I said. "And I came created a small fire."

"Oh ok." Tarus said he grabbed a long log and placed in front of me.

I took a deep breath and let a small ball of fire come in my palm; I threw it on the log. The dark flames came alive on the log, it started to warm us up.

"I also have Enhanced Agilityand Dexterity," I said. "Like this." I flipped and landed on my hands, then push myself back up to my legs.

"That's different," Tarus said. "That's make sense, on while I try to trip you last year."

"Really?" I asked shaking my head.

"Sorry about that." Tarus said.

"You're fine," I said. "What about Shaw?"

"He promised I would be safe and sound for the rest of my life." Tarus said.

"Rick do know that hellfire club is an evil organization," I said. "There just want Mutants to rule the world and non mutants to hide away which is wrong. We need peace and union between both of us."

"Yeah about that there are some people mostly those you hate mutants like the KKK did with the black." Tarus said back.

Thunder started to shake the ground; I slipped back got my balance back. Tarus grabbed my hand, and bought me closer.

"Tarus stop." I said.

"Sorry, I was moving you so you won't get wet." Tarus said.

"Thanks," I said. "Let's get you home."

"Walking or subway?" Tarus asked.

"Address please?" I asked.

"Why?" Tarus asked.

"I ported you home." I said.

"Fine," Tarus said. " 400 hundred 3 Ave."

After porting him home, I ported myself back into my room changing into my pj. I grabbed the acoustic guitar and started to play and sing.

"_Little change of the heart,_

_Little light in the dark_

_Little hope that you just might find_

_Your way up outta here_

_Cause you've been hiding for days,_

_Wasted and wasting away_

_But I've got a little hope_

_That today you'll face your fears_

_Yeah I know it's not easy,_

_I know that it's hard_

_Follow the lights to the city_

_Get up and go,_

_Take a chance and be strong_

_You can't spend your whole life_

_Holding on_

_Don't look back just go,_

_Take a breath, move along_

_You can't spend your whole life_

_Holding on_

_You can't spend your whole life_

_Holding on_

_Believe the tunnel can end; believe your body can mend_

_Yeah I know you can make it through,_

_Cause I believe in you_

_So let's go put up a fight,_

_Let's go make everything all right_

_Go on and take a shot,_

_Go give it all you've got_

_Oh yeah I know it's not easy,_

_I know that it's hard_

_Know it's not always pretty_

_Get up and go,_

_Take a chance and be strong_

_You can't spend your whole life_

_Holding on_

_Don't look back just go,_

_Take a breath, move along_

_You can't spend your whole life_

_Holding on_

_You can't spend your whole life_

_Holding on_

_Don't wanna wake up to the telephone ring_

_Are you sitting down?_

_I need to tell you something_

_Enough is enough;_

_You can stop waiting to breathe_

_And don't wait up for me_

_Get up and go,_

_Take a chance and be strong_

_You can't spend your whole life_

_Holding on don't look back just go,_

_Take a breath, move along_

_You can't spend your whole life_

_Holding on_

_You can't spend your whole life_

_Holding on_

_Get up and go,_

_Take a chance and be strong_

_You can't spend your whole life_

_Holding on_

_Don't look back just go,_

_Take a breath, move along_

_You can't spend your whole life_

_Holding on_

_You can't spend your whole life_

_Holding on_

_Yeah yeah_."

Tears were slipping down my face, I had come face to face with one of people that lead to my birth parents death. The truth with Tarus being a mutant, and so was I, knowing the truth was causing more tears to slipped down. I gently placed the guitar, and crawled into bed allowing tears to fall freely. I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Ok that the end of Chapter nineteen those lyrics "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars and **"**Go" by Boys Like Girls. The thing with Shaw for in honor of X-Men First class. More is to come. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch.20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

* * *

Summer was in full swing, Even through my ankle was back to normal. Hank kept me on medical leave; I was sitting in one of the bay windows in the music room reading. I placed my ankle on piano stool, my ears buds were in. Listing to Green Day, my book of chose was _**Sense and Sensibility**_ Mrs. Walker found out about my love for the author and she give me this book for my birthday last year. I hadn't told anyone what happened with Shaw, the door to the music room was open; I grazed up to see Clint coming towards me. I saw he was in light purple swim short with lighter purple on it.

"Come up to the pool." He said.

"No thanks." I said pulling an ear bud out, and went back to my book.

"You're been in here was the last week and half." Clint said. "Jan started to worry."

"I'm fine Clint," I said. "I do have to do my summer reading or no extra credit for next year's English class."

"I know something wrong Al," Clint said. "Tell me?"

"It's nothing." I said bookmarking my page, and look outside.

"You're lying just tell me." Clint said walking closer.

"I have a lot on my plate Clint ok." I said.

"Oh like what?" He asked.

"College, ghosts from mine and my parents past," I said. "Dealing with things that a normal teenage girl doesn't have to deal with."

"Just come up to the pool." Clint said.

"No thanks." I said turning away from Clint.

"Fine," Clint said. "You're so headstrong."

He stomped off still annoy with me, I just rolled my eyes went back to my book.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

I was still reading, when I just look up for a second to see snow falling.

"What the hell?" I asked booking my page and placed the book on the cushion.

I wind was slamming against window, shaking it forcedly. The ground below started to shake and created a giant crank and a blue ice claw shoot out, and weird ice creature can out. I quickly open my bag and pulled out the winter version, I didn't care Hank could scream at me till he's face was blue. I was going to fight; I created my wings and launched myself out of the window Jarvis shut the window after me; I used my sword destroying these things.

"Shadow behind you!" I heard Tarus yelled.

An ice creature was destroying behind me; I turned to see Tarus standing on top of one.

"Really?" I asked looking at him.

"Sorry couldn't help myself," Tarus said. "Come on."

My avengers card went off; I gave Tarus a look and gave him one second. I pulled the card out.

"Ironman to all avengers we got a beat on what causing this, Thor, Panther, and I am going to deal with it." Tony said

The card went off, I placed the card back in it stop.

"Let's fight." I said we took off running at the ice creatures; we took out a few more.

Till they started to crank and shadows started to form outside, the wind started to pick up pushing at Tarus and mine hood.

"This isn't good." Tarus said.

"Yeah what gave it away?" I asked.

We went back to back.

"On my call?" Tarus asked.

"What do you think?" I asked back.

"3...2...1... go!" Tarus yelled.

We went attacking the shadow at look like elves, I try normal punch there turn to shadow. I got punch in the face with ice, I landed to the ground and I started to growled. Shadows were forming around my fists, the shadow elves stopped they attack on Tarus and look at me with curiously yellow eyes.

"Our queen," Two of them chanted. "Our queen has been found."

"Like that's going to happened." I growled making more shadow I blast them, it only made them bigger.

"Shadow it's not helping." Tarus said.

"Then you think of something." I growled back.

Shadow elves send me flying backwards.

"Shadow!" Tarus yelled.

"Tarus!" I called back trying to get free.

"Hush my little queen," A shadow elf said. "It will be over soon and you will a queen."

"I don't want to be a queen." I growled back.

Ice started to grow up my leg; I kept trying to get away.

"It will only up it faster." The shadow elf said.

"Let me go." I growled.

The ice was on my waist, and getting closer to my heart. I felt it the warm of the sun was coming back.

"No!" The shadow elf yelled turning to smoke and disappeared.

The ice that was on my body disappeared, I lay on my back relaxing. Tarus came over to me, with a smile on his face. He stood over me, smirking.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I think so." I muttered.

"You need to get back to the mansion," Tarus said. "Before they realized you're gone."

"Tarus why not come back I could tell them you're a good guy." I said pushing myself up.

"I'm going to take that change I will get killed by them." Tarus said.

An arrow came in between us, creating a smoke cloud.

"Shadow get over here now." I heard Hawkeye voice ordered.

I just rolled my eyes, and ran over towards Hawkeye voice.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"His you're arch enemy and you're talking to him like there nothing wrong with each other." Hawkeye growled back.

"Tarus has turned a new leaf," I growled back. "He saved me from someone who tried to kidnap me for my power."

I realized what I just said and slamed my hands over my mouth.

"Who tried to kidnap you?" Hawkeye asked getting more pissed.

"We're talk about this later alright," I said. "In front of the team."

"Fine," Hawkeye said grabbing my arm and started to drag me away. "You're going to tell them now."

"You didn't have elves calling you there queen." I muttered.

Hawkeye didn't say anything but kept dragging me into the mansion, I pulled trying to get Hawkeye to let me go.

"Stop that." Hawkeye said.

"You're hurting my arm." I said.

"Hawkeye why are you dragging Shadow?" Cap asked.

"Shadow won't tell who tried to kidnap her." He said.

"Time to come clean Solider," Cap said. "What happened?"

"Hawkeye let my arm please?" I asked. "I'm not going to run."

Hawkeye let my arm go.

"Talk." Hawkeye ordered.

"Fine," I said. "The guy didn't say his name but Tarus saved me from getting hurt."

"But why tried to kidnap you?" Hawkeye asked.

"He says something about my powers," I said. "He wanted me because I rare, he also say something about killing my birth parents. There are you happy now!" I stomp away fuming.

I went back to the music room and changed out of Shadow winter outfit and back into my normal clothes. I sat back in the window breathing heavy, tears were coming down, remember my parents were killed and I have no truth memory of them. The door was gently pushed open and Cap came walking.

"Hawkeye said you were be in here." He said.

"Leave me alone Cap," I said not looking at him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You can't allow you're grief to control you Solider." Cap said coming over to where I was sitting he gently placed a hand my shoulder.

"That least you remember you're past," I said knowing tears were streaking my face. "I have no true memory of my birth family."

"Do you know why that is?" He asked.

"My Dad and Mom journals, they asked an old friend of there to keep my childhood memories lock up to keep me safe," I said. "I just want to remember what my birth house look like, what was the school I when too, or even just to know what was my fav bedtime story was."

"I understand," Cap said. "You really need to tell the rest of the team. What about your arch enemy?"

"Oh mean Tarus, he attack me that night but in the end saved me," I said. "He's saying he turned over a new leaf."

"Do you think he can be trusted?" Cap asked.

"I think so Cap," I said. "I really think so."

* * *

**Ok that the end of the chapter! More is to come please review Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch.21 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

* * *

"I'm Switzerland on this." I said pushing myself off the apartment wall.

"No you can't," Anna said. "You have to pick a side."

Anna had come back from Paris last week, and had come over for the monthly movie marathon. And of course _The Twilight Saga_ came up loud screaming match later on who was the better team.

"I chose to be team Switzerland," I said taking a slipped of soda. "You already know I'm nothing a fan of the series anyway." Crashing into the high back chair.

"That a load of bull!" Anna called back. "You love Jacob Black!"

"If I remember you called me a little werewolf," I said. "That's why I favor Jacob Black but with Team Edward or Team Jacob I don't care who Bella goes with, even though we know she picked Edward anyway and has a baby together calling her Renesmee."

"But you still need to pick a side?" Anna asked.

"Switzerland!" I called.

"What movie are we watching?" Summer asked, breaking up the twilight yelling match.

"Anna if you say Twilight I will kick your ass so much it you will not be able to sit for a month." I growled.

"I was going to say Interview with the Vampire." Anna said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to rude to you." I said.

"It's fine." Anna said smiling.

The apartment went black without any lights.

"What really?" Summer asked.

I took a breath and created a ported and a grabbed a flashlight in my room. I click it on to see Anna, Summer and Mikey sitting. The ground started to shake, as sliver circle flying crafts went flying by with dark green fighter jets after circle.

"Those are A.I.M. and Hydra aircrafts." I said as they blind us with their lights.

"Maybe you should go and see what happening?" Mikey asked.

"I'm going," I said. "The lot of you stays inside ok?"

"Got it." Summer said.

I ran into my room, changing into my summer version and ran back into the living room. Gabbing Mikey by the collar of his shirt and slammed my lips against him, he kiss back. We pulled apart; I winked and ported up to the roof. Pulling my hood up, and took a breath. I form my wings and jumped off flying off missing the ships.

"Can anyone please tell me what's going on?" I asked through the con-link Tony gave me.

"Hydra and A.I.M. are fighting for a cube." I heard Wasp said back.

"What really?" I asked flying next to the Quinn jet with Iron Man.

"Hang on I'm picking something up," Iron man said. "That's MODOC's energy signal Jarvis scan the ship, wait what." He then screamed and dropped out of the sky.

Wasp took off going after him, I held my breath, and hopping Iron man was ok.

"Cap we got giant atomic Robo monsters coming into the city by the pier oh and iron man is ok." Wasp said.

"Hulk, Shadow and I will take care of Hydra," Cap said. "You and Ironman keep after MODOC."

Cap landed the Quinn jet, we attack at once. Cap and I got attack by Hydra agents, while Hulk attack there machine. I knee one in the nuts dropping him to the ground; I punch another one, and blast one in the face. Cap threw his shield into another machine blowing it up. Hulk walked up towards us.

"Lucky shot." Hulk muttered.

"If you say so big guy," Cap said. "Now remember watch out for civilians."

"Is that why you team up with me to protect people from the monster!" Hulk yelled.

"Stow that talk I want you to protect civilians from Hydra there the monster here not you," Cap said. "Back in my day we had a name for you."

"Yeah what's that?" Hulk asked growling.

"Hero," Cap said. "I've been watching you no matter how scare people are of you no matter how much you're hounded you always do the right thing and that's makes you a hero in my book now how about we smash some more Hydra goons."

Hulk went flying off and attacks another Hydra machine.

"Did you really have to make him crazier?" I asked.

Cap just smirked at me, and look up to see a A.I.M. ship fly over, and then got hit and crashed I show smoke.

"Shadow go help Hulk then follow me understood?" Cap asked.

"Got it," I said. Cap took off running towards the smoke, I let my wings out and took off to get Hulk, and I found him destroying another Hydra machine. I dive bomb it using shadows as a shield to destroy move the machine. "Come on Hulk."

"What?" He asked.

"Cap needed us." I said.

"Where?" Hulk asked.

"Where the smoke is," I said as Hulk did he jump thing and saw gone. "Really?"

I took off flying towards smoke, following Hulk. Hulk crashed into building. I landed next to Ant-man.

"See fighting fun." Hulk said.

I simply rolled my eyes; Cap and Strucker were still fighting. Strucker slammed Cap to the ground about to finish him when Hawkeye launched an arrow in Strucker right magic arm sending him flying back letting Cap strength back to him.

"Strucker by the order of Shield your under arrest!" The Black Widow yelled.

"Yeah take that." Hawkeye said.

Strucker pulled away from the claw and scream "Never!" and ran right at the cube.

"No!" Widow yelled shooting energy blasts at him.

He kept running and firing a weird energy gun at Cap who easier kept up with him, there both grabbed at the cube. It let out a flash of bright blue light I slamed my eyes shut, and then quickly reopen them to see the same world.

"I... I don't understand nothing as change," Strucker said looking around. "But I touch it the cube."

"It's over Strucker." Cap said.

Most of us headed back to mansion.

"Can someone tell why the Black Widow for helping us?" I asked.

Hank told me, I headed back to the apartment and changed back. I walked back into the living room; Anna and Summer were passed out on the couch a large Mexican blanket over both of them. Mikey was half asleep in the high back chair, I quietly walked over him.

"Hey," Mikey said sleepy. "How did it go?"

"We took down Hydra and A.I.M. mostly everyone is back at the mansion for some sleep." I said quietly trying not to wake Anna or Summer.

"I just happy to know you're ok," Mikey said back kissing my forehead. "I'm also happy the avengers took down Hydra and A.I.M."

I gently him a gently kiss back, he held the kiss for a minute.

"I'm going to head to bed, the spare bedroom is yours." I said starting to walk away.

Mikey got up and grabbed my hand and turn me around and slammed his lips on mine, I smiled in the kiss. We pulled away, with giant smiles on are faces.

"Love you Alex." Mikey whispered.

"Love you too." I said.

We pulled away, Mikey when to the spare bedroom as I went to mine and crashed on the bed asleep.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

"I can't believe that all for nothing," Wasp said. "The Cube thingamajig didn't ever work."

We were the living room the next day talking about the cube. Wasp and Hank had the conch, while Cap was in a chair the rest of us were standing or leaning on the walls.

"I knew it wouldn't work." Tony said.

"Just imagine through," Hank said. "You could change anything just by touching the cube."

"You touch it Cap," Hawkeye said. "If it had worked what know you change things, what would you wish for?"

"The world did change today the Avengers took down Hydra something I wasn't able to in my time and we didn't need wishes to do it I wouldn't change anything" Cap said.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the chapter! More is to come please review Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

* * *

"Tell me again why where here?" I asked myself.

Summer, Mom, and I were at a family party. Mrs. O'Hara was there, most of the O'Hara consider me family but for the few cousins and aunts still hated me.

"its aunt Aria birthday remember." Summer said to me.

We were upstate at the family lake house, a large three story old Victorian panted white and blue. Most of the kids at the party were in the water, just being kids.

"I know I know," I said. "It just the dirty looks I'm getting from Amber and Morgan it getting annoying."

"Just ignored them okay," Summer said looking at me with a large smiled. "They just mad that they didn't get a great older sister."

"Thanks Summer." I said giving her a smile back.

Amber and Morgan were twin sisters and adopted cousins of mine, they both hate me and sixteen. Amber had short curly strawberry hair with light green eyes, her face was cover in makeup. She wearing a short brown skirt with a tight white blouse, black heels giving her an inch taller. While Morgan had long curly blond hair with sea green eyes and was wearing a similar outfit but the skirt was green and a tight black see through blouse, white heels doing the same thing for her twin. There was a tug that my jeans, I look down to see Jake.

"Yes Jake?" I asked

Jake was a cousin also he had short dirty blond hair with green eyes, he was wearing brown shorts with a blue shirt, black sneakers.

"Can you help me get some soda?" He asked.

"Are you allowed soda Jake?" I asked.

"Yes I'm allowed." Jake said.

"Alright let's get you something to drink."I said.

"I want a coke Alex." Jake said.

"We're get you a coke in a second." I said.

"Hello orphan." Amber said to me.

"Summer take Jake to get a soda." I said.

"Sure, come on Jake." Summer said.

When Summer and Jake were out of ear range, I turned to face them.

"Hello girls." I said watching both of them.

"Hello again, orphan." Morgan said.

"Same to you Morgan." I said.

"How dare you call me by first name." Morgan growled

"Let me help you understand Morgan," I said growling. "I'm Summer older sister and I will always be her older sister they is nothing you can do about it."

I walked away after that, feeling way better. I hear it before it hit me; I grabbed it to see a metal fork. I gave Morgan and Amber a dirty look and walked inside, I placed the fork on the table and walked to the drawing room. Mom was talking to someone, I let them finished talking and talk to Mom.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The normal thing Amber and Morgan called me the orphan again," I said. "And they threw a metal fork."

"You can't let them rule this." Mom said.

"I'm going to go," I said. "Mom I can't deal with this anymore, please tell Aunt Aria I wish a great birthday."

"Are you sure dear?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I sure," I said, I walked out going to my bike, Mom used the car while I used my bike. I drove to my parents graves I wanted to talk with them, I turned the bike off as I pulled to the line of graves. I pulled the helmet off, and put it on bike and walked to the graves. There were roses on both graves, I knee down to see they were fresh. I smiled a little, feeling the wind playing with my hair. "Hey Mom, Dad. I know the truth I learn it from the journals, I know at mom you were a mutant and Dad you were a shadow wearer. But why did you got someone to erase my earliest memories of you why?" I tears were slipped out.

"_They did it to protect you," _I heard an older male voice said in my head. I look around to see no one. "_And to keep Shaw from finding you._"

My card went off, I look around once more but saw no one once more and took off on my bike nearly flying back to the city. I teleported to the mansion and went inside.

"Hello!" I called.

No response, I went to the assembly hall to see Iron man shooting lasers at Thor.

"Shadow move!" Thor yelled as lightning started too appeared from Mjolnir and threw it. It crashed into Iron man making a huge dust cloud when the dust cleared, with Thor landed. He pulled Mjolnir away."I don't know why you turn on me but-"

Iron man raised his hands and blasted Thor passing by his shoulder not hurting him, but Thor, threw him sending him flying. Thor flew after him grabbing him and flew through the roof, I flew after them to see Thor and Iron man were still fighting. Iron man then get blasted fully by Thor, he went flying down with Thor catching him and gently placed him to the ground.

"Ouch." Ironman said as his face plate opened and started to typed something "I'm accessing the core programming maybe I can get partial-"

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"Command core that over wrote the armor I know were there from," Tony said looking back at the mansion. "Ultron."

"Can someone please tell what's going on?"I asked.

Tony told me what was really going on, we quickly found the others, and ran into the room where Ultron was. Thor was the first to attack him.

"Have that thee machine!" Thor yelled.

"Thor wait!" Wasp yelled.

Ultron shot a red laser at hit Thor, he screamed and disappeared.

"No" I whisper as Mjolnir landed in front of us.

Tony ran to get Hank, while the rest of us handle Ultron. Cap and Hawkeye shoot his shield and arrows, his laser destroy them. Panther went at him, he grabbed his face and shock him.

"You're destruction is inevitable" Ultron said as Cap shield hit him making him let Panther go.

"You're pay for what you done," Cap said. "robot."

Ultron got blasted his laser at Cap sending him back knocking him out. I blasted Ultron with my shadow, he shot a laser at me. I dodge, narrowly missing the laser. Hawkeye went to shoot an arrow, but Ultron shot his lasers causing Hawkeye and Panther to dodge.

"I'm fully aware of all your weakness you possess Ultron said to Cap who was pushing himself up. "I know everything about you."

"You don't know everything about me monster!" Wasp yelled.

There was a bright light, and Wasp had gotten bigger. She punch him to the ground bringing stuff with him, and started to shrink, Hawkeye, Panther, and I carefully walked towards the stuff. It move a little then Ultron lift the metal up and threw off him and started to fired lasers causing us to move. Hawkeye got hit he went to the ground, Ultron started to walk towards him. Wasp got in front him.

"Stop this!" Wasp yelled. "Isn't what Hank would want, he program you so you couldn't hurt me doesn't that tell you anything."

"Henry Pym is flaw," Ultron said. "Like all Humanity you are correct however I not able to hurt you yet, but I do not need to hurt you to stop you."

His eyes shot lasers causing Hawkeye and Wasp to move out of the way, Cap threw his shield and Ultron grabbed with his hand. "The only way to achieve peace in world by eliminate of those who how perpetuate war," Ultron said. "This is my programming and so I will be unstoppable."

Panther attack him, He growled him by the neck. Cap shield went rolling away, Hawkeye shoot an arrow hitting Ultron in the chest it blew up, his grip on Panther was gone, a red laser got fire hitting Hawkeye in the chest sending him flying back, he did the same thing to Cap and I sending me to ground hard, he kept firing at Cap he threw his shield off, he shot a laser and took out Cap.

"No!" Wasp yelled running and getting in front of Cap. "I won't let you hit anyone else."

"You cannot stop me." Ultron said.

"Ultron!" I heard Hank yelled. "Enable shutdown sequence codeword synazone."

"Shut down code." Ultron said and turn off. "Shut down code rejected, my programming has advance beyond your command beyond your weakness"

"Why are you doing this?" Hank asked.

"This is what need to be done this is what you could not do you lack the strength to bring the perfect world you desire a world without chaos and violence."

"Ultron" Hank said.

"Hank please, they no talking this out," Wasp growled. "Not after what it did to Thor."

"I agree." Hank said.

Ultron was about to shot Hank but a wall got crashed through and bright blue laser hit Ultron sending him flying back. As the dust cleared, an iron robot came down.

"No computer in this armor for you take over you piece of juke!" Tony yelled from the armor. He shot again, but Ultron went flying up. Hank became giant man and punch Ultron through a wall. Ultron shot back with lasers, sending him back. That went Hulk came flying down through a window, Hank move out of the way.

"Give me something to smash!" Hulk growled.

"Ultron power core is in his chest," Hank said. "Tear him apart and rip it out!"

Hulk gave a loud roar and attack he tear Ultron body apart, and Hank grabbed the exposed Power core and pulled out.

"I don't I don't understand how this could happened." Hank said.

"Go through the remaining Ultron shell and programming destroy everything, everything!" Tony growled.

"Of course it doesn't change anything," Hank said walking to the wall and pulled his mask off. "Thor is gone and I gave Ultron the power to do this is all my fault." He walked off.

I disappeared to the roof seating against one of the tower, and let tears finally come out.

"Do you think about

Everything you've been through

You never thought you'd be so depressed

Are you wondering

Is it life or death

Do you think that there's no one like you

We are We are We are

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

The life I think about

Is so much better than this

I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess

I'm sick of wondering

Is it life or death

I need to figure out who's behind me

We are We are We are

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

The life I think about

Is so much better than this

I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess

I'm sick of wondering

Is it life or death?

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd (Crowd)

(We stand) We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd (We Stand)

We stand above the crowd

(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd

(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd

(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd

(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd"

Clint found me sitting there, and gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Al let get inside before it poured." He said.

I didn't say anything back, just kept crying and let myself pass out.

* * *

**Ok the end of this chapter those lyrics are One X by Three Days Grace, more is to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch.23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

* * *

As I came too, I was in the spare bedroom again with the blanket over me. I got up and put the blanket back on the bed folded up, and walked down to the room were Ultron attack us to see Hawkeye, Panther, Hulk, and Wasp talking.

"This can't be happening," Wasp said. "I can't believe his gone. That Thor is gone, should… We move his hammer, Hulk maybe-"

"Can't move it," Hulk said. "Can't even pick it up."

"Uh, why not?" Wasp asked.

"Cause I'm not Thor." Hulk said.

"How could this happen?" Wasp asked. "I can't believe that Hank-"

"What you can't believe that your boyfriend pet robot went nuts," Hawkeye growled. "That it put Captain America in the hospital and almost took out the whole team, we were lucky Thor wasn't."

"But I thought Ultron was supposed to be a force for good." I said.

It got the others to turn to see me.

"How are feeling?" Wasp asked.

"I'm fine" I said.

We headed back to assembly hall, then there was a explode causing me to jump in shock. I shut my eyes with the dust and as it cleared there was a massive Iron man armor looking down at us, it went to punch Wasp, Hulk, and Panther. Wasp became small and dodged but Hulk and Panther went flying back Hawkeye fired an arrow but the arrow stop and hover in front of the bot. a shimmer light appeared with a dark grey Ironman glowing red was holding the arrow.

"Stark!" Hawkeye yelled. "What are you-?"

More things explode around us, we covered our eyes. When we uncovered our eyes we were surrounded by Iron man armors.

"That's all of Iron men's." Wasp said.

"You attempted to destroy me Avengers." One of the armor said.

"Ultron?" Hawkeye growled.

"You failed." One of the armor that we're being control said.

We started fighting with the armors; I was too busy to see how the others were doing. I slashed at the bot, it made a small cut but I flipped over as the bot fired it lasers. Hawkeye fired another arrow and landed on the table. I jump flipped again, blasting more shadows into the small cut making it explode. I quickly went and help Hulk.

"Hawkeye behind you!" Wasp yelled. I quickly turn to see Hawkeye about to fire an arrow, but the armor disappeared. Panther quickly pushed off two of the armors and flipped over Hawkeye and took out the bot. I saw Wasp was fired at one of the other bot. "Tony it Ultron he's taking over you're armor all of them."

Hulk started to punch the giant armor into pieces but the armor pick him up with the fist and slamed him to the ground and started to fire a laser hurting him. Wasp started to fire her blasts letting Hulk get up, and attack it sending both him and bot flying up through the roof again, he flipped them and they gave down with punching the bot into the ground. Panther started to run and did a flip and landed he send vibranium darts at the bots chasing him one got hit and the other destroy the darts, the one that destroy the darts grabbed Hawkeye by his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Guys a little help." Hawkeye said right as a Tony in the old armor came through and took out the bot that attack Hawkeye. He went flying with the bot into a wall Tony started to deal the hell out of the armor.

"Get out of my suit!" Tony growled.

"Your armor like all of Humanity is obsolete," The armor said. "Accept your fate."

"Yeah I don't think so," Tony said he raised his right arm and shot the armor with a blast and destroys it and turned back to us. Tony started to fired more sending the two bots flying back, Wasp and Hulk followed he shot the hidden one and destroy it. Hawkeye shoot another one sending it flying back and did the same thing again.

"What happening?" Wasp asked. "I thought Ultron was destroyed."

"Yeah so did I," Tony said. "The real Ultron is attacking the Shield hover carrier right now we have to stop him."

"Stop it from doing what?" Hawkeye asked. "What does it even want?"

"It wanted to end all life on earth." Tony said.

"Oh," Hawkeye said. "You go, take Wasp and Hulk, Panther, Shadow and I will finish up here."

"Clint?" Tony asked.

"Go!" Hawkeye yelled, Tony nodded his head and took off with Hulk and Wasp. The bots started to stand again Panther gave him a look. "Yeah I know I'm dumb."

We started to fight more, attacking the bots; I flip over one bot throwing black stars. It made small cuts, I threw blasts of energy the dark grey bot threw me flying back I landed next to Hawkeye. The dark grey bot was about to fire when there got destroyed we look up.

"No way." Hawkeye said.

We saw Thor alive and well.

"Where is Ultron?" He asked growling.

I smirked happy to see Thor alive.

"Shield hover carrier." I said

"Let's go." Hawkeye said.

I quickly flew; Thor easily kept up, while Hawkeye and Panther were use the Quinn jet and Hank was ant-man and riding his flying ant. As we reached the hover carrier, Thor threw his hammer and taking out Ultron in a giant cloud of dust I quickly hover next to Thor, as Hawkeye and Panther landed.

"Ultron we know have words with thee." Thor said.

The dust cleared to see a somewhat beat up Ultron.

"Error," Ultron said. "Unpredictable data the entity knows as Thor was disintegrated, solution resolve contradiction."

He blasted a laser, but Thor used his hammer to push it back.

Director Hill quickly ran to the controls.

"Can you recall the mission?" Tony asked pulling the armor off.

"Normally yeah, I could uh, remotely detonate the missiles without unleashing the warheads," Director Hill said typing away. "But were completely locked out of our systems. Before, before this is really it isn't it."

"Hey Hill, Ultron lock you out then we unlock you that what the Avengers do save the world." Tony said.

Meanwhile, Wasp was firing blasts, Hawkeye shot an arrow, Panther threw his dart, Thor kept his hammer going and I sent blasts. Ultron energy ball met with the energy and created a giant explode with smoke. When the smoke went away, Ultron was in there two blasters came out and fires at us. We quickly move, Tony and Hill drove down, Hawkeye, Panther and I jump out of the way I landed under a table.

"Hey you're not supposed to have guns," Wasp yelled. "Hank didn't put those in you."

"This chassis was design by Henry Pym and modify by Tony Stark." Ultron said.

"That just perfect," Hawkeye said. "What did Hulk contribute your bad attitude." He shot an arrow that sends out an EMP it hit the bubble and it went away.

"Error shielding offline." Ultron said he send out a weird light purple waves sending Hawkeye flying back.

"Hawkeye." I whispered watching him get send flying back.

Thor attack him, the timer was get closer to zero. Ultron face fixes itself, and his eyes shine bright red. He blasted Thor with his lasers sending him flying back through the window. Panther quickly climbed behind Ultron, and jump on him and slammed two darts in him. Ultron sparked, he explodes sending Panther to the ground. He sparked but then stop looking down at Panther who was laying there. I was about to do something but Wasp beat me to it.

"Back off!" Wasp yelled. "You can't hurt me."

Ultron grabbed her.

"False," Ultron said. "You are referring to the flaw in Ultron five's programming I am Ultron six. The flaw as been corrected."

"Ultron!" Hank yelled he got in between both of them Hank pulled up right as Ultron shoot the lasers.

"Dr. Pym, just as illogical and weak as the rest of your specie." Ultron said.

Hank went flying into Ultron's mouth.

"Hank!" Wasp yelled.

Ultron went to fired at Wasp but Thor attack him with his hammer destroying his arm holding Wasp.

"Now we end this machine!" Thor yelled bring his hammer up to strike Ultron down and slamed the hammer into his chest.

Thor and Ultron kept fighting, sending energy waves like crazy around. Ultron push him back. The timer was getting closer to zero now at 3 minutes and 14 seconds.

"Stark were running out of time." Hill said.

"Got accept to the missiles programming but I can't send the detonation command we have to over ride Ultron controlled." Tony said.

"Think you can do that in three minutes?" Hill asked. I blasted at Ultron after he sent Thor flying again. He blasted a laser at me I dodge barely, he went back to attacking Thor, hitting him in the gut and sucker punched him in the face. He pick Thor with the arm he still had, I was sick of hiding. I blasted that Ultron sending him flying back, he started shooting lasers at me; I kept jumping out of the way. He stopped shooting lasers and drop Thor and his eyes went black.

"Stark?" Hill asked.

He kept typing then hit a button and the timer stopped at two seconds. The breath I was holding was gone, Hawkeye and Panther bought Brunner over, and Hank came flying back out of Ultron mouth and became normal sized.

"Victory is your Ant-Man," Thor said. "Your plan was sound."

"Wait we have a plan?" Hawkeye asked.

I just rolled my eyes.

"During the fighting at the mansion I realized they was a flaw in Ultron's logic because his programming is based off the human mind," Hank said. "He himself is as flaw as us and they for part of the problem, Ultron couldn't exist in his own imperative."

Wasp flew over and grew back to normal size and tackle hug him.

"Hank you did it!" Wasp yelled. "You saved the world with science even."

"It's because of him the world was in danger in the first place Ultron was his machine." Hill said.

"Look Maria" Tony started.

"Oh, she right" Hank said a sorrow look came on his face; he pulled out of Wasp hug and walked away.

I headed back home, changing and walked out with my cell in hand reading a text from Mikey.

"_Come over please I need help with making food, Parents are out of town and Ron is refusing to help me please help me Alex." _

I text him back. "_I'm on my way; I just need to leave a note to Mom saying I went to your home." _

I wrote a note and quickly left, using the subway. I ran up the stairs and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Mikey asked through the door.

"It's Alex." I said back.

The door was open to see Mikey looking scare.

"Thank the good lord." Mikey said

I just rolled my eyes and smirked, I walked in. Mikey shut the door behind us.

"Alright what are you trying to make?" I asked.

"Uh, I was trying to make pancakes and well it didn't turn out right," Mikey said. "And well you see in the kitchen."

Mikey led the way into the kitchen were pancakes were sticking to the ceiling.

"Really?" I asked.

"I flipped them to high and they were sticking." Mikey said.

"Mikey get the bag," I said. Mikey quickly and got the bag. "Hold it open."

He did so, I took a deep breath and shadow knives came out and cut the pancakes off and were ported into the bag.

"There all gone." Mikey said.

"Good," I said opening my eyes and the shadows disappeared. "Let's try making pancakes again and this time I will help you Mikey."

"Thanks Al," Mikey said kissing my cheeks. "Then we can eat."

This is a time lapse (Get over it)

After eating the pancakes we made we started to practice a new song Mikey made.

"What you're gonna do when the show is over

What you're gonna sing when the the song ends

How you're gonna cope when there is no closure

Where you're gonna reach when the goal gets higher

How you're gonna make it through

When you think you lost your chance

Play on when you're losing the game

Play on 'cause you're gonna make mistakes

It's always worth the sacrifice, even when you think you're wrong

So play on Even when the floodgates swing wide open

Never let the current take you down, no

Even when you're not sure where you're going

Swimming through a mess and you can't get out

Just going through the motions

Trying not to drown Play on when you're losing the game

Play on 'cause you're gonna make mistakes

It's always worth the sacrifice

Even when you think you're wrong

So play on Even through a storm on the darkest night

Don't you ever give up the fight

Even when you feel you're all alone

Play on, play on"

As I let the note out, Mikey gave me a gentle kiss he pulled back with a gently smile.

"Please stay the night?" He asked.

"I would love to," I said. "I just need to tell Mom and ported my overnight bag."

"Do it." Mikey said kissing me again.

* * *

**Ok the end of this chapter those lyrics are Play On by Carrie Underwood more is to come please Review but be nice ok. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch.24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

* * *

I was helping out again at the book shop again, after staying over at Mikey the night before I offered to help with unloading some books.

"Mikey hand me the stack of _Breaking Dawn _will you?" I asked.

"Here" Mikey said handing me the books.

"Thank you." I said.

My card went off, I look around and Mikey nodded. I when into the storage room and pulled the card out.

"Shadow you're needed in the assembly hall," Tony said. "You're to want to hear this."

The card went off, I placed it back my pocket and walked back out.

"Well?" Mikey asked.

"I'm needed." I said.

"Alright go." Mikey said coming to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"I'll be back to help later." I said kissing his cheek and then quickly change and ported into the mansion.

I quickly swipe my card to get into the assembly hall, to see the rest of them were there apart from Hank.

"Bucky and I had infiltrated a Hydra base in Norway, rumor was the Red Skull had some kind of doomsdays weapon there, but what we found was beyond anything we ever seen the skull had a machine similar to yours and he was pulling monsters through it into our world. He was enslaving them putting collars on the creatures he was creating an army to take over the world. And if Bucky and I hadn't stop him-"

"But you did Captain," Thor said. "And from you're tale it would seem that this Red Skull did indeed open a portal to the Asgardianrealms the creatures you describe they are familiar to me."

"Hang on, I got satellite images coming in on a hydra base." Tony said

The image pop up, we look at it.

"Jarvis trace the energy from that location." T'Challa said.

Jarvis pulled the map away, and showed a geography map in different color.

"This stop, this is what I was talking about this is a point were two plains are overlapping like a dimension flat level." Tony said.

"Fancy." Jan said.

"So what are we looking at?" Hawkeye asked.

"Lane lines," T'Challa said. "Veils of magic that run through are world correcting to others or as Iron man would said "Pads of others dimensional energy that reveals weak stops between other dimensional in this case they is eight not including earth."

"One for each realms, it is said that the nine realms are interconnects by Yggdrasil the tree of life." Thor said.

"Big tree." Hulk said.

"Call it whatever you want this how we're going to get you home." Tony said.

"Alert dimensional energy flairs in progress." Jarvis said.

"Something is affecting the location," Tony said. "Except one in an active volcano."

Thor started to walk away.

"Thor wait!" Cap yelled.

"Nye if the threat we faced is Asgardian," Thor said. "I will not allow it to put Midgardin jeopardy."

"Well we Mortals surly appreciate that," Tony said. "But you're on a team remember seven locations, seven avengers whatever is going on we will deal with it together."

"Alex you stay that the mansion" Cap said

"Why me?" I asked pissed off.

"To watch the city." Cap said.

"Fine," I muttered. They went off, as soon I knew they were gone. I muttered a few choices word. "Hank?"

I didn't get a response, I leaned against a wall and slipped down to my butt. Listing to everyone, after hearing Wasp yelling "It was a trap!"

I shoot up, running back to table.

"Wasp come in?" I asked and got no response. "Anyone?"

"Avengers I believe I have found the source of the disturbance deterred by Iron man computer it is a Norn Stones and artifacts of Asgardian magic created by Asgard most powerful sorceress" Thor said finally coming through the radio.

"Alert dimensional energy flair is over the city." Jarvis said.

"Jarvis bring it up on the screen," I said an image came up, to see a bright blue light were forming in the sky. "This isn't good."

"Thor?" I asked but no response. "This isn't good, not good. Jarvis try anything to get in touch with anyone else."

"No able to communications channels are down." Jarvis said back.

"Then try any other channel." I said.

"Still not able too," Jarvis said. "Alert dimensional energy flairs are increasing."

"Yeah I feel it already." I said feeling my power getting stronger.

"Anyone listing?" Hank asked a deep breath of clam can over me. "We have a big problem here."

"Hank's what is it?" I asked.

"Huh, does anyone how to stop this whatever this is, they an elf here gave me a dirty look?" Hawkeye asked.

"Thor, Thor any tip on turning off a magical rock?" Iron man asked.

"Avengers no matter the cost you must destroy the stones!" Thor yelled back. "The fate of the world depend on it!"

I feel the magical energy disappeared causing me bit back a scream from the pain.

"All magical actives has subsided, threat level zero," Jarvis said "connection to Iron man armor lost, connection to Avengers I.D. Card lost, Avengers bio said signatures not found."

"What do you mean they can be found?" I asked.

"Avengers bio signal cannot found." Jarvis said.

"That's it I'm hacking the system, Jarvis." I said starting to type on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm just installing a back door to the system," I said. "Tony can get destroy later, I'm in let's see," After a while of looking I still hadn't found anything. "Still nothing, Jarvis show all images of the locations when the magical active is highest please," The seven images came up in front me; each had a bright beam of light coming out. "I get it."

"Get what if I might ask?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm thinking at from the power from destroying the stones may from teleported them to the Asgardianrealms that the stone represent, for example Wasp was in arctic and stone was for Jötunheimr portable," I said. "That's mean Thor, went to Asgard then."

"You can only guess this," Jarvis said. "For all you know it could be wrong."

"I need to figure this out." I said. I teleported to where Thor was last. I hid in the shadows and looking around to see if there was anyone was around, went no one was there I slipped out to see the ruins. They were piece of grey stones; I carefully pick up the stone, I sense someone behind me something painful hit me in the back. I pass out allowing the dark to take over.

* * *

**Ok the end of this chapter more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch.25**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

* * *

As I came too, I eyes shoot open to a massive room, mostly in blue with gold columns. I went to move but couldn't I look to see my wrists were tie with black chains.

"Look who is finally awake." I heard a male voice I turned towards the voice to see a dude in a sickly green and yellowish golden outfit with a brown belt and a golden two horned helmet, he had sickly green eyes with three grey lines by both eyes he was pale.

"_Don't laugh don't laugh._" I thought.

"What is it to you?" I asked.

The dude shoots me with bright whitish blue energy with black balls, I bite back a scream. Went he stop, smoke started to come off me.

"Loki leave her out of this!" I heard Thor yelling at the Dude.

"Be quiet brother," Loki said shooting with the same energy that he hit me with it, and hitting Thor. "So this is the young Shadow."

"Piss off." I growled.

He hit me the energy again; when he stopped smoke was coming off me, I growled.

"I must say you are quite powerful," Loki said forcing my chin up to meet him in the eyes. "I could help you get control of it."

"I'm good," I said. "I'm not a bad guy, like you."

"Give it time, my dear just give it time." Loki said letting my chin go and walked back to the throne.

"The Norn Stones, the Enchantress stole them for you." Thor said.

"The Norn stones you don't even begin to understand," Loki said. "I am responsible for everything look at you stained that failure mind of your please allow me to put the pieces together for you. My last assault on Asgard was meant to fail, the only challenge you oaf was making sure you believe my perform; I knew Odin know exile me and if I was exile you would pay me no mind, it was I who orchestrate the argument between you and our father. It was I who push you to leave Asgard as the time of the Odin sleep approach once you were on Midgard," "I knew exactly how to keep you there after all if your precious pets were in danger your arrogant wouldn't allow you to leave and went you found mortal allies I have the Enchantress gather foes for them as well, I was the one you bared you from Asgard and well you played hero on Midgard I completed conquest of the remaining realms."

"But your invasion of Midgard failed." Thor yelled.

"Yes," Loki said. "The Enchantress did failed me but she made it up for bring me Shadow, her love for you must have weakly her resolved but Amora failure matter not for now that I have you brother and Shadow I can conquest Midgard at my leisure."

"You will be stop." Thor said.

Loki started to laugh.

"You believe the mortals will come your rescue if they were pulled into the nine realms as you then there truly doomed my forces will hunt them down and destroy them," Loki said. "There is no rescue coming dearest brother there is no escaped there is no hope."

"I'm guessing you don't know Mortals, Loki." I said.

"What do mean by that?" Loki asked.

"We Mortals will never, and I mean never give up." I said.

Loki blasted me again; I refused to scream not to give him that happiness.

"You are hopeless, and no one will help you," Loki said standing up. "Guards!"

Two ugly Trolls came in, they were both grey with metal armor one had dark hair while the other had light hair. Behind the Trolls were two Asgardian guards in red and gold armors.

"Yes, King Loki?" The guard asked.

"You two Trolls get my dear brother to stand and you two guards watch the girl understood?"

"Yes my King." All of them said.

The red and gold guards went to stand on each other of me, while the Trolls went and grabbed the chains holding Thor down. Made him stand up and walked towards the doors the guards came in. When Loki and Thor were gone with the Trolls, I started to think up plan to get out I gave the chains a light pulled to see if it would move. It made a loud sound, both guards look at me.

"Sorry," I said looking at guards. "I need to move my arms a little."

"We're let it go this time but next time we will hurt you." The guard on right said to me.

"Understood." I said back.

"_Loki is really dumb if you ask me._" I heard Zila said in the back of my mind.

"_Why's that?_" I thought back.

"_One being he doesn't realize mortals are headstrong and stubborn to a boot, they also can be quite loyal_" I heard Zila said back.

"_I would love to show him it, but these chains are making it impossible to move or break free without making noises_" I thought back.

"_Went the times right, call me to come and I will help you get you out and protect you always._" I heard Zila said back.

"_Zila?_" I thought asked.

"_Yes my little weaver?_" I heard Zila asked back.

"_Did you ever met my Parents?_" I thought asked.

"_I'm sorry back no I never did, I do have a feeling at they love you very much._" I heard Zila said back.

"_Thanks Zila._" I though back.

"_No problem, my little weaver._" I heard Zila said back.

I heard the main doors open again and the guards quickly stood up straight. Loki was walked back in with Thor being dragged in by the Trolls. He came back up to me smiling darkly. I let a little growl out, he blast me again.

"Shut your mouth," He ordered. "Guards."

"Yes our king?" They both asked.

"Hold her down." Loki said.

They both gripped me and held me down; Loki walked towards me, I started to struggle with guards trying to get away. He held his hand out, and a gold collar appeared in it, I kept struggling with the guards.

"Stop struggling." One of the guards said trying to get me to stop struggling.

Loki push my chin up showing my neck, he pulled the collar open and placed it around my neck. It fitted like a chocker, pain started to rip through me a scream can out. It felt like I wasn't in control of my own body, and my mind being push down and feeling a darker version of myself coming up, and taking over my body.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the chapter! More is to come please review Thank you!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch.26**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

* * *

No one's P.O.V. 

"Guards," Loki said. "Let the girl go and undo her chains."

"Yes our King." One of the guard said, as both of them let Alex arms go, she just lay there.

The Guards started to unchain Alex wrists, as the last chain was pulled away, Alex started to stand, and slowly through not like her normal self stand.

"Hello my loyal warrior." Loki said.

Alex did a deep and low bow to Loki, and then pulled herself to a stand position again.

"Your Majesty," Alex said her voice didn't sound like her more like a machine. "Simply tell me who or what to destroy it will be done my lord."

Thor looked on in shock, Loki walked back to his throne with Alex quietly walking behind him. Alex stood perfectly still by at the steps while Loki was being crowned, he looked on to Odin sleeping and smirked. Loki walked out, he held his hand to Alex telling her stay there, when he was gone.

"Shadow," Thor said. "Shadow can you hear me?" Alex looked at him with a blank look. "Shadow you need to take the collar off."

Loki then came back in, with annoy look on his face. He sat on his throne and used his finger to create a circle of Odin force which allowed him to see. A group of Frost Giants that the main gate, were sent flying back when the dust cleared the rebels were coming through the dust cloud. Loki got pissed and threw his hand through circle destroying it and growled.

"You're mortals seek to do battle withAsgardian," Loki said. "So be it before you meet you're end brother I will destroy your Avengers," The Odin force went flying around Loki. "Right before your eyes." A bright light above his outstretch hand and took the form of a large icily blue horn and blew it. The ground under them started to shake, Loki forms another circle and watch on as a large ice wolf came and attacks the Avengers. It look like the Avengers were going to get killed but Cap appeared and prep talked them to fight again He threw his hand through it and the circle disappeared.

"It seems we have something incommon brother we have underestimate the mortals." Thor said smirking.

"No threat to me," Loki said. "I command the Odin force the tree of life gives it power to me now."

"If you so powerful Loki then why haven't you won yet?" Thor asked.

The ground started to shake, and a wall got broken through and the ice wolf came through and crashed there, as the dust started to cleared the shadows of the Avengers could be seen they walked through it and stop.

"Surrender." Cap said.

Loki started too laughed.

"Look like he wants to do this the hard way." Hawkeye said.

"Avengers take him down." Cap said.

Hulk ran right at him, but Alex got in the way and send Hulk flying back into the ground.

"Shadow?" Hawkeye asked after seeing Alex sent Hulk flying back. "Wait!"

It was too late Cap had already threw his shield, Wasp blasted. It bound off Alex's shadow shield; Sif came running at her sword at the ready. Alex's shield turn to a blast of energy sending Sif flying back into Faradei, sending both of them to the ground.

"Shadow stop this," Hawkeye said holding an arrow at the ready. "We're you teammates."

Alex just look blankly at him. Loki had already taken down Giant-man and Black Panther

"Save your breath mortal," Loki said. "Young Shadow cannot hear you for she is under my control," Hawkeye shoot the arrow straight at Loki, who used the Odin force to destroy it. Loki used the spear and Odin force to send them flying back and created a dust cloud when the dust settled everyone was on the ground just laying there apart from Thor. Loki walked to a struggling Cap and placed his foot on his shield. "Surrender you really have no idea with whom you speak do you mortal." Loki lifted his spear and shut it in Cap's shield causing it to glow and Cap pulled his hand back it made it blow up in a giant dust cloud sending Cap flying back. As the dust cleared Cap once circle shield was now in small pieces. "I have watched you worms all this time all of you scared and alone," Loki said going back to his throne. "On Midgard you may play at being heroes but here," Hawkeye took an arrow out "You are less than nothing," Loki flipped a finger sending the Odin force out sending the arrow flying back. "Without Thor who will save you now." Loki let his spear glow and pointed at Hawkeye.

They was a loud sound above the throne room and a blast of lightning appeared in front of the throne, as the lightning went away in it placed a sliver version of Iron man armor.

"I will," Ironman said. "Avengers assembly."

The avengers stood up at once.

"You dare too-" Loki started but stop. "That armor the metal is uru."

"Yeah the same as Thor's hammer I know," Iron man said. "Now get away from my people before you get hurt."

"You think to threaten me, man of science do you realized the power I wield." Loki said.

"It's wasn't a threat," Iron man said and then blast at Loki but Alex's got in the way a shield came around him, but the blast was too much for Alex to stand as the blast stop she fell to her knees and pass out. "Free Thor I hold him off." Iron man took off, with Loki right behind him.

"Hawkeye, Panther, Ant-man get Thor and Shadow free," Cap ordered picking up and Asgard shield. "Hulk, Wasp you're with me."

They quickly went the way they were ordered. Hawkeye quickly took an arrow and destroy the thing that was holding Thor.

"Yggdrasil is the source of the Odin's force, Loki has corrected it," Thor said walking towards Alex's unmoving body were Panther was looking at the golden collar. Thor gently gripped the collar and with a pulled the collar came off.

Normal P.O.V.

I felt my mind was coming back, my eyes shoot open to see Panther cat mask looking down at me concern. I shoot up at once, trying to remember.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember," Hawkeye said. "You took out most of the team."

"I did what?" I asked standing up at once but crashed back down.

"Take it easy." Hank said.

"I can't," I said. "I mean I couldn't of-"

"You did," Panther said. "We need to keep moving can you walk?"

"Yeah I'm good," I said. "Let's go."

We took off running to where the tree was. The tree itself was massive but it didn't have any leaves.

"Tell me again how you can see magic?" Hawkeye asked.

"Thor allowed Wakandas scientists and Shamans to study his hammer it was informant," Panther said. "Yggdrasil it seems to be the focus of the energy."

"So what are we suppose to do?" Hank asked.

"When in doubt," Hawkeye said taking an arrow out. "Blow it up," Panther put his hand up to stop Hawkeye. "What?"

"In Mythology the tree of life holds together all of realty," Panther said. "And all of realty seems to be feeding into this tree perhaps we should consider this."

"Hey look Asgard go birds." Hawkeye said.

I look to see two large crows or maybe ravens I couldn't tell for sure, but both birds let out a horrible ear-piercing scream. The group of us slammed our hands over are ears. We went to our knees, I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw Hank got his helmet on, shrink down and walked under the trees roots. With these screaming I couldn't think straight, with tree of life magic was getting stronger I could feel it going through my body. I saw Hank become Giant-man and watch as Hank pulled the Tree of life up roof and all up and scared the screaming birds off no more screaming. We watch as the tree created a bright golden light to come through, and which created another tree of life one leaves and stuff. The whole room that the tree of life glow a gold color, the feeling I got was amazing it was like I just eat something super sweet.

We quickly move to find Loki crash landed on a bridge; Cap, Hulk, Thor, and Iron man were on one side while Hawkeye, Panther, Hank, and I were on the other side. I smirked, watching Loki flipping out.

"No, I am Loki I will destroy you all-" Loki growled forming a ball of pure dark energy, but Odin with his a long white bread with a golden armor and piercing blue eyes floated up behind him.

"Loki!" He yelled. Loki face was priceless, he was terrified of his father the bluish and white energy went around Loki and dragged him up to Odin face. "Long have I ignored you're Mischief Loki, but is not mere trickery this evil I gave you everything I made you my son and this how you repay me!"

"You deserve a thousand time's worst go ahead exile me I will never stop!" Loki growled back.

"If you thought the Isle of Silence was torment you do not know the meaning of the word." Odin said as his eyes glowed and created a giant flash of white light with both disappeared but only Odin return.

Of course we has went back in Throne room, the whole placed was fix and have a lot of people, seeing people looking at us causing me to be a little self anxiety the reason why was I found out from Hawkeye what I really did. I felt Sif eyes giving me a dirty look.

"My son you returned to Asgard in it time of need," Odin said. "You free us."

"No Father," Thor said. "I have not I myself was freed by thee Avengers." Thor pointed his arm to us, Wasp waved back.

"Mere Mortals?" Odin question.

"These Mortals just saved all of the nine realms they derisive are respect," Thor said walking towards us. "Avengers I thank thee," He bow in front of us. "Truly I'm honored to count myself amend you."

Odin walked down from where his throne was sitting towards us.

"You have the thanks of Asgard Mortals, you have are respect to the mightiest heroes in the nine realms Hail Avengers!" Odin cheered.

The crowd around started to yelled the same thing.

"Not too bad team." Tony said.

"Not too bad yourself," Cap said. "Iron man."

This is a time lapse (Get over it)

We arrived back to Midgard; I went too headed home when I heard it.

"Alex!" I heard Tony yelled.

I walked to where Tony yelled from, getting ready to face the music.

"You yelled?" I asked in the assembly hall.

"Why is there a back door to Stark Industries?" He asked.

"I did it," I said. "Because you and rest of the team disappeared, I couldn't find you guys anywhere so I thought if I used the satellites then maybe I could find anyone but no luck."

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Honest true," I said. "If you're done yelling at me I'm going to get some sleep at home."

I didn't get an answer back, I just ported back home, I change into Pj's and happily when to bed. But what I didn't realized I was being watch by someone in the corner of my room.

"Sleep well young shadow weaver." the figure whispered.

My door was opened the person disappeared, as my adopted mom checked to find me sleep soundly.

* * *

Ok that the end of this chapter, This is the last chapter till the next season started ok but please review it ok.


	27. Speical Birthday Chapter

**Special birthday chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's and this chapter plot. This chapter doesn't have anything to deal with the series the next chapter with be back with the series.**

* * *

"Alex wake up," I heard Summer voice. "It's your birthday."

"Summer let me sleep." I said sleepy turning my back to her.

"But don't you want to open you're gifts" Summer said.

"I will later," I said. "Now let me sleep."

I heard the door was closed, I allow myself to slip back into sleep.

**This is a time lapse **

I heard the door was open again, and footsteps' knowing it was Mom.

"Morning Mom" I said sleepy and pushing myself into a sitting positive.

"Hey sweetly happy birthday," She said, and kissed my forehead. "You want some breakfast first or open you're gifts first?"

"Breakfast please," I said. "Then gifts."

"On it," Mom said. "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes Please" I said.

She stood up and headed to the kitchen. I slowly got up and change, and walked out. The apartment had black and purple streamers intertwined on the ceiling with a black and purple table cloth. The gifts were the same colors; some were black paper with purple ribbons while other we're purple paper with black sparkly ribbons. Balloons were the same colors, Summer came running over and tackle hug me.

"Happy Birthday, Sis!" She yelled.

"Thanks Summer." I gasped. "Air."

"Right sorry" She said letting me go.

"Thanks." I said.

"I want you to open this." Summer said grabbing a black paper and purple ribbons box and handed it to me.

"Huh." I started.

"Please?" Summer asked.

"Fine" I said unwrap the box to find a sliver bracelet with a few charms attached to it, one was a black and silver guitar, then a pair of black wings, a star, a book, and a wolf face.

"Huh," I said. "Summer it beautiful thank you so much."

I slipped the bracelet on and hug Summer, easily picking her up and swirl her around.

"You're quite welcome," Summer said. "I'm happy you like it."

"I love it." I said and placed Summer back to the ground.

"Girls the food is ready." Mom said.

"Let's eat," I said. "I'm starving."

Half way through breakfast the phone went off.

"I'll get it," Mom said standing up and grabbed the phone. "Hello, yes send them please." She then hang up and sat back down.

"Who was that?" I asked cutting a piece of the pancake up.

"Mikey and Anna." Mom said.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"I got it." Summer said, hopping off her chair and ran to the door and pulled it open to see Mikey and Anna.

"Where the birthday Girl?" Anna asked.

There both came in; Anna was holding a square warp in purple paper and a rectangle warp in bright blue.

"What Anna says." Mikey said smirking; he was holding a bouquet of Violet and Liles.

I stood up and talk to where Mikey and Anna were.

"I'm right here." I said.

"Here," Mikey said handing me the bouquet of flowers. "Anna can I have my gift please?"

"Here you go Mike." Anna said handing Mikey the purple square.

"Thanks for the flowers Mike," I said kissing his cheek. "I love them."

"My Parents send them," Mikey said. "And they also sent this."

He pulled a brown warp book size package.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open and you will find out." Mikey said.

I un-warp the package to find_**EMMA**_ by Jane Austin.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "This is one of Austin best books."

"I knew Mom made the right choice." Mikey said.

"Tell her, Thank you so much." I said.

"Here," Mikey said handing me the purple square gift. "Open it."

I quickly flash him a smile and un-warp the gift to find an autograph Linkin Park band tee. I scream in shock and gave the box to Summer to hold as I tackle hug Mikey.

"Oh my god," I said. "Thank you, thank you."

"You are quite welcome." Mikey said in the hug.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"When they did a show in Mansion square garden," Mikey said. "With My Chemical Romance."

"Here is you're thank you gift." I said giving Mikey a giant kiss.

"Damn." Mikey said as we pulled away.

"Hey it my time for present." Anna said Pushing Mikey away.

"Thanks." I said as she handed me the blue rectangle gift and un-warp to find a beautiful grey, black and white floral print dress.

"I hope you like it." Anna said.

"I love it," I said. "Thank you so much."

"You're quite welcome." Anna said.

"Alex come and eat you're pancakes," Mom said. "Anna, Mikey would you two like something?"

"Just water please." Anna said.

"Ditto." Mikey said.

"Come and sit." Mom said.

Summer carry Mikey's gift's to the where the other gifts were, I placed Anna's beautiful gift next to Mikey's.

**Time lapse **

After opening all the gifts, in the end I got a new guitar in purple and black with sliver cords. A few books of sheet music paper, a few studded belt, a few gifts cards and autograph poster of Three Days Grace. We deiced to walk through the park.

"So how does it feel to be eighteen?" Summer asked.

"I don't find any different to be honest," I said. I felt something vibrate in my pocket, I slipped my hand into my pocket to feel the card was vibrate. "Really?" I gave Summer a look.

"Really on your birthday?" She asked.

"Evil never rest not even on my birthday," I said and slipped the bracelet off. "Would mind watching this?"

"Of course." Summer said.

"Thanks Sis," I said. "I'll meet you guys back at the apartment ok."

"Go already." Mikey said.

I just rolled my eyes and ported back to change and ported to the rooftop of Anna's building. Created my wings spread them out fully and jump from the building; I went flying down heading towards the ground. To the bystander they would portably think I would crash into the ground, but I pulled up and got the wind and went flying back up.

"Can anyone tell what the 911 is?" I asked through the con-link.

"About time." Hawkeye said sarcastically back, as I heard loud bang in the background.

"What the 911?" I asked. "And what's that loud bang?"

"It's … well this get here and you will see." Hawkeye said.

"Fine" I muttered. "Where?"

"Just look for smoke." Hawkeye said.

I shoot myself up going higher, and hover to see pillars of smoke coming Bryant Park. I took off flying faster; I narrowly dodge a blast of dark energy.

"What the hell?" I asked myself. I hover about the chaos, there was a teenager wearing black pants and hooded jacket with black leather boots and shooting powers similar to me.

"_Be careful._" I heard Zila said.

I dive boom the kid, creating a large cater and large dust cloud. The teenager grabbed me and threw me back, sending me flying back. I crashed into someone or something. I saw a flash of green, and realized I crashed into a tree. I dust myself off, and ported to every the others are which was Iron man and Hawkeye.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"This kid started to blow up this place." Hawkeye said.

"Let me handle it." I said. "This kid has power like me."

"But-" Iron man started.

"Like I say let me handle it." I said.

Both Hawkeye and Iron man share worry look.

"Fine but if it look like you need help," Hawkeye said. "We are stepping in."

"Fine," I said and started to walk to the kid, the kid throw shadow energy at me my shield would stop it. "You need to calm down," The Kid kept throwing energy; I took a deep breath and pulled a glove off. I was able to reach the kid face the kid was a guy, I slamed my hand against his forehead. I his shadows started to disappeared; he fell to his knees I keep my hand on his forehead. He finally pass out, I pulled my hand away slipping my glove back on. "See I took you I could handle it."

"How did you do that?" Hawkeye asked.

As there walked up to me.

"I have my ways," I said. "What are we going to do with him?" I pointed to the kid.

"Shield will handle it." Iron man said.

"But the guy had powers like me-" I started.

"I know," Iron man said. "But he was causing chaos."

"Huh guys," Hawkeye said. "He's getting up."

I turn my head to see the kid was getting back up.

"I came to find the daughter of Caine Sinclair," The kid said his voice had an Irish accent. "And you will not get in my way."

I allowed my power to slipped out, shadow energy started to go around my fists and started to growl.

"Shadow go to the mansion," Iron man said. "Tell Jarvis to initiate lockdown Alpha."

"But-" I started.

"No buts now go." Iron man ordered.

"I could help," I said but disappeared into a portal and ported into the foyer. "Jarvis initiate lockdown Alpha."

"Initiating lockdown Alpha." Jarvis said.

Guns started too appeared on the front yard, the fences begin to sparks with electrical. I started too focused calling Zila, my hands allowed shadows to slipped out of my finger tips to form Zila.

"Zila explain." I said.

"_You're Father made a few enemies when he turned his back on the shadow wearer __community and his family._" Zila said.

"And the kid out there destroys the city." I said.

"_One of the son who your father made they father a foe_." Zila said.

"Then how do beat them?" I asked.

"_I don't know young one._" Zila said back.

**Time lapse **

The Guns started too disappeared and sparks stopped. Iron man was landing on the roof, I waited in the foyer.

"Well?" I asked.

Iron man face plate came off and went up to show Tony's face.

"We took him down," Tony said. "Hawkeye helping Shield get him into a cell."

My phone went off playing walking on sunshine, I pulled it out. "I need to take this."

"Go ahead." Tony said.

"Thanks," I said and walking into the library. "Yes Summer."

"You need to come home like now." Summer said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The director of S.H.E.L.D is here asking for you." Summer said.

"What are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes something about a guy destroying Bryant Park and he say he came to find the daughter of Caine Sinclair and nothing would get in his way." Summer said.

"I'm on my way just keep her busy." I said.

"Ok." Summer said she hang up.

"I need to go," I said. "Something came up."

"Like what?" Tony asked.

"Director Hill is at my home wanting to talk to me," I explain. "This isn't good I don't need them to know that I'm shadow."

"You be fine." Tony said putting an armored hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said, and ported to a hidden area.

Shadows started to form a shield hiding me I ported my normal outfit and changed. I ported my outfit back to the box and then ported the box to Anna room she knew the plan if someone came asking question I would hide the stuff at Anna's. I started to run taking the faster route to the apartment, running past the Bethesda Fountain and Terrace. I popped into the elevator and headed up ready to face whatever would happen.

"_Remember to be nice to Director Hill and act __like you don't know anything._" I heard Zila said.

"_I know the innocence act._" I thought back.

The elevator ding, meaning it's time. I took a deep breath, and headed in. Hill was talking to Mom while Summer was nowhere to be seen. "Mom," I said softy. They both look up to see me.

"Summer called me and told me something came up."

"Oh yes uh-" Mom started.

"Allow me to handle this Mrs. O'Hara," Hill said she walked up to me. "I'm director Hill of Shield and you're danger."

"What why?" I asked becoming sacred.

"Earlier today there was a teenager with powers destroys Bryant Park," Hill said. "And say he had come find the daughter of Caine Sinclair and nothing will get in my way. Do you have any idea who this is teenager is?"

"No sorry." I said.

"Well you're the only daughter of Caine Sinclair." Hill said.

"Really?" I asked. "How's that?"

"Birth records," Hill said. "We look for any and all Caine Sinclair and your came up and you're father of course."

"I figure that." I said Hill pocket started to make sound; she pulled out a phone and started to talk.

"Yes Hill here," She said. "What do you mean he escaped from his cell?" She quickly hung up and looked back at me. "Look like the teenager that is looking for you have somehow escaped from his cell."

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about," Hill said. "We will handle it."

"Alright." I said. Hill then simply left, not with a second glance.

I wait till she was out of the building then scream.

"Alex volume." Mom said.

"Sorry," I said sinking down to the chair.

"This is not good. The teenager they were talking about I fought him already."

"What so bad?" Summer asked.

"The kid also has shadow's powers," I said.

"I have feeling he's a shadow wearer like Shadow."

"Just because you the daughter of Caine Sinclair that doesn't make you bad or danger," Mom said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You still an amazing daughter that will never change."

"Thanks mom," I said. "I need to think what will be my next step."

"Good but be back at six for your birthday dinner." Mom said kissing my forehead. "Thanks."

I said getting up and headed to the library in the building. Upon getting they no one was there, I took a seat in one of large leather high back chair.

"_So what are we doing?_" Zila asked.

"_I don't know_," I thought back. "_Half of me wants to fight while the other half is saying to stay hidden._"

"_Well whatever you decide I'll stand by you._" Zila said.

"_Thanks Zila_." I thought back and zone out.

**Time lapse **

My phone went off blasting Mikey ringtone, scaring the crap out of me.

"Jesus Mikey you nearly gave me a heart attack what the deal?" I asked.

"Sorry Mikey can't talk right he is kinda tied up." I heard the Irish teenager voice said.

"Leave him out of this," I growled. "He's as nothing to do with this."

"Oh Love I guess they never told you about having leverage you have the upper hand," The Irish teenager said. "Now you're going to listen to me and follow my instructions and you're boyfriend will be fine."

"Well." I said.

"Firstly you're act normal and meet me inside warehouse 13 on pier 13 at midnight," The Irish teenager said. "Oh and tell no one."

The line went die, I pulled the phone away from my ear and let out a small scream.

"_What wrong?_" Zila asked.

"_Sir Irish teenager has Mikey,_" I thought back. "_Isn't good, crap_."

"_Calm down,_" Zila said. "_He told you not to say anything but he didn't say anything about Shadow._"

"_You're quite right Zila,_" I thought back. "_Quite right_."

My phone went off again saying I have a text I flipped my phone to see the text was from Mom saying "Time for your dinner Birthday girl"

During dinner I couldn't relax, Mom could tell but she didn't ask. She came out with a two layer light purple frosted cake with black curls on the top were the same purple color roses about five in total with black leaves.

"_Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Alex.  
Happy Birthday to You_." Mom and Summer sang happily

"Make a wish." Summer said as Mom placed an 18 candle on the cake and lighted it.

"_I wish Mikey is ok._" I thought blowing the flame out.

"Let's eat" Summer said.

"One track mind you have Summer." I said laughing.

Mom handed me the cake knife, I quickly cut into the cake and make the first slice. Mom took off after that, I quickly headed to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror looking that my face; silently thinking will I came back alive. My pupils flashed black for a second, my wings form from my back I took a breath and the wings slipped away. I headed back to the dinner room

"What's wrong?" Summer asked hyper from the sugar.

"It's nothing," I said. "It's just hard to believe I'm eighteen that all."

"Alex I want you to open this." Mom said handing me a square shape box warp in purple paper. I quickly rip the paper away to find the photo I hid of my birth parents with a wired framed painted sliver.

"But how?" I asked looking at the framed photo.

"I found one day when I putting in a wash of your jeans," Mom said. "And I thought it would a perfect gift for your eighteen birthdays."

"Thank you so much Mom," I said carefully hugging her. "I'll be right back I want to this on my desk."

I quickly ran to my room; see my desk where the framed photos were. I carefully placed it in between Summer & I and the guys.

**Time lapse **

It was 11:30 P.M when Zila woke me up; I knew it was time to go. I quickly changed apart from my shoes I was trying to be quiet; I took one last look at the apartment, and pulled my motorcycle boots on and zipped my jacket up and headed to pier 13. I stay quiet while driving even Zila didn't ask me; I pulled up to the warehouse. I took a deep breath and ported my bike back to it parking space, I headed into the warehouse. The floor was concrete with metal walls there was a cat walk with hanging lamps. The lamps started to switch on one by one in the middle of the light was Mikey tied to a wooden chair there was a cloth gag, there were a few cuts on his.

"Mikey!" I yelled running to him.

I pulled the gag out of his mouth, he cough for a second.

"It's a trap." Mikey cough out.

"I figured that." I said.

"Oh then you're dumber then you look." I heard Sir Irish teenager say from above us.

I look up to see him on the cat walk.

"I did want you asked now let Mikey go." I ordered.

"I think not love," Sir Irish teenager said. He disappeared and appeared in front of me and punched me sending me flying to the ground. "I got what I wanted."

"Alex!" Mikey yelled started to fight with ropes holding him to the chair trying to get out.

"Be quiet mortal," Sir Irish teenager ordered. "Get up Caine Daughter!"

"My name is Alex," I said growling pushing myself up. "And you should shut up."

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because no one mess, with a friend of Shadow!" I heard Hawkeye yelled and shoot an arrow it made a giant smoke cloud.

I launched into action at once, cutting the ropes on Mikey's.

"Hide." I whisper and ported changing into Shadow.

I ported behind him, and tapped his shoulder he turned and met my fist sending him to the ground.

"Caine Daughter didn't listen to me," Sir Irish teenager growled. "Time for her lover boy to die."

He turned to see Mikey was gone.

"Sorry he's gone," I said. "You just have us."

He blasted at Hawkeye, who jump out of the way. I blasted at him we started to blast at each other; we kept blasting at each other. Iron man blasted him sending him to the ground smoking. He stayed down for a few minutes and slowly but easily stood up.

"Not even mortal tech can stop Duane Coghlan!" He yelled.

I growled a little, and tackle him to the ground, and held him down.

"You're going to tell why you're after Caine Daughter." I ordered.

"That's not really any of your business!" Duane Yelled blasting me with his shadows.

A shadow shield had already form it's self around me.

"Let's try that again why you're after Caine Daughter?" I asked once more.

He kept pushing his shadows against mine, which only got pushed back forming a cage around him.

"Fine I was sent to kill Caine Daughter." Duane said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she can be a threat to the queen," Duane said. "Because Caine was the true king of the shadow wearers; thus making his one and only daughter the true heir to the throne."

"Who's the Queen?" I asked.

"Queen Ashling." He said.

"Tell Queen Ashling to leave Alex, her family and friends alone understand," I growled. He disappeared into shadow I stood up and dust myself. "What?"

"I never knew you could be that," Hawkeye said. "That serious, and demanding."

"No one mess with my friends or threaten my family," I said. "Mike it's safe to come out!"

Mikey popped his face out from a large supported pole, he hopped over to us. I gently hug him.

"Be careful with me Al," Mikey said. "Duane did a number on me."

"I'm sorry for bring you into this Mike," I said. "I understand if you don't want to-"

"Stow that talk," Mikey said shaking me by my shoulder. "You make my life interesting and I love that."

He placed one under my chin and bought my lips to him, we met in a gently but pleasure full kiss. My hands went around his neck, while Mikey free arm went around my waist pulling me closer to him. They was a loud cough a forced cough, we broke apart blush were streaking across my face the same was on Mikey face Hawkeye was the one that cough.

"Huh Alex I think you should come back to the mansion to find this kid." Iron man said.

"Can we do it tomorrow I need to take Mikey home and help clean his cuts." I said.

"Fine tomorrow first thing in the morning." Iron man said.

I grabbed Mikey hand and we ported back to Mikey's house. Thankfully Mikey Parents had gone out of town again, and Ron was out again. I pulled the hood down again, and Mikey told me where the First aid kit was. I quickly got it and clean his cuts.

"Guess your team mates know about us." Mikey said.

"I'll never hear the end of this." I said.

"Sleep well Miss. Princess." Mikey said kissing my forehead.

"Shut it." I said smirking.


	28. Chapter 27

**Ch.27**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok. **

**I'm so happy to update this story and here it is. **

* * *

"She's burning out on apathy unsure of where she wants to be  
If she could change the world I think she'd rather sleep  
18 and feeling out of place frustrated that she can't relate  
Knee deep in diaillusion of her mental state," Mikey sang  
"In time you will learn to stand up on your feet  
Cause only in the movies can you replay every scene  
Until it comes out clean." We were playing a gig at a place called Rose Live Bar in Williamsburg, Brooklyn.

"Move to a lower east side dorm she's got no friends to call her own  
Still I can't get used to living far away from home  
So bored to death of being bored ambition seems to go ignored  
Her disposition is decaying at the core  
In time you will learn to stand up on your feet  
Cause only in the movies can you replay every scene  
Until it comes out clean, All the things are good and some are bad  
Its really what you make of it  
You re locked inside a world that's planned out just for you," Mikey sang

The crowd started to clap and cheered us on. "She's burning out on apathy unsure of where she wants to be If she could change the world I think she'd rather sleep In time you will learn to stand up on your feet  
Cause only in the movies can you replay every scene  
Until it comes out clean just wait sometime you will up on your own feet cause only in the movies can you replay every scene Until it comes out clean."

We pulled the last blasts of music, as the song ended Mikey did a bow.

"Thank you we are Makeshift Life we going to play more one song for you guys and its "Change" Mikey said.

Anna handed her bass to Mikey, and headed to Mic.

"And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through," Anna sang while the rest of us were playing our instruments.

"Because these things will change  
can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah"

"So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
Find things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away, say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this"

"Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah"

"Tonight we stand, get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up champions tonight  
It was the night things changed  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up  
Cause we never gave in  
and we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah!"

**Time lapse **

"Mikey Hand me Anna's bass will you?" I asked.

After packing Summer's drums in Mikey's parents beat up van.

"Here you go." Mikey said handing me Anna's bass and my own guitar case's I placed them in and shut the van door. Anna and Summer were in the back seat of the van half asleep, we were already paid about 300 each.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup," Mikey said. "Are you sure your mom won't mind me crashing over tonight?"

"No she won't mind," I said. "She's fine with us by the way."

"I know that but it doesn't feel's right with sleeping at your house." Mikey said.

I quickly kissed Mikey's check.

"It's not a big deal," I said. "And school everyone knows that were together, and beside Tony and Clint saw us kiss." I kiss him on his lips.

"Let's go love birds," Anna said. "I think Summer needs to get some sleep."

I pulled away from Mikey's lips.

"We're coming Anna hold you're horses." Mikey said hopping into the driver seat, while I took the other seat and we took off.

We went across the Brooklyn Bridge; I smiled a little at the city skyline with the stars above. We pulled into the underground parking lot and park next to my bike. I took a deep breath and focus on the instruments they disappeared to shadow portals, as the shadows disappeared I let the breath go.

"I need to know how to do that." Anna said sleepy as we step out of the van.

"Unless you're a shadow weaver, then no luck." I said back yawning.

"I'll see you guys later," Anna said. "I need some sleep."

She walked with us to the elevator to head up to the lobby and headed to her own apartment building. While Mikey, Summer, and I headed up to the apartment.

"How was the gig?" Mom asked as we walked into the living room.

"It's was good," I said. "I don't mean to be rude Mom but I'm going to hit the hay."

"Mikey, Alex hold up for a second please." Mom said.

Mikey grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"What is it Mom?" I asked.

"I have a rule with Mikey sleeping over, now that your together now please don't do it." Mom said.

"Understood." We both said at once.

"See you in the morning Mom," I said leading Mikey by the hand to my bedroom. The room hadn't really changed apart from the sleep curtains added to the bed to get more darkness, the curtains were dark purple with black Celtic knots. I changed with Mikey's back to me; I did the same for Mikey. I crashed on the bed and pulled the sheets out. "Coming?"

Mikey smiled at once and climb over me and landed next to me.

"See you in the morning" Mikey yawned slipping his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "Love you." He kissed me on the check. "Too sleepy to talk."

He passed out; I rolled my eyes and pulled the rope making the curtains closed. I lay my head to a pillow and fall into a deep sleep.

I woke to feel Mikey's arms still around my waist.

**Time**** lapse**

"Are you coming or not to night Ultimate Frisbee?" Mikey asked me over the phone.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said back over the phone. "I need just to put on my jersey and I'll be there, same place?"

"Yup." Mikey said.

"See you there," I said back. "Love ya."

We hang up, I pulled out a pair of jeans that I didn't care if they got dirty and pulled on a black under armor long sleeves shirt, then pulled the dark maroon jersey on. I grabbed a pair of all black converses and laced them up, pulling one of the shadow outfits in my Messenger bag but push it towards the bottom and slipped my avengers I.D. Card in one of the gloves and headed off.

"Mom I'm off to the Frisbee match." I said.

"Be careful Alex," Mom said. "Love you."

"Love you too," I said. "Coming, Summer?"

"What do you think?" Summer asked running after me.

Her hair was in one of the long braid, with dark wash jeans with a black tee and black converses. We quickly ran to where the Ultimate Frisbee match was being held; Mikey and Anna were waiting. Mikey was wearing a similar jersey to me and jeans with black converse. While Anna was wearing black jeans with a maroon sparkly tank top; with a dark grey cardigan and black and red converses she had a black tote bag with her.

"Well Mike shall we do battle?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Well we should get to the field to kick those losers butts." I heard Rick said.

We turned to see Rick walking towards us. He had let his hair grow out it was now at mid neck and was tie back. He was also wearing a jersey; he had on dark jeans with black converses.

"Hey Rick." I said.

"Good to see Alex," Rick said. "And company."

"Damn straight." I heard Mikey growled putting his arms around me.

As if to protect me from Rick, he was damn protected of me.

"Mike chill," I said turning around to face him and gave him a quick kiss. "Rick is being nice."

Mikey gave me that look, I rolled my eyes.

"Well you guys should get to the field," Anna said breaking the small fight up. "Or you're going to get into a lot of trouble with the team."

"We're going Anna," Mikey said partly dragging me and leading me to the field. "But worry yourself."

"I'm not worrying myself," Anna said. "Alex you're bag."

"Right sorry," I said pulling my bag off and handed it to Anna. "The card is in there."

"Got it." Anna said.

We quickly made are way to the field, while Anna and Summer ran up to the benches. The rest of us headed to were the team was. The game was Ultimate Frisbee; a lot of the parents didn't what the musical gifted children to be hurt so we created an Ultimate Frisbee team instead. The game started off fine but by half time we we're losing 5 to 6. I was dipping with sweat but I was happy to doing this, Mikey was breathing heavy, while Rick was draining water bottle after water bottle.

"What are you trying to drain all the lakes?" I asked Rick.

"Don't judge me," Rick said. "I'm crazy thirsty ok Alex."

"Hey I got nothing against you Rick." I said.

Then we heard the scream, we both look up to see a group of about ten robots were coming towards the field firing into the benches. They were grey with green. They roughly look like human but not really. They started to run at us, someone grabbed the back of my jersey and pulled me down, barely avoid a green laser. I looked to see that Mikey had pulled me down. There was thump right next me; I look to see my bag.

"Alex." I heard Mikey whispered.

"Get to the girls and get them out of here," I whispered back. "I'll cover you."

"But…" Mikey started. I quickly kiss him, and gave him a look.

"Go." I whispered

He nodded, mostly everyone was running even the team; I went to see that Rick was already gone.

"Only Rick would ditch us." I heard Mikey whisper next to me.

"You don't know that," I muttered back.

I quickly focus to hide myself from everyone and quickly changed into Shadow. A blast of dark energy went at the closest bot, destroying it. I launched myself at the closet bot cutting off it head; I flip off it as a laser hit the bot causing it to blow up creating a cloud of smoke. More lasers started to shoot at me, a shadow shield formed around me, protecting me from the lasers blast. I heard a growl to my right to see Zila, attacking a bot causing sparks to fly everywhere. More bots started to come but then stop and marched back till they formed a square around me.

I quickly teleport my bag back home.

"Mike is she ok?" I heard Anna asked.

"I think." I heard Mikey said back.

I focused allowing my shield to expanse to push out the cloud of dust allowing me to see Mikey, Anna, and Summer were watching. The bots shot out stream and un build to shoot a circle like thing with a strike to hold it up and shoot out a greenish yellow thin laser entraps me.

"Not good," I muttered. "Not good."

"What's going on?" Summer asked.

"The lasers are forming a daisy chain." I muttered.

"A what?" Mikey asked.

"Don't ask," I said. "Mikey take the girls and get as far away as you can now!"

"But-" Mikey started.

"Now!" I ordered.

Mikey grabbed Anna's hand and threw Summer over his shoulder and took off running away.

"_Zila I need help_?" I thought freaking out.

"_Just think,_" I heard Zila said back. "_Simply crushed them all that once and teleport them to the bay or the sky._"

I focused and four shadow shields formed over each of the bots and quickly teleported them to the sky and crushed them, which cause a giant explosion. Follow by another one.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked into the co link.

"What you got doom bots on your butt?" I heard Hawkeye asked back

"What do you think?" I asked back. "What's you location?"

"Baxter building." I heard Hawkeye say back.

"Got it" I said.

I easily teleported to the Baxter building entry, right as the others came landing the Quinn jet or in Johnny case came landing.

"Reed," Johnny said. "Ben and I just saved the city from explosion doom bots no matter what the Avengers say, isn't that right Ben."

"Yeah, more or less," Ben said. "The Avengers helped a little," Hulk gave him a look. "Well a lot."

"If you a lot," Hawkeye said. "We did everything, Panther slow down the chain reaction, and then Hulk smashes them all together and threw up over the city."

"Forgot to throw you with them." Hulk growled.

"What Avengers mansions was attack too?" Tony asked.

"Same with the Ultimate Frisbee match I was that." I muttered.

"He knew that Johnny and Ben were there," Mr. Fantastic said. "He wanted them out of the way all to get to Susan but, why Wasp?"

"Ow what hold up," Johnny said. "What do you mean all to get to Susan?"

"Doom has your Sister," Tony said. "And Wasp."

"What!" Johnny yelled letting flame's slipped out. "What are you standing around for?"

"Doom got Susie!" Ben yelled. "We go and get them back, and crush Doom well we that it. Once and for all."

"It's not that simple." Tony growled back.

"Why not!" Ben yelled getting madder.

"Iron man is correct," Black Panther said. "This is a trap; this is what Doctor Doom wants the Fantastic Four to come to him on his terms if you go charging in you will be destroyed."

"Plus he a dictator of a sovereignty country," Tony said. "We go in and were the invades I can't see Shield or United State would be happy about that."

"So that the avengers plan!" Johnny yelled. "Let Doom win!"

"I didn't say that." Tony said smirking.

I knew that smirked, we going to hurt someone or something or destroy it. So I was following Johnny and one of the Quinn jet as we flew towards Doom's castle as a rocket launcher came out and fired at us.

"Here it comes." I heard Hawkeye said.

"Torch, Shadow!" I heard Capt ordered. We both shot the rocket down, and kept flying. The Quinn jet pulled away doddering a giant rocket.

"Ok that's it we're aborting this mission" I heard Capt said.

"I hate this plan." I heard Hawkeye said.

The Quinn Jet pulled away heading back to safe air space, Johnny and I followed.

"Avengers assembly!" I heard Tony yelled.

I pulled a hard right heading back to the castle, to see Ben go flying down followed by Hulk. I drove down into the castle following Johnny and started to firing at the female Robot, allowing Black Panther to attack from behind to pulled out her heart I guess and she shut down and fall to the ground. I was the giant and weird machine that was holding Wasp and Sue, It have four clear bubble thing that lead to the center of the machine As the giant Robots started to fire green lasers at Panther and Ben, Panther ran out of the way as Ben attack the bot, as Hulk landed in front of Doom and started to attack him. Doom started to dodge and fight back.

Hulk got a good punch in Doom face, sending his hood off so I could see the whole metal face apart from eye hole. I got pushed out of the way of a laser blast I jump off the wall as another laser went to hit me; and I threw some shadow energy hitting one of the bot. I heard a loud yelled turning to see Hulk falling from the tower. I saw Tony blast the same bot at fired at me, destroying it. The last bot was winning against the rest of the Fantastic four, then four arrows came and attach to the bot and the rest of them got away as the bot blew up. Hawkeye and Cap soared in and landed behind Doom.

"Bout time" I muttered.

As Hawkeye pulled an arrow out and fired at Doom whose force field shielded him from the arrow.

"Doom!" Tony yelled and landed. "You can't win this! I'm going to give you one change here, surrender."

"Doom does not surrender." Doom said.

"Really talking in the three person really." I said rolling my eyes.

Johnny over hear me and snicker.

"Take him." Tony ordered.

We all started to attack firing what we had. Of course Doom had force field to protect himself. He started to fired his own lasers back, taking out Tony, Johnny started throwing fire balls, he shifted them and they landed by Cap and Hawkeye, Hawkeye was able to send a arrow at Doom but the force field stood in the way I thought but the arrow took it down, and Mr. Fantastic warp himself around Doom, but Doom shock him, winning that round against Mr. Fantastic, he got out of the hold.

Panther launched himself at Doom grabbing at him but Doom head butt him with his giant metal head, knocking him out and threw him off. He shot another laser at Hawkeye and Ben sending them flying back. Johnny shot his fire, while I shot my shadow energy. Doom shoot two lasers from his fingers sending me flying to the ground while Ben came running but was sent flying, he got Johnny in a green energy bubble and bought him closer to him.

"Someone blast him!" Johnny yelled.

Doom threw him, and the energy bubble disappeared, Panther grabbed him. Doom walked up to his throne and sat down.

"You are trespassing on Latveria soil," Doom said. "Leave now."

The thing that was holding Wasp and Susan let them go; Wasp shrink and Mr. Fantastic grabbed Susan.

"How about this instead!" Wasp yelled flying right at Doom "We kicked your shiny metal butt!"

"No!" Panther yelled stopping her from going anymore.

"Are you kidding me?" Wasp asked.

"We got what we came for," Panther said. "Yes?"

"Why, Victor?" Mr. Fantastic asked. "What did you even want?"

"You do not even see what's happening here." Doom said.

"Enough!" Tony said. "We're moving out," We started walking away. "But this is not over."

"I agree." Doom said.

Tony then destroyed the machine that was holding Sue and Wasp.

"We hold a cell open for you Doom," I heard Tony said. "Count on it."

We arrived back at Avengers mansions and were around the assembly Hall's table

"He chicken out!" Johnny yelled. "Doom knew he was beat that what I think."

"What do you think he wanted?" Tony asked Mr. Fantastic.

"I don't know but I can't help but believe that whatever Doom was after," Mr. Fantastic said. "He got it."

* * *

**Ok that the end of the chapter! More is to come please review Thank you! The first song is Only In The Movies by Diffuser and the other is Change by Taylor Swift.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Ch.28**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Marvel, but I do own my Oc's ok.**

* * *

"What is the big deal with disappearing after those robots attack?" I overheard Mikey asking/ yelling.

Of course the next day that school Mikey was on a search and kill mission and the person who was to be killed was Rick. I tried to stop him but once Mikey had his mine set on it he would not stop till it was done, it's was going to happened whether I like or not.

"It's not your problem in what I do," I heard Rick growled back. "I was running for my life."

"That is a load of bull," I heard Mikey growled back. "You have power."

"Who the hell told you," I barely heard him. "I have one thing to tell you, stay the hell out of my life and business."

Then there a sound of shoving, I quickly hid and watch as Rick walk by follow by Mikey pissed off. He walked pass me, he was too pissed off to see me. I would talk to him about this later but right now I need to get to class. I quickly move, running into classroom and slipped in right as the bell went off. Anna just rolled her eyes, as I sat down.

"Come on Class." Wolfe said.

"Let's start already then." Alana Fally said rolling her eyes,

"Yes of course Alana." Wolfe said rolling his eyes back.

**Time lapse  
**

"We need to talk." I said to Mikey in the band's room.

"Sure, but let's finish playing this song." Mikey said.

"Fine, then." I said back.

"_Run and tell all of the angels_

_This could take all night_

_Think I need a devil to help me get things right_

_Hook me up a new revolution_

_Cause this one is a lie_

_We sat around laughing and watched the last one die_

_I'm looking to the sky to save me_

_Looking for a sign of life_

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

_I'm looking for a complication_

_Looking cause I'm tired of lying (trying)_

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly_

_I think I'm done nursing the patience_

_It can wait one night!_" Mikey sang

"_I'd give it all away if you give me one last try_

_We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life_

_Run and tell all the angels that everything is alright. . ._

_Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone_

_Try and make this life my own_"

"Come on we need to talk now." I said grabbing Mikey's hand and drag him outside into the hallway.

"So let's talk." Mikey said.

"I overheard your conversation with Rick," I said. "I understand you were worry about me. But you need to let me handle this alone."

"Alex listened to me please?" Mikey asked. "You told me he was a hero but yet he runs away went he should have fought now is he a real hero, like you."

"That's not the point I was trying to get that Mikey," I said back lowering my voice. "And I'm a hero I fought those bots and you already know that I fought super villains and Kang."

"But still Rick should have fought." Mikey said back.

"Please let it go." I said back.

"But I can't, every time you go into battle I worry like crazy, that you will get hurt or someone will find out who you are." Mikey said back.

I quickly hug him, he hug me back.

"Mikey I know you worry," I whispered. "But let me handle it."

"But…"Mikey started to say but I quickly cut him off by kissing him.

"Please let me talk to Rick." I said pulling away.

"Fine." Mikey said.

"Thank you." I said kissing him again.

"Where is Rick anyway?" Mikey asked.

"In central park," I said. "By the lake."

"Please be safe." Mikey said

"I will," I said. "I'll see you later."

"Be safe." Mikey said once again.

"You worry too much," I said smirking giving him a quick kiss and ran back into the band room to grabbed my bag and with quick goodbye to Summer and Anna I ran to the lake in central park. To see Rick was sitting on a bench watching the water. "You know you're going to get a headache if you keep doing that."

Rick jumped a good foot, causing me to laugh.

"Alex that's not funny." He said.

"It is so funny Rick." I said hopping over the bench and land on the bottom of it.

"What do you want?" Rick asked.

"I came to apologize for what Mikey say." I said

"Wait, what?" Rick asked. "How did you find out about that?"

"Let's just say I have good hearing." I said.

"So you were eavesdropping." Rick said.

"Well you two were partly screaming at each other." I reason back.

"Well you're overprotective boyfriend had no right to yell in my face." Rick growled back.

"That's what a boyfriend is supposed to do." I said back.

"Well then, maybe you should get a better boyfriend," Rick said. "I mean I would a better boyfriend for you."

Going to kiss me, I push him back and gave him a look.

"No Rick," I said. "I don't see you that way. I see you as a friend or like a brother but I don't see you as a boyfriend."

By the look on his face, it wasn't the answer he wanted, because he gave me a strong slam against my chest which sent me flying back through the bench and into a tree, and landed on my gut on the ground. Rick then slammed his foot on the ground sending a shock way and make the ground shake around me, he than ran at me. I began to roll out of the way starting to see dark purple stars playing in front of my vision.

"Rick stop this now!" I yelled.

He kept running at me; I waited for the pain to come but it didn't, I heard him yelp in pain.

"Leave her alone!" I heard a voice I knew.

There was more yelping, I slowly open my eyes to see Wasp blasting Rick away, I was barely able to smiling. I suddenly felt no energy and black out. As I came too I smelt the Lemon and clean sheet knowing at once I was at the mansion. I pushed myself up but crashed back down, but I tried once again and got it. I started too walk down the hallway with a painful headache; I made it down to the foyer with no one seeing me.

"Hey, you should me resting." I heard Hawkeye's voice. I turned to see him.

"Hey," I said weakly biting my lower lip. "God this headache."

"Come on." Hawkeye said coming to me, I pushed off the wall and lost my balance and landed on Hawkeye.

"Sorry," I said pushing off him. "Heard anything about Thor?"

"No I haven't," Hawkeye said. We then reached the kitchen. "Sit."

He quickly grabbed a glass, and filled it with water and grabbed a pain killer.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"So what was the fight all about?" He asked.

"I would rather not talk about it." I said.

"You got a concussion from at kid," He said back. "And you say you don't want to talk about it."

"Really just let it go." I muttered.

Hawkeye gave me that look, I gave him one back. That last for while.

"Stop the Mexican stares off!" Wasp yelled causing both of us to jump.

"He started it." I said at once.

"Well you won't tell what the fight between her and the Tarus boy." He said back.

"Because it's none of his business," I said. "It's a personal reason."

"Just tell me." Hawkeye said.

"No." I said.

"Please Alex." Wasp said.

"Really I would rather handle it myself." I said back.

"Alex." Hawkeye said.

"No." I said getting up and walked off heading to the garden to think.

I started too walked around the beds, with my hands behind my back. About ten minutes later, Wasp came flying next to me.

"Alex, really what happened?" Wasp asked.

"Jan, please stop," I said simply "I really don't to talk about it."

"Alex please?" Wasp asked.

"Fine," I said. "But you can't say anything to anyone please."

"It's safe with me," Wasp said. "Now please tell me."

"Tarus and Mikey got into a yelling match earlier," I said. "I overheard it and tried to make peace between it. It went fine with Mikey but with Tarus he tried to kiss me but I pushed him off."

"Is that was caused the fight?" Wasp asked.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Alex," Wasp said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I said. "I need to think I'll see you later."

I got up and headed back into the mansion and ported back to my room. I started to stares that the wall trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

**Ok that the end of Chapter 28! More is to come please review thank ok those Lyrics were "Learn To Fly" By Foo Fighters**


	30. Chapter 29

**Ch.29**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Marvel, but I do own my Oc's ok.**

* * *

In the end I refused to talk to Rick, but every time he try to talk to me. I would simply give him that look.

"Alright class we have a new student," Mr. Wolfe said as a teenage guy came in, his face was dark brown and saggy cut. His eyes were dark brown. He was wearing jeans and a clean green t-shirt with black sneakers. He was smiling. "Ah…"

"It's Luke Slane Mr. Wolfe." The kid said with a slight Irish accent.

Which made me, raised an eyebrow but I would waited to hold justice.

"Well thank you Luke," Mr. Wolfe said. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Well Mr. Wolfe I'm from Ireland and when I like to write, and act well I can't think anything else right now."

"Great, Luke please take a seat next to Alex," Mr. Wolfe said. "Alex raised your hand."

I gave him a dirty look but raised my hand.

"Hi I'm Luke." Luke said.

"Yea I know," I said. "Now, left me alone."

"Alex be nice," Anna said. "I'm Anna by the way, sorry for Alex's mood."

"No it's ok Anna." Luke said.

"Let me be." I growled.

"Alex." Anna said.

I just rolled my eyes, and started to look at Mr. Wolfe and his lesson of the day.

**Time lapse**

As the day ended and I started to walk home, Summer was staying later she had a club. I was grabbed from behind and was turned around to see Luke smiling face.

"Let me go now." I growled.

"I'm sorry Alex," Luke said. "But we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked annoyed.

"I was sent to keep you safe," Luke said lowering his voice. "From Queen Ashling."

"I'm powerless so I'm not threat to her." I whisper back.

"If that so," Luke said. "Then why did she send Duane Coghlan to kill you, the royal assassin."

"What are you her next attempt to kill me?" I asked.

"No I'm here to keep you safe," Luke said back. "I part of the rebels group that want the true heir which is you to rule."

"Well I don't want to rule," I said. "I would rather be a figure head."

"Well we work on that later," Luke said. "But right now I need to keep you safe from any attempt on your life."

"Luke listens to me please," I said. "I need room to breathe."

"Fine," Luke said. "But you need to let me keep you safe when it's needed."

"Fine," I said. "You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh, sorry," Luke said letting my hand go. "Let me please walk you home at least."

"Fine," I said. "But then you leave me alone."

"I'll try but no promises." Luke said.

So I walked with Luke to my apartment building.

"Thanks for walking with me." I said.

No problem at all." Luke said.

I quickly walked back to the elevator and headed up. Later that night I was with Hawkeye, Capt, Black Panther, and Hulk's team hunting for the Masters of Evil. I waited in the shadows of the warehouse as the rest of them came in. Capt signal, we quickly started to look for the Living Laser.

"Clear." I heard Black Panther said.

That went I say him, the Living Laser was frozen in a greenish yellow glow thing.

"Clear," I then heard Hawkeye said. "I think."

"Yup it's clear." I muttered as I jump from the ceiling beans and landed next to Hawkeye.

"That's disappointing." Hulk said.

"You're going to want to see this Capt!" Hawkeye called.

We look that was left of the Living Lasers, it look like he was in a lot of pain but the yellowish green light thing that was holding him in there.

"Hm that the living laser," Capt said. "What happen to him?"

"He has appeared to be frozen in his life force." Black Panther said touching it.

"So what," Hulk said. "Someone took him out for us."

"Yah that is Fantastic," Hawkeye said. "We have been tracking the Master of Evils for what, weeks now."

"The obviously question who did this, and why?" Black Panther asked.

"You are so ungrateful this is a good thing." Hawkeye said back and walked away.

I started to look at what was left of the Living Laser I gently touch it and quickly pulled my hand back it was like getting a painful shock.

"Ow." I yelped, slowly blowing on my hand.

"What happen?" Black Panther asked looking at me.

"It's nothing just a little shock." I muttered.

"I've got news, we found Chemistro." I overheard Iron man say.

"Did he put up a fight?" Capt asked back.

"Ya, not Exactly." I heard him said back.

"I'm keeping him." I heard Wasp said.

"Chemistro has be turn to Gold," Iron man said. "As far as I tell he's still alive but he down before we even got here."

"This is great we wrap this up in no time," Hawkeye said happily.

"Really?" I muttered.

Panther gave me a look, I shot one back.

"What you're not happy about taking the Masters of Evil down?" Hawkeye asked as went to the mansion.

I just rolled my eyes.

"No I'm happy about taking the Masters of Evil down," I said. "But it seems fishy to me on how they are being taking out."

"Look I'm just saying," Hawkeye said as we walked off the Quinn jet. "Who care who did this, The Living Laser is down, he lock in 42 mission accomplished."

"Jarvis, what Iron man eta?" Capt asked.

"Iron man and Wasp have diverted to a warehouse in new Jersey responding to code blue in pr-" Jarvis said then went out.  
"-ocess"

"Jarvis?" Capt asked.

"This is never good." Hawkeye said.

We launched into attack mood at once, flying up the elevator and ran to the foyer, and hid behind the marbles. I quickly look to see….

"Freeze!" Hawkeye yelled pulling three arrows.

Shadows formed around my fists, Black Panther prepared to fight, Hulk was well always to fight and Capt slide in.

There in the foyer of Avengers mansion was Zemo with Wonder man, Rick and Abomination.

"Avengers I require you're assist." Zemo said.

Within seconds Hulk launched himself at Abomination, taking him down. Shadows were still forming around my fists, getting even madder, I growled seeing his face. I launch myself at him, taking him down.

"You're a bastard." I growled and punching him with shadow fists.

Capt and Black Panther ran at Wonder man and Zemo, Hawkeye shot three arrows which Wonder man, shoot them down.

"Avengers please?" Wonder man said. "We'll not here to fight just, please listen to what Zemo has to say."

I stop punching Rick but kept holding him down growling.

"You are the aggressor here," Zemo said. "You're monster attack my monster."

"Hulk Shadow stand down." Capt ordered.

I pushed Rick down and got up, as Hulk Punch abortion one more time which knock him out.

"Now, I'll stand down." Hulk growled.

"Someone is attacking your team." Black Panther said.

"Yes It's would seem that Amora the Enchantress has declare war on me." Zemo said.

"Why Zemo?" Capt asked.

"Yes she choices to blame me for her frailer of her little scheme," Zemo said. "And Now she is eliminate my team one by one trying to find me-"

Right as Iron man came smashing through the high window.

"It's over Zemo," Tony said as Wasp flew next to him, he was getting ready to blast him down. "The Avengers" and look back at us. And stop the blast. "The Avengers are just standing there. Guys any particle reason you're not avenging"

"Heinrich here is giving up." Hawkeye said.

"In Exchange for you aid with the Enchantress wrath," Zemo said. "We will sunder now when does Thor arrive."

"Uh, got some bad news for you Zemo." Capt said.

By the look on his face, he was not happy.

"What do you mean gone!" Zemo yelled. "Only Thor can possibly with stand the Enchantress magic."

"Why are, we even discuss this," Iron man said. "We should just blast them."

"Second that." I whispered.

"Your incumbent is unfortunate Stark," Zemo said. "We do not have much time. Zola gave the Enchantress a location I sent the Crimson Dynamo out to delay her but she will make him talk she will come here next."

"You sent Dynamo to die." Iron Man said.

"That is what a team is for, yes," Zemo said. "But you should be consider with the Enchantress without Thor you have no defense against her magic."

"Don't be so sure," Iron man said. "I've been analyzing Asgardian magic for months now, I can neutral it."

"Really?" Hawkeye asked.

"In Theory." Panther said.

"If the Enchantress is really coming after you," Iron man said. "We can use you as bait," Zemo started to walk back and fore. "Lure her into a trap into a magic damper she'll be powerless. And then we can take her out and unfortunately save you."

"Do I have your word?"Zemo asked.

"Uh, yeah." Iron man said.

"Not you Stark," Zemo said. "His?" meaning Cap.

"You have my word." Cap said.

Zemo nodded. We stay our groups.

"Your make me stick to that aren't you?" Tony asked.

"Look we all know Zemo is not going to sunder we have to except a double cross here." Hawkeye said.

"We should just smash them." Hulk said slamming a fist against his other hand.

"Nice plan," Hawkeye said. "How long did it take you come up with that genius."

"I can smash you too." Hulk said.

"The Enchantress must be dealt with," Black Panther said. "Regardless from Zemo depict."

"Agreed," Tony said. "Panther started setting up the trap; Hulk, you Capt, wasp and Shadow keep an eye on the masters."

"What about us?" Hawkeye asked.

"We'll going to save the Crimson Dynamo." Tony said as his mask covered his face.

The two of them quickly left, leaving us them. Capt and Zemo were heading down the training room, Panther and Wonder man were already down there, leaving Hulk, Wasp, and I with Rick and Abomination.

The death glace between Rick and I were quite noticeable. That went Rick walked up to me where I was leaning against one of the pillars watching him.

"Can we talk?" He whispered/asked.

"Why, asshole?" I whispered/asked back. "I hate you."

"Shadow please," He whispered. "It's important."

"All I heard from you is Blah, blah, and blah." I growled back pushing off the pillar and walked pass him to get away from him.

He grabbed my arm stopping me from moving.

"Please just hear me out," Rick said. "Then I will stop this."

"No." I growled pulling my arm out of his grip, shadows started to go more my wrists I blast him, sending him a few inches back.

Wasp landed on my shoulder.

"Shadow." Wasp said simply.

"He started it," I whispered back. "And I don't want to talk about it."

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Warning, Intruder alert." Jarvis said

Wasp quickly flew off my shoulder and headed to the door, was Hulk and Abomination were standing in front and Wasp open the door as Chemistro came running in.

"Wait wouldn't you made of gold an hour before?" Wasp asked.

"Please Avengers you have to help there right behind me." He pleaded as a rocket came flying in and blew up.

My shield quickly covered Rick and I, through the smoke I could see a large shadow come towards us carrying to huge guns. It was the Executioner meaning Enchantress wasn't too far behind. Hulk was coughing but quickly got up follow by Abomination. They both ran at him, but Executioner raised his guns and started firing. I quickly shifted the shield into a blast and shot him in the leg. Hulk and Abomination were punching at him. They mangle to get him to drop one gun, as Abomination punch at him again, he dodge and hit with the gun sending him flying back. He then turn at Rick and I and was about to fired when Hulk roared making him look at him, he grabbed the gun and make it blow up sending Executioner flying into the highest point of a pillar and crashed back down.

"You sure you want to try this again?" Hulk asked. "Last time we fought all you lost your axe this time it be worst." As he cranked his knuckles.

"Time to move." I muttered.

As we barley dodge Executioner and Hulk's fight, as they were fighting they broken the floor and went all the way to the training room.

"Shall we?" Rick asked.

"Still hate you." I said back and jump through the hole, with Rick following me.

As we near the bottom of the hole, my wings came out and I saw Enchantress having a standoff with Zemo, her magic as he was holding a stone, Norn stone.

"Executioner I need you." She cried making him go crazier and kicked Hulk in the chest, making him lose his grip on him, letting him grabbed him and sent him flying into Wonder man creating a dust cloud, I heard loud bang having a feeling Hulk hit Capt.

"Give me the Norn stone Zemo!" Enchantress growled.

"My Pleasure." Zemo said as the thing fired off at the Enchantress but Executioner stood in it way."

He dropped to the ground, Enchantress ran at Zemo and slapped the stone out of his hand and grabbed him but his neck cover thing and pick him up.

"None may touch me." She growled.

As a Arrow came and attach her head piece letting a shock out, getting her to let Zemo go, as Hawkeye landed.

"Touch." Hawkeye said.

As Iron man and Crimson Dynamo landed. I quickly followed landing next to Rick.

"Get the stone." I whispered.

"Why?" Rick whispered/asked.

"Just do it." I whispered back.

She pulled the arrow off, even more mad and threw a blast of magic at them, Iron man dodged, Hawkeye got hit and went down. Crimson and Iron man got in front of her.

"Jarvis active the damping field now." Iron man ordered.

The damper started to glow, and her power disappeared.

"Uh no," Enchantress said. "What have you done?"

"I'll turn off your magic," Iron man said, as the other circled around her, indulging Rick and myself. "Just come along quietly I don't want to have to hurt you."

"I do." Zemo said. "Dynamo, Wonder man, Tarus destroy the avengers!"

I quickly dodge Rick as he ran at me.

"I knew it," I growled. "Once a bad guy always a bad guy."

He kept punching at me; I blast him sending him flying back. I flipped as Dynamo fired at me. One of Dynamo went at Cap who banged it away but hurt the damper destroying it. Meaning the Enchantress had her powers back. She made the stone come flying to her.

"No stop her!" Iron man yelled.

As Wonder man grabs the stone and split it apart.

Rick had gotten a punch on me, sending me back. Then was a giant blast of white light and force sending me flying even harder into a wall, making me black out. I quickly came too I had my back to the wall with my hood shielding a bit of my face, to see Zemo was up and looking at Capt I follow his glace and saw it, the shadow behind Capt wasn't his.

"You would have let the Enchantress destroy me," Zemo gasped out. "You have changed Captain."

"You have no idea who I am." Capt growled and kicked him in the face.

After the whole fight and watching the master of evil were taking away. I was happy that they were gone but seeing Rick being taken away me feel me well bad.

"Come on Shadow." Hawkeye said grabbing my shoulder and pulling with me.

I was leaning against the wall, as Tony came in after a shower with a red bath robe.

"As horrible as that went we didn't too bad," Tony said. "We got Zemo, Abomination, Dynamo, and Tarus, Executioner is locked up too. Masters of Evil are pretty much done."

"And we're alive," Hawkeye said as he was fixing an arrow tip. "There that."

"Because of Wonder man," Panther said walking around. "With the Known stone power the Enchantress may have been unstoppable Wonder man sacrifices save us all."

"You think she gone for good?" Tony asked, none of us say a thing. "Yeah me either."

**Time lapse**

I ported back home, and changed back into my Pj's and sat on bed and started to get over what had happen, Rick was now in Shield's hand, I was fearing at Cap may not be who he looks like. I would sleep on and decide what to do about in the morning. I curled under my covers and allow sleep to come over me.

* * *

**Ok the end of chapter 29 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Ch.30**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Marvel, but I do own my Oc's ok.** As you can tell, I'm done with my classes and here it is enjoy!

* * *

As laser came online, it created a long and high barricade in front of me. I took a deep breath, I had strip down to a black tank that was under my hooded tunic but kept the pants on, and was barefoot. This was my first time do this one, Tony had made sure they would get harder and harder. I started to jumped and flip through the openings. I pulled a sudden stop as a laser went right to my eye line.

"Damn it, Tony." I muttered carefully slip under one and the above one, and because the lasers could really hurt if you touch or hit one they would give a painfully shock.

I kept going; I saw what was in front of me. I stared in a handstand and carefully slide one leg in an opening and did the same with the other. I pulled the thing off, and swing my body under the laser. I pulled another spin thing I made it to center of the maze, the lasers were criss-cross of twenty lasers that I knew I need to go get pass to win this level. I was dipping sweat, I took a deep breath and started to dip and dive. I had one last spot to do I would be done. The opening was smaller then what I was used too, but I wouldn't let Tony win. That went I saw it. I ran and slide under the laser, and I passed the level.

**Time lapse**

"Aliens are invading." Hulk said.

"What?" I asked.

"Did there say where?" Tony asked.

"The United Nations." Hulk growled

"And you're telling us this now Hulk?" I asked. Hulk gave me a look, I rolled my eyes back. "Well let's go."

"Someone wants to fight." Tony said

I just rolled my eyes.

"I'll just meet you there." I said disappeared into the shadows.

I landed on the roof on the mansion and took flying to the UN building, knowing that Tony was following me. Hulk and Capt were following us in the Quinn jet, as I reached the UN I saw the "alien" well the alien was huge. He was in a green hooded robe with gold details he was carrying a large hammer and was on purple hover thing he was being follow by a purple and grey spaceship. The ship landed and the aliens came out but the green hooded dude was still on his thing.

"People of earth," The green hood dude said. "You have a chose surrender and become part of the Kree Empire or be destroy," "your time is up what is earth answer?"

"Sorry I came in late," Iron man said. "What was the question?"

The Quinn jest landed behind Iron man and I, as Hulk and Capt ran out.

"You represent the leaders of this planet?" The green hood dude asked.

"Well I'm pretty popular but-" Iron man started but was cut off.

"Surrender your planet to the Kree Empire and you may live." The green hood dude said.

"Whoa let's slow here," Iron man said. "You are you again?"

"There hostiles," Cap said and get his shield up "Let's take them down."

"I know you," Hulk growled getting me to follow his glance to see Marvell. "Marvel"

"Captain Marvel?" Iron man asked. "What's going on here?"

"Iron man please," Marvell said. "Just do what Rowan asks surrender and we can work something out." Rowan hammer started to glow.

"This is not going to end well." I thought.

"Avengers!" Cap yelled. "Attack!" He threw his shield and it got Rowan in the back.

"Cap!" Iron man called. The aliens on the ground got they guns out and started to fired at Cap's shield two more started to attack Hulk but Hulk sent them flying down.

Marvell was freaking out but he tackle down by someone with long blond hair, that created a lot destruction. That when I realized it was Miss. Marvel.

"So much for diplomacy." Iron man said.

"I could tell you that." I muttered back.

As Rowan came flying at us, swinging his hammer. Iron man dropped down, while I flew up Iron man started to blast at him. Rowan spin his hammer sending him flying, Rowan then came at me I started to blast him, he spin his hammer at me I dodge his hammer and blast him in the eye. He started to follow Iron man and I, Hulk look at us and ran after us.

"You ran?" Rowan asked. "Is your species this weak?"

"It's Stagey," Iron man said turning to face Rowan. "Wait let Hulk example to you." Ironman flew up as Hulk came flying at him taking him off the hover thing and the two went flying, which made the spaceship fall over. As the dust started to clear we could see Hulk get push away from Rowan.

They both got up and Hulk ran at Rowan but he got pushed into a building. Rowan lifted his hammer up and smashes it down on Hulk. He pulled back and spans it around and went to smash Hulk again. He dodges barely and kicked Rowan in the foot sending him to the ground. Hulk got up and went to punch him but Rowan blasted Hulk away from the bottom of his hammer. They started to fight again which Rowan won, he went to hit Hulk with the hammer but Iron man and I started to blast at him Iron man then blast him with the beam from his chest. Rowan reacted with his laser.

"Keep him like at." I muttered to Iron man and dived down at Rowan punch him the face.

"Shadow wait!" Iron man yelled Rowan shifted the laser at sent me flying to the ground.

Rowan turned his attention back to Iron Man, I slowly pushed myself up as Miss. Marvel blasted Rowan he coming flying towards me. I quickly teleported out of the way and reappeared, next to Iron man, with Miss. Marvel above us.

"Rowan right?" Miss. Marvel asked "You want earth to surrender guess what it's your turn, give up."

"You sure you're in charge?" Hulk asked.

"Ha ha." Iron man said sarcastically.

"You are an arrogant species and as such unworthy to join the Empire," Rowan said. "Rowan to all Kree forces I have made my judgment eliminates all life on this planet."

I had shadows moving around my wrists and kept giving Rowan a death look.

"Rowan all communications from the ship are down." Marvell said

"Did you do that?" Iron man asked Miss. Marvel.

"No I thought you did," Miss. Marvel said back then listens to her con link. "Time to pick a side Marvell."

As Hulk rubbed his fist.

"I'm on your side; there is no hope here except surrender." Marvell said.

"Mankind will never surrender." Capt said.

"Ever." Miss. Marvel said

As Rowan was above us on his hover thing.

"Such arrogant," Rowan said. "You wish to die here, so be it."

He then blasted Iron man with his laser thing sending him flying into a building. Cap threw his shield, Miss. Marvel fired her own golden enegery blast, Hulk went with fist throwing, and I fired my own shadows all at Rowan.

He sent Cap flying into the same building as Iron man, I went running and blast that Rowan. He went to blast me with his laser, I dodged and went to punch him, he grabbed me and sent me flying into a wall I fell on my back, my hood slipped off and I nearly scream but I felt fabric over my eyes.

He sent Hulk flying into the lake, I watch as he went to attack Miss. Marvel she was getting herself ready to fight. They blast that each other as Marvell got into the middle of it and got hit with both lasers.

"No!" Miss. Marvel yelled.

The two lasers stop and Marvell fell to the ground, both Cap and Iron man tired to Rowan which didn't work. Miss Marvel ran over to Marvell side. I watch as they talked, I pushed myself up and launched myself at Rowan he blasted me away with his laser, I pushed myself back up and saw Miss. Marvel walked up to Rowan.

"You seek to face me again," Rowan said. "You will end no better," He shot his laser at her. It sent her flying back but she stood her ground and power up and pushed back at Rowan. "Fall," She kept pushing. "Why won't you fall?"

She was getting piss more and created a giant ball of golden energy which sent Rowan flying back into a building and crashed back onto the ground. He looked up to Miss. Marvel glowing gold.

"Surrender!" She ordered.

"Never." Rowan growled back.

"See, we do have something in common after all." She said and punched Rowan knocking him out.

**Time Lapse**

I landed on Belvedere Castle roof, I need to think.

"Did we do the right thing by taking out Rowan?" I asked myself. "But what if didn't do the right thing."

These thoughts were spinning around in my head and that image of Cap's shadow was still haunting me.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down, you know." I heard Luke's voice causing me to jump a good foot and my wings came out getting me to hover.

"Who are you?" I asked playing dumb but allowed my shadow energy to form around my wrists.

"You can drop the act, Alex." Luke said.

"Who's this Alex?" I asked back.

"Really are you that thick, girl?" Luke asked back.

"Nope I'm not Alex," I said back. "I'm Shadow; an Avenger, and a Hero."

Within seconds Luke was in my face with his own shadow wings letting him hover. He kissed me, as images flash before my eyes. A large and beautiful castle with turrets and large stain windows. Luke quickly pulled back as we slowly land on the ground.

"You may be Shadow but need to protect yourself." Luke said.

I disappeared into the shadows getting away from Luke. I walked into my bedroom and change.

"What does he mean that I need to protect myself?" I asked myself as I crawled into bed. "I don't need this right now."

I allowed sleep to take over, washing away these worries till tomorrow.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 30 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok. I hope you enjoy it and please look that my other stories thank you!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Ch.31**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

* * *

"What fabrics would be good?" Anna asked.

Today was typically Saturday for Anna and I, I offered to help her with fashion hunts.

"Anna you're the fashion except you tell me." I said back.

"Well I think this." Anna said showing a roll of fabric which was dark purple.

"Well it's good," I said. "Why do you need all this fabrics?"

"You forgot," Anna said. "Really?"

"What I'm been busy doing things," I reason back. "Why not, enlighten me."

"It's for my portfolio." Anna said back.

"I forget these things," I said back. "If things were easily I would remember these things more."

"Where are you thinking of going after we graduation?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I'll probably go to Empire State University."

"And study what?" Anna asked.

"I don't know liberal arts." I said back

That when I heard it, a large bang and a giant roll of fabrics came flying those us. A second one quickly follow, I was suddenly pushed out of the way to land on the store floor hard. I saw where I was standing is where the giant rolls of fabric met. I looked up to see who pushed me away from the rolls and to my shock it was Luke.

"Hey you ok?" Luke asked offering me his hand.

I pushed it away and stood up.

"Alex are you ok?" Anna asked coming over to me. "Oh, hey Luke."

"Hello Anna." Luke said.

"I'm fine Anna." I said.

"What happen with the giant rolls of fabrics?" Anna asked. "How did they come off their holders?"

"That's the question of the century," Luke said causing Anna to laugh a little. "Anna would you mind, if I borrowed Alex for a few minutes?"

"Sure you can borrow her for a few minutes I need to buy this," Anna said holding a small stockpile of different fabrics. "Anyway."

"Thank you Anna," Luke said grabbing my shoulder. "It will not be long just a few minutes."

He leaded me out of the fabric store.

"Hey back up," I growled pushing away from him. "How did you know I would be that this store with Anna and come to save the day at the right time?"

"Firstly I was sent to keep you safe," Luke said back. "I have been keeping an eye on you and that nearly being rolled over was an attempt on your life."

"So you're now a stalker," I said back. "Look I get it you're supposed to keep me safe but I can take care of myself but how did you know this was going to happen?"

"I've been keeping an ear into the rebel group," Luke whispered. "And I found out about the attempt on your life."

"Look I need to go," I said. "I'm helping Anna with her fashion." I turned too walked away but Luke grabbed my wrist and stop me.

"Look here, how long have you known Anna?" Luke asked.

"What?" I asked. "You think Anna is trying to kill me now that is funny. I have known Anna since seventh grade."

I pulled my wrist away and walked back into the fabric store ready to kill someone.

"It was that bad?" Anna asked.

"Don't ask," I said back as we left the store. "I'm ready to kill someone."

"If I didn't know better," Anna said. "I would think that boy has a thing for you?"

"And you know," I said back. "I love Mikey with my whole heart and he the only one."

We walked back towards Anna's apartment; I kept thinking not realizing that I bang into someone.

"Hey watch it!" I heard a voice I knew.

I looked up to see Clint Barton.

"Shit." I whispered as he realized it was me.

"Alex is your head working?" He asked.

"Alex, who's this?" Anna asked.

I woke up from my fog.

"Right sorry what?" I asked.

"Alex you alright?" Clint asked.

"Yeah I'm good it's one of those days," I said. "Anna this is Clint, Clint Anna."

I saw that Anna had a slight blush on her face.

"Nice to meet you." Anna said embarrass.

"Time to go," I said pushing Anna away. "I'll see you later Clint."

**Time Lapse**

"Why didn't you tell me that was Hawkeye?" Anna asked as we eat Chinese takeout.

"You didn't ask me," I said back. "And I didn't think I would bump into him Anna."

"But still." Anna said.

"Oh, god I'm not going to live this down at Avengers Mansion." I said knowing a blush was running across my face.

"It's not going to be that bad." Anna said back.

"Anna you don't understand Jan and Carol are the only other girls on the team," I said. "And even they will not let me live it down."

"Wait whose Carol?" Anna asked.

"Miss. Marvel the blond." I said.

"Got it," Anna said. "Now it's time model for me."

"Fine," I said. "But you need to help with getting it on."

"Why of course, my little model." Anna said laughing.

"Is this how it goes on?" I asked as Anna was pulling a skirt close on my hips.

"Yes, now stop struggle in it," Anna said. "It will fit you now for the top."

"Anna stop I'm not your little doll to be dress up," I moaned as she force a skin tight long sleeve top on me. "It's too tight I can't breathe."

"Alex stop being a drama queen and you say you would help me," Anna said back as she stood back to see her work on me. "It looks like you step out of the show "**Game of Thrones**"

"Good for you," I muttered. "Now get me out of this skirt and shirt now it's too tight."

"Yeah yeah," Anna said. "In a minute I need a photo."

"Anna." I pleaded.

"Fine after the photo," Anna said grabbing her camera and took a quick shot. "Alright now you can take it off."

She quickly helped me get it off and put on a different outfit.

**Time Lapse**

After sixteen more outfits, Anna let me go and I headed back home. As I entered the apartment, the T.V. was on and I could see Summer was sleep in my chair, I smiled and gently picked her up and carried her to her bed and placed her on top, I covered her with a blanket. Mom was nowhere, that when I remember she was on a date with someone named Henry. I quietly slip out of Summer's room, and headed back to kitchen to raided the food closet and found easy made Mac and cheese and three minute and forty five seconds later, I was eating Mac and cheese. I quickly took a sip of apple juice and went back to eating.

I quickly put the bowl and glass in the dishwasher after I was done. I grabbed my guitar and headed up to the roof to play some music I didn't what to wake up Summer. I leaned up against the side of door, already feeling tears started to come. Why did my birth parents have to die and leave me to fill their shoes, why me.

"Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own

Why do you have to leave me?

It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me

Hold on, hold onto me

Now I see, now I see

Everybody hurts some days

It's OK to be afraid

Everybody hurts, everybody screams

Everybody feels this way and that's ok

Ladadadada that's OK

It feels like nothing really matters anymore

When you're gone I can't breathe

And I know you never meant to make me feel this way

This can't be happening to me

Now I see, now I see

Everybody hurts some days

It's OK to be afraid

Everybody hurts, everybody screams

Everybody feels this way and that's ok

Ladadadada that's OK

Lalalala

So many questions, so much on my mind

So many answers I can't find

I wish that I could turn back the time

I wonder why

Everybody hurts some days

Everybody hurts some days

Everybody hurts some days

It's OK to be afraid"

"Everybody hurts, everybody screams

Everybody feels this way and that's ok

Ladadadada that's OK

Lalalalala that's OK

Everybody hurts some days

It's OK to be afraid

Everbody hurts some days

But we all feel OK

Everybody feels this way

But it'll be OK

Can somebody take me away

To a better place

Everybody feels this way

It's OK

It's OK, ladadada it's ok

Lalalala, it's OK"

Tears were coming down now in waves, finally allowing all this pressure to come out. I heard clapping and turned to see Luke was clapping and watching me.

"You got a beautiful voice," Luke said. "I can see why people love to hear you sing."

"Now you really are a stalker aren't you?" I asked back putting my guitar down.

"I was sent to keep you safe like I said before." Luke said coming and sitting down next to me.

"But I'm fine." I said back looking away from him.

"I know but the rebel leader wants to make sure," Luke said back. "He also wants you to lead the winning fight in the war against Queen Ashling."

"No!" I yelled pushing myself up. "I will not fight her or her soldiers this is not my battle I just to have a normal life."

"Well you better face it Alex you will rule it's your birth right," Luke said back standing up and come to my side. "It will be ok."

"I don't care." I said back.

"_Listen to him Alex_," Zila said. "_He is right it's your birth right and you need to do it_."

Zila came to my side and lean on my leg.

"So this is your shadow animal guide?" Luke asked.

"Yeah what's it to you?" I asked back. "You got one?"

"Of Course, all shadow weavers have one," Luke said. "This is one is mine, Ffion."

As a black shadow fox appeared leaning on Luke's leg.

"Alright," I said. "Then what now you will keep following me."

"Pretty much," Luke said. "And Ffion will also be following you."

"I have feeling Zila will not allow that." I said back as Zila growled at Ffion.

"Fine for now," Luke said. "But you need to learn about shadow weavers history and the politics for the rulers."

"And how, would you know about these politics for the rulers?" I asked.

"I used to work in the castle." Luke said back.

"_I still don't trust him._"I thought to Zila.

"_I might agree with you on that I will teach you the politics and the history_." Zila said back.

"When can we learn about this stuff?" I asked.

"School or whenever both of us have free time." Luke said back.

"Deal." I said ready to face whatever he had in store for me.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 30 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok.** **Those lyrics are Everybody Hurts by Arvil Lavigne**


	33. Chapter 32

**Ch.32**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

* * *

"You can begin your final now," Ms. Adams said. I took a deep breath and started the test, in reality I had barley study the reason why I had to deal with Luke and fighting with the avengers. I started to recall what I need to remember, about an hour pass. "Pen's down."

Like that the finals were over, I was graduating in a few weeks. Prom was in a week, My dress was going to be a strapless taffeta the color was a dark royal purple with a black ribbon the waist. The theme of prom is Masquerade. Anna had a sliver and white golden beaded one shoulder dress. In truth was I really didn't want to go. Having to get dress up just show people, I was greatful for the small break.

"So what you told me," Mikey said. "It seems like the royals have no fun."

As we walked, through central park, Mikey want to do something with me so we decided on walking through central park.

"I know but that what Zila told me," I said back. "Even through between you and me I don't want to rule."

"But Alex," Mikey said pulling me closer. "It could mean no more random attacks on you."

"I know Mike," I said leaning my head against his shoulder. "But it's too much pressure for me to bear."

"Who say you're going to bear it alone?" Mikey asked.

"Luke." I said.

Mikey muttered something I couldn't say.

"I don't trust him Al," Mikey said back. "Not one bit."

"Join the club." I said back gripping his hand harder.

"Alex you ok?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah," I said back. "Sorry just worry." Looking at him right in the eyes.

We had come to a stop on top of the bridge that over looked the Bethesda angel fountain. Mikey quickly kiss me, getting my heart to go crazy with happiness. His hand gently, went to my cheek. We pulled away went oxygen became more important, we started to stare at each other eyes happy with this private moment in central park.

That when a giant ball of yellowish energy came out of nowhere and crashed in the floor in front the Angel fountain causing the ground to shake getting the both of us to grip on the rail.

"Let's go Alex." Mikey said grabbing my hand and dragged me away.

"But Mike." I started but let him drag me away.

We ran back to my apartment building and head up in the elevator.

"I'm sorry Alex," Mikey said. "I didn't know what to do I just freak."

"Mikey, it's ok," I said laying a hand on his shoulder. "It happens the first time I saw something weird I freaked out too."

Mikey put his hand over my hand, we slipped our hands together. He bought my hand to his lips and gave it a gently kiss.

"Does it get better?" Mikey asked. "Or should I get used to it?"

"Both." I said back.

The elevator ring, meaning we reached the floor we quickly got off and headed into the apartment. When we got in, something was off. It was too quiet even for the apartment.

"Alex what's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know," I said back. "Summer?"

I got no response. "Summer this is not funny, come out!"

Still no response, thats went my heart started to go crazy something was wrong. I ran to Summer's room with Mikey hot on my heels. I bragged the door opened to see her, she was on the ground looking like she had been through hell. I ran to her side, holding close to me.

"Summer can you hear me, Summer?" I asked.

Nothing.

"I'm calling 911 right now!" Mikey yelled pulling his phone out and call them.

It sounded like a whispered to me, my adrenaline was going crazy. It was a burr in front my eyes as the EMT's came and took her to the hospital, the doctor said she going to be ok, but she was in coma and the rest was up to her, to come out it.

I sat in the chair next to her bed; she was hooked up to machines with oxygen forcing air into her nose. She had bandages covering most of her arms and her forehead. She looked so peaceful, but dry tear stains were covering my cheeks. I had not move from this chair holding her hand, praying that she will be up soon.

"Summer please wake up." I whispered.

I felt a bit of pressure on my leg, I look down see Zila was sitting next to me.

"_Little one you need to let her rest,_" Zila said. "_She will get better._"

"_But why did she have to get hurt like this?_" I thought back. "_I need to know who did this_."

"_Why go to get revenge when it won't help her at all._" Zila said back. "_That is something she wouldn't want,_" That went my avenger card went off, I ignore it. "_Go and help them._"

"_Why, Summer is more important to me right now._" I thought back.

"_Alexandrina Marie Catherine Sinclair you will go and help them now you have to deal with me and that will not end well for you!_" Zila ordered. "_Now go do I make myself clear?_"

"_Yes Zila._" I thought back.

I ported back and changed into shadow and appear in the foyer of the mansion to see Wasp was on her way out.

"Jarvis what's going on?" I asked.

"A person call Michael Korvac was drop off, and Wasp took custody of him." Jarvis said.

"Thanks Jarvis," I said back. "Where is Mr. Korvac?"

"He is sedated and tied down for his own safely." Jarvis said.

"Thanks again Jarvis," I said heading towards the elevator. It opened in front of me to show Hawkeye and Panther. "Oh, hey."

"So you heard about Korvac?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah" I said back.

"What's up with you today?" Hawkeye asked.

I walked pass them into the elevator.

"By the way, nothing up with me." I said as the elevator doors closed.

Which bought me down to the assembly hall, Tony was typing on a keyboard.

"Hey Shadow." Tony said not looking up.

"Where Is Korvac?" I asked.

"In the medical bay," Tony said. "You know he claims that he escaped from Alien ship."

"Wait rewind," I said. "He escaped from an alien ship!"

"That's what he saying," Tony said turning to face me. "What's on your cheeks?"

"Nothing." I said hiding my face.

Tony gave me that look.

"Alex tell me now." Tony said.

Zila appear next to me and lean against me.

"They tears streak," I said back. "Ok."

Time Lapse

Korvac was just looking that the food in front of him. While the rest of us stood watching him.

"He seem ok physically scars on his back are rough," Tony said. "Even though there no intense danged he's malnourished and dehydrate," "But this is where it gets strange," Tony show a holograph of Korvac. "He admitting some kind of energy something I have never seen," Hulk didn't say anything back. "Sorry I guess this a bit over your head."

"It's Form of cosmic radiation" Hulk said.

"Maybe the scars on his back are the cause of the radiation." I said back.

"What, it's not," Tony said looking at the holograph again. "Oh."

That when Hawkeye and Panther walked in.

"There was residual cosmic radiation that the site." Panther said.

"Uh have we found the same kind of thing on Korvac," Tony said back. "I already contact Miss. Marvel she the sword liaison, there supposes to be in charge of all this alien stuff."

"Where's Cap?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't know he requested some time off," Tony said. "Went to look up old World War II buddies or something."

That when the I.D. Cards when off. Panther pulled his out.

"Guys I'm five minutes out," Jan said. "Meet me in the foyer and bring Michael."

We were waiting in the foyer with Michael standing in the front. Zila was sitting watching everyone. That when the door opens to show Jan with a woman that had curly brown hair and green eyes, she was wearing a blue waitress dress with a white apron and dull red long sleeve long jacket. She had a blue headband and pearl earrings.

"Michael?" She asked.

By the look on His face, he was shocked to see her.

"Corrina," he said. "I…I, They ran into each other arms and hug. "I did it I got back to you."

Jan gently closed the door.

"Michael you been gone for nearly two years," Corrina said. "I… I thought you left I thought you weren't ever come back."

"Two years?" Michael said.

"Michael what happen to you?" Corrina asked.

"I'll never let us be apart again Corrina," Michael said. "I never let them hurt me again any of them."

"Who?" Corrina asked.

As a light appeared in front of us, behind Corrina more lights started too appeared. About five people or things appeared, all in blue, red and black.

The one all the far left with shoulder length following blond hair with yellowish skin his eyes were a dark red and he had a green stone in his forehead, he had on a dark navy sleeveless jacket with pointed shoulder with black and blue pants and long sleeve shirt with arm wristbands and neck thing he had on red belt thing that when down to his knees with a gold triangle as the belt bucker with gold on the jacket.

The one next to him was a woman with the same blue color thing but this one look like a cloak, she had on a black and red jumpsuit looking outfit with a gold circle and a six pointed star.

In the center was a living tree creature with deep set yellow eyes. It was wearing blue and red outfit the shorts end above his knees with red outline the top with a black belts around its waist and chest.

Next to him was a humanoid with red outline over blue outfit, the humanoid look like his step out of a Steampunk world on the center of the outfit was a yellow point star like thing. The boots were black with brown over it that end below the knee, with a black gun hoister on the mid thigh and waist belt the helmet had a bright yellow star burst.

On the far right was a raccoon, Im serious a raccoon in an outfit similar to the humanoid but with a belt around its belt and the pants cuff rolled up and it was hissing at us.

"Tony." Wasp said as Panther walked like a cat towards them and Tony pulled his mask down and over as Wasp, Panther and Tony were in front of Michael and Corrina.

"Avengers Protect, Korvac." Tony ordered.

The rest of us quickly spend out forming a shied around Korvac and Corrina. The woman with the cloak her left eye glowed yellow and white and her left forearm glowed and a yellow sword appear and held it in front of her.

"Still think Korvac is making this us?" Tony asked.

"I'm on the fence." Hawkeye said.

"Michael Korvac," The humanoid said walking towards us, and pulled out its gun it then said something I had no idea what it meant. Its eyes glowed bright yellow.

"No, No," Korvac yelled. "Please, you have to help me."

"Tony?" Wasp asked again

"There's a tree and Raccoon scowling at us Man," Hawkeye said with an arrow at the ready. "Are we firing?"

Wasp got her blast ready, I followed her idea with my shadows started to form around my wrists, Zila was growling ready to attack.

"Just wait, their Intelligent," Tony said as The Humanoid went to hit its helmet.

"No!" Wasp yelled and blasts him and sent him flying down but the Tree thing got him from falling.

Which got the raccoon running towards us, Hawkeye sent an arrow in the tree thing arm which blew up. Hulk went running at then, followed by Panther. The dude on the far left, hands glow and formed a staff which meet Panther twin short draggers. They started to fight, as Tony when to blast at the woman who created a yellow shield which pushed back Tony's blast.

Hulk went at the Raccoon, The raccoon started to hiss at him and Hulk roared that him. The raccoon pulled out two guns and started too fired. I quickly form a shadow shield allowing Korvac and Corrina, and Hawkeye to move out of the way, Hulk ducked down and crawled away. I kept holding up the shield, Hulk pulled up a table and threw at the raccoon. The raccoon ran out of the way but hit the tree thing in the face. I was laughing inside at the tree creature face. The tree thing growled and turned to faced us.

"Oh Crap," I muttered. "This is not going to end well."

Wasp was still fighting with the humanoid, as the tree creature stoop towards us. The humanoid when to fire at Wasp, but Hawkeye shoot an arrow which took out one of his gun but he fired the other. Thankfully Hawkeye dodged. The tree creature was getting closer to Hulk. I dodged as the Raccoon shoot at me. I did a back flip as I blasted at him, he dodged himself. Tony was still fighting with the woman.

"Wasp get Korvac and the girl out of here!"Tony yelled as he went flying through the skylight with woman. As the glass started to fall I ported them to the ground not to hurt anyone. Wasp quickly got in front of them.

"We have to go back there stairs go!"Wasp yelled.

They quickly ran, The tree creature started to attack Hulk nearly crashing him down but Hulk destroys one arm then the other one. The Raccoon climbed on to the tree creature and started to blast at Hulk but smash his hand together which destroy the whole tree creature and sent the Raccoon flying down and Hulk well tower over him, he was about to punch.

"You better look behind you mate."The Raccoon said. Well the tree creature was back. "I want to formally introduce Yeah."

"I am Groot!" The tree creature yelled and pick up Hulk and sent him flying into the ground and sent him flying through the floors again.

"Shall we?" I asked to Zila.

She growled meaning yes, I took off running at Groot. As I started to blast Groot back into ash, Zila started to destroy him as he came back to form, his giant wooded hand slam me into the ground. Zila let out a painfully yelp, Hulk came to the rescue destroying him apart from his head.

"You Ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess." I said back.

Zila came to me and lick my face, I pushed myself up. Hulk grabbed the head and jump down the giant hole. I teleported to the Quinn jet room, I leaned on the wall with Zila next to me. Hulk had the Raccoon in one head and Groot's head in the other.

"I'm Groot." Groot said.

"I can't believe this," Wasp said. "I won't, Michael is the victim here," As Michael's back started to glow white. "He was abduction and experiment on." She turned to see the rest of what we saw. "Michael"

Korvac was glowing yellow with his eyes as gone pure white and he was growling and getting madder his hair was stinking up and was growling and shooting out yellow energy and blasting a whitish gold lightning energy. Corrina step back quickly getting away from him. It started to shake the whole mansion The humanoid who was a human when to pulled his gun out and the one with the stone on his forehead started to glow, they was a bright light that blind me. I started to come up; I slowly open my eyes to see nothing.

"What the hell?" I asked myself.

The nothing changed into Summer's hospital bed without Summer.

"Shadow!" I heard.

I turned to see Hawkeye running towards me. I relaxed, but Summer hospital bed disappear it but instead a carnival landscape appeared. Hawkeye came to a stop next to me.

"What the?" I heard Hawkeye asked.

The carnival landscape changed into a jungle.

"This is not Wakanda." I heard Panther said.

"T'Challa." I heard Wasp said.

I saw her and Hulk; I saw the stone dude was lying in the center of us. Tony was walking towards us holding his head.

"Where are we?" Wasp asked. "What's happening?"

"What the heck is going on?" Hawkeye asked.

"Ditto." I muttered back.

The Jungle turned into an office.

"What's going on here is you ape people need to knock this off!" I heard that Raccoon voice.

We turned ready to fight, as the Raccoon appear on the desk followed by the man and Groot and the woman.

"Quasar, do something about this." The man said.

Quasar nodded and walked to show a woman with short blond hair and blue eyes with a yellowy gold tattoo going down her right side. She walked towards us. She pulled her hood down when to the guy on the ground.

"Adam," She said placing a hand on his forehead above the stone. "Hear me. " The stone glowed.

The office disappears and an park appears.

"Okay enough," Tony said. "I want answers, who are you people? Who is Michael Korvac?"

"And where are we?" Wasp asked. "And why can you weird aliens talk English now?"

"We are speaking mind to mind through the power of Adam Warlock soul gem."Quasar said.

"Okay, that probably didn't help explain things," The man said. "Look my name is Peter Quill I'm the leader of the Guardians."

"He's the Star- Lord Respect him!" The Raccoon said.

"Rocket," Star Lord said "We're a Intergalactic peacekeeping force we work together to keep the known Galaxies stable."

"Guardians of the Galaxy," Tony said as his face mask went up. "Sort of like Space Avengers."

"This is Quasar," Star Lord said. She nodded her head. "Mister Personality here is Rocket Raccoon and the big tree is Groot."

"I am Groot." Groot said bowing to us.

"Anytime there is an imbalance detected thanks to Warlock here," Star Lord said. "We intervene and deal with the situation whatever it may be and in this case it's Korvac he's a threat bigger than anything we have never seen before."

"From what we have discovered, it appears he was a Kree test subject that escaped." Quasar said.

We all looked at each other.

"We are familiar with the Kree." Tony said.

"Whatever the Kree did, it change him," Quasar said. "A latent genetic potential within humanity perhaps they had never seen anything like it. The Kree ship was destroy."

"By the time we caught wind of it all," Star Lord said. "Korvac, Somehow had ended up on a space station he destroyed it, too, along with a chuck of the planet's surface below. A Rigellian recorder caught an image of Korvac in space, just hovering in the debris laughing then he disappeared," "We have been tracking his energy source across the galaxy finally to here, earth."

That when Adam Warlock woke up.

"I can feel him," Adam Warlock said standing up like a vampire from an old movie. "Korvac's power grows, as does his madness He would have destroy us all had I not pulled us into the soul gem."

"Can we beat him?" Tony asked.

"Not Physically." Adam Warlock said.

"Our Plan was keep him occupation long enough to let Warlock being him here into the soul gem you may have noticed it didn't work out so well."

"So wait if we are in here," Hawkeye said. "Where's Korvac?"

We came back to the real world in central park.

"You're one of them aren't you the Kree you can to take me!" Korvac yelled. "But I won't let you!"

He was about to hurt Ms. Marvel but Tony blasted him away into the ground. We appeared around him and walked to form a circle around him.

"No this, is not possible!" Korvac said.

"Michael!" Wasp yelled. "We can help you," She flew to face him. "But you have to stop this."

"No," Korvac said holding his hands up. "No, No, What they did to me I won't let that happen again, not to anyone, and now I can stop them!" "I can feel power inside of me."

"Now!" Tony yelled blasting his lasers.

We follow his idea and started to attack him. I blast my shadows, in his gut. He form an energy shield we kept going, I kept blasts energy. Hawkeye shot an arrow which creates a giant exposure as the dust cleared the shield was still up.

We went back to firing. He smirked and sent all of us flying back. Hulk went flying at him getting the shield to break but Korvac sent him flying back, then Groot went to get him. He blasted him away. He started to blast but Tony got him flying into the ground.

"Korvac we can protect you from the Kree if you stop fighting us." Tony said trying to hold him down.

"You lie!" Korvac yelled trying to get out but Hulk came in and held him there.

"Warlock, Now!" Tony yelled.

Warlock started to focus as his gem stone glowed.

"No!"Korvac yelled as he started to turn to energy and sent everyone falling back.

I landed on my back, looking up at the stars.

"Corrina?" I heard Korvac asked.

"Please, Michael, Stop." I heard Corrina said back. "You're scaring me."

"Scared of me?" I heard Korvac asked. "No, Corrina, I'm going to protect you. I'm doing all of this for you to make the monsters go away."

I started to stand back up.

"You're the only monster here, Michael." I heard Corrina said back.

I heard Korvac gasps and when to pure energy.

"No. Stop him!" Warlock yelled.

We ran to get him but there was a bright blast and they were a little glow of yellow energy in a small crater.

Corrina fell to her knees crying her eyes out. Wasp flew to her side.

"Warlock, what happened?" Wasp asked holding her.

"He sensed the woman's fear of him, her doubt in him," Warlock said. "And despite all his power, all he truly wanted was to be with her." Ms. Marvel came Corrina another side.

"Where is Korvac?" Tony asked.

"I cannot sense him on this plane of existence." Warlock said.

"If this is the kind of thing the Guardians deal with," Tony said as Star-Lord pulled his helmet back down. "Then we should talk."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Star-Lord said. "There are things out there in the universe you're better off not knowing about.

I quickly went to disappear but got grabbed from behind by Hawkeye who was holding my hood.

"Let go, chocking me." I gasped out.

He let the hood go, allowing me to get air.

"What was with the hospital bed?" Hawkeye asked slowly.

"So you saw that?" I asked back.

"Yeah, now talk." Hawkeye said.

"God you're like a mother hen Clint," I said rolling my eyes. "My little sister is in the hospital and I need to get back to her." and I ported out.

I quickly made it back to the apartment changed back into my normal outfit and got back to the hospital to see at Summer's condition hadn't change. I laid my head down by her feet and held her hand as sleep took over.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 32 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok. I hope you enjoy it.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Ch.33**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

* * *

I felt someone started to play with the top of my head, only a few people did that. One being Summer, I looked up from where my head was to Summer smiling face.

"Summer?" I asked sleepy looking up to see Summer's eyes were open. "You're up!"

I shot up at once, happy.

"Yeah I'm up but I'm sore," Summer said. "Where are we?"

"Hospital," I said back. "I'm getting a nurse."

"Wait," Summer said at once. "Don't leave me."

"All I'm doing is hitting the nurse call button," I said. "I won't leave your side what happen?"

"Alex I don't want to talk about it."Summer said.

"It's ok," I said back gently kissing her forehead. "The most important thing is you're out of the coma."

"Wait I was in a coma?" Summer asked.

"Yes Summer for a while."I said back.

As a nurse came in.

"You called?" she asked.

"Look for yourself She's up." I said back.

"Well I need to run some test," The Nurse said. "I need to know what your relationship with the Patient?"

"Are you for real?" I asked. "I'm her sister."

"Alex it's ok." Summer said back

I gave Summer a look, she gave me one back.

"I need to get her doctor," The Nurse said. "Stay here."

She then left.

"God, she thick." I muttered.

"Did you call mom?" Summer asked.

"She'll be here by tomorrow, flying in." I said.

"That's good." Summer said.

As the doctor came in with the nurse, the look on his face was shock.

"Hello, Summer welcome back to the world of the living," The doctor said. "Oh, hello Alex."

"Hey doc," Summer said. "Well can I leave this place?"

"Well we need to check you out that there is no more problem to your health," The doctor said. "And the Police want to talk to the both of you too."

"Bring it." Summer said.

I smirked at Summer being corky.

"Well then we will bring the two police officers in first," The Doctor said. "Then we're run some tests."

"Sure." Summer said.

The doctor open the door to the room wider and two uniform officers came in.

"Miss. O'Hara," The first one said. "And you are?"

"Alex Sinclair," I said. "Summer's sister."

"Are you her legal guardian?" The second one asked.

"No," I said. "Our Mom is flying in She going to be here tomorrow."

"Understood can we ask you question instead?" The first one asked.

"Sure." I said.

"On the night of the attack where were you before the attack?"He asked.

"My boyfriend Mikey Walker and I were walking in central park," I said. "When that giant ball of yellow came out of nowhere, Mikey grabbed my hand and we ran back home."

"When did you come back to the apartment what time?" The second one asked.

"I don't really now off the top of my head maybe around ten." I said.

"Who called 911 after you found Summer?" The first one asked.

"Mikey." I said back.

"Thank you Miss. Sinclair," The second one said. "Miss. O'Hara we will be back when your mother is here."

"Understood." Summer said.

"Miss. Sinclair where does Mikey live?" The first one asked.

"Oh right He lives above Walkers Books." I said back.

"Thank you for your time," the first one said. "We will be in touch."

They then left, the doctor came back in. "Alright Summer you need a MRI to see if there is still pressure on your brain."

Summer gave me a worry look, I grabbed her hand.

"It will ok," I said. "I'll go with you if helps you calm down."

"Thanks sis" Summer said.

"Well then we're going to the MRI room." The Doctor said.

As the nurse came in rolling a wheelchair, I help Summer into the chair and walked next to her as we went into MRI room.

"I'll be right in the control room ok," I said. "Just take a deep breath ok."

Then the machine did what it did, I saw the brain scan of Summer's brain.

"Well it looks like the pressure is down but we're going to hold her over for the night," The doctor said. "The cuts on her arms will heal."

We were back in Summer's room; she was sitting upright with the bandages going up her arms with an Ivu pumping fluids into her body. I sat next to her in peaceful silence, Summer was watching everything.

"_You do realize that Summer does have a spirit guide?_" I heard Zila asked.

"_I know,_" I thought back. "_When she better I help her find hers._"

"Alex you ok?" Summer asked getting me to look at her.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said back. "Just thinking."

A nurse popped her head in.

"I'm sorry to tell you Miss. Sinclair but visiting hours are over." The nurse said.

"But Alex can't leave what if the people that hurt me come back," Summer said at once. "Can she please stay for the night please?"

The nurse say the look on Summer face how worries she was.

"Well I'll ask the doctor?" The nurse said with a smile and leave.

"Really Summer I think you can make it for a night in the hospital by yourself." I said.

"I'm sorry Sis it's I just don't want to be here alone." Summer said back.

"I could always let Casper guard over you." I whispered to her.

"No I'll rather you be here." Summer whispered back.

The Nurse came back with a smile on her face.

"Well the doctor it's fine for you to stay the night," The nurse said. "Well good night then." She pulled the curtain closed, and left the room she gently closed the door.

Zila made her appeared, sitting next to me, I pulled my shoes off and gently rubbed my feet. Summer eyes started too closed.

"Summer go to sleep you need it," I said. "I'll be right here."

As lightning streak across the sky, Summer let out a little yelp.

"Can we share the bed I'm scared." Summer muttered not looking at the window.

"It's ok," I said softly and held her tight. "**Now let the day just slip away**

**So the dark night may watch over you**

**Then the view silent, true**

**It embraces your heart and your soul, Nocturne**

**Never cry, never sigh**

**You don't have to wonder why**

**Always be, always see**

**Come and dream the night with me, Nocturne**

**Have no fear when the night draws near**

**And fills you with dreams and desire," I sang to her.**

**"Like a child asleep so warm, so deep**

**You will find me their waiting for you, Nocturne**

**We will fly, claim the sky**

**We don't have to wonder why**

**Always be, always see**

**Come and dream the night with me, Nocturne**

**Though darkness fades**

**It will give way**

**When the dark night delivers the day, Nocturne**."

Summer started to fall asleep; I gently placed the back of her head on the pillow. The Nurse came back in with a pillow and blanket, Zila disappeared within seconds.

"Sorry to wake you up but here," She whispered. "I thought you might want this."

"Thank you." I said gently taking the pillow and blanket.

"I'll let you get back to sleep," the Nurse said. "Good night."

She left again; I put the pillow on the back of the chair. I started back down, pulled the blanket over me, and allowed sleep to take over.

**Time Lapse**

I woke to a scream, Summer was screaming and crying. I shoot up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Summer wake up it's a nightmare, your safe." I said.

I placed my forehead against her forehead. Her eyes shoot open to see me she started to cry more. I pulled my head off her forehead; she grabbed on to my arms and hugged me tight.

"No don't," She wailed. "Please don't leave me."

I gently sat on the bed and placed my chin over her head, as she kept crying. She fell back asleep with me holding her; I gently place her back down. I went to get off but she gripped my arms.

I lay down next to her and allowed sleep to take over once more. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I slowly opened my eyes to see Mom was there with a gently smile.

"Hey Mom," I said sleepy. "When did you get in?"

"Hello Sweetheart," Mom said back. "I got in about at eight, and rush here to see this your and Summer sharing a bed like you did went you were little."

I was able to slip thought Summer iron grip.

"She woke me up from a nightmare and she freak out if I was tried to get off the bed so I slept next to her," I said back. "What time is it?"

"Maybe you should go home, changed into some clean clothes and get some breakfast." Mom suggested. "Oh it's eleven a.m."

"Yeah I think so," I said. "I'll see later."

"Love you." Mom said kissing my forehead and let me headed back to the apartment.

I quickly changed into some clean clothes, I text Anna. We meet that her house and we went a local dinner.

"How's Summer?" Anna asked.

"The pressure on her brain is down," I example. "The cuts will heal eventually."

"So what can I get you too?" The waiter asked. "The norm?"

"Yes please." We both said.

The Norm was for Anna was two eggs over easily with harsh brown no bacon with whole-wheat toast and a cup of earl grey tea, while mine was two scrambled eggs with harsh brown, bacon and white toast. I always had chocolate milk and water.

"I was thinking." I started.

"Oh, god." Anna said back smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"As I was saying I thinking I might get a tattoo." I said.

"Alex are you should sure about this?" Anna asked. "Once it there it's there for life."

"I know that Anna hear me out on this first," I said. "Ok.

"What the images?" Anna asked.

"Not images," I said back. "Words."

"Like what?" Anna asked.

"Courage, Loyalty, and Hope, or Wisdom, Justice, and Love." I said back.

"You mean want to get all of that?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." I said back

As the waiter, came back with our food.

"Enjoy." He said.

We quickly started to eat.

**Time Lapse**

I was back at that home, while Mom was having her time with Summer. I was sitting in the library thinking in the high back chair.

"_What do you think Zila should I get a tattoo_?" I thought.

"_Well it's probably the shadow weaver in you._" Zila said back.

"_Care to tell me more about this_?" I asked back.

"_Well most shadow weavers would get a tattoo around eighteen or nineteen as a rite of passage into adulthood._" Zila said.

"_Why, the tattoo?_" I thought back.

"_I wish I knew,_" Zila said back. "_You should probably eat something you realized you're on Hulk duty tonight with Panther._"

"_God damn it!_" I yelled in my head. "_I forgot again I swear I wouldn't remember my head without you Zila._"

"_I try._" Zila said back.

I got up my chair and headed back into the apartment; I quickly eat something I could find in the kitchen. I changed into Shadow and ported to the mansion, as the rest of the team was getting ready to go for dinner. I headed down to the assembly hall where Hulk was standing looking bore and Panther was meditating. I quickly took a seat and started to scan for random evil, and started to play with shadows forming different shapes and things.

"_Zila did my father have a tattoo?_" I thought.

"_Yes like most shadow weavers he did,_" I heard Zila said. "_It was probably something personal like what you want._"

"_Like the words?_" I thought back.

"_Yes it's something that is important to you,_" Zila said back. "_The fact that you want those things even through you has it already._"

"_Thanks Zila._" I thought back.

"Shadow, earth to Shadow!" I heard Hawkeye shouted.

I blinked for a few seconds, and shook my head to see Hawkeye watching me with the others but Hulk and Panther were gone.

"Let me guess I zone out." I said back getting up from my chair and stretch.

"I'm guessing so." Wasp said.

I quickly follow them up and heard about the evening.

"Right," Miss. Marvel said. As the others laughed. "Oh, Man, you guys, you're so lucky."

"The Look on the Griffen's face, when he bit down on your leg." Wasp said smirking.

"Hopefully his teeth will grow back," Hawkeye said. "No one's going to take him seriously like that."

"I felt bad! He got those big puppy dog eyes," Miss. Marvel said. "Like I yelled at him or something."

"Well, next time the Hulk gets out of line," Wasp said. "We're sending you in. I think you can take him."

"What's so funny?" Hulk asked.

"Nothing." There all said back.

"I don't see any food." Hulk said.

"The Griffen attacked, Hulk," Cap said. "We had to leave dinner early. Sorry, pal."

"Lucky for you," Hulk scoffs. "I was stuck here with them. I'd rather be fighting."

That when I got the chill down my spine, Panther confirm that feeling watching the shadow.

"What are you looking at?" Hawkeye asked.

"Iron Man. He is standing in the corner, cloaked." Panther said.

We look to where Panther was looking at.

"Iron Man?" Cap asked.

He uncloaked himself and kept watching us.

"Uh. Tony? You in there?" Wasp asked. "What's going on?"

"I just got back from meeting with Nick Fury," Iron Man said as he eyes were glowing bright. "And I've got a quick question I need to ask. Is anyone here a shape-shifting alien?"

At the question my brain quickly remember the shadow of Cap's when he was walking to Zemo.

"What?" Wasp asked.

"You saw Nick Fury?" Miss. Marvel asked.

"Remember when the Kree showed up? Captain Marvel told us how they were at war with an alien race called the Skrulls," He said. "Well, the Skrulls are here and they can look like anyone. And Fury thinks that one of you has been replaced by one."

Wasp started to laughed we gave her a look.

"Wait. You're being serious," She said. "You've got to be kidding. That's just not possible we're…. We're us. We know each other; no one here is some alien imposter."

"You're holding back," Hawkeye said walking towards him. "Fury wouldn't have come to you with this, if he didn't have someone pegged."

"You're right. It was you," Iron man said. "He said you were the Skrull, Clint."

I watched as the others started to watch Clint in shocked.

"_He can't be the Skrull,_" I thought to Zila. "_he can't._"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Hawkeye said backing up into the center of the foyer. "Wasp is right this is crazy I've saved this team more times than I can count I've helped save the world! I'm not some alien."

"Hawkeye… Clint. I need you to come with me." Miss. Marvel said.

"What are you talking about?" Hawkeye asked.

"I may be an Avenger now," Miss. Marvel said. "But I'm also an Agent of Sword. This is what we do. If Fury thinks you're one of these Skrulls, I need to bring you in for interrogation. Those are the rules." She gently placed a hand his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Hawkeye growled pulling his arm away.

"Don't make me do this the hard way, Hawkeye." Miss. Marvel said making her hand glowed. "Look, there are rules, and without them…"

Hawkeye already had an arrow in her face.

"You can stuff your rules, Major." Hawkeye growled. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Wasp shirked down and flew to the middle of them.

"Carol, Stop this! Hawkeye's one of us!" She yelled.

Iron man raised his arm ready to fight his repulsor started to hum.

"So much for Avengers, Assemble." Hawkeye said.

"All of you stop this!" Wasp yelled. "We're the Avengers! We're supposed to better than this. If we can't trust each other, then we've got nothing."

"T'Challa," Hawkeye said. "It's me, T'Challa you have to believe me. You know me."

"Iron Man is correct," Panther said. "If the Skrulls truly are here, any of us could have been replaced at any time. Look at Ant-Man's recent behavior who is to say that the Ultron incident was not intentional?"

"Hey!" Wasp yelled.

"No one truly knows anyone," Panther said as he walked away from Hulk. "Not that well." and he walked away.

Like at Panther quit the Avengers.

"I'm giving you one last chance." Ms. Marvel said walking towards Hawkeye. "Come in with me to Sword, we'll sort this all out."

"How about this?" Hulk asked. "If you don't put your arms down, you're gonna lose 'em. Hawkeye's with me."

"I've earned my place on this team," Hawkeye said. "And I've earned your trust, Stark. You and Ms. Rules here need to back off right now."

"I'm sorry, Hawkeye. You're going with Ms. Marvel," Iron man said. "One way or another."

"Stop this!" I yelled getting them to look at me. "This is like a bloody witch hunt this is not right."

"We'll find a way to determine if you're who you say you are," Iron man said. "And if you're not a Skrull, then you've got nothing to worry about, right?"

"Yeah? Unless you're a Skrull." Hawkeye said back. "Or Ms. Marvel is."

"Let's …. Everyone just breathe." Wasp said. "Everyone just…."

Hawkeye shot his arrow at us and got Iron man laser and Ms. Marvel blasted her laser, Hawkeye got out of the way while it bounce off Hulk. He fired four arrows, I quickly ported and landed on the stairs as Cap got Iron man out of the way and Ms. Marvel blasted two of the arrows and Hulk attacked, she dodged and started to attack fight other.

"Whoa," Wasp said. "She really is that strong."

Ms. Marvel eyes started to glow and more of her Kree energy and then they was a bright flash of light and create a Kree energy field that sent Hulk flying back.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Wasp yelled, as she was level with Ms. Marvel. "We made you an Avenger we welcomed you in. We trusted you."

"Do you think this is how I wanted today to go?" Ms. Marvel asked back. "I have to do this, Jan this isn't just a hobby for me, this is my duty."

Hawkeye had shot another arrow at her it miss barley. She got her Kree power back around her hands. He went when too fired again but Iron man destroys the arrow, he went to fire another one. Iron man held the repulse up and when to fire again at Hawkeye but Cap and I quickly got in front of him, Cap active his shield while I got my shadow shield up.

"Don't do this, Iron Man." Cap said.

Iron Man landed, Cap turned off his shield and I made it disappeared. Cap and Iron Man met half way.

"I have to. I…" Iron Man said. "I can't trust you, any of you. Hulk and Wasp are already shape-changers. Captain America could have been a Skrull from the day we found him Ms. Marvel was working with an alien when we met her. And Panther… Panther was gathering information on all of us, he even hacked Jarvis for our files. And we just blew it off."

"We don't have any proof, Tony." Wasp said.

"I saw it," Iron man said as his facemask went up. "I saw Fury's Skrull with my own eyes. This is happening."

"If Skrulls really are invading, then the world needs us," Wasp said. "The Avengers can fight this."

"Panther was right to leave. I can't trust any of you," Iron man said walking away from us. "And if we can't trust each other, we can't fight anything." He turned to face us, his facemask was down and he started to fly off. "I started this team because I needed people I could count on and now I can't. The Avengers are over as far as I'm concerned."

He flew off. That left the rest of us. Hawkeye turned to Ms. Marvel.

"I'm not a Skrull," Hawkeye said. "And I'm not some flunky for Shield I'm an Avenger and if you're gonna try and take me in, you better be sure. You'd better be sure about all of us."

We all stood next to Hawkeye.

"This was supposed to be my welcome party." Ms. Marvel said and took off flying.

"I can't believe this is happening." Wasp said. "We can't let this be the end."

"Get real. Iron Man was right about one thing," Hawkeye said. "The Avengers are over."

"No," Cap said getting all of us to look that him. "This is what the enemy wants to tear us apart with paranoia and mistrust to win the war without ever firing a shot. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not going to let that happen. Being an Avenger is the only thing I have in this world, and I'm not going to give it up that easy. I'll lead you if you'll have me.

He placed his hand out.

"If I leave, it's like admitting I'm guilty." Hawkeye said and placed his hand on top of Cap. "And that's not going to happen. I'm in."

"I'm not going anywhere. I made a deal." Hulk said. "Besides, what's some Skrull going to do to me?" Hulk placed his giant hand on top.

"Thank you Cap." Wasp said placing her own little hand on the top.

"Need I say anything?" I said. "I'm in."

Like that, we lose three members but the rest of us were still loyal to fight for everyone.

**Time Lapse**

As I got ready for bed I had ported back home. I knew that Cap was the Skrull but I couldn't say anything or I would bring that focus on to me.

"_That is a problem to face tomorrow little wolf_," Zila said. "_Get a night sleep you need it._"

"_Fine Zila,_" I thought. "_Guard the house tonight please._"

"_Don't I always watch over the house and you?_" Zila asked joking.

"_Like I don't know that,_" I thought back. "_Night Zila._"

"_Night little wolf._" Zila said back.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 33 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok.** **Those lyrics are Nocturne by Celtic Woman.**

**Let me know which tattoo group I should use?**


	35. Chapter 34

**Ch.34**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

* * *

"Come on Clint you still can't catch me." I said dodging a punch.

Of course, I had training with Hawkeye.

"While then stop moving." Hawkeye said

"Like that going to happen," I said back flipping over Hawkeye. "I have something to do night anyway and I can't have a bruise."

"What the thing?" Hawkeye asked as he when for a kick. This sent me, onto the ground on the back. "Ready to give up?"

I kicked him in the knee; quickly move out of the way and get back up.

"Ready for Round two?" I asked having my fists up.

"Are you?" Hawkeye asked doing the same thing.

We started to fight again, dodging punches and kicks. By the end of it we were both sweating like crazy but we were smirking, we both were training with each other.

Time Lapse

"Stay still Alex." Anna ordered as she zipped my floor length strapless taffeta dark royal purple dress with pockets.

"I'm sorry it's hard too." I said back.

"There I got it." Anna said.

"Anna go get your own dress on," Mom said. "I'll help Alex with the rest."

"Come on Anna." Anna mother said help Anna into my room.

"Now sit down and let me help you with the makeup," Mom said. "Stop playing with the curl."

My hair was in two braids that met in the middle and when into a bun. A bit was curl up.

"Sorry Mom." I muttered.

"Remember mom not a lot," I said. "I'm going to be wearing a mask."

"I know dear." Mom said back.

Tonight was the night of the Prom, and well I was happy about this. About ten minutes later Anna came out in her one shoulder sliver and white golden beaded one-shoulder dress and sliver heels. She had on little makeup her hair was side braid and the rest was in a ponytail.

"Damn you're looking good Anna." Summer said from the kitchen chair.

Summer was clear from the hospital a day after Iron Man and others left.

"What I'm not looking good Summer?" I asked back.

"Well Sis you my sister of course you look great." Summer said.

"Nice save." I said back.

The bell went off.

"Mikey and Paul are here," Summer said. "I'll get it."

Summer quickly got up and ran to the door. To find Mikey and Paul were waiting to let in, with both their parents. Mikey was wearing the same color vest as my dress with a black suit and tie. Paul was a friend of Anna with short brown hair and brown eyes he was taller than Anna wearing a black suit with a tie that match Anna's dress.

"Don't you clean up nice," I said. "And I could say the same thing about Paul if you don't mind Anna."

"Nope I don't mind at all." Anna said back.

"It's time for photos." Mikey's Mother said.

We quickly did the horrible prom photos. Then Anna and I did our best friend pose, then the couple alone.

Time Lapse

"Alright party people let's get started!" The DJ yelled as he started to blast music.

The Prom was in old bank that was turned into a ballroom; the dance floor was in the center with dark color tablecloth covering circle table that could sit six with white plates and sliver, silver wear. As we, enter there was table with masks saying "Take one" Mikey grabbed two birds like mask while Paul and Anna both grabbed black and silver masks. We pulled them on, we headed in People in masks were already dancing and partying. Apart from the teachers that were being the supervisors, everyone was in a mask.

"Let's dance!" Mikey called pulling me on the dancing floor.

We started to dance leading Mikey have the lead. He swirl me around. As "Wild Ones" By Flo Rida with Sia come blasting through the speakers. The crowd started to get crazier, we followed they lead. We kept dancing.

"Alright Party people it's time for dinner please go back to your table and you will be get your food!" The DJ called.

We went back to your table to see Anna and Paul were already sitting there; the other couple that the table. The girl was wearing a black and blue strapless A- length dress with a beaded bodice, her hair was in curls the mask was bright blue with grey scale around the eyes. While her date, was wearing white dress with a blue waistcoat and black tie. His mask was grey with bright blue scale around the eyes.

After dinner came to a closed, Ms. Adams came on to the center of the dance floor with a Microphone.

"Ok, Can I please have all the nominates for the King and Queen come out to the dance floor?" She asked.

Twelve people came out. Six boys and six girls, the first Guy was dress in black pants and shoes with a dark green waistcoat and tie. A white dress shirt, his mask was like a black bear. The second was same color pants and shoes but with a dark pink waistcoat and tie. His mask was simple of black that cover his eyes. The third was same color pants and shoes. His waistcoat color was dark red the mask remind me of a devil. The fourth waistcoat was teal and the mask had an underwater feel. The fifth waistcoat was a light grey and the mask was black and white, and the sixth waistcoat was a light purple his mask was grey and cover the top half of his face,

While the girls were all standing together with their hand held to the other, the first girl was in a floor length dress of forest green; her hair was down and in a long braid, her mask was cat. The second was wearing a strapless dark pink dress that had a slit that showed some of her leg with sliver heels, her hair was perfectly straight with bit of her bangs her coving her right eye, the mask was like a rabbit. The third was wearing a short blood red color the dress barely covered anything, Her super high heels made her look like a hooker, she had super messy hair like she just got out of bed. Her mask was a sexy devil. The fourth was wearing mid thigh that frail out the color was a dark teal, she had on flats her hair was curled up into waves of it with the mask was also an underwater feel. The fifth was wearing simple black dress with white beaded bodice the dress was floor length her hair was wavy and cut short, her mask was white with black beads around the eyes. The sixth and final girl was in a floor length light purple with straps that had beaded around the bust line her hair was in a updo with white beads in there, her mask was grey that when around her eyes.

"Alright let give a hand to all the nominates shall we?" Ms. Adams asked.

We all clapped to be nice.

"And now to find out who you're king and queen," Ms. Adams said going to opened the note she was given. "And you're Prom King is Hunter Ress!"

The person in teal step ahead we clapped. "And you're Prom Queen is Leah Esch!" The girl was wearing the forest green dress scream in joy the other girls started to hug Leah.

Two people come out on to the dance holding the prom crowns. The King was in gold with fake gems and the Queen was also a crown and was in sliver. The two of them started to dance

"**It seems the more we talk**

**The less I have to say**

**Let's put our differences aside**

**I wanted to make you proud**

**But I just got in your way**

**I found a place that I *CAN* hide**

**Now everything is changing**

**But I still feel the same**

**We're running out of time**

**What do I have to do**

**To try to make you see**

**That this is who I am**

**And its all that I can be**

**I tried to find myself**

**Looking inside your eyes**

**You were all that I was meant to be**

**There must be something else**

**Behind all the lies**

**That you have lead me to believe**

**Now everyone is saying**

**That I should find a way**

**To leave it all behind**

**What do I have to do**

**To try to make you see**

**That this is who I am**

**And its all that I can be**

**What do I have to do**

**To try to make you see**

**Trying to be like you**

**isn't good enough for me**

**I wont let you go**

**I wont let you down**

**I wont give you up**

**don't you give up on me now**

**What do I have to do**

**To try to make you see**

**That this is who I am**

**And its all that I can be**

**What do I have to do**

**To try to make you see**

**Trying to be like you**

**isn't good enough for me**

**What do I have to do**

**To try to make you see**

**Trying to be like you**

**isn't good enough for me"**

"Can I have this dance noble lady?" Mikey asked holding out his hand.

"Why of course kind sir." I said back taking his hand.

We walked to the dance floor with other couples and started to dance the slow song. As ballrooms started to fall down upon us, Mikey gently kiss me, it became more loving. We were looking that love in the other's eyes not to knowing that someone put something in my pocket.

**Time Lapse**

"Are you ready to become a Grad?" Anna asked as we waited in the Gym.

The graduation was on the football field with the giant stage in the center of the field with chairs facing each for us so to be Grad would sit with teachers on the end. The girls robed were white while the boys were black.

"What do you think?" I asked back smirking. "Can you help me with the hat?"

"Sure now hold still," Anna said taking a bobby pin and pin it to my head. "There we go."

"Thanks Anna." I said.

"So I heard that Tony Stark is supposed to be the speaker," Anna said. "Is this going to happened or not?"

I gave Anna that look saying why are asking.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

"Everyone it's time to line up for the graduation!" Ms. Adams called.

We all started to line up, I was next to a kid named Jonathan Smith. We made the tradition walk, I took a deep breath as Jonathan and I disappeared walked around the stage and met again in the center of the seat. Jonathan when to the left while I went to the right. I quickly took my seat, I look up to the stage to see that Tony was there meaning he was going to the talk.

**Time Lapse**

"Uh, thank you for that speech Mr. Stark," Mr. Stone said. "Now let's get these diplomas to their rightful owners."

They quickly went through the list. When they got to Anna Lanmore, I started to clapped. My row was up, I scream in fear in my head.

"_Calm down_." I heard Zila said

I took a deep breath followed the line up to the stage.

"Alexandrina Marie Sinclair!" Mr. Stone called.

I quickly walked up to the stage, taking the diploma and shook Mr. Stone hand. I quickly made it back to my seat.

"That was easy." I whispered.

The rest of the diplomas we are handed out to everyone else.

"I would like all the singers to go to the raisers to perform one last song." Mr. Stone said.

I quickly got up, and about one third of the graduates inducing me got up, and walked to the raisers.

"**We could just go home right now**

**Or maybe we could stick around**

**For just one more drink, oh yeah**

**Get another bottle out**

**Lets shoot the breeze**

**Sit back down**

**For just one more drink, oh yeah,**" Anna started to sing.

"**Here's to us**

**Here's to love**

**All the times**

**That we messed up**

**Here's to you**

**Fill the glass**

**Cause the last few days**

**Have gone too fast**

**So let give em hell**

**Wish everybody well**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us.**"

"**Stuck it out this far together**

**Put our dreams through the shredder**

**Let's toast cause things got better**

**And everything could change like that**

**And all these years go by so fast**

**But nothing lasts forever.**" I joined in.

"**Here's to us**

**Here's to love**

**All the times**

**That we messed up**

**Here's to you**

**Fill the glass,**" We both started to sing together.

"**Cause the last few nights**

**Have gone to fast** **If they give you hell**

**Tell em to forget themselves**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us**"

"**Here's to all that we kissed**

**And to all that we missed**

**To the biggest mistakes**

**That we just wouldn't trade****To us breaking up**

**Without us breaking down**

**To whatever's come our way.**" I sang with the rest of the singers.

"**Here's to us**

**Here's to us! Here's to us**

**Here's to love**

**All the times**

**That we messed up!**" Anna sang.

"**Cause the last few days**

**Have gone too fast****So let's give em hell**

**Wish everybody well****!**" The Singers sang.

"**Well!**" Anna yelled. "**Here's to us**

**Here's to love**

**All the times**

**That we messed up**"

"**Here's to you**

**Fill the glass**

**Cause the last few nights**

**Have gone too fast**" The singers sang

"**If they give you hell**

**Tell em forget themselves" **

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us**" I sang

"**Oh here's to us**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to love,**" We all sang

"**Here's to us**

**Wish everybody well**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to love**

**Here's to us"**

"**Here's to us!**" Anna called.

The crowd started to clap as we finished.

"Thank you, Singers," Mr. Stone said. "I now present the class of 2012!"

That when the doves went flying, and like that I graduation from High school. I was ready for whatever would happen next in my life.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 34 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok.** **Those lyrics are**

Wild Ones – Flo Rida with Sia

Good Enough- Lifehouse

Here's to us- Halestorm Glee verison


	36. Chapter 35

Ch.35

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

* * *

"Stop touching it Summer." I ordered.

As Summer went to touch the mark on my arm. I got a tattoo, the tattoos were both the group of words they were tattooed in old English script; Courage, Loyalty, and Hope were on my right upper arm were it would be hidden by a shirt shelve under Courage, Loyalty, and Hope was Wisdom, Justice and love. Mom gave me the right to do it, I did not even freak out as the needle make my skin. I had been applying the cleaning cream.

"But its cool looking and I want to look that it." Summer said back.

"I don't care, stop touching or else." I growled back.

"Summer stop touching Alex's tattoo." Mom ordered from the kitchen as she was making dinner.

"_Maybe you sure help Summer find her spirit guide after dinner and she will off your butt about touching the tattoo or seeing it._" Zila said

"_Maybe you're right Zila._" I thought back.

"Well, Girls dinner ready." Mom said.

"Coming!" We called and got up going to the dinner table.

**Time Lapse **

"Alright Summer you need to calm down and focus on your breathing," I said. "Now closed your eyes and clear your mind."

"Alright, now what?" Summer asked.

"Summer be quiet and clean your mind again," I ordered. "And let your spirit guide come forward to you."

"Fine, but this is boring." Summer said

I rolled my eyes as Summer closed her eyes again.

"_Zila if you would help me._" I thought.

"_Sure just placed your hand on her forehead._" Zila said back.

I did what she said and gently placed my head on her forehead, a flash of light purple light appeared from my hand. I quickly pulled back, and waved my hand.

"_Well_?" I thought.

"_She's finding hers,_" I heard Zila said.

Summer opened her eyes at once causing me to jump back.

"Well?" I asked.

"I saw an otter, in the lake with mountains in the background," Summer said. "Well what the deal with the Otter?"

"The otter is the one who is suppose to tell you not me," I said back. "But what I could remember they help with gaining wisdom, finding inner treasures of valuable talents, faithfulness, and the ability to recover from any crisis."

"Well that's cool," Summer said. "But I want to see it."

"_Zila a little help please._" I thought.

"_Hold both of your hands together and tell Summer to focus on bring her spirit guide out into the real world._" Zila said back.

"Summer give me your hands," I said as summer put her hands in mine. "Focus on your spirit guide in the middle of the bed."

We both closed our eyes and started to focus more. There was a loud pop, we both open our eyes to see a dark brown and white spirit like animal was on the middle of the bed.

It gave a little cry and quickly ran to Summer and hid in her shirt.

"Hello, little one." Summer said gently.

"_My name is Sophelia,_" I heard a soft female voice said in my head, "_I want to thank you for getting my person to find me and for bring me to the living world._"

"_You are quite welcome Sophelia I have request for you,_" I thought back. "_Watch over Summer and kept her safe ever if I'm here or not._"

"_Consider it done already._" I heard Sophelia said back.

"Alex I don't to be kept safe." Summer said mad.

"Summer how did you know I said that?" I asked.

"Sophelia told me." Summer said.

"You mean you're hearing her thoughts?" I asked.

"Doesn't Zila do that with you?" Summer asked back.

"Yeah," I said. "Does Sophelia disappear when she needs to hid?"

"Yes she will but she will stay with me." Summer said.

"Well she's your spirit guide I don't mean to be rude but I need some sleep Summer bring Sophelia into the world really weakling me." I said back.

"It's ok Sis, I'll let you get some sleep," Summer said getting off the bed with Sophelia popping her face out of Summer shirt. "Rest well."

"Thanks Sis," I said kicking the sheets down "I'll see you in a while."

Summer then headed out.

"_Sophelia will disappear when she needs too._" Zila said.

"_I know._" I thought back. "_I'm going to take nap wake me up later._"

"_Sure, have a good nap._" Zila said.

"_Thanks Zila_." I thought back, went under the covers and fell asleep.

**Time Lapse**

From what I heard Hulk was, letting Banner out for the day. I was in my room meditating, allowing my energy to form and disappear.

"_Focus on creating a shield._" Zila said.

I started to think of a large circle shield, it was black with silver on the outside. Shadows started to form the shield it came to being.

"_Well?_" I asked.

"_Look for yourself_" Zila said back.

I opened my eyes to see the shield that I thought about was on my bed that when my card when off, I pulled it out.

"Shadow you to get to the mansion now you needed to help keep Banner in the mansion with Hawkeye." Cap said.

"Got it, Cap." I said.

The shield disappeared; I got up and changed back into the shadow outfit.

"_Were going to avengers' mansion?_" Zila asked.

"_Yup_." I thought back and teleported into the foyer of the mansion.

As I heard, Hawkeye and Banner were arguing.

"Look, Shield and the government are just itching for a reason to go after the Hulk." Hawkeye said. "And we don't need to add fuel to that little fire."

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" I asked. Getting the two of them to look at me. "I get told by Cap to get here and keep Banner inside."

"Hulk's attacking Shield hovercraft." Hawkeye said.

"That doesn't make scent." I said back.

"If they think the Hulk is attacking them right now," Banner said. "I'd say it's a little late to stop it."

"Hey, I like a fight as much as the next guy, but…" Hawkeye said as a large shadow pass over. Then a dude in Red white and yellow outfit with bright red feathers like things, half of his face was cover but you could tell he was African American with black hair, cut short.

He came crashing through window, and pulled his wings up and shot some feathers thing. Hawkeye was quicker then I was and got Banner out of the way. As the feathers went into floor, he shot more of them at me. I quickly formed a shadow shield at kept me safe from these things as Hawkeye and Banner were running for cover. Hawkeye pulled out an arrow but the feather dude hit Hawkeye and sent him into the ground. The feather dude took out a gun, fired a dart at Banner and got him in the arm.

"Aah." Banner yelp, pulling the dart out, and got grabbed by the feather dude and when flying. I quickly went to Hawkeye's side.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hawkeye said. "I'm good."

"You shouldn't have made me angry," I heard Banner said. "You wouldn't… I… I'm not changing."

"The dart did its job, Dr. Banner." I heard the feather dude said.

Hawkeye was already shooting an arrow, at sent a net at feather dude. That got both in the net. We both ran to where they landed, we got ready to fight this feather dude, he quickly destroy the net, and shot two feathers one that destroy Hawkeye bow and the other one sent me flying into the wall. I watch as feather dude started to beat up Hawkeye.

"Got something stuck in your feathers there," Hawkeye groaned. "Bird brain."

I watched, as feather dude was shocked, Hawkeye got back up as Feather dude was trying to get the arrow out of his wing. It came out but Hawkeye took out another arrow, and when to get him but feather dude flew away.

"Thanks for Hulking out," Hawkeye said. "And lending us a hand back there, Avenger."

"I couldn't," Banner said. "The dart he hit me with, it was an adrenal inhibitor. I can't transform into the Hulk."

"I'm getting a pain killer." I muttered as I ported the bottle into my hand and quickly took it without water.

Hawkeye quickly went down to the armory and more arrows and bows.

"Stay. Someone wants you bad, so you stay put," Hawkeye said putting another bow onto the holder. "We need to be ready for anything." We all gasps as a red version of the Hulk came crashing through a window, his eyes were glowing bright yellow, which was really freaking creepy and he started too growled at us. "Okay. I wasn't ready for that."

We started to fight this red Hulk but in the end we were both knock out; the last image I saw before unconscious won out was Banner being carried away.

"_Wake up little wolf you need to get up now._" I heard Zila said.

"_But sleep is nice_" I reason back.

"_If you don't get up now, Banner will be hurt and others too._"

Zila started to show images across my eyes, I woke up with a scream, with Wasp looking worry at me with the same look on the Cap and Hawkeye face.

"Is there really another Hulk running around?" Hawkeye asked.

"The Better question is how do we track it?" Cap asked.

"The Avengers ID Cards," Wasp said pulling out her card. "Banner's got one, we can trace the signal. Man If I'm the one coming up with this stuff, we're really in trouble."

We quickly found that Banner was that the docks, we headed there. To the red hulk about to hit Banner Hawkeye, shot four arrows on the reds back at sent him flying back. We quickly moved into action.

"Bruce, you may want to fun like crazy now." Wasp said.

As Cap, Hawkeye, and I ran right at the monster in red. A net went flying over the red hulk, he ripped it apart as Cap hit in jar, and arrow shocked him. I started to shot shadow blasts at him. Hawkeye shot another arrow freezing him around which melt off do to his fire gift. He growled loudly as Wasp want to blast him and got him the eyes, he yelled in pain.

He broke off the rest of the ice and made grabs at Wasp but miss. He did the slamed, that sent both Wasp, and Banner into a metal cargo box and slipped down. Hawkeye pulled out three arrows, Cap had his shield at the ready and my shadows were ripping over my wrists. Hawkeye let the arrows it was one of the sound ones, which really annoyed him. We move in closer he slamed on the ground that sent Cap flying up, Hawkeye, and I into the ground. Cap hit metal cargo box and was knock out.

The red monster came towards Hawkeye and I. Hawkeye quickly pushed me behind him like that would keep me safe. Hawkeye reached to fired but he pulled him up his wrist. The red hulk pick and drop Hawkeye bow and slamed him into the ground, he grunts in pain. As the Red Hulk started to crushed his arm, he cried out in pain.

"Give me the Hulk." The red Hulk said.

"I… I can't! I was injected with…" Banner started to say

"I don't care." The red Hulk said, "I want the Hulk." and started to crushed Hawkeye arm again. Hawkeye started to scream in pain.

"No! No! Stop it!" Banner yelled.

"No." The red hulk said back, he pushed harder.

Banner started too changed quick and became the Hulk.

"You want me?" Hulk asked. "Come and get me."

The Red Hulk eyes flashed with lighter yellow and growled, and threw Hawkeye as if he was piece of trash. I quickly move to see if Hawkeye was all right and saw the chaos the two Hulks were creating.

"Please tell me nothing really broke?" I asked worry.

"Didn't know you care that much." Hawkeye said be corky again.

I simply rolled my eye and help him stand I could hear the chaos. We quickly made to where they fighting and the Red Hulk was winning. Hawkeye shoot another arrow at blinded the red hulk and allowed Hulk to punch him.

"Avengers, assemble." Hulk growled.

We quickly ran to fight back, Hawkeye shoot an arrow and let out rope thing, at got around the red Hulk legs he was this somewhat blind from the light. Cap sent him down Wasp shirked ever smaller as I follow she went into his ear and started to blast around, as I started to created a cage of shadows around him. He brought up the fire again that destroy the cage and sent me flying he put both hand over his ears and Wasp came out knock out. He was about to slamed his foot on her but Hawkeye came running getting her out of warn way. Hawkeye came running towards me, as the red hulk slammed onto the ground creating a hole at sent the three of us into it with rocks falling with us, and cargo boxes falling over us sealing us in.

Hawkeye P.O.V.

I crashed into the ground, I was blind was a few minutes till my eyes became accustoms to the lack of light.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"Yes now let me go." Wasp said trying to get free from my hand.

I let her slipped out of hand. She hovered above my head, and used her blasts to show the hole.

"Shadow you ok?" I asked. No response "Shadow this isn't funny." Still no response.

Wasp started to fly around.

"Clint I found her!" Wasp called. "But I think she's not breathing."

I quickly ran to where Wasp hovered with her blasts. I quickly checked but I could not hear a heartbeat.

"I can't hear a heartbeat," I said at once. "I'm going to do CPR," I quickly started to do it. "1…2…3," I quickly blew air into Alex's mouth by kissing her. I started to push on her chest I kiss her again.

Alex P.O.V.

I felt someone lips on mine causing me to gasp in my mind, the kiss for gently but forceful with a pleading to it. My body reacted to the kiss and response, my eyes opened to see Clint's blue eyes; I quickly pulled away and pushed him away.

"What the hell Clint?" I asked coughing.

"You weren't breathing Alex," Hawkeye argued back. "I did CPR on you, you kiss me back!"

I blushed a little and punch his arm.

"Thanks for saving my life," I said. "But you have horrible breath."

Hawkeye punch my arm back.

"Be happy I save your life," Hawkeye said back. "Can you teleported us out of here?"

"I think…." I started to say but pass out again.

Hawkeye P.O.V.

As Alex pass out, I grabbed her before her head hit the ground. The walls around us started to shake until an opening appear by Alex, Alex's eyes open. She stood up and started to walk into the opening, Wasp and I quickly follow Alex into the opening. We have no idea what was controlling Alex, but I would not allowed anything to hurt her.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 33 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok**


	37. Chapter 36

**Ch.36**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

* * *

Hawkeye P.O.V.

I ran after Alex, with Wasp flying above me. Wasp was closers to Alex, and blast her, she yelp and shook her head.

The place we were in was under ground with sharp rocks jetted out it look like an underground city.

"Wait what happen?" Alex asked looking around.

"You passed out and opening came way," I said. "You stood up and walk into the opening we followed you into this."

"Well first times first were not in the USA anymore," Alex said breathing deeply. "I would say were in Ireland or UK."

"Wait, Alex your tell me that were in Europe?" I asked. "How?"

"That Portal we went through," Alex said. "That's the cause."

"Great," I said. "How are going to be getting back home?"

"Well I have no idea," Alex said. "I could try…" There was the sound of hoofs on the stones. "We should hide like now."

Alex grabbed my hand and started to pull me out of the open. Into a large hole, Wasp quickly followed us. We watched as group of black horses came to a stop where we were a few minutes ago. There was about six of them the riders jumped off their rides. They all wore black clothes with dark sliver armor; we could not see their faces do the helmets. We pushed deeper into the cave. The cave open up and revel something that look like a vault ceiling with pillars holding up the ceiling around us was wooden pews leading up to a large alter made of light color with a bright sliver cross on the center of the alter.

"It's beautiful in here." I heard Alex whispered.

Zila appear next to her, there was a blast of shadow energy that hit both Wasp and I. It was painless, and I suddenly felt sleepy. I saw that Wasp saw also yawning, I felt to my knees and I fought my eyes but lost.

Alex P.O.V. 

I watched as Hawkeye and Wasp fell asleep, there was more power in the blast to knock me out. I started to fight against it but it was becoming too powerful.

"_It's okay little wolf they here to help us,_" I heard Zila as I started fall asleep. "_They won't hurt them or you._"

My eyelids closed and my body shut down.

Time Lapse

As I came back to world the living, I felt something warm and I curl up to it. I was seeking it, that when I felt an arm going across my waist. I tensed up and quickly open my eyes to see that Clint's arm was the arm, I looked around the room and saw bright purple with sliver curls went around the whole room, I looked down to grass and stones. I realized that we were in a tent. They was a wooden bed fame with a bedding that was untidy they was no pillow, I saw a small writing desk with an old world chair, there was small dresser. I need to get to the other bed before Clint woke up; I slowly started to move barley breathing but Clint tighten his grip.

"Let go." I whispered.

His grip stayed the same.

"_Port back to the other bed._" I heard Zila.

I calmed down and ported into the other bed, the pillow came under my head; I turned not to face Clint.

"_Where are we?_" I asked Zila.

"_We're in the rebels' camp which is by one of the castles that Queen __Ashling left for a more protected castle. We're in the castle gardens,_" Zila said back. "_Sleep little wolf you need it._"

I closed my eyes and pulled the bedding to cover my body, and allowed sleep to take over once again. I was shaken wake by Clint.

"Alex wakes up!" Clint yelled. "We need to find Wasp and get out of here like now!"

"Clam down Clint," I said back putting a hand on his arm. "Were safe here, we are at the rebels encampment."

"Alex listened to yourself," Clint said. "You're being brainwashes, please listen to me."

"Zila!" I called. Zila appear next to me. "Go find Wasp and bring her here understood."

She nodded and disappears I tapped on the bed a stop next to me telling Clint to sit down thankfully he did. Zila came back a few seconds later.

"_Wasp is in the medical tent,_" I heard Zila said. "_She needed some medical help; she will join you in a few seconds._"

"Thank you Zila," I said. "Wasp is on her way here she was in the medical tent earlier."

Within five seconds, Wasp came flying in.

"Hello Wasp are you feeling better?" I asked.

"I've never been better Alex you to see outside this tent it's beautiful." Wasp said as she flew over our head.

"Wasp we need to leave and get back to New York and help Cap and Hulk." Clint said back.

"Clint these people needs our help," Wasp said getting in his face. "Queen Ashling is a horrible ruler she punished people and they are starving and have no freedom."

"This is not our place to risk our life for people we don't know." Clint said.

"I need to do this," I said. "Luke said if I take down Ashling the threat of my life will be over."

They was sound of footsteps came closers until Luke walked in with Ffion.

"Good you're up," Luke said. "If you three come with me I'll bring you to the rebel leaders."

Within seconds Clint have Luke in a chokehold.

"You're just sending her to her death." Clint growled.

"Hawkeye let him go," I said at once grabbing on to his arm. "We will meet with the leaders and deiced what to do then okay?"

Clint let Luke go letting him crashed on to the ground Ffion ran to his side to comfits him, she hissed at Clint and went to attack him. Zila took her down in seconds holding her in the ground growling loudly.

"Try to hurt Hawkeye or Wasp, I'll be gone," I growled. "Do you understand me Luke?"

"Yes My Lady," Luke said couching and standing up. "Now will you follow me to the leader's tent."

We follow Luke out of the Tent to see a sea of tents, it reminds me a bit of a medieval faire we kept walking, and Wasp flew above us. While Hawkeye kept me close, he wouldn't let me, go a few feet away. In the distance they was a large white stone castle we headed that way. We reach the center of the camp where there was a larger tent in silver and blue.

"We got people following us." I heard Wasp.

I glace behind me to see that Wasp was right; it was as if the whole camp had come out to see.

"Come along Lady Alex," Luke said. "You're allies have to stay here."

"What?" Hawkeye muttered.

I placed a hand on his arm.

"Clam down Hawkeye," I said. "I can handle this."

"Alex," Clint whispered. "Don't let them push you around."

"Do you really think I will let them?" I whispered back.

I gave them both a smirk as I followed Luke into the tent, they was about four men ranging from early twenty's to late sixty's. The younger had red hair cut short, with dark brown eyes. He was about 5'11; he was wearing a black man sweater with dark grey pants. The second was in his mid thirty with saggy black hair and grey eyes. He stood 5'10 with a dark blue shirt with black jeans. The other two were older the first one is in his late fifty with graying hair was cut short with bright blue eyes, he was wearing brown kakis with dark blue sweater. The late one was in his late sixty with a baldhead with dark hazel eyes; he was wearing a black tunic with jewels on the collar with black pants.

"Princess Alexandrina" One of the leaders said.

They all bow to me.

"Uh, Thanks but please stop with the bowing," I said. They heard me and when back to a standing position. "Well now what?"

"We are nearly done with the final battle plan," The youngest leader said. "You can call me John, next to me is Justin."

"Of Course tell her everything John," One of the older leaders growled. "For all we know she could be really Alice."

"Evil woman." I muttered.

"Lady Alex let them hold your hand and allowed them in." Luke said.

I gave Luke a look, asking him for real. He gave me a look back saying yes you have to do this.

"Ok let's do this," I said holding out my right hand with my father ring to show them. "It won't hurt right?"

"No of course not," John said back and gently grabbing my hand. "Clam down and open our mind."

Images started to form above us, showing my childhood and things. Then went I was asks to join the avengers and more come. That when John let go of my hand.

"Well?" I asked.

"She's really Caine daughter Alexandrina," John said. "Those two that are with her, are allies to us, she really wants to help us win our freedom but she wish to be like English royals and allow us to rule our self. Is that true?"

"Yes it is," I said back. "I wish for a semi normal life."

"That is quite alright young princess," Justin said coming over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We understand."

"Well then what the plan?" I asked.

"That's for another hour right now you need to eat and train for the upcoming battle." One of the older leaders said.

"And I can call you what?" I asked.

"Jason, my Princess," He said. "And this is James."

As James turn I realized.

"Director?" I asked.

"About time you realized Alex," James said. "I was sent to keep an eye on you for a while now."

"Great." I muttered.

Luke took me back out to where the whole camp had gathered. They all bow to me.

"Luke help me?" I asked.

As the Director came out.

"Princess Alexandrina; as return to us in our greatest time of need," The Director said. The crowd cheered. "Now please get back to your stations."

Thankfully the crowd went back to want they need to do, Hawkeye and Wasp were still there.

"Well what happen in there?" Hawkeye asked.

"Well were staying till Ashling is taken down," I said. "Turns out the Director of the music program of my high school are one of the leaders."

Time Lapse

"Okay princess bring the feather to your cheek and focus on where you want the arrow to go." The master Archer said. I pulled the bow and arrow and was ready.

The leaders said I needed to be train in sword ship and archery, much to my dislike. I focused on the bull eye and let the arrow out it when flying and hit just below the bull eye.

"Damn it all." I said.

"Alright that it," Hawkeye said. "I'm helping Alex with this."

"But I was told to do this by leader James." The Master Archer said.

"I'm sorry but I'm going with Hawkeye on this." I said trying to be polite.

"The leaders will hear about this." The Master Archer said.

"Go ahead." Hawkeye said.

That when The Master Archer left in a huff.

"Really did you really have to do that?" I asked.

"Do want to learn how to shot an arrow or not?" Clint asked.

"Yes." I said back.

"Well let's get started then," Clint said coming to my side and pushed my right elbow a bit down. "Relax and let the arrow go when you ready."

I took a breath and let the arrow go it when flying hitting the bull eye.

"Yes," I whispered. "I got it."

"Told you," Clint said. "Let's tried, it again."

Time Lapse

I was fighting with a sword, defending myself against an opponent. I was dipping with sweat, the sword was heavy but I was able to pick it up and fight with it. As the battle started to end, I was winning but had a bruise on my arm that was hurting like hell.

"Alright; that good for the day." My opponent said.

We placed both the swords back to where we got them. I headed back to the tent, I want to do some shadow work and I wanted to meditate. Hawkeye was inside, and looked mad with Wasp hitting on his shoulder looking bore.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I got a huff back. I rolled my eyes, and sat on the ground and was about to meditate.

"You know they going to sent you to die." Clint said.

"That's the risk." I said back. "But I need to help these people."

"I'll leave you two to talk." Wasp said taking off and flying out of the opening of the tent.

"What the heck is with you Clint?" I asked. "I want to help this people with taking down Ashling!"

"Like I say before your being sent to get kill Alex!" Clint yelled back, getting up and standing in my face. "I wouldn't let that happen, you understand me!"

"Why do you care so much?" I asked trying to control my anger.

"Because, I care about you!" Hawkeye yelled back.

"So what I care about you too," I said back. "But I need to do this to stop Ashling and the threat of my life went stop."

We were so close, at our nose were touching. Any closer, our lips would be touching. He moved and kissed my forehead; I pulled him into a tight hug and started to cry. He kept holding me as I started to go down to my knees, Clint followed me and kept me tight to him, I lean against his shoulder and cried more. I fell asleep with Clint holding me tight, He placed his head upon my head and followed me into deep sleep.

Time Lapse

Today was the day for the battle, I was terrified but I would not let anyone know, Clint knew but he would not push it. Under the armor was a black hooded tunic. I was strapped into armor that was a metal chest with shoulder and arm metal guards. As for pants, I was in tough leather pants with leather bound boots. I pulled my hair into braids that look like a crown with the rest pulled into a braid I had on dark hooded cloak. Clint also had on a black hooded cloak. Wasp had helmet and armor to protect her upper body. I was on top of all black stallion that had on cover in battle armor. Hawkeye was on dark brown stallion.

"It's time for Queen Ashling to be taking down and time for a new Queen!" One of the leaders yelled from his own grey stallion.

"The circlet will be in the castle in the crown room, which is the three door on the right," Luke said to me on his brown mare. "It will be on the first landing, go to the right understood."

"Understood." I said back.

As we rode to the castle where Ashling was, the castle was huge made of dark stone with large spiral towers. In front of us was a huge army all in black with dark silver armors.

"Ready?" Hawkeye asked me.

I took a deep breath and nodded, even though I was screaming inside to get away grabbed Hawkeye horse and ride away, but I need to do this. The leaders all raised their weapons.

"For Freedom!" James yelled and took off galloping to the army. I silently let a tear out.

"It's time." Luke said softly.

We kicked the horses into a gallop and heading towards the castle, we took the woods heading into the courtyard. Where they were about 20 guards, we took them by surprise. Hawkeye took out about 12 of them with arrows. I pulled my bow and arrow and started to shoot.

"Get to the circlet and we can end this." Luke said.

I jump off the horse; Wasp hid inside my hood. As I ran in, I ported the armor off and cloak but I pulled the hooded tunic up. I ran through the kitchen no one was there, I kept running.

"Wasp scout ahead." I said.

"Got it." Wasp said launching herself; off my hood and went flying ahead.

I made three shadow clones from myself to find the circlet the circle was form for me when I was a born, well when a shadow weaver of royal blood a crown or circlet would be craft for that child or person and they would mostly wear it to important events and stuff. The reason why Ashling; would not throw it away for it was taboo to do that. I feel a pull and follow it to a door I pulled it open to see a room with a lot of crowns and circlets, the walls was the same stone as the outside with each crown or circlet had a stand. I feel a pulled to a sliver circlet with gold leaves and pearls, with purple flowers

"That may be your crown but you will never being wearing it!" Ashling loud annoy voice yelled.

I dodged a blast of shadow energy.

"You think I'm powerless," I growled pushing myself up getting my knuckles to turn white. "Well sorry to tell you but your wrong!" Shadows started too slipped out of my fists. "Your powerless to me I'm your queen!"

"You will never be my queen!" I yelled back throwing shadows that her.

A shadow shields up in front her. I growled.

"_Get her circlet off her head_," I Zila say. "_And her power will be gone_."

She started too blasted at me I kept dodging the blasts. I heard a yelp of pain I looked up to see Wasp had blasted her on the neck; she started to try to hit Wasp, which gave me the changed to blast her in the chest. She blast at Wasp and form shadow draggers and threw them at me, I form a shield and held it against the draggers. That when I went flying into a stonewall, hitting my circlet in the process I looked up to see Alice was holding her hand up. She kept throwing me into the wall I started to see stars, I pushed myself up fighting against her power.

"Give up!" Alice yelled.

"What do you think?" I asked back.

Zila started to form next to me growling, teeth showing she launched herself at Alice taking her down. Casper appeared and started to attack Alice also. I blasted Ashling down and went for my circlet. I started to place the circlet on my head. "By Degree of the first king of shadows when the true heir returns she or he will rule!" I yelled as I placed the circlet on my head.

The energy started too increased like a bomb going off. I could see everything the rebels fighting the guards.

"_Order them to stop_," Zila said. "_You can get them to stop_."

"Stop this!" I yelled

My voice sounded deeper and more powerful, the fighting stops at once, and looks up to see me. My body shut down and I passed out.

Time Lapse

I started to wake up and felt soft sheets, and comfortable pillows under my head. I open my eyes to see a huge room with a huge bed that I was sleeping in. the walls were white with sliver trim on the top and with stars on the ceiling. The bed was defiantly a king size with a light purple comforter that had been pulled down, with white sheets that I was under and purple pillows. Above it was over hang with light purple curtains, on the overhang was a night sky scene. I slowly pushed myself to a sitting position. I heard the door open, I looked to see who was it, I saw something dark purple and yellow. Within seconds, Wasp was in my face.

"Alex you're up!" Wasp yelled landing on my shoulders.

They was rush of footsteps and Hawkeye was by the bed within seconds.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine," I said. "Just tried where we are?"

"Shadow Wealth the home of where all royals live and are crowned."Wasp said.

"I forgot about that," I said. "God I'm nervous about that."

"You'll be fine." Hawkeye said. "A great ruler that is, if you get worry just asked T'Challa for advice."

"That is if he'll talk to me," I said back. "How did the battle go?"

"We won with little deaths," Wasp said. "Ashling side lost a lot. After you put the circlet on her soldiers surrender."

"That's good." I said back.

As the door open again and I saw Director "James" came in with John.

"I see you're up my Queen how are feeling?" Director asked.

"I'm good just tried." I repeated.

"The coronation is getting prepared as we speak," John said. "We need to teach how to accept the circlet and ceremony."

"Alright let's do it," I said. "When is the ceremony?"

"Two days from now," John said. "We should start the practice."

"Sure," I said moving towards the side of the bed to get out. "Let's go."

Time Lapse

I stood straight up, shoulder back and chin up. I was in a floor length dark blue dress with light blue sleeves with a square cut, with a navy color cloak attached to the dress. My feet were in teal slippers, my hair was in two braids that when down to the bun that was on the base of my neck. I was nervous but I was ready. The two main doors that opened to throne room, open and I started the walk with the four leaders walking on either side of me. The throne room was decorated in purple, blue, and sliver. They were banners with a black wolf and a purple background, the sign of my rule my coat of arms in holders. They were many people on either side of leaders watching with pride as we got closers to the throne, I saw Clint standing that the bottom of the steps with Wasp sitting on his shoulder. We reached the bottom of the steps; I gave Clint a smile he gave me back. That when I saw the silver medal hanging from Clint's neck. I started up the steps with John and Director "James" walked up with me, as I reached the throne I turned to faced the crowd.

"Alexandrina Marie Sinclair do swear that you will uphold the laws that were degree of the first king of shadows?" John asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you swear to help your people in their time of need?" John asked.

"Yes." I said back.

As Director, "James" came towards me with my circlet on a silver pillow.

"As degreed of the first king of shadows when the true heir returns she or he will rule!" John called as Director "James" Placed the circlet on my head. "I give you Queen Alexandrina the Noble!" as I sat down on the throne.

"Long live Queen Alexandrina!" The crowd yelled.

That when the feast started.

"What with the medal?" I asked, as did a non-touching dance.

"For defending, the queen." Hawkeye said back as we spin.

"So you mean me?" I asked back.

"Pretty much." Hawkeye said as Wasp can flying towards us.

"Alex you're needed," She said. "They were going to shoot the fireworks for the celebration of the new queen."

"Your Highness you're need." John said.

"Coming." I said making my way to John.

We walked to a balcony John hit the button and fireworks went off.

Time Lapse

"Are we ready to get back to New York?" Wasp asked.

"Yes." I said quickly as Hawkeye nodded.

I forced on creating a portal back to New York, it form Wasp quickly flew through.

"My Queen I wish you safe travel." John said.

"Thank you John." I said back.

Hawkeye headed through and I quickly followed. We appeared in the mansion, I took a deep breath.

"You ok?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes just sleepy," I said back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 36 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok**


	38. Chapter 37

**Ch.37**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

* * *

"Sis your butt vibrating." Summer said to me.

I looked up from my lyrics book to see that my butt was vibrating and ringing. I pulled it out to see Ms. Marvel face. I put the card back in my pocket.

"What?" I asked.

"Why aren't you going to help her?" She asked.

"Don't ask," I said she gave me that look. "Fine, she thought Hawkeye was a Skrull."

"So that why Iron Man and Panther left?" She asked.

"Pretty much." I said back.

That when was a loud bang on my window I looked to see Hawkeye sitting on his hover bike was the one who was banging, I quickly walked and pulled the window opened.

"We're going to Wakanda," Hawkeye said. "Come on."

"Just give me a minute will you?" I asked back. "Summer tell mom please."

"Got it." Summer said.

"We don't have time princess, nor should I say highness." Hawkeye said back.

"I'm coming," I said. "I'm coming."

I focused and shadow changed, into my hero outfit. I grabbed his arm and got pulled out of the window and on to his bike. We took off heading towards Wakanda. As we reached Wakanda, it was pouring rain, thundering, and lightning.

They were avengers inducing Ms. Marvel fighting wakanda soldiers in various weapons. The three of us were fighting. I quickly allowed my wings to get me to hover. I saw Panther had a cloak and tooth necklace. Wasp came right by me as the Hawkeye on the ground went to shot Panther.

"Game over." Hawkeye said about to the let arrow go.

"Hawkeye wait!" Ms. Marvel yelled.

"No." Hawkeye said going to shot T'Challa.

Hawkeye shot an arrow in his back, shocking him to the ground. They turned to face us as Hawkeye and I went flying towards the ground.

"Avengers assemble!" Wasp called. "But only the human ones."

The storm was going crazy with lightning streaking around the sky and vibranium lasers shooting everywhere.

"Carol we got your call." Wasp said. "Cap sent us to help and you really need to work on your battle cry."

"Jan, how am I supposed to know it's really you?" I heard Ms. Marvel asked.

"Because I'm the awesome one!" Wasp said as the other Wasp blasted her away. "Aah!"

"Don't listen to her, Carol," Wasp said and blasted her away. " She's an imposter."

I was busy fighting myself; I flipped over myself and blasted at her.

"What the heck?" I asked. "You're not me I'm me."

I dodged as she attacked me I slammed her into the ground.

"You're not me," I said pulling the right sleeve of her outfit up to see no tattoos. "That's prove that the Skrull is you not me." I smirked.

She blasted me off her, and started to fight with me again. I kept blocking her punches. She went to blast me, I pulled the blast and spin it around me and threw it back that her sending her to the ground. I went to punch her; I got blasted into the ground. I slowly got up and growled at her, but got sent back into the ground once again.

"Avengers. Everyone, target the Panther!" I heard the Skrull Iron Man yelled.

He started to blast, the shadow Skrull form a cage around me to hold me in. she ran to help take out Panther, I took a breath and the shadow's disappear. I got back up, and saw as Thor went to take down Panther but a wakanda tank shot him in the back and sent him down towards a tank. I saw his hammer it looked rusted and deformed.

"_Not Thor._" I thought.

"_Behind you little wolf. _" I heard Zila said.

I flipped over and blast Shadow as Skrull Thor and his hammer hit a tank causing it to blow up and created a bright light. With bright light, I had to close my eyes.

"Thor!" I heard Ms. Marvel yelled.

I opened my eyes quickly to barley dodged a punch, I kept dodging till I saw an opening and I took it punching her so hard she went flying and crashed into the ground. I huffed as I saw her skin turned green. I watched as Panther had the other Panther. The capped Panther pulled off the other Panther mask to show a Skrull. He pushed the Skrull into the hole the Skrull Thor had created.

Ms. Marvel growled and shot into the air her fist glowing. I ported the Skrull that was trying to be me, into the hole. I quickly saw Skrull Iron Man shoot Ms. Marvel into the ground.

"Destroy them all." Skrull Iron Man ordered.

The Skrulls took off running at us we ran to their side.

"T'Challa, I'm sorry," She said. "I didn't know. I didn't know what to do."

"I assume you do now." Panther said.

"Oh, yeah." Ms. Marvel said getting up and saw growling, she glowed up.

We took a step back as she went flying up, blasted a giant laser at hit Skrull Iron man sending him flying back. I smirked as my shadows were forming around my wrists. Skrull Hulk appeared above her, she punched him with her energy he went flying. I watched the chaos that happened; I watched as Skrull Wasp blasted Skrull Cap down and then punch Skrull Ant-Man in unconscious.

"That felt kind of good." Wasp said.

She and Skrull Hawkeye ran towards Hawkeye, he tackled him into ground making him drop his bow Hawkeye got up, Skrull Hawkeye got and arrow out and smirked, he let the arrow go. The arrow came flying at him, but Hawkeye grabbed it and sent it flying back getting Skrull Wasp with a shocked she yelped in pain and crashed into the ground.

"No. No one's that good." Skrull Hawkeye said.

"Guess what?" Hawkeye asked running at him "I am" He punched in the face getting into the ground knocking him out cold.

T'Challa ran at Skrull Iron Man, He started to blast at him. Panther dodged each blasts and scratch him twice, Skrull Iron Man started stager back till he went to one knee.

"Hey, Skrull!" Ms. Marvel yelled came flying at him "Not done with you yet," She blasted him and it sent him flying back into the ground again. He went get back up, but she slammed him back down and held him down with her foot. "Do yourself a favor. Stay down."

"You believe this is over? It hasn't even begun." The Skrull said.

"What do you want?" Ms. Marvel asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"This is our world." The Skrull said pushing Ms. Marvel foot off. "It was promised to us," He then stood up. "As it is written in the Skrull prophecies. We are only taking what's ours."

"Who else? Who else is a Skrull?" Hawkeye asked. "And where are they?"

The Skrull started to laugh and pulled the helmet to show an all green alien with large pointed ears, a weird haircut that was black with two like chins with red and yellow eyes.

"We are everywhere. You will see." The Skrull said. He then threw the helmet down and when to blasted at us. We all blasted at him unconscious, we threw all the Skrull into one placed.

"Well this is bad." Ms. Marvel said.

"Yeah. We need to get back to New York, like yesterday."Hawkeye said.

"All of us. Together, as Avengers." Wasp said holding one arm.

"No. My duty is here." Panther said turning his back to us.

"Are you kidding me?" Hawkeye asked walking thought him.

"What has changed?" Panther asked. "Even now, we can trust no one. Not even each other."

"What changed is we just came in," Hawkeye said. "And saved Wakanda from an alien invasion. You're welcome, by the way."

Ms. Marvel walked and pushed them away from each other.

"Knock it off, both of you." She said. "I don't care who we can trust. Earth's in trouble it is our job to save it. That's what Avengers do, right?"

"Right," I said. The two of them kept giving the other death glace. "Stop acting like little children's."

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 36 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok. Just so you know I will not be posting any new till the week of the July 30th, just so you know. **


	39. Chapter 38

**Ch.38**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

* * *

They both looked like they were going to kill me.

"Alright we need to get back to New York." Wasp said.

Wasp flew up to the Quinn jet, with Ms. Marvel.

"Come on Hawkeye." I said.

"Watch yourself T'Challa." Hawkeye said as he came closer to me.

I grabbed his hand and took off flying up to the Quinn jet. We took off, heading through back to New York but then Cap appeared as a holograph.

"We're five minutes out from D.C." Ms. Marvel said.

"What's happening?" Hawkeye asked.

"Another Skrull ship just touched down," Cap said. "I'm on my way now. Cap out."

The holograph disappeared.

"We need to call Iron Man," Wasp said. "We need to bring in Hank, and the Fantastic Four, and…."

"And what?" Hawkeye asked cutting her off.

"And if they help us," Wasp said cutting him off back. "Then they're the good guys!"

Suddenly, there was a blast of bright light that blinded us. We crashed into reflective lake, went through it and go into the grass, and came to a stop. Ms. Marvel kicked the windshield out, and we climbed out.

"Nice landing." Hawkeye said.

"Thanks." Ms. Marvel said back.

As we stood in circle, ready to fight anyone.

"Where is everyone?" Wasp asked. "There's nobody here."

I heard the sound of engines I looked up, Hawkeye followed my glance.

"Then they're smarter than us." Hawkeye said.

We watched as a huge shadow was cast over the capital building, the thing that was created the huge shadow was a giant space ship of dark grey metal and yellow lights. In the center of the bottom of the ship was an opening, I could barely see dots jumping from hole. As the dots got closers, I realized they were Skrulls.

"Look alive we got Skrulls!" I yelled getting my shadows to curl around my wrists. The Skrulls landed all around us, we were back-to-back right to fight.

"Well, at least we know they're Skrulls, right?" Wasp asked.

There was about twelve of them circled us.

"Anyone want to surrender?" Hawkeye asked. "Didn't think so, told you I wasn't a Skrull."

"If we survive this, I'll apologize." Ms. Marvel said back.

"Now!" Hawkeye yelled.

We went into fight mode; I was too busy to notice how the others were doing as I started to blast one of the Skrull. Another one blasted me in the back sending me into the ground next to Ms. Marvel. I went to get back up but one of the Skrull who had Mr. Fantastic power grabbed me and lifted me off the ground with his stretch arm. He walked to the step of the capital building, I noticed the others were there, Hawkeye was being forced to march, Wasp was in carry in one of the Skrull hand, and Ms. Marvel was over one of the Skrull shoulder, I kept fighting against the hold.

"Easy, take it easy." I heard Cap voice. "We're all friends here."

I looked up to see Cap was standing there with two other Skrulls, that when it confirm it to me that he was the Skrull.

"No." Wasp said.

"You, all this time," Hawkeye said. "You were the Skrull!"

Cap smirked evilly at us, Hawkeye was able to break from the Skrull that was holding him and ran at Skrull Cap to beat the crap of him. The Skrull that trying to be Thor blasted Hawkeye in the back sending him into the ground. I started fight more, he tighten the arm taking the breath from out of me. I watched a civilian got grab with a camera and bought to the steps.

"Broadcast this." Skrull Cap ordered.

The poor person was shaking but started to record his speech. "This message is for all of humanity my name is Captain America I'm one of you. I've spent my life fighting for freedom, for liberty, for the human right to live but something has happened." "An alien race has traveled across the universe to come here. They've made contact with governments all around the world, and they're not here to hurt us. They're here to save us from ourselves. They see that our planet is on the brink of disaster, but they also see the potential in us, and these people, the Skrulls, they want to help. Where we've failed, they'll succeed. They'll eliminate hunger, poverty, disease, war, and the Skrulls will save the Earth itself and all we have to do is let them. This is what they offer, our ways aren't working." "I ask you now, my friends, Embrace change."

"You're such a liar," I growled. "Promising one thing and meaning something totally different."

"Typical, Alex pointing out the flaws of others." He said back.

"Shut up you poor copy of Cap," I growled back. "Shadows only go so far, ear boy."

The arm tighten, I held my breath refused to gasp out. Two ships came down and landed, we were forced to watch as Mockingbird walked out.

"You're gonna pay for this," Hawkeye growled. "If you've hurt Mockingbird, or any of the people you've taken…"

"What? What will you do?" Mockingbird asked. "You saw Captain America's message we're here to help."

"That's load of bull," I growled out. "Like I say before you're lying to everyone."

"We'll give humanity the option. The ones that surrender to us, they'll live, those who resist," Mockingbird said as she walked up towards Skrull Cap. "They won't, But you're people they believe in Captain America they trust Captain America and Captain America will deliver this world to me."

Mockingbird nodded towards me, I was went flying towards her and saw lower to her level by the arm. She grabbed my chin forcing me to up at her.

"You'll make an excellent pet for me," She said. "Little Alex."

"That's not going to happen." I growled back.

"And tell me how you're not going to be my pet?" She asked getting closer.

I head butt her in the head, she staged back. The arm tightens more around me.

"Told, you." I said.

"You're pay for that," Mockingbird said, came back to me slapped me across the face. "You'll learn to respect me in time pet."

"I don't think so, Skrull!" I heard Captain America yelled. I went flying towards the Skrull that was holding me. That when I saw the real Cap standing there, with the other peoples who were taken by the Skrulls.

"This is our world and you can't have it." Cap said.

"And who do you think the humans will believe?" Skrull Mockingbird asked. "The damage is already done, I think, because you humans believe what you see."

That when a bright purple laser blast hit where Skrull Mockingbird and Cap were that created a giant purple smoke. I watched as Iron man landed next to Cap and the others.

"Let the people see you now!" Iron Man yelled, with his hands ready to fire again.

As the smoke cleared, we saw they true form.

"It does not matter," The female Skrull said. "Because none of you will leave here alive. You are outnumbered and out-matched; none of you will survive my Super Skrulls."

That when that was a giant blast of lightning, that destroy the giant spaceship.

"Is that so, creature?" I heard Thor asked. "We shall see,"

I could see that Thor had a different outfit better armor, with black outer armor. "Avengers assemble!"

The sky got darker and growled with lightning and thunder the spaceship was getting attack with Thor's lightning. The ship started to come closer to the ground. I kicked at the Super Skrull, and blasted him, in the face, he yelped as he let me go, I smirked as I took him off his feet. I watch as the ship crashed into the reflective lake.

"For Midgard!" Thor yelled and attacked some of the Super Skrulls. We went to attack the Super Skrull. "Ho, Iron Man! It would seem my return to Midgard was timely."

"What, you mean this? This is nothing." Iron Man said. "But, since you're already here, you might as well stick around and help out. Good to have you back, Thor." I started to blast at one of the Super Skrull.

"Are we even now?" I heard Ms. Marvel asked.

As I flipped, and blasted a Skrull down.

"No." I heard Hawkeye said back.

"You! You lied to the Avengers," I heard Cap yelled. "To the whole world, all using my face!"

"I didn't do anything. You did" I heard Skrull Cap said back.

I saw that the female Skrull that was trying to be Mockingbird was open.

"Agent X'iv, Washington has been compromised," The Skrull Mockingbird said. "Your queen is at risk. Active the fail safe that should teach these primates a lesson."

"Understood my queen." I heard a voice said back.

"So what the fail safe?" I asked as I appeared behind her.

"You'll find out for yourself." She said back.

I let out a painful cry as I fell to my knees covering my ears as an ear splitting sound appeared. The sound disappeared as so as it appeared. I let out a growled, as I stood up knuckles white shadows angrily pulsing.

"You're going to pay for that Skrull." I growled.

She bought her laser gun up, and fired. I dodged and was knocked down to the ground; I looked up to see another Skrull smiling down at me. I growled and jumped out of the way from the laser gun. Suddenly I was the ground again, wanting to scream so badly but was fighting it. The other Skrull was smirking that me, and I was blast in the back and I black out.

**Time Lapse**

As I started to come too, I smelt the lemon and clean sheets and I knew was back at the mansion.

"I think she's coming too." I heard Wasp voice.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Wasp, and Hawkeye looking that me.

"This is become like a normal thing for you." Hawkeye said

"Shut it." I muttered pushing myself up

"Come on we're having a meeting in the foyer." Hawkeye said.

"I'm coming," I said getting out of the bed and pulled my converses on. "I'm coming."

We headed down into the foyer; I quickly noticed that Fury was there.

"Shield bases were hit hard worldwide by sleeper agents," Fury said. "We've got reinforcements coming in to secure the world's capitols."

"The Baxter building was sucked into another dimension," Iron Man said. "But Invisible Woman was able to get in and help the Fantastic Four reverse it."

"Brand was able to evacuate all the sword personnel before the Skrulls took down Damocles base," Ms. Marvel said. "They're prepping a temporary base now to start the search for any Skrulls left of Earth."

"I passed on my detection tech to their man Sydren," Iron Man said. "They're mass producing it now. They won't be able to hide."

"What of these Super-Skrulls?" Thor asked. "Their power is great."

"Agreed," Iron Man, said. "We're holding them in a special section of 42 until we can figure out what to do with them."

"So bottom line?" Ms. Marvel asked. "We just saved the world from an alien invasion we won."

That is when Cap walked out the room I looked at him with sorry look.

"Cap?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"Yeah, we won. But not without paying a price." Fury said

"The Skrulls turned you against each other," Thor said. "Broken bones, destroyed buildings... These things are easily repaired but broken friendships, broken trust wounds such as these take much longer to heal."

I started to walk after him but Hawkeye put a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to him. He shook his head silently telling me not to go after him I stood fighting back the tears.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 38 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Ch.39**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

* * *

"Anna will you please stop reading that trash," I said looking up from my guitar. "The Daily Bugle is trash."

She threw the paper at me, I pulled it up to see it front page. "Captain America Traitor."

"Well then tell me what happened?" Anna asked.

I took a deep breath. "Well it wasn't Cap it was a Skrull trying to be Cap," I said. "So long story short aliens try to take over the world but it fail due to the avengers."

"Can we please stop talking about this and play some music?" Summer asked.

"Hell yeah." Mikey said.

"Bout time you got here." I said.

"Shall we start?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah," I muttered. "Let's do rock show."

**"Little girl**

**You like it loud**

**Come alive in the middle of a crowd**

**You wanna scream**

**You wanna shout**

**Get excited when the lights go down**

**At the rock show**

**You'll be right in the front row**

**Heart and soul, they both know**

**It's where you gotta be" **I sang

**"Little girl, there you are**

**All the lighters looking just like stars**

**Sing along, feel the sound**

**Take a ride on the hands of the crowd" **Anna sang

**"Here it comes, the moment when**

**You know you'll never be the same again**

**Power chord, see the light**

**You found your place in the world tonight**

**At the rock show**

**You'll be right in the front row," **Anna and I sang together.

**"Heart and soul, they both know**

**It's where we gotta be**

**Yeah at the rock show**

**Getting high on the solo**

**So what if it's crazy?**

**That's gonna be me."**

**That when Mikey did a solo.**

**"This goes out to anyone one**

**Who's heart beats like a kick drum**

**When a bitchin' riff comes**

**Knows the words to every line, everytime**

**And you know you gotta go get some, get pumped**

**Find yourself and lose it**

**At the rock show." **I sang.

**"I'm lookin at the front row**

**Heart and soul, we both know**

**It's where we gotta be**

**Yeah at the rock show." **Anna sang back.

**"We're reaching for the high notes**

**Don't matter if we're crazy**

**You're coming with me**

**You're coming with me**

**You're coming with me**

**So what if it's crazy?**

**It's where we gotta be**

**At the rock show**" We both sang.

**Time Lapse**

"This is quite stupid." I muttered to Hawkeye watching the people who were yelling at Cap with horrible signs.

As we stood behind the fence, this was shield temporary base. The reporter and the photograph were hanging around us, as the photograph was taking the photos of the mob. The reporter was in dark peach color dress with a black belt with a gold belt bulker. She had a dark brown hair and eyes. While the photograph was in jeans with a black t-shirt and a green over jacket, he had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"This is their photographer?" Hawkeye asked. "He's 10 years old."

"Uh, I'm 17." The photographer said.

"Respect your elders, punk." Hawkeye said back.

"What's going on here?" The reporter asked.

"Shield's set up shop here since the helicarrier went down," Hawkeye said. "We're just helping transport a few random super-villains to the Baxter Building."

"Why would you take them there?" The photograph asked.

"Classified." We both said.

"Is this safe?" The photograph asked.

As Viper, Cobra, and one of the A.I.M people, came out in chains; and were marched into a waiting transport.

"No. it's not." Hawkeye said. "And there's no way you're coming with us, kid so take off."

"No pictures, no deal, He's coming." The reporter said.

"Okay, Miss, Brant. Everything's cool," Tony said. "You can talk to Cap, but you'll have to do it on the…"

That when some of the mob started to throw rotten vegetates at Cap he slapped it away.

"Get lost you lousy bum!" One of them yelled.

I started too walked towards them, but Hawkeye grabbed hold my shoulder.

"It's not worth it." He said.

"Earth's doesn't need you, you stinking traitor!" Another one yelled and threw a tomato.

The trunks came to a stop behind us.

Cap sighs, "We've got a schedule to meet, people." He said.

We quickly started to go; we started to drive through the city streets.

"To all Shield agents," I heard Quartermain said. "It's 28 blocks to the Baxter Building; it's a walk in the park. I'll handle the prisoners, Hawkeye, and Shadow up top, keeping an eye of things. So be careful out there."

It was going normal of a bit but that went there was a huge explosion. We pulled to a stop, the smoked started too clear I could make out Rattler with a fire behind him. The two others trucks came to hard stop, the truck that Cap was in crashed into light pole.

"Cap, we got trouble!" Hawkeye yelled. "It's the Serpent Society!"

Rattler gave a loud roar and I looked up to see Death Adder tackle Hawkeye from above they both crashed into the ground. I went right at Rattler.

"What's going on?" I heard Miss, Brant asked.

"The Serpent Society is trying to free Viper and Cobra," I heard Cap said as I flipped over Rattler. "Woo, get them out of here." Cap came running towards us. Quartermain was busy firing at Rattler.

"Quartermain, stay with the prisoners," Cap said. "We'll handle this."

Cap threw his other shield at Rattler and took him down he got his shield back. Quartermain hit the gas of the truck and went flying back but Anaconda grabbed the front of the truck and pulled it back.

"Quartermain!" Cap yelled.

"I'll handle Anaconda." I said as I went to run but Cap push me to the ground as Constrictor got him, I went at Anaconda but I saw as Constrictor was shocking Cap, I went to help Cap but I was blasted down by Rattler.

"Well, well." Rattler said. "If it isn't Captain America, Kind of funny, we're supposed to be the snakes, but you… you tried to sell out the whole planet."

Cap was shocked again, I was about to attack when Spiderman swing in and tackled both of them into the ground at made Rattler tail going off and hit different things inducing the ground around the truck it started to break. There was giant blast of dust, I started to get back up. I saw Cap punched Constrictor.

"What's going on up there?" I heard Anaconda asked.

"Anaconda!" I heard Viper yelled. "Anaconda!"

The dust cleared and Spiderman came to a landing next to Cap.

"Cap! I'm here to sa…" Spiderman started to say but jump out of the way of Anaconda arm. "Whoa!"

I walked back until I hit Cap and saw at Anaconda and Bushmaster was in front of us.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"What were you saying, son?" Cap asked.

"I'm here, you know, to save you," Spiderman said. "Uh, Cap. We're in trouble."

The ground below started to shake, and the ground gave way and the truck started too disappeared below the ground. Spiderman, Cap, and I fell into the hole. I started to push through the ground and concrete that had fallen over me, I bite back a scream my leg was killing me.

"Help!" I yelled.

The ground and concrete started to move, I came face to face with Spiderman and Cap. Spiderman help me stand. I bite back a scream again.

"What wrong?" He asked.

"My ankle." I muttered.

"Stand still for a minute," Spiderman said. He found a piece of wood placed it against my leg and blasted some of the web on the wood. "There I think that might hold."

"Thanks." I said.

"I know who you are, Spider-Man. Come on, we've got work to do." Cap said.

Cap started to run I limped after him.

"Right now." I heard Spiderman said. "We're never really met before idiot."

Spiderman quickly follow us.

Cap jump on the truck, I quickly port next to Cap. I saw Quartermain in pain.

"Help" He groaned.

"Hang on, Clay," Cap said. "Spider-Man!"

"Help Agent Quartermain, I'll check on the prisoners." Cap said.

Cap jumped down while Spiderman jumped up, He pulled the door off.

"I'm Spider-Man!" He said in a deep voice.

"What's wrong with your voice?"Quartermain asked.

He sighed we quickly went to work to get Quartermain out.

"Help!" We all heard and looked up. "Somebody help us!"

Spiderman was helping Quartermain walk, while I limp next to them.

"Does anybody have a phone?" Spiderman asked. "I left mine in my other pants."

We helped the people down from the subway train, and went to somewhere was safe.

"The radio in your truck didn't make it." Cap said. "And the Avengers ID cards aren't working after the Mansion's systems were destroyed. We can't count on backup any time soon. It's up to us to get these people to safety."

"Get away from me!" One of the women yelled.

Zila appeared next to me growling.

"I mean sorry, I was just trying to…" Spiderman started too said.

"Just back off, freak!" one of the men said pushing him away. "You're probably the reason we're in this mess!"

"Hey stop this!" I yelled allowed Zila to get in the middle of them and growled

"Everyone, just calm down," Cap said. "We're going to get you out of here."

"You!" The man said slapping his hand away. "You were gonna sell us out! I saw what you said on TV. You're no hero, you're a traitor!"

"Hey! He's trying to help you." Spiderman said. "We all are and that wasn't Cap, it was an alien."

"It's true." I said back.

"Spider-Man, Shadow it's okay." Cap said.

"No, but…" We both started too said.

"Let it go," Cap said. "Everybody, listen. We're in one of the old flood control tunnels under the subway system. It's not looking too stable," "So we need to get out of here before there's another cave in." The ceiling started to shake. "There should be access ladders every mile or so, I suggest we get walking."

"I've got a light," Spiderman said pulling his shirt up a little to show a circle light. " Knew this would come in handy some day." The light was Spiderman face.

"Spider-Man will take point." Cap said. "Anyone who wants to wait for rescue is welcome to stay here. But I don't recommend it." Spiderman launched onto the ceiling and the group of the people started too followed.

"No way. I don't believe in any of this." One of the women muttered.

I walked behind the group, and heard Viper laughed a little.

"Something funny, Viper?" I heard Cap asked.

"Look how easily the people turn on their heroes," I heard Viper said. "Whereas my people, the Society they will never stop trying to free me."

"Keep it moving." I heard Cap said. "The only place you're going is behind bars.

We followed Spiderman, Zila walked next to me helping me walked. Spiderman came to a sudden stop and landed in front of us. Zila started to growled.

"Here take this," Spiderman said. "I'm gonna go talk to Cap." He headed the light over to one of the man.

"What? You're just gonna leave us up here alone?" The man asked.

"There is nothing to worry about," Spiderman said as he started to walk away but stop. "Except snake monsters," Spiderman popped above Cap. "Ok, we've got trouble, and I don't think it's the tunnel collapsing. I've got kind of a sense about these things, and it's all around us. Although it could be our cranky friends back there."

"Thanks for the heads up." Cap said.

"Cap, why aren't you defending yourself?"Spiderman asked. "The news is all over you, everybody thinks it was you."

"They say worse things about you." Cap said.

"Yeah, and it's horrible." Spiderman said. "How can you be so… so not upset about this?"

"I know who you are," Cap said back. "I've talked to the police, the firemen, the people that you helped, and I heard their stories about how you saved lives, how you never asked for recognition, or reward or even thanks. It doesn't matter what the newspapers say or the politicians or the whole world. They don't define who you are. You do and not by your words, but by your actions. The truth will come out. But until then, I'm going to keep fighting, just like you do."

"Can I be your sidekick?" Spiderman asked.

Cap just smirked and ran towards the people, Zila started to growl again.

"Cap!" Spiderman yelled and tackled Cap to the ground as Bushmaster slash at them.

We turned to see Rattler came towards us with his tail rattling. Anaconda came after him Quartermain went to pulled his gun out. However, Death Adder hit it away. Bushmaster came at us with his swords. Then Constrictor came in the front, they cornered us into a circle with Viper and Cobra in the middle.

"Hmm, It's over, Captain," Viper said. "You will release me right now, or every single person here will suffer the consequences," They got closers. "Decide, Captain My freedom, or these people's lives."

"Are you crazy?" One of the Men said. "Just let her go!"

Cap walked to Viper.

"Cap?" Spiderman and I asked.

He grabbed her cuffs and threw her down.

"Now!" Cap yelled.

We quickly started to fight them, Spiderman started to threw web balls at Bushmaster, and I blasted at Death Adder sending him into the ground. Cap threw his shield at Rattler. He yelped in pain as his tail went insane.

"Destroy them all!" Viper yelled.

Anaconda started to attack Spiderman.

"Missed. And a miss. Miss." Spiderman said. "Wait a minute, how many arms do you have?"

Cap quickly started to attack Bushmaster. Constrictor got hold of one of Cap arm and started to shock him. Cap fought against it, pulling Constrictor off his feet, and punches him with his shield into the ground.

"Quartermain!" Cap yelled. "Get the civilians out of here!"

"Go! Go!" Quartermain yelled getting them to run.

I stood in front of Viper and Cobra, with Zila next to me. I saw as Spiderman and Cap were fighting.

"All right, here's the thing. The Whole snake motif," Spiderman said as he fought Death Adder. "It doesn't work if you have claws."

"Cap!" I heard Quartermain yelled.

"Zila." I whispered.

She nodded and disappeared going to help Quartermain. Anaconda was taking down by both of them.

"Hey, I thought your shield was supposed to be undeniable." Spiderman said. "And round, for that matter."

"It's temporary," Cap said. "Both of you get to Quartermain, help him. I'll hold them off."

Spiderman grabbed me.

"We're on it!" Spiderman said and we took off heading towards Quartermain. I suddenly yelp in pain. "What wrong?"

"Zila got hurt and I feel it." I muttered as we went flying.

"Heads up, smiley!" Spiderman yelled as he threw me; I punched Bushmaster in the face sending him into the ground.

He got back up quickly. Spiderman swing down and sent him flying, Spiderman shoot some of his webbing and got him and sent him flying into one of the walls creating cranks into the wall. He got right back up and hissed loudly at us. He went right at Spiderman. Spiderman kept evading each attack. Spiderman jumped up, jumped down, and took one of Bushmaster arms out. He went to attack with the other arm and Spiderman took it off.

I started too laughed a little.

"Uh. Wow." Spiderman said. "Sorry about that. But hey you are more snake-y like this."

He went at Spiderman to bite him.

"Hey, no bite!" Spiderman said.

Rattler started to shake his tail and blasted the ceiling. I quickly went to save the people.

"Move" I muttered.

"No!" Cap yelled.

Spiderman threw Bushmaster away. He grabbed on to the walls and started to fire web to save the ceiling. He jumped to the other side and started to push it up.

"Go! Have to run!" Spiderman yelled.

The walls started to fall down.

"Run where?" One of the men asked.

I told a deep breath and created pillars to hold up the ceiling, but it was failing.

"Cap." Spiderman said.

"The tunnel is collapsed on both ends, we have to…" Cap said.

"Behind you." Spiderman said.

I turned to see Viper was coming towards us with the whole Serpent Society. She started to laugh at us. "You seem to be in quite a bit of trouble, Captain." She said.

"You're dumb," Spiderman said. "This whole place is going to collapse."

"Snakes are good at getting out of tight spots," Viper said. "Start with the civilians."

"You want these people?" Cap asked. "Then you have to go through me."

Viper hissed and started at us with the rest of them. Cap started to defend the civilians. I kept blasting at them I watch as Cap took out Bushmaster and then took out Constrictor, He got kick in the face by Viper. He went back and was tackle by Cobra that sent him into ground. Cap sent him flying. Zila growled.

"_Guard them_." I thought to Zila.

"_Got it_" I heard Zila said back.

A large shadow shield form in front of the civilians. I stood in front of the shield. I watch as Cap took on Anaconda and Bushmaster and won easily. Rattler came from up behind but Cap threw his shield at him he went down. He yelped as Death Adder slashes Cap on the chest.

"No!" Spiderman yelled.

Constrictor got him around his wrist while Cobra grabbed him around the other arm. The rest of the society started too closed in.

A wave of shadow energy come from me and sent the society flying into the ground but they stood up back up. A rock was thrown at Death Adder and more was followed.

"Get away from him!" One of the men yelled.

Bushmaster was about to go that that them but Cap kicked him in the face, and started to kicked Cobra, and sent Constrictor flying into the others. Cap went to fight Bushmaster with his shield. Cap took Rattler out. The tunnel started to crumble again.

"Serpent Society, withdraw!" Viper yelled. They quickly left.

"Cap!" Spiderman yelled.

"Hang on." Cap said.

"I can't… I Can't," Spiderman said in pain. "It's too heavy. It's going to fall. I can't do it anymore."

"Yes, you can." Cap said. "You've never quit before, you're not going to start now do you hear me! You have to hold!"

The walls are to come down more. He kept pushing it back the tunnel started to shake again. The ceiling started to lift up allowing Spiderman to land next to us. The shadow shield started to go down. Suddenly I could see the sun light; I looked up to see Thor, Iron Man, and Hawkeye with the giant piece of earth. Thor quickly went under the earth and held it up; Ms. Marvel appeared next to Iron Man. Iron Man quickly landed in front of us.

"Hey, you guys okay?" He asked. "We would have been here sooner, but the cave-in destabilized a few of the surrounding buildings."

Spiderman was breathing really heavy and groaned a little.

"Yeah, we're fine." Spiderman said. "In fact, I'm just gonna hang down here for a bit."

He then passed out.

**Time Lapse**

"Stay still." Hawkeye said as he wrapped bandages around my ankle.

We got back to the Mansion, and Hawkeye and I were in the foyer.

"Sorry I can't help it." I said as I tried to pull my leg away.

"Just be happy it's not broken," Hawkeye said back. "Now stay still."

I managed to hold my ankle still for Hawkeye to bandaged it up.

"You're lucky that you didn't get hurt more," Hawkeye said. "Spiderman was smart to make a makeshift brace for you."

"Yeah yeah." I said back.

"Well you should take it easy for while." Cap said coming in the foyer.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"No Alex I'm going with Cap on this." Hawkeye said back.

"I'm going to be fine; I don't need to take it easy." I said back.

They both gave me a look.

"You taking time off," Cap said. "And that final."

"You need to ice the ankle anyway." Hawkeye said.

"This is not fair." I muttered. "But fine."

"Good girl." Cap said patting my head.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 39 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok. Those Lyrics are Rock Show by Halestorm.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Ch.40**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

* * *

"God this is boring." I muttered as I sat on couch.

"Well it's not my fault that you hurt your ankle." Mikey said back.

"You already know it was an accidental," I muttered back. "And by the way Spiderman is a good guy."

"I already knew that." Mikey said.

This was our date night, thankfully Mom was doing something important and Summer was that a sleep over at a friend's house. So the apartment was all to us.

The bell rang.

"Can you get it please?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Mikey asked back getting up to get the door.

He came back with a Chinese take out bag.

"How much do I own you?" I asked.

"Nothing." Mikey said back.

"Really Mikey?" I asked back.

"Yup," Mikey said sitting back down next to me. "Now eat."

After eating, we started to cuddle on the couch.

"Mikey could you please grab my acoustic guitar I need to run something pass you." I said.

"Sure now keep at ankle up." Mikey said running out-of-the-way of a pillow.

He came back a few seconds later carrying my guitar.

"Thanks," I said as he handed it over. "Now sit."

"Yes you're ladyship." Mikey said back as he sat back down.

"**I stare at the girl in the mirror**

**T-shirt, torn up jeans, no beauty queen**

**But the way that you see me**

**You get underneath me**

**And all my defenses just fall away**

**Fall away," I sang softly**

**"I am beautiful with you**

**Even in the darkest part of me**

**I am beautiful with you**

**Make it feel the way it's supposed to be**

**You're here with me**

**Just show me this and I'll believe**

**I am beautiful with you**

**I stand naked before you now**

**No walls to hide behind**

**So here am I you see all of my scars**

**Still here you are**

**I bare my soul and I'm not afraid**

**Not afraid**

**I am beautiful with you**

**Even in the darkest part of me**

**I am beautiful with you**

**Make it feel the way it's supposed to be**

**You're here with me**

**Just show me this and I'll believe**

**I am beautiful with you,"**

**"I've been the strong one for so long**

**But I was wrong**

**Does it make you weak if you're needing someone?**

**I'm not holding back and I know what I want**," I sang with no guitar.

"**I am beautiful with you**

**I am beautiful with you."**

**"You want for myself**

**You get me like no one else**

**I am beautiful with you**

**I am beautiful with you**

**Even in the darkest part of me**

**I am beautiful with you**

**Make it feel the way it's supposed to be**

**You're here with me**

**Just show me this and I'll believe**

**I am beautiful with you**."

As I ended the last note, Mikey quickly kiss me.

"Well what do you think?" I asked as Mikey pulled away.

"It's beautiful Alex." Mikey said going back to kiss me again.

I quickly kiss him back, happy to be holding him tight.

He pulled me closer to him, it started to get hot and heavy. When I heard the doorknob turning, I quickly pushed Mikey off.

"Stop someone is coming in." I whispered.

"But…" Mikey started I quickly kiss him on the cheek telling him later.

However, no one came in, Mikey quickly went back to kiss me.

"No stop Mikey," I said pushing him away. "Something, wrong."

"Now what?" Mikey asked sitting up on the couch.

"I heard the doorknob turn but no one came in," I said back. "Something's up."

"More than likely, it just the wind." Mikey said back.

I stood up and headed towards the door; I open it and found nothing. I closed the door and headed back to the couch.

"That was weird." I said.

"Come on let just watch the movie and relax." Mikey said back.

Mikey press the play button on the remote, the movie started to play.

**Time Lapse**

I felt someone rubbed my arm; I slowly open my eyes to see Mikey's smiling face.

"Hey you pass out during the movie." He said.

"I figure that." I said sleepy.

I heard a noise again, and I looked up to see a shadow moving around the room.

"Now what?" Mikey asked.

"Be quiet for a second," I said back getting up from the couch and walked towards the shadow. The shadow came right at me and sent me onto the ground; I hear a howling scream. The shadow started to form into a humanoid with giant wings, smaller shadows started to form around the humanoid feet they looked like a weird mix of bug and lizard. "What the heck."

The humanoid let out another scream the bug lizard creatures started to crawl at me, I started to crawl back trying to get away. The creatures kept coming.

"Alex!" I heard Mikey yelled.

The humanoid let out one last scream then disappeared back into the shadows followed by the creatures; the shadows disappeared from the room.

Mikey was next to me in seconds, holding me tightly in a hug.

"Alex what happened?" Mikey asked. "What did you see?"

"I… saw… I don't how what I saw." I said breathless feeling tears started to streak down my face.

"It's ok," Mikey, said gently rubbing my back. "It's ok."

He allowed me to lean on his chest and relax by hearing his heartbeat.

"You want to talk about?" Mikey asked.

"No not really." I said back.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" He asked.

I just nodded, he help me up and lead me to the kitchen and started to boil some water in the kettle. He grabbed my favorite mug and quickly found one of the hot chocolate packets and quickly opened and put in the mug, the kettle whistle. He grabbed the kettle and poured the hot water into mug.

"Thanks Mikey." I said softly as he poured in some milk.

"It's no problem Alex." Mikey said back.

"Can you stay the night please?" I asked. "I just don't feel safe now."

"Do you really need to asked," Mikey said back. "Of course I'll stay."

"Thanks Mikey." I said kissing his cheek

Time Lapse

"_Zila I need to know how I saw that shadow thing and the creatures._" I thought as I lean against Mikey's chest.

"_You need to ask the leaders_." I heard Zila said back

"_I figure that,_" I thought back. "_But I need to ask you anyway._"

"What are you thinking?" Mikey asked bringing out of my thoughts.

"Thinking that I should go and talk to the leaders," I said. "About the Shadow thing."

"Can I come please?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know," I started to said but Mikey quickly kiss me. "Fine; but just side by my side ok."

"Of Course." Mikey said back.

"_Zila please tell the leaders that I'm coming for a visit and bring a friend,_" I thought. "_And help me create a portal._"

"_Of Course Alex,_" I heard Zila said back. "_Focus on creating a door._"

I took a deep breath and focus on created a door.

"Ah, Alex why is they a door on your living room wall?" Mikey asked.

"It our portal to where we need to go," I said back. "Shall we?"

"Let's go." Mikey said grabbing my hand.

The door opened for us, we step through and we were in the center hall of Shadow Wealth. John and the Director were waiting with a worry look on their face.

"You needed to see us?" John asked.

"Director?" Mikey asked.

I bit back a laugh.

"Why Yes Michael," The Director said. "I was wondering when Queen Alex would bring you."

"The more pressing matter is when you asked to meet us my Queen?"John asked.

"Last night I was attack by a shadow," I said. "It might be better if you saw it, for yourself." I offered my hand.

John gently gripped my hand and the images started to appear above us the humanoid and the creatures. John then let my hand go.

"It's might be something to worry about." John said.

"But what is the cause?" I asked back.

"You're seeing the future," John said back. "It's using your wavering gift to show you."

"Great," I muttered. "Let me guess I going to have these visions for the rest of my life."

"Yes I sorry my Queen." John said.

"It's ok John," I said. "Don't worry about me."

**Time Lapse**

We were sitting on the cough again, as I pet Mikey's hair.

"I still can't believe that the Director is a shadow weaver." Mikey said.

"I know Mike," I said back. "I hate that these visions are going to last for the rest of my life."

"It a hidden blessing Alex," Mikey said back. "You will be able to help the team."

"It's more of a mix blessing Mike," I said back. "We see about this I bet you ten bucks that Hawkeye is going to tease me like hell about this."

"Well I think it awesome." Mikey said gently kiss my chin.

"Thanks Mikey," I said. "But we're going to see about this gift."

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 40 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok. Those Lyrics are Beautiful With You by HaleStorm.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Ch.41**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

* * *

As we walked Whirlwind to prison 42 gates, Wasp was teasing him like normal. The group consider of Cap, Thor, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, and I.

"Well, Whirlwind, this is your big day," Wasp said. "It's off to prison again. You must be so psyched," Whirlwind made a little growl. "And, not just any prison. You've got your own private cell waiting for you in 42."

"Jan, you sure it's necessary to tease the prisoner like that?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"She does this like normal with Whirlwind." I muttered back to her.

"Yeah, pretty much," Wasp said as we walked through X-Ray machine. "Especially when it's Dave we go way back."

We came too stop in front of the gate, with a shield agent in front of us. Cap and the agent salute each other.

"We won't be long." Cap said.

We quickly walk up to the gate with Whirlwind in the middle of us. The gate open and we walked through. The gate open and we walked in the prison main room with the warden waiting, dress in all black.

"Welcome to 42, Avengers." The Warden said.

"Warden." Cap said.

We walked Whirlwind to his cell, the other prisoners we watching us. I would never say it, but I hated 42 to me the place freak me out period. I noticed at Tarus was watching me from the corner of his eye.

"Let me give you the heads up," Wasp said. "In case you're thinking about escaping again. This prison sits in a billion light years of empty, lifeless nothingness called the negative Zone. So, even if you got out, you'd have nowhere to go."

Suddenly the lights went off, I freak out a little.

"Somebody forget to pay the electric bill?" Cap asked.

We quickly walked by the leader, he straining in pain. "Make it stop! Please!" He was yelling.

"Open 389." Cap said.

The cell door disappeared and Whirlwind walked in.

"You absolute fools!" The Leader yelled. "Listen to me! They're out there! Waiting! And they're coming! They're coming for us all!"

The lights did the flashing thing again.

"Um, Not again." Wasp said.

The lights flash again.

"What's going on?" Cap asked.

"That, Captain America," I heard Quartermain said as he came towards us with two Mandroids. "Is exactly what I'm here to find out."

"Agent Quartermain." Ms. Marvel said.

"Let's talk in the control room." Quartermain said. "I don't want to scare the prisoners."

"When you put it that way, you're starting to scare me." Wasp said.

We quickly went to the control room, and watched the screens as Quartermain started to work the keyboard.

"The prisoners, especially the Leader," Quartermain said. "Have been ranting about hearing noises. Something outside trying to get in. The prison doesn't have any external scanners we never needed them. There wasn't anything out there."

"Until?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"We used the scanning equipment in the Mandroid Armor and saw something." Quartermain said.

"What exactly?" Cap asked.

"We don't know, a few blips," Quartermain said. "Then, they were gone."

"And the power fluctuations?" Wasp asked.

"It's been happening recently," The warden said. "But we have triple backups in place. The power isn't going to go off."

As the power does in fact go off, I bit back a smirk wanting to laugh so much.

"You were saying?" Wasp asked.

"Emergency power on line," The Warden said pushing a button and the lights came back on. "Cell doors holding Prisoners contained But, I'm detecting a severe power disruption at junction ninety-five."

The screen showed a blinking red light.

"Alright, I'll go have a look." Quartermain said.

"Major Danvers and I will come with you." Cap said they quickly went. Thor, Wasp and I heard a man scream we ran to help him. We came to see a Shield agent on top of a storage unit, with his Gun ready and a flashlight going everywhere.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"I don't know." The agent said. "Something in here."

I heard a growl; the agent used his light to shine on the creature. As soon as my eyes saw the creature the flashback of seeing it in my apartment. I do not know what happen next because I black out.

**Time Lapse**

I started to come too, I went to push myself up and saw everyone was killing those bugs. One with wings came at me, I quickly blast it away I flipped over the lasers and quickly went into attack mode starting to kill the things.

"There are hundreds of them." I heard Ms. Marvel said.

More started to come.

"Everyone out! Into the hall!" Quartermain yelled. Everyone quickly move into the hall with Wasp and me blasting the bugs back. "I'm sealing the Mess Hall doors!"

He quickly slammed the button, getting the doors to shut at once, taking many of the arms of the bugs with them. Dents started to appear on the doors, not a good sign.

"Stubborn, aren't they?" Wasp asked.

"Agent Quartermain," One of the Mandroid said. "I have Thor and Ms. Marvel on my scanner and something coming right at them. A whole lot of something's!"

"Carol! Thor! Get out of there!" Cap yelled.

"We'll try to slow them down a little so you can…" I heard Ms. Marvel start to say but started to go out. "Thor, look out!"

Thor yelled out. "There's too many. There's just..." She was over taken by static.

"I'm going out there," Cap ordered. "Open the door."

"No. It's too dangerous." Quartermain said.

There was more banging on the doors.

"Looks like they're going to open it for you," Cap said. "Everyone get ready."

Shadows were circling my wrists ready to go. The door was hit again and felt down as the dust clear there was Thor and Ms. Marvel ok.

"Thor, Carol," Wasp said walking towards them. "You big blond bug zappers."

"Let's not celebrate too soon." Cap said. "I have a feeling this isn't over yet."

We were back in the control room looking that the video feeds.

"Agent Quartermain, we've upgraded the systems using the Mandroid sensors," One of the agent said. "To scan the exterior."

"Good work. Put it on screen." Quartermain said.

The other agent did so, and on the screen was a giant circle of red dots all round 42.

"There's so many. Why aren't they attacking?" Wasp asked.

"It's like they're waiting for something." Ms. Marvel said.

"If they overrun us," Quartermain said. "They'll be here when the next shift comes through the gateway in less than an hour."

"The monsters would flood into Midgard unopposed." Thor said.

"We'll destroy the gateway before we let that happen." Cap said.

"Won't that sort of trap us here?" Wasp asked. "Like forever?"

"As a last resort. Until then, we hold the line." Cap said.

"The Six of us and a handful of Shield agents can't hold these things off we'll never last alone." Ms. Marvel said.

"What are you thinking, Carol?" Cap asked.

She then told us, we were standing in the center of 42 looking that all the prisoners.

"All right, everybody!" She yelled. "Listen up! Most of you here aren't stupid."

"That'll win 'em over." Wasp whispered.

"You all know something's wrong." Ms. Marvel said.

"We knew before you did!" The leader yelled back.

"Yes, thank you." She said back. "And that's why we're looking to you now. Outside these walls, there's an army of bugs… very hungry, nasty bugs. We need your help we can't fight them alone."

"You will have my aid in the fight Carol." Mar-Vell said.

"Thank you, Mar-Vell." Ms. Marvel said back.

"Sure, Sure, space-boy wants to help the Avengers," Abomination said. "But I seem to remember the Avengers putting us in this prison!"

"It's true, we've fought on opposite sides in the past," Cap said.  
"And, each one of you is in this prison for a reason. But, these insects, whatever they are, they're marshaling to attack in force. And, when they do, they will destroy everyone and everything here, before swarming to Earth." "Fight them with us, and I will personally testify on your behalves at your parole hearings, or do nothing…and wait for them in your cells. It's your choice."

We all went to let out certain prisoners I looked Tarus.

"Well are you going to help?" I asked.

He just nodded, and I pushed the button to the cell. The door went down and he quickly step out.

"I will fight theses bugs." I heard Zemo said.

"Keep dreaming, Zemo." Cap said. "I'd rather face a million bugs in front of me than risk one of your daggers in my back."

"Oh, do not tease me with such beautiful imagery, Captain." Zemo said.

"Cap?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"Too dangerous, Trust me." Cap said.

I watched, as the villains were getting ready to fight.

"Executioner heard me," I heard Thor said. "Your Enchantress has fallen into the hands of the fire demon, Surtur. I can ensure that you get a chance to see her freed, but you must fight honorably in this battle."

We quickly walked through the hallway that the bugs did.

"Those bugs did this?" Blizzard asked.

"Aye." Thor said.

"Maybe I want back in my cell." Blizzard said.

"If we live through this," Whirlwind said. "I'm gonna cut you to pieces, Wasp."

"Then, lucky for me," Wasp said. "We probably won't live through this."

We came to a stop.

"We'll use this corridor as a choke point," Cap said. "Force them to come to us through the smaller opening. Limit their numbers. If we begin to get overrun, we'll fall back in groups, covering our retreat." "The main fallback position is the hallway leading to the cell block. Radioactive Man, Wasp, and Absorbing Man will cover us. If they get past us there, fall back to the control room."

"This is our Alamo." I heard Ms. Marvel said. "We make our final stand right here. As a last resort, I hit the self-destruct sequence and blow the gateway."

"Any questions?" Cap asked. No one say anything. "Careful with the lightning. In this space, you'll cook us all."

"Ahh! They're coming!" The leader yelled. "It's coming!"

"Everyone, get ready." Ms. Marvel said.

We quickly got in fight mode, shadows started to go crazy around my wrists.

"How many this time?" I heard Cap asked.

"All of them." I heard Ms. Marvel said back.

The banging started, I took a breath Tarus was cranking his fist together and smirked, the leader started to scream in pain.

"I can't take it!" The leader yelling. "It's in my head Make it stop!"

"I, uh—I better see if Leader's okay." Blizzard said going to walked towards them.

Cap placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stand your ground. Here they come," Cap said. I heard the bugs roaring and they came right at us. "Hold." They got closers. "Hold, Now!"

We quickly went into fight mode; I started to blast shadows slashing them apart.

"Keep fighting," Thor said. "We are holding them back."

I could hear the Leader moaning in pain.

Suddenly the bugs stop.

"They're stopping." Blizzard said.

"They only stop because it told them." The Leader said.

"What is "it"?" Cap asked.

The bugs move apart and they was the humanoid that I saw in shadow was in front of us. It had green skin with purple, black, and gold.

"Oh no." I whispered under my breath.

It lifted a giant golden sceptre that was glowing on the top, it lit up, its eyes glowed, and the mouth was glowing.

"It!" The Leader said. "Get out of my head! Get out!"

He blasted at us and giant blast of dust and stuff. We all cried out. The bugs started to come at us again I pushed myself up and help Tarus up, Abomination got up and attack the bugs Whirlwind quickly help follow by the rest of us. Rick quickly grabbed my wrists and spins me around, I swiftly started to kick them away, but more started to come.

"Fall back!" Cap yelled.

We quickly ran back, going pass Wasp and the other.

"Okay, boys, like we planned. Roast 'em!" I heard Wasp yelled.

They was a giant rumble, we quickly looked up and saw It and its bugs. It screeched at us. They came flying at us.

"No!" The leader yelled. "Annihil… Annihilate… Annihilation! Its name… its is Annihilus!"

The bugs started to swarm at us.

"10 minutes until the gateway opens from the other side." I heard Quartermain said.

"The defenses aren't going to hold that long." I heard Ms. Marvel said back.

We were busy blasting them away.

Annihilus started to screech again, and more of the bugs came at us.

"Annihilus, its controlling them." I heard the leader said.

"Kind of obvious," Wasp said. "They go wherever he waves that crazy stick."

"Captain, we must take out their leadership." Thor said.

"Agreed. Shield agents, fall back to the Alamo." Cap said. "Hold the gate! The rest of you with me."

I quickly followed them, and started to blast more of them, while Tarus started to punch them away.

I watch as Cap and Thor both try to hit him down but it didn't work.

"Not even the Mjolnir can touch him!" Thor said.

We quickly fired again.

"Nothing's getting through." Wasp said.

Annihilus screeched again, the bugs hit the walked away and Radioactive Man when flying down, Whirlwind was taken up.

"It's too late," I heard Quartermain said. "Blow the door."

"You do it, Quartermain." I heard Ms. Marvel said. "If I'm going out, I'm going out fighting."

Then was static, we started to move like crazy.

"Cap get ready," I heard Ms. Marvel said. "The Leader's going to disrupt that Annihilus creature's energy shield.

Annihilus screech again as Cap came towards it, I watch, as the sceptre was drop from Annihilus hand.

"He's wide open," Cap said. "Hit him hard, Avengers!"

We all blasted him in the center of the chest, he crashed into a walkway, as he reached for his stick, and Thor put his foot on the stick and slammed the hammer on it destroying it. It sent all the bugs away. They turn and went at Annihilus and disappeared from 42. They was a lot of chaos and destruction, we quickly put the prisoners back to the cells.

**Time Lapse**

"I'm not going to talk about it." I said as I was sitting on the couch on in foyer.

"Alex you need to example why you pass out when you saw that bug?" Wasp asked.

"It scared the freak out of me ok." I said back pushing myself from the couch only have Wasp get in my face.

"Talk now." Wasp said.

I walked pass her and head towards the garden, thankfully Wasp didn't follow. I took a seat on the stone bench, allowing myself to cry. The fact the vision did in fact come true and I could not do anything to stop it, suddenly I was angry why did I have to get this cruse, why did have to come true. Zila appear next to me rubbing her furry head against my cheek, I heard footsteps.

"I don't want to talk about it Hawkeye." I muttered looking at the ground.

"You shouldn't bottoms it up," Hawkeye said as he sat down next to me and placed a hand on my back. "Just tell me," I shoot my head up and gave him a look; he gently smiled back and pulled me into a tight hug. We stay in those position was a few minutes; he pushed me back to face him. "Well?"

"Find but you can't tell anyone," I said.

"Just tell me damn it." Hawkeye said back.

"Fine," I said. "I saw that Annihilus creature before the attack, I talked with the leaders and they said I can see into the future."

"And you believe them?" He asked back.

"Of course you would say that," I said back pushing myself away from him. "Because; you never believe in this stuff."

"Well most of the time it just lies and lucky guesses." Hawkeye said back.

"Well sorry but this is true," I said back. "I saw Annihilus and those bugs' things if you don't believe fine but I know what I saw."

"I do believe you Alex but still its fishy ok." Hawkeye said back.

I lightly punch his arm. He smirked back.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 41 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Ch.42**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

* * *

I watched from the control room as Cap did his training, he was doing fine until the energy shield slammed against Cap's shield. I quickly stop the program and headed out to see Hawkeye was wearing the thing.

"I have to be honest, Cap," He said. "This energy shield Stark made for you, I think I'm in love with it."

"Why are you wearing it?" I asked.

"Cause Cap didn't want it." Hawkeye said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Only you would do that." I muttered back.

"Aren't you supposed to be on monitor duty, Hawkeye?" Cap asked.

"Eh, Jarvis will let me know if something's up," Hawkeye said back. "Have you even looked at this thing? Did you see what it can do?" He held the energy shield up. "You can shield multiple people," the shield disappears and giant bubble appears over Hawkeye. "It's got a dozen different shape configurations," It turned into a Bo. "And my personal favorite." The shield disappeared and he held the thing up and fired a laser that hit a dumpy.

"Bang and I haven't even read the instructions. Seriously, you are dumb for sticking with that old trash can lid when you could have this," Hawkeye said As Cap threw his shield and pass Hawkeye. "Ha, ha, you…" Cap's shield slashes Hawkeye one right off his wrist. "Missed."

I started to laugh at Hawkeye's face; I laughed so much I fall to my knees.

"That was priceless." I said.

"Shut it." Hawkeye said back.

"Tony's energy shield may be fancy," Cap said. "But I prefer the classics. This 'garbage can lid' and I, we go way back and unlike that thing, she's got personality."

"You can't admit it, can you, old man?" Hawkeye asked as he picked the thing up. "After all this time, you're still living in the past."

"Did you come down here just to give me a hard time?" Cap asked.

"Yes. I've actually been texting you on your ID card," Hawkeye said back. "To give you a hard time, but you never answer. Do you even know how to check it?"

"Um." Cap smirked.

"Look," Hawkeye said. "I'm trying to help you, Cap."

"Same." I said back.

"You have to try and figure some of this stuff out." Hawkeye said.

"Thanks. But I'd rather talk to a person than a machine," Cap said. "All this technology, it feels like people are losing touch with each other."

"All I know is that this thing is cool." Hawkeye said. "And I'm getting one."

Then there was an explosion, causing the three of us to crash into the ground. I looked up to see Hawkeye coming towards us.

"What the heck?" I muttered as I got up.

"Okay, just to get this out of the way?" Hawkeye said. "I'm me."

"Error. Subject Barton, Clint," The imposter said with an arrow pointed at us. As a robot came through the wall, the robot was in a yellow and green outfit, a yellow cape with a red face "aka Hawkeye is scheduled to be on monitor duty."

"Illogical," the imposter that was trying to be Cap said. "Proceed with capture."

"Vision? Great." Hawkeye said.

"Care to example?" I asked back.

"Later." Hawkeye said back.

"Capture engages." I heard myself and saw myself.

"Not me." I muttered back.

"And what are these, robo-vengers?" Hawkeye asked.

"Please, do not resist." Vision said.

"That's not going to happen, machine." Cap said.

As we got ready to fight, the battle started with Cap throwing his shield, the robot Cap threw his energy shield knocking out. The robot Hawkeye shoot an arrow while robot Shadow had shadows going around her wrists. I quickly went running at the robot version of myself, a shadow sword appear in my hand as I started to fight the robot.

To be honest I was winning against her, as I flipped over the robot I show a giant smoke and Vision blasting at Hawkeye. He ran but Cap put his shield in front to block the laser. The robot into the ground slammed me down; I kicked it in the gut sending flying into the air. Allowing me to get up. I quickly jump over her as Hawkeye shoot an arrow that drove Vision insane and there a great explosion, and Vision felt to the ground he was about to blast his laser again, when Hawkeye shot four more arrow at him that created a even bigger explosion.

"Damn." I muttered.

He then shot another arrow that let out a rope thing, that got robot Cap legs tried together and Cap slammed his shield into the robot, which sent him into the ground. He then threw his shield, which hit Vision in the face that sent a laser flying to one of rocket launcher that was above Cap and robot Cap. Cap came running at us, but robot Cap grabbed his leg as the launcher landed on top that created an explosion.

"Cap!" Hawkeye yelled he was then shocked in the back and grabbed into the ground unconscious.

"Oh, no." I whispered

I was punch in the back and I crash into the ground with the robot me was behind me. I watch as a robot worm was placed on Hawkeye neck. He yelped in pain.

"Interface complete." The robot Hawkeye said.

"No." I whisper before my instinct took over and ported myself away. Those haunting images of Cap being kill and the worm thing I realized I was the center hall of the castle again.

"What going on Alex?" I heard Luke voice. I looked up and he saw the tears, he pulled me into a hug. "It's alright."

"Thanks," I said back pushed myself into a standing position, with Luke standing in front me. "I need a sword that will destroy robots."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Long story short," I said. "Evil robo-vengers came they killed Cap and did something Hawkeye, I ported before I could do anything."

"Come on," Luke said. "I'll bring you down to the armory to see if we can find something that could destroy robots."

I followed Luke as we walked down stairs about three levels until we reached a large dark wood door. Luke pushed the door open and inside was rows or rows of weapons.

"Damn." I said.

"Come on Alex," Luke said. "I think I found the weapon you're looking for."

In front of us was a large board sword made of a grayish metal with a darker grey hint.

"What type of metal?" I asked.

"We don't really know," Luke said. "But it can cut metal easily."

"Great." I said went to grabbed it but Luke grabbed my arm.

"Wait," Luke said. "Do you have any training with swordsmanship?"

"Yeah," I said back. "Went I was getting ready to take the crown from Ashling."

"Alright then be careful with this sword." Luke said getting the sword down and handed it to me, but it felt light but it felt right.

"Don't worry I'll be careful with it," I said back. "And I'll return ASAP."

"Go and destroy those robots." Luke said.

I gave him a smirk and teleported out of the armory and appeared on top of a rooftop, I waited for my card to go off showing were Hawkeye was, it quickly beat and show an location on the map.

"Gotta ya." I said.

I quickly teleported to that place and watch from the shadows. I watched, as Wasp was being carry in by Vision. Suddenly Vision was sent flying back from a laser.

"You were not to harm her!"I heard as new version of Ultron appeared. "Why have you deviated from your program?"

"There was an error." Vision said back. "But I do not understand why is the Wasp different?"

"It is not within your programming to question me." Ultron said back. "You are…"

I watch as Wasp started to come too.

"What?" Wasp said. "No!" She looked and I followed her glance to see that Tony, Hawkeye and Ms. Marvel were in holding cells that were shocking them like crazy. "No, Ultron, what are you doing?" She slides off the table. "You're making robot Avengers?" Vision grabbed her. "What are you trying to do, replace us?"

"No. Not you." Ultron said back to her. "I have something special planned for you," He looked up, light blue light appeared, and female robot came down that looked horrible. "Your mind will be transferred into a mechanical body, designation Jocasta. Then you will be like me, free of emotion and chaos. You will be perfect."

"If humans are so horrible and imperfect, then why are you acting just like one?" Wasp asked. "Look at what you're doing you're making yourself a girlfriend? You don't even see it, do you? You're becoming just like us."

"You are wrong," Ultron said. "I am beyond your ability to comprehend. Place the Wasp in a containment tube. Prepare."

Vision somehow got his hand into her head.

"Do not resist." Vision said.

She started to freak out and pass out again and was placed into a tube. As so as the lightning went on, she started too cried in pain. I was done with hiding I port right behind Ultron about to slam my sword into his back when I blast from the front sending me flying into a wall. I quickly got back up and ran right at Ultron with my sword again. He blasted me again; I was pushed against the wall again and was fighting back a scream.

He pulled the laser back as the Robo avengers came in with Thor dragging Thor in. It made me realized that the Thor that dragging the other Thor was the robot and the one that was being dragged was the real Thor. The robot version of me came walking towards me and punch me in the gut, sending me on the ground. I pushed myself up with the sword and held up in front of me.

"The Asgardian has fallen." The robot Thor said.

"Place him in a containment tube," Ultron said. Suddenly robot Cap was blasted, sending him into the ground. "Did you really believe that you could deceive me, Captain America?" The robot myself of me watched blanked that all of this. "I was aware of your true nature, the very second you arrived Vision, finish him."

Cap started to get back up, as Vision blasted at him as Cap active the energy shield, and pushed it back at him hitting his leg sending hurting him.

Vision shifted through Cap shield breaking the control hurting Cap getting him to yelp in pain. He went right back to fighting him. I went to help when robot myself got a hold of my neck and slammed me against the wall.

"Targeting, Captain America." I heard Robot Hawkeye said.

As I fought against the robot me, I dropped the sword from my hand.

"No. Do not interfere," Ultron said. "The Vision will do as I command."

That when Cap punched Vision in the face. Cap kept fighting him. Vision slammed his fist inside Cap causing him to yelp in pain. Vision then blasted him with the laser; Cap used his old shield to push back the laser. He suddenly punched Cap sending him flying back.

"Cap no." I whispered as Vision was winning the right

"End this." Ultron said.

Vision punch Cap again and he when flying back.

"Why do you keep fighting?" Vision asked. "You are but flesh and bone. I am a machine you cannot win. What do you have to gain?"

"You think I'm fighting for me?" Cap asked. "To save my own life? That's why you'll never win I'm not fighting for me, I'm fighting for them. And that's something you'll never understand, machine!" That when Cap landed a roundhouse kick to Vision. They kept fighting. "It's the very thing that makes us human."

"This is the reason your species," Ultron said. "Must be extinguished. You fight against logic. Emotions make you imperfect and therefore will be eliminated now."

Vision shot his laser and missed Cap but hit the containment tubes, making them blow up. Freeing the others, my shadows started to come out from my body, the shadows started to attack the robot me going through all the smallest holes and pulled the robot apart, I was free from the wall I leaned down and picked up the sword.

"Avengers!" Iron man yelled. "Pick a robot and take it down!"

"Unacceptable. Synthezoids, contain the humans!" Ultron yelled.

That when we launched into fight mode, as Robot Iron Man went too fired at us, as Wasp went flying around as blasted the worm thing on the back of Thor. We kept fight the robots, they was a blast of lightning as the real Mjolnir came and took out robot Thor head, Thor grabbed Mjolnir and got up.

"I have had enough of machines!" Thor yelled.

That when lightning came out and destroy the robot Thor, the robot Iron man when to blasted Thor, but he slammed him into robot Hawkeye. He did a completely giant epic jump and slammed his hammer into robot Hawkeye chest destroying it. That when robot, Ms. Marvel came at him, but Hawkeye shoot some arrows and blew her up.

"Nothing personal!" Hawkeye yelled.

As the chaos went on, I cut the robot Iron man head clear off the body. I smirked at the scared look at Hawkeye.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." Hawkeye said back.

We started to march towards Ultron.

"We have to get to Ultron!" Wasp yelled.

"Aye, the robotic demon has much to answer for." Thor said.

As he launched an attack on Ultron which did nothing.

"My chassis is comprised of pure adamantium now," Ultron said. "Avenger, it is unbreakable, even by your hammer."

He blasted at us; Iron man shot right back at him.

"Well, if you don't mind," Iron man said. "We'll keep trying." He blasted again with the rest of us.

We kept blasting at him, but he got back up and blasted a laser taking out Ms. Marvel sending her to the ground. He quickly did the same at Thor sending him flying down; he went to do the same thing to Hawkeye. I quickly got in front of him and used the sword to send the laser back. Iron man quickly shoot rockets at him, Ultron quickly destroy them. Hawkeye and Cap launched they know attack which did nothing to help.

The sword was not going to help me, I focused the shadows went flying at him, and when started to look for an opening, he blasted us sending all three of us onto the ground. Wasp and Iron Man when right back to fighting him, I watch as Iron man was punched right where his heart was and was lifted up.

"You are nothing to me." Ultron said. "One by one, I will destroy you. I will never tire. I will never show mercy. I will never until each and every one of you are dea…"

That when Vision got his hand to go through, Ultron chest, he dropped Iron Man.

"No. I will not allow this." Vision said, he pushed his hand into Ultron head and Ultron head more to face him and blasted him sending him flying back.

"I see now that you," Ultron said. "My first creation, are a failure," He turn the rest of his body to face Vision. "Failure will not be tolerated."

"I did not fail. I achieved my objective," Vision said back. "Your head is now unlocked from your body."

"Unacceptable. Repair in..." Ultron said

"Ultron!" Thor yelled and slammed his hammer into Ultron face taking it clear off his body; the eclectic wires were still sparking.

"Good shot." Hawkeye said as he and I walked over to Thor.

"T'was satisfying indeed." Thor said back as the others came over.

The electricity kept crackling.

"What's his body doing?" Wasp asked.

"Oh, nuts. Ultron's power core," Iron man said. "It's going to…"

That when Iron man shield cover all of us from the blast, and multiplied blasts that followed. Thor and Miss. Marvel quickly flew with Hawkeye.

"Come on, Cap, we have to move!" Iron man yelled.

"I'm going after Vision!" Cap yelled.

"What? That thing just tried to kill us all!" Wasp yelled. "It's just a machine, let it burn!"

Cap ran into the blaze anyway.

"Cap. Cap!" Iron man yelled.

As more stuff started to fall from the center something hit Wasp sending her closer to the ground, Iron man got her.

"Go," I said. "I'll get Cap."

"Shadow?" Iron man asked.

"Go now." I ordered.

He told off, I took a deep breath and slammed the sword into the ground created a wall of shadows pushing the flames back as Cap came running towards me with Vision in his arms.

"Let's go." Cap ordered more of the shadows formed around us as we ran out of the burning building.

He gently placed, Vision on the ground, all quietly circle him.

"Vision, you saved all of us." Cap said. "Why? Why'd you do it?"

"Ultron created me to be perfect." Vision said. "He thought that meant less human, to be cold and unfeeling. I wish to be perfect, but I believe that means to be more human."

We all hang our heads, silently saying thank you to Vision as he stop moving. I was trying not to cry as I placed my head on Hawkeye shoulder; He placed a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 42 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Ch.43**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

* * *

"Wait what happen?" I asked through the I.D. Card.

"Pym is dead," Hawkeye said back.

"Oh, God no." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

I sat next to Hawkeye during the Funeral mass, with my head hanging down allowing the tears to come from my eyes.

"We didn't come here to remember an Avenger," Tony said in front of the prompt and Ant-Man's statue. "or a scientist, or a man we came to remember a dreamer who gave his life trying to make the world a safer place taken from us too soon, we will never forget our friend, Dr. Henry Pym."

Wasp was crying the whole thing, when she really did love him. After the funeral, everyone was standing around the statue talking to each other.

"Death comes to all eventually." Panther said.

"I know, but it's the first time it was one of us," Hawkeye said back. "I didn't think it would happen like this."

"But Hank is better in heaven and watch over us as we speak." I muttered looking down.

"T' was a noble speech, Stark," I heard Thor said. "Worthy of the songs in Valhalla."

"Pepper wrote it," I heard Tony said back. "I'm not really good with sensitive Even though Hank and I didn't always agree, I meant every word."

"I wish he'd been able to finish what he started," I heard Wasp said. "I wish I could have told him."

"Hank knew how you felt about him," Cap said back giving her a hug. "He felt the same, he just got lost."

She pulled away and with tears in her eyes, she ran into the wood. I went to console her but Panther gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to meet his eyes.

"She needed to mourn without people continuous asking if she's alright." He said.

**Time Lapse**

We all sat around table, looking that device that Fury gave Tony.

"Shield agents found it in the wreckage of the lab," Wasp said. "A detonator Hank was killed."

"Fury happen to see who did it with his good eye?" Hawkeye asked. "Otherwise, we're hunting blind.

"Jarvis scan the device," Iron man said standing up from the chair. "And access Dr. Pym's remote back-up drives."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis said and the light became huge. "Most recent file activity was concentrated on the Serpent Society."

"It had to be them, what are we waiting around for?" Wasp asked.

"According to shield," Cap said. "The micro-prison prototype wasn't in the wreckage you think the Serpents stole it?"

"It's the first thing that makes sense about all this," Iron Man said. "It's time to show these snakes why we're called the Avengers. Jarvis?"

"Dr. Pym's records show the whereabouts of the Constrictor," Jarvis said as a Map of the city came up with a giant red bot in a stop where the Constrictor was. "Somewhere in the vicinity of Yancy Street." As Constrictor appeared in front of the map.

"They're slippery," Cap said. "We don't want them to bolt before they're cornered. Panther, you up for a quiet, hunt?"

"What about me?" Wasp asked.

"Jan, maybe it's too soon," Iron man said. "You'll get your chance, I promise, but…"

Wasp sighed clearly annoyed.

Then Cap and Panther left, I started too looked for more information about the Society not really looking up.

"Where's Jan?" Hawkeye suddenly asked.

Making me look up from my typing on a keyboard.

"Like I should know," I said back. "She was here a minute here ago."

"Well she isn't now." Hawkeye said.

"She probably went after Cap and Panther." I said back.

"That's not good," Hawkeye said back.

"You think?" I asked back.

That when Cap, Panther, and Wasp finally came back.

Wasp had some crazy thought about this new hero as I sat listen to her tell us who he was.

"Who is Yellowjacket?" Iron Man asked.

"Is your helmet on too tight?" Wasp asked. "I just told you, Yellowjacket is Hank Pym!"

"We heard you Jan," Cap said. "But it's a tough pill to swallow."

"Not to mention impossible." Iron Man said.

"Or highly improbable," Panther said. "Compare the scans different size, body shapes even the technology in Yellowjacket's costume carries a different energy signature."

"Jan, we're all upset about Hank," Iron man said as his facemask open up. "But think about it, think about what he did to the Constrictor," He got up. "Hank was a pacifist. This thug can't possibly be the man we knew."

"I know what I heard, what I felt." Wasp said back quite annoyed and walked off.

"She needed time to realize the truth." I said slowly and ported to foyer.

To find Hawkeye watching T.V.

"Move out of the way." Hawkeye said grumpy.

"What wrong Sir grumpy?" I asked sitting next to him.

As T'Challa came walking in.

"You Westerners and your obsession with television…" T'Challa said. "Wouldn't you be better served tracking down Dr. Pym's assailant?"

"Hey, you do research your way, I do it mine. Check it." Hawkeye said back, clicking the TV back on.

"And who is the new mystery man Yellowjacket? Friend or foe?" The Newsman asked. Then a few clicks of Yellowjacket fighting with the serpent society "The tale of the tape says he's no friend to the serpent society!" The click changed to death adder running away. "Get stung by the Yellowjacket, you stay stung," The click end and the Newsman came back. "Sounds like a hero to me and what do the Avengers have to say?" A click of Hawkeye appeared.

"No comment." Hawkeye said. "Get that camera out of my face!" He pushed the camera away.

I was speechless even though I want to laugh like crazy. "When it's good news, Tony always gets interviewed looking like a movie star," Hawkeye said. "When it's bad news, they ambush me. Never fails."

"Pardon me, Avengers," Jarvis said. "But Yellowjacket has been found by Thor."

"We should hurry," Hawkeye said standing up and pulling his hood/mask on. "Or we'll miss all the action, come along Shadow."

**Time Lapse**

We all were in the Quinn jet heading towards Thor location.

"Looks like Thor isn't having any better luck than we did." Wasp said.

"He can dodge lightning?" Hawkeye said. "Guy knows what he's doing."

"Let's end this. And Jan…" Iron man said till Jan cut him off.

"If you tell me to sit this one out," Wasp said. "I'll zap you in your stupid metal face!"

"I was going to tell you to hit him with everything you've got," Iron man said back. "No matter who you think he is."

"Oh." Wasp said.

As we got ready to land, I could see the chaos that this fight was causing.

Cap pulled to stop and went the jet to hover, the back door open and Wasp went flying.

"Wasp, wait!" Iron Man yelled as she went flying down towards the fight.

"I'm in control!" I overheard Yellowjacket yelled. "And you're finished, Thor."

"Impossible!" I heard Thor yelled back.

"Very Possible." I heard Yellowjacket said back as we to fight this dude.

"Hank!" Wasp yelled flying right that him.

Right as Yellowjacket shoot Thor and he disappeared in a yellow light.

"What the heck?" I asked myself.

"Thor!" Cap yelled.

Wasp gasped in shock, and went flying leaving us face to face with Yellowjacket with his gun, with his hand shaking.

"You should've just left me alone," He said. "I had it under control!" as we got around him.

"No, you didn't, you never did." Wasp said from behind she appeared. "You're not Yellowjacket." As she pulled the mask, off to show Pym alive and well. "You're Hank Pym!"

Shocked went across my face, followed with the others.

"Hank, you need help." Iron Man said.

"Me? I just shut down an Asgardian!" Yellowjacket yelled back. "You said I wasn't tough enough looks like I'm tougher than all of you." He lifted gun again and pointed it at us. "Don't even, Clint. I mean it." We got ready to hit him. "None of you can stop me."

"You can't shoot all of us at once." Iron man said back.

"He doesn't know what he's doing." Wasp said quickly getting in front of Pym. "Please just stop it, Hank!"

"Hank Pym is dead." Yellowjacket said rising the gun.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Yellowjacket." Iron man said rising his laser gun.

They both fired at each other's, which created a giant blast and white light at in gulp, we all cry out. I black out.

"Shadow wake up." I heard Hawkeye voice.

"Look what you did! Idiots!" I then heard Yellowjacket yelled.

My eyelid started to open to see a circled building in sliver, blue, and black. Hawkeye was hovering over me; he offered a hand and picked me up to a standing position.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know," Hawkeye said back. "We're find out."

"What we did? You killed Thor!" Iron Man yelled.

"Nay, my friend!" We heard Thor's voice and we turned to see Thor flying towards us with his hammer. "Though he did cause me some minor discomfort." As he landed in front of us.

"I didn't kill anyone," Yellowjacket said back. "My pistol places objects directly into my new micro-prison. The one we are now trapped in because of you people."

"You mean we're stuck inside your gun?" Hawkeye asked.

"King Cobra, Bushmaster, Rattler," Iron man said he walked. "Death Adder, Anaconda, Constrictor. This is sadistic, Hank. You used to dream of rehabilitant criminals."

"I'm not Hank!" Yellowjacket yelled back pulling his hood back over his face. "I'm everything Pym couldn't be."

"I'm sorry. You were right, Jan." Iron man said back. "But in about three seconds I'm taking him out, whoever he thinks he is."

"Hank, I know you're still in there," Wasp said back walking towards Yellowjacket. "You've got to stop this before…"

As a loud rumbling sound came from everywhere shaking all of us.

"Now what?" Yellowjacket asked.

"The Pym-particles of your prison are unstable at this size," Iron man said. "The place is shrinking uncontrollably, but we're not shirking with it. It's going to crush us."

"The Pistol was the gateway, there's no way out." Yellowjacket said back.

"So fix it!" Iron man said back. "This problem isn't going to be fixed by someone in a yellow clown suit who wants to solve everything by fighting. I need someone who uses science, uses his brain!"

Jan was holding his hand.

"We need you, Hank Pym." Wasp said.

The shaking started again but this time the ceiling started to crank apart and allowing the serpent society to get out of their cells.

"Not good." I muttered.

As their come out of they cells looking for a fight.

"Cobra, hold up," Iron man said. "If we don't act quickly we'll all be crushed. It's your choice, fight us and we're finished or we work together to get out of this mess."

"Serpent Society, attack!" Cobra yelled.

I already had a feeling that was going to happen.

"Avengers, assemble!" Cap yelled.

We launched into attack mode; I started to blast at Rattler, dodge with his own blasts.

The building started to spin on it own, sending most of us spinning or losing our balance inducing myself. Making Rattler heading towards Thor.

"Time to move from the butt-kicking to the problem solving, guys." Wasp said.

"The prison is imploding into a singularity," Iron man said. "If we don't get out of here fast, it's over."

"You're the genius, genius." Hawkeye said.

"Not for this kind of thing." Iron man said back. "Snap out of it, Hank!"

That went Wasp was shocked and grabbed by Constrictor.

"Wasp!" Yellowjacket yelled.

"Come any closer and I pull the bug's wings off," Constrictor said holding Wasp by her arms. "Or maybe I'll just do it anyway."

"Jan!" Yellowjacket yelled, with Iron man and Cap holding him back.

He let out small wasps that attack the Constrictor making him let go of Wasp and Iron man blasted him knocking him out. As Yellowjacket ran grabbed Jan before she hit the ground.

"Hank?" She asked.

"Jan." Yellowjacket said pulling his mask off.

"Hank" Wasp said went back to normal size and hug him

The placed started shirk more, Thor quickly went and started to push it back.

"Panther, your ID card," Yellowjacket said. "It still has the scan of me from earlier? I need it."Panther quickly gave it over, Yellowjacket pulled it apart. "Tony, give me access to your chest reactor."

"Ahh. Not so fast." Iron man said.

"I built the micro-prison around my bio-signature," Yellowjacket said. "So only I could access it. If we can relay my bio-signature from Panther's scan through your chest reactor, it'll explode like a wave-motion field and transpose us out of here."

"Yeah, sure, why didn't I think of that?" Hawkeye asked sacristy.

"Tony, that reactor's keeping your heart going,"I heard Panther said as I watched the walls start to closer together. "If this goes wrong, you might die."

"If he doesn't try," Iron Man said. "We all die."

They started to do it, as the walls were shrinking even more.

"This might hurt a lot." I heard Yellowjacket said as he was plugging the ID card into Ironman reactor.

"Thanks for telling me now." Iron man said back.

"Hold on!" Yellowjacket said.

Cap quickly started to push the wall back; we all started to follow his lead. I took a deep breath and started to push back the walls. That went an electric crackles became present, a blast of bright light came making all of us closed or cover your eyes. I didn't feel the crushing walls, I slowly open my eyes to see were back in the real world.

"Well, we cheated death again." Hawkeye said doing a fist pump with Cap.

"Not us," Iron man said. "Him."

"You did it!" Wasp said hugging him again.

"Let's clean this mess up." Yellowjacket said pulling his mask back on.

We headed back to the mansion.

"The cells at Hydro-base should keep the Society out of commission." I heard Iron Man said.

"It's a good thing that Pym isn't really dead." I said as stood next to Hawkeye and Cap. As we watch Hank looking at the Ant-Man's statue with Iron man and Wasp walking towards him.

"Mmm. Not a bad likeness." I heard Pym said.

"We'll have to take it back down." I heard Wasp said back.

"You should leave it," I heard Pym said back. "Ant-Man is gone. That's the past."

"I think we spent too long wanting you to be someone you weren't," I heard Iron man said back. "Instead of appreciating who you were."

"You want an Avenger who gets the job done right, here I am." Pym said back.

"Hank Pym is welcome back to the team any time," I heard Iron man said back. "That's who we want."

"I told you, the name's Yellowjacket." Pym said back pulling his mask but on.

That went Pym headed towards us, well Wasp and Iron man stay back talking about Yellowjacket.

"Pardon me, but the New York Police Department is reporting a throng of mole people spilling from Madison Square Garden and I don't believe there was a game today." I heard Jarvis said.

"Bet I bag more mole people than you do, Stark." Yellowjacket said and ran.

"Wait, what? Yellowjacket!" Iron man yelled running after him.

"This is not going to end well." I said as I ran after them already knowing the others were following me.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 43 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Ch.44**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

* * *

Morning slowly dawn over the city of New York; sending dawn light through the window making me wake up. I felt a warm arm on my waist I curl into it. That when the alarm went off, I softly moan.

"Come on Alex it time to get up." Clint said sleepy.

"Go away it's too early." I muttered back.

"Do you really want to annoy Tony?" Clint asked back.

"No." I said back.

I slowly got up from the bed silently groaning, Clint gave me a gently kiss on the forehead. I give him a gently smile and changed.

It been thirty days since Tony became the leader of the world, I quickly did a look at my reflect in the mirror, pushing my hair away to show my bright purple eyes

"You don't need to do that," Clint said hugging me from the back and gave me a gently kiss on the neck. "You really don't."

"You're just telling me that." I said back turning to face him and we shared a quick kiss.

It started to become rough with Clint pushing me against a wall. An alarm went off above us we pulled apart.

**Time Lapse**

I was watching the monitors that were linked up to the Iron Mans to see nothing was a problem. Suddenly the alert went off, claiming that Jarvis was back on line meaning someone was in the mansion.

"Uh, Tony we have a problem." I said through the ID card.

"What is the problem?" Tony asked back.

"There is alert that Jarvis is back online." I said.

"I'll send Cap to investigate it," Tony said back. "Where is Hawkeye?"

"Bathroom." I muttered back.

"Understood." Tony said back and he disappeared from the screen.

I started to look at the other monitors zooming more on the mansion cams. I watch as Cap slipped behind Vision and threw his shield sending Vision flying back.

"What are you doing here Vision?" Cap asked. "You're supposed to be shut down."

"Captain, the repair program," Vision reason back. "It finished."

He kicked Vision sending him flying into the walls.

"Access to the Mansion is against the law!" Cap yelled. "Use of artificial intelligence is against the law!"

"I do not understand, why are you doing this?" Vision asked. "Why has Iron Man taken these actions?" Moving out of the way. "There are counter to everything I know about…"

Cap hit him instead.

"Iron man is not to be questioned!" Cap yelled hitting him again and sent him flying down with Cap following. "I follow orders, and you're getting shut down, mister!"

Vision got out of the way and fixes his jaw. "No. This is not right." He said. "This is not what you believe."

Cap threw his shield and Vision let the shield go through him and shocked him. Cap then threw a punch send him back, they stared to fight again and Vision got him in a headlock. "Jarvis, I am transmitting audio and visual records from my internal memory. Project them." Vision said

"What's going on?" Hawkeye asked as he came into the monitor room.

"Bout time," I muttered back. "Jarvis is back on line, and so is the Vision."

"What, that is against the law," Hawkeye said back. "How?"

"He's claiming a repair programming." I said.

"You think I'm fighting for me?" The video Cap asked as we watched the movie. "To save my own life? That's why you'll never win. I'm not fighting for me, I'm fighting for them. And that's something you'll never understand, machine!"

"It's the very thing that makes us human." Cap said.

Cap got loses from Vision and crashed to the ground.

"Captain?" Vision asked as an Iron man blasted him.

"A.I. designation, Vision." An Iron man said. "You are to surrender by the order of Iron Man!"

"I will not." Vision said back.

As Cap threw his shield and took out the Iron Mans.

"Never surrender." Cap yelled as his shield came back to him. "Not until we stop Stark."

"I don't get it," Hawkeye whispered. "Cap is loyal to Tony."

"Maybe he's being control by Vision." I said back.

I watched as Cap and Vision were still fighting the Iron mans.

"Cap is now a traitor and he helping the Vision." Tony said.

"We've got visual on Captain America and the Vision," We heard Ms. Marvel voice. "What are your orders?"

"Take them down." We heard Tony said back.

"Tony," Hawkeye said. "I'm going to help with this."

"Understood," Tony said back. "Shadow stay back and watched the monitors."

"Understood." We both said back.

"See you later Al," Hawkeye said we quickly share a kiss. "One for later."

"Get going," I said gently pushing him off. "Before Tony get annoyed again."

"I'm going," Hawkeye said. "I'm going."

He quickly left; I started to type on the keyboards looking for the cams.

"Got it." I muttered, using the cameras to watch this and recorded it.

I watch as Ms. Marvel grabbed Vision and went flying up.

"Vision!" Cap yelled.

Watch as Hawkeye landed an arrow on the hover bike at Cap was driving.

"That was a freebie, old man." Hawkeye said getting ready to shot an arrow. "I just wanted to make sure you knew it was me taking you down."

In addition, he shot the arrow, Cap move away with Hawkeye chasing him.

Ms. Marvel still had Vision in a death grip and there were still flying up. They said something but the cameras recordings device would not get the voices. He slipped through Ms. Marvel arms. She flew through him again.

"For your own sake, please stop." Vision said as Ms. Marvel kept fighting him.

"Thanks for the concern." Ms. Marvel said as she blasted him and sent him flying back.

Vision shot his laser back hitting her and make her yelp in pain.

"My Apologies." Vision said. "But your file indicates that my laser will not permanently harm you."

She went right back to fighting him. I started to watch the fight between Cap and Hawkeye, watching Hawkeye shooting two arrows at him. Cap used his shield to hit one but the other hit his hover bike. Cap saw it.

"Bye bye." Hawkeye said as he drove pass. Cap jumped from his bike to Hawkeye's one.

"Hawkeye! Clint!" Cap yelled. "You can fight this!"

Hawkeye hit Cap in the face with his elbow and kick him sending him flying off the bike, But Cap grabbed hold of the tail end of the bike and did a flip getting in front of Hawkeye at the control of the bike.

Of course, Hawkeye slammed into Cap sending the bike flying towards the ground.

"It's over, Cap. You lose." Hawkeye said.

"You're being used, Hawkeye!" Cap yelled back. "By the Purple Man!"

"You think I'm going to listen to you?" Hawkeye asked. "Stark said you were a traitor, so I'm taking you down!"

"You've never listened to anyone," Cap said back. "Not me and sure as heck not Iron Man. And now you're just going to blindly follow orders? You've never done that in your life! And now you're going to get yourself killed because Tony Stark told you to? No one tells Hawkeye what to do!" "Come on, Clint!"

Hawkeye suddenly yelled out and Cap and jumped off the bike as it crashed into the ground creating a giant explosion.

I suddenly got a headache; I grip my head with my hands. Images started to play across my eyes, the images mostly being myself.

"_Welcome back little wolf._" I heard Zila.

"_Why welcome back?_" I thought back.

"_An answer for later but right now you need to put the video on a loop to protect the others,_" Zila said back. "_You need to go and help them._

"_Already it,_" I thought back. "_Time to disappear_."

I quickly type in the code to send up the looped on all the cameras, giving me time to teleport from the others were.

"No. Not until I have Purple Man's head on my wall." I heard Hawkeye growled as I watched from the shadows. "Even if we have to go through Stark to do it."

"Cap, what are we going to do?" I heard Ms. Marvel asked. "The Purple Man, he's taken the whole world."

"We take it back." Cap said.

"That should be easy," I said as I step out of the shadows. "Without them being able to see you."

They were ready to fight me I raised my hands in surrender position.

"How did you break from the Purple Man control?" Cap asked.

"When I thought you and Hawkeye were died from the explosion," I said back. "I already have a build in protection."

"What?" Hawkeye asked.

"Zila." I said back.

"Anyway," Hawkeye said. "How are we going to take the world back?"

"I need you, Hawkeye and Vision to find a Quinjet," Cap said. "There's a satellite up in space that needs to be taken down."

"And what of you, Captain and Shadow?" Vision asked.

"I'm going to save Tony," Cap said. "And Shadow is going to turn the security on the satellite."

"Ok then," I said. "Let go."

We quickly went are ways, with Hawkeye, Vision, and Ms. Marvel heading towards Hydro base, while Cap and I headed back to Stark Tower, with Cap driving the hover bike and with my wings. We quickly parted with Cap heading to Tony office or throne room. I quickly headed back to the monitors room acting as if I was still being control by Purple Man. I quickly got in and started to type in codes.

"_Nearly done._"I heard Zila.

"_Just one more code_" I thought back.

"_Alex move now!_" Zila suddenly yelled.

I barely dodged a laser blast; I landed on my back to see about five Iron Man's.

"You will surrender." One of them said rising it hand ready to blast me again.

I pushed myself up and growled, shadows started to form around my wrists.

"I think you will be destroyed." I said back allowed the blasts to fly destroy the Iron man's.

I knew more were coming; I need to finish putting in the code.

"_We need to get going._" I heard Zila.

"_You think I don't that,_" I thought back. "_Got it that was the last code._"

I heard a laser blast; I quickly dodged the blast and landed behind the keyboard.

"_Need some help?_" Zila asked.

"_What do you think?_" I asked back.

Zila suddenly appear next to me growling like crazy. I quickly look to see that the Iron Man's were getting closer and blasting more. The ceiling was shaking.

"_We need to do something._" Zila said.

"_You think I don't know that_." I said back.

I saw one was in the lead; I blast at it blasting in the center it crashed to the ground.

"_Shield now._" Zila said.

I form the shield and ran blasting every Iron man was standing but by the time was done the bots were destroy with sparking flying everywhere.

I could still hear the banging from upstairs.

"I think I should go and help." I said.

"_Stay here,_" Zila said. "_Till, you get words from Vision or Cap._"

The banging finally came to a stop.

**Time Lapse**

"Alex we need to talk," I heard Clint said as he sat down next to me. "About went we control by Purple Man."

We were sitting on the roof looking at street.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said back.

"Sorry Alex but we need to," Clint said back. "I mean we're do we stand?"

"Like you said were being control by Purple Man," I said back. "We had no control. I freaking cheated on Mikey."

"No you didn't," Clint said back. "You were being control by Purple Man. He will forgive you."

"Look Clint," I said back. "I j…just feel weird I don't know."

Clint just put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. It felt weird I mean I love Mikey with my whole heart but there was a small part of me, that like being with Clint. I did not know what to do now.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 44 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Ch.45**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

* * *

I was sitting in the music room on one of the window ledge trying to make scene of my feelings by reading Jane Austin, even through that was not really helping me but I was trying. I knew that Cap and Tony were training. My phone went off; I pulled it out to see that it was a text from Summer. I flipped it open and the text appeared.

"Secretary Dell Rusk is doing the same thing, yelling that the avengers are not good." The text said.

I went to find the video freed from my phone and watching the video.

"United States Secretary of Defense, Dell Rusk, held a special press conference this morning, where he reiterated his stance on- -." The male voice said.

"The Avengers some may call them heroes but they're nothing more than a super-powered army, working above the laws of our government." Dell Rusk said. "They present a clear danger to hard-working American citizens, and I will be keeping a close eye on them."

I paused the video.

"You know something Rusk you're a pain in the ass and get off our case," I said. "We're doing what you're too much of a baby to do."

Suddenly a mini earthquake went through the mansion that sent me to the ground.

"_Bubble shield now_." Zila scream in my mind and I quickly did so.

As a cloud of red smoke came through the air ducts, the smoke pushed on the shield but did not come through.

"Tony what's going on?" I asked through the ID Card.

"We're still trying to figure that out," Tony said. "Being ready Rusk is sending in a team."

"On it." I said.

I watch from the second floor as they came bursting through the main door. There were three of them. Two I knew, one being Doc Samson and the other was the person at try to kidnapped Hulk. The other person was a total mystery to me. They all have gas mask to keep them safe from the gas. The middle one was wearing a navy blue jumpsuit with brown boots that were like Cap's, a brown belt that went up his chest closer to his metal arms, he also had thigh gun holder. He had long brown hair and was holding a giant gun.

"Code Red team," The middle one said. "You have your objectives. Now move out."

"I hope you guys have your invitations handy," Miss. Marvel said as she hovered above the stairs. "Because we don't let just anyone in here."

I smirked.

The middle one pushed up the gun up.

"Here's my invitation." He said and fired his gun. The gun shoot out three rockets, she took out two but the third sent her flying into a wall and sent her to the ground.

"I don't fall that easily." She said back clearly annoyed.

"We'll see about that." Doc Samson said going to punch her sending her flying to a pillar breaking it apart she falls into the ground. That went I step in, blasting each of them a good few inches back. I let out a small laugh as they started to look for me.

"Find her." The one that fried at Miss. Marvel said.

I let out another laugh, there all look but I had already ported to another stop in the foyer.

"All you have to do is ask." I said appeared from the shadows.

"Just surrender." Doc Samson said.

"You already know the answer to that." I said as my shadows came around my wrists with a smirked across my face. The middle one raised the giant gun he fired three more rockets a shield around easily destroying them. I started to blast shadow they scatter.

"_Behind you._" I heard Zila said.

I wasn't quick enough because I was got putted into a tight grip from Doc Samson. I started to struggle against his hold.

"Hold her still." The middle one said.

"Like that going happen." I said growling still fighting with Samson grip.

As the middle one got closer with a needle, I kept struggling I suddenly felt a sharp pain and all my strength was gone and was fighting from falling asleep.

"_Don't fall asleep!_" I heard Zila yelled.

"_I've got a plan._" I thought back and allowed myself to pretend to pass out.

I was thrown over someone shoulder.

"You have your objectives move out" I heard the middle one said.

"What about Shadow?" I heard Samson asked.

"I'll handle it." I heard the middle one said back.

Then we started to move, I was suddenly placed on something soft and like that, he was gone.

"_Zila._" I thought.

"_He not here._" I heard Zila said back.

I slowly open my eyes to see I was in one of the bedrooms and slowly got up.

"_Easy, your body still fighting the Infection,_" I heard Zila said. "_So please be easy._"

"_I'll try be nice will you?_" I thought back. "_So why is my body still fighting the infection why?_"

"_Shadow weavers don't sick a lot,_" I heard Zila said. "_But with you being half shadow weaver you're immune system is stronger than normal human, but you're system isn't as strong as a shadow weavers._"

"_I get it, you don't want me to push it,_" I thought back. "_But we need to help the others._"

"_Fine,_" Zila said finally agreeing with me. "_But you need to take it easy._"

I started to move through the mansion listening and watching for any of the three, I mangled to make it to the training room I started to headed towards control when I grabbed from behind and pushed against a wall. I look up to see Hawkeye looking at me.

"Stay here," He whispered, "I mean it."

He then went in.

"Looking for something?" I heard him asked.

"We're here to save lives, Hawkeye," Wing person said back. "Be smart and yours will be one of them."

"I'm healthy enough to deal with you." I heard him said back.

That when I heard them fighting, I wanted to help him but pain started to go through my chest causing me to lean against the wall.

"_Zila?_" I thought.

"_The Infection is starting too kicked in._" Zila said.

"You Avengers don't know when to quit, do you?" Wing person asked.

"Nope." I muttered leaning against the door to the training room. I saw that Hawkeye was on the ground and Wing person was standing.

"Don't you get it?" Wing person asked. "You brought this on yourself."

Hawkeye suddenly broken one of the arrow and throw it wing guy it let out that annoying sound to birds came out, Wing guy scream out and fall to his knees and pass out.

"Ultrasonic Arrow birds hate them," Hawkeye said. "Alex I told you to stay in the hallway."

I gave him a look.

"Do you really think that I would listen?" I asked back.

"Now what were you looking for in here?" Hawkeye asked aloud.

I quickly followed to the giant hole.

"I think I found it." Hawkeye said coughing.

He pick up a some piece of tech. it was round with two large black circles and silver circles with four black rectangle where they was no black with red circles on the top.

"Hawkeye you hanging in there?" I heard though the I.D. Card.

"Barely," Hawkeye said. "But I found the reason we're in this mess. It's an incendiary device with a built- in emission system. It caused the explosion and released the airborne toxin all at once."

"Hold onto it," I heard Iron man said back. "I'll do a scan and maybe we can figure out which psycho we ticked off this week."

"Hold on, Stark." Hawkeye said back sounding worst. "I've seen this kind of tech before…" He started to slip to the ground and held his head. "From my days as a Shield agent. This device is D.O.D., all the way."

"Take it easy," I said gently. "You're making yourself worst."

"Department of Defense." I heard Iron man said back. "So Rusk set us up. But why? Just an excuse to parade his second stringer strike team?"

"I'm gonna leave that one to you," Hawkeye said back. "Have fun."

The device rolled out of his hand as his skin became blood red, he started to fall I quickly grabbed his head and gently placed his head on the ground. I grip his hand silently praying to god that Iron man had the antidote. I was getting painfully headaches I kept fighting them off.

"_Your immune system is starting to lose against the Infection_," Zila said. "_You're skin is starting to turn red_."

The headaches were starting to getting worst I bit back a scream as I saw my skin turn a shade of bright red. As I started to pass out from the infection before I lost my sight I saw Iron Man came towards us.

As I started to come too, I look up to see the medical bay ceiling.

"_You're immune system is back up,_" I heard Zila said. "_And you're skin is going back to its normal color._"

"_Thanks for the info Zila._" I thought back pushing myself up to a sitting position.

**Time Lapse**

I chose not to go to the Hydro base, I need to think.

"Alex what's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"I'm having my issues Mike," I said back. "When The Purple Man was in control Hawkeye and I were close, very close."

"So you were being control by The Purple Man," Mikey said back. "That not your fault."

"Mikey you don't get it," I said back. "He might control your mind, but he made verbal suggestions to us and sadly Hawkeye and I act on those suggestions. I so sorry Mikey." Knowing tears were starting to fall down my cheeks.

Mikey gently gripped my face and met me eye to eye.

"It doesn't matter," Mikey said. "Like I said before it wasn't your fault." He gently kissed me.

In the kiss, he was screaming he still love me and always will, more tears came out. The need for air became more important we pulled apart gasping for air. He pulled me closer and are forehead met we look into each eyes and saw the peace and love we would always have.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 45 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok. **


	47. Chapter 46

**Ch.46**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

**I know it's been quite a while still I update this story. While I do hope you guys like it, and here you go.**

* * *

With Cap taking down Dusk Rusk who was really Red Skrull, The world was little safer that he was behind bars. I was meditating on the top of the roof.

"You know that you're a horrible people at sneaking up on people." I said not opening my eyes.

"Well maybe I don't not to sneak up on you." I heard back.

That when it hit me it wasn't Mikey's voice.

"_You need to get away._" I heard Zila said.

"_You think._" I thought back.

As I was about to move I was grabbed from behind, I started to fight with the dude. I mangled to get a good punch with my elbow into his chest and I twisted around to see Winter solider. I knew I needed to get away but I could not let him realizing I was Shadow. I took a step back he followed me; I ran reaching the door only to be grabbed again. I kept struggling against his strength.

"Let me go." I growled.

He didn't say anything but kept struggle to hold me, I felt a sharp pain in my neck then nothing everything went back.

**Time Lapse**

As I started to come too, I knew within seconds I wasn't on my roof or in my room, I was somewhere else, somewhere new. I slowly open my eyes to see a cave, with a fire in front of me. I went to get up to feel rope around my wrists. I started to struggle with ropes; I took a deep breath and shadows made quick work of the ropes. I heard someone coming towards me I quickly went to pretend I was still asleep.

"_Zila be my eyes_," I thought quickly. "_Is it the Winter solider?_"

"_Yes,_" I heard Zila said back. "_He knows your faking to be asleep._"

"I know your faking," I heard him say. "Get up Shadow," I stay the same way. "Or Should I say Alexandrina Sinclair."

My eyes open within seconds and gave him a death glare.

"What the heck with kidnapping me, you a-hole?" I asked pissed off.

"Did I hit a nerve?" He asked back smirking.

"This is illegal," I said back pushing myself in a seating position. I am be Alexandrina Sinclair is my name but I'm not Shadow."

He even for something in his pocket and pulled out a computer thing that stated to beep like crazy as he came closer, I kept pushing away from I pushed into a wall, he was in front of me with the computer thing was beeping really loudly.

"That proves it," He said putting the computer thing away. "Went Red Skull sent us in to take out the avengers I give Shadow a shot that have a tracker in and the computer would beep if I was near the tracker and you just saw what happened, which prove your Shadow."

I gave him a look. I noticed that I was really close to shadows; I suddenly had a gun in my face. "Don't think about it." He said

"Well what with the kidnapping?" I asked. "I think I have the right to know."

"I need information," He said back. "And need some help with something."

"So you decide to pick me?" I asked stilled annoyed. "What the heck could I help you with?"

"You see I need a premonition," He said. "And you can do that from I learn from your file."

"It doesn't work on demand." I said back.

"We see," He said back coming towards me I started move back. "Here"

He grabbed my arm and place a metal thing into my hand, the images started form in shadow in the middle of us. A giant robot appeared with three male figures fighting it with large mountain around them. He pulled the metal thing away and the shadow images disappeared. He gave me a smirk and was slam me against the rock wall, and black came over my vision.

**Time Lapse**

I felt a wet nose pushed against my cheek. I slowly open my eyes to see the same cave Zila was pushing.

"Hi Zila" I said softly.

"_He's gone_." Zila said.

"I figure," I said back slowly pushing myself up, I lean against Zila.

She push her head into me, I put my chin on top. "Can we get out?"

"_Yes_" Zila said back.

"Let's go then." I said I gently pushed myself up only to left back down.

"_One step at a time little wolf_." Zila said.

I lean on Zila and we started too walked towards the cave opening. As we reached the opening, I heard my I.D. Card going off.

I slowly took it out, to see Hawkeye annoyed looking face.

"Where are you?" He asked

"I really have no idea." I said back.

"How can you not know where you are?" I heard Wasp asked in the background.

"Well I don't really have an idea." I said back leaning against Zila more.

"I'm going to active the tracker in the I.D. card," Hawkeye said. "Stay where you are, understood."

"Yes Sir." I said back.

"_Maybe you should sit down,_" Zila said. "_I have a feeling it going to be a while till they come._"

I push off Zila and edge my way down against the rock wall.

"_Do you think I should tell them about the Winter Solider?_" I asked her.

"_Of Course you will tell them what happened_," Zila said back. I sat against the wall; I started to allow sleep to come over. "_Don't you dare fall asleep you might have a __concussion._"

"_Zila my body needs rest._" I said.

"_You can rest we you get the all clear_." Zila said back.

I heard the sound the Quinn jets engine, I look up to see one of them was landing by me. I slowly got up, the hatch open Wasp was suddenly in my face.

"Alex what happen?" Wasp asked. "And how did you end up in the Appalachian Mountains?"

"I'll example later." I said back as we headed back into the Quinn jet. As soon as we got back on, we took off.

To you dread Hawkeye was flying, he hit the autopilot and turn to face me.

"Example now." He said at once.

I quickly sat down.

"Got kidnapped," I said back. "By the Winter Solider."

"What?" Hawkeye asked.

"Let me finished," I said back. "He wanted help with something."

"Like what?" Hawkeye asked.

"He wants me to show him a premonition," I said back. "He gave me a piece of metal and shadows started to appeared, and after that happened he knock me out again."

"Wait!" Wasp yelled suddenly in my face. "Since when could you give premonitions?"

"Before the attack on 42," I said softly. "I've been trying to keep it on the down low; I mean Clint is the only one that knew."

"Till now." Hawkeye said.

I gave him a look.

"Wasp you can't tell anyone please?" I asked.

"Of Course I won't tell anyone Alex," Wasp said. "But you sure tell them went your ready."

"I cross that bridge when it comes to that," I said back. "But till then not a word please."

**Time Lapse**

"So the Winter Solider is really Bucky Cap's partner?" I asked.

We were back at the mansion, and I was sitting on the stairs talking with Tony and Cap.

"Yup." Tony said.

"That kinda of cool," I said. "Ever through Skrull had no right to do those things to him."

"That's true," Tony said. "But what I can't get is that He would kidnap you?"

"I don't want to talk about it Tony," I said back. "I'm more worry at the fact he knew my real name."

"I don't think he'll use it against you or us." Cap said.

"I guess so but I still have my worries about it." I said back.

Wasp landed on my shoulder. "Maybe you should tell them Alex." She whispered.

I gave her a look she gave one right back.

"What with death glares?" Tony asked.

"It's nothing," I said getting up from the stairs. "I'm going to go I need some time to rest."

Cap and Tony both smile at me as I ported home.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 46 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok.**


	48. Chapter 47

**Ch.47**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

* * *

"Why are you dragging me along on this mission?" I asked.

"Because T'Challa thought it would help you learn to deal with people." Tony said as we landed.

"Ready?" Cap asked.

"Yeah but not happy about this." I said back.

We walked into an all-metal hallway that lead to a giant metal door where General Ross was waiting clearly annoyed. I hated this guy; he was always after Hulk and Banner.

"Are you people out of your minds?" Ross asked even more annoyed the reason why that the president say that Hulk was a free man. "This new Hulk buster base is the most secure facility ever built by human hands, It exists to keep the world safe, and I'm not gonna let you people deter me from that mission!"

"Your mission was a success, General Ross," Cap said handing him the note. "But the President has agreed that the man you're holding here is no longer considered a threat to anyone."

Ross grabbed the note angrily.

"What? He's a monster!" Ross yelled. "How did you con the President into believing otherwise?"

"We used things called facts," Tony said. "You should try them some time."

And we're telling the truth." I said.

"It's over; General Bruce Banner is a free man." Cap said.

The giant metal door then open, to a giant circle room with two giant tanks like gun on each side and in the center was a cube with it looking like a diamond.

"This is insane!" Ross yelled following us. "The Hulk is a threat to every man and woman alive!"

"The Hulk was lied to and manipulated into turning himself in by an alien terrorist posing as me," Cap said. "Not only is he innocent, as far as I'm concerned, he's a hero."

"You have no idea what you're doing!"Ross yelled. "Release him and I promise you, the results will be disastrous."

I bit back a growl at Ross, as I walked closer to cube.

"Shut down the gamma dampeners," Tony said. "And get him out of there."

The guard pulled the dampeners down, and an annoying beeping started as the cube came to the ground, as it hit the ground it open. I quickly follow Cap and Tony as they got into the cube.

Bruce was in there in blue jumpsuit.

"Bruce?" Cap asked.

"Hey, Cap, my surrender worked out great, didn't it?" Bruce asked.

"Banner, we're here to get you out." Cap said as he walked closer to Bruce.

"Bruce, stay calm," Tony said pulling me behind him. His eyes went green. "We lost him." He shifted into Hulk. "No."

Hulk punch Cap sending him flying back, sending him towards Ross.

"Bring it back online!" Ross yelled. "All of it!"

Hulk suddenly held his head in his hand.

"Something's not right here," Iron Man said. "Hulk, take it easy! We're not trying to hurt you."

Hulk yelp more and pulled a bit of the cell from and attack Iron man with it, sending him into the wall and ground. He sparked for a second.

"Hulk stops this," I said trying to get him to calm down. "It's Shadow remember now calm down." He roared right in my face.

I just gave him a look; he suddenly pushed me against the wall. I banged my head against the wall; I started to see blue and purple stars. I watched as Hulk broke through a wall to the outside.

"This is not good." I said as I pushed myself up, walked towards Iron Man, and help him stand up.

"Thanks." Iron man said.

"You're welcome." I said.

**Time Lapse**

"Folks, the Hulk is off the grid," Iron man said. "He's loose, he's dangerous, and, as far as I can tell, he's completely out of his mind. We need everyone in the Assembly Room ASAP." The table had a vision of Hulk that was moving around. "Finding the Hulk is priority number 1. Even at his worst, we've never seen him like this. I don't know if the isolation of imprisonment drove him nuts or what. Whatever the reason, it's our responsibility to bring him in."

I had an ice pack on the back of my head.

"I know how this looks," Cap said. "But I still give the Hulk the benefit of the doubt. Ross and the Hulk busters want nothing less than his total destruction but he's still one of us."

"Indeed, the Hulk has been a valuable ally," Thor said. "Not one I look forward to facing in battle once again."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Thor," Tony said. "For now, I've got worldwide sat scans trying to track him. As soon as we have a lock on his position, we're heading out."

They both left to Tony's armory.

"Don't start." I said.

**Time Lapse**

We on the Quinn jet heading to where Hulk was.

"Maybe you should take it easy." Hawkeye said.

"I agree." Jan said.

I gave them both a look.

"I'm going to help," I said. "And that's not going to change."

I watch from the shadows as Cap tried to reason with Hulk.

"I know you did and I'm asking you to trust us again," Cap said. "Let us help you."

"I don't need..." Hulk said. "Any help from you."

"Hulk, we've fought together." Cap said. "Side by side," Hulk shook a little and gripped his head. "I want to help you, but you need to…"

Hulk suddenly roared, and pulled a tree apart and threw it at Cap. Cap of course jump out of the way. Hulk did the same things but with two trees. They started to fight with each other. He then started to fight the ground.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked myself.

Hulk roared again.

"I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this," Cap said. "Avengers, take him. Just remember he's not the enemy."

Thor suddenly went into full attack mode; it created a blast of wind a shadow shield.

"Yield, friend Hulk," Thor said. "I do not wish to hurt you."

Hulk tackles Thor, grabbed hold of Thor's helmet, and sent him flying off. Iron man blasted Hulk in the back. Hulk growled and faced him.

"As you can see," Iron Man said. "I came dressed for the party."

Meaning that Tony was in the Iron man hulk blaster armor. Hulk tackle him they both when flying.

"Avengers, now!" Cap called.

Vision and Ms. Marvel flew in, and started to blast him, as Wasp, Hawkeye, and I came from a different way, we all started to fight Hulk, we got him to keep looking at us, when Thor blast Hulk with lightning, followed by Ms. Marvel blast him.

"Wait! Are we hurting him?" Wasp asked.

"Are you kidding?" Hawkeye asked.

I gripped on to Hulk neck.

"Hulk stop this," I said. "We are your friends not foes."

He grabbed at me I refused to let go. He suddenly roared, he did finally get a hold of my hood and sent me flying. I quickly teleport appeared next to Cap.

"Cap, I've got Ross on the line." Iron Man said, as image of Ross appear in Iron Man hand.

"Stand down, Captain. We're taking him in." Ross said.

Hulk had already taken out everyone, Cap launched ready to fight him.

"You!" Hulk yelled.

"I'm not going to fight you, Hulk." Cap said putting his shield down.

He held his head for a second than roared again, and slammed on the ground sending Cap flying, he crashed on the ground and as the dust started to clear Hulk came closer to Cap, but suddenly a giant red form tackle Hulk into the ground. I looked closer to see…

"You got to be kidding me." I said the thing that was attack Hulk was the red Hulk. The thing that attack the shield hover carriage. He took out the Hulk as if he was nothing. Red Hulk walked towards Cap, and Cap was ready to fight.

"No need for that," He said. "I came to help."

"You?" Cap asked.

"Hear me out, Captain." He said. "I don't know if you're in the market for new Avengers, but I'd like to sign up. If you'll have me."

"_Cap say no, please say no._" I thought.

**Time Lapse**

"You've all heard of the green Hulk," The News anchor said. "Well, if one wasn't enough, a new Hulk has arrived, A Red Hulk. And while any Hulk is enough, to make the world more than a little nervous," They have cut of a scene where Red Hulk was holding a bridge up. "This Hulk has spent the week demonstrating," Another scene of Red Hulk being good. "His honest desire to serve humanity as one of its heroes."

"What's your story Red Hulk?" A Reporter asked.

"I'm far from perfect," He said. "I've made my mistakes, I've been brainwashed and forced to do things I'm not proud of, but I'm not a monster. Now, I just want to help."

"That's a load of bull." I said as I watched the monitor with Tony, Wasp, and Cap. I knew that Wasp and Tony were giving a look.

"I don't care what he wants to prove," Ross said as he appeared on the screen. "Or what he does for the sake of the cameras. A Hulk is a Hulk is a Hulk! Green, red, or blue, it doesn't matter. We've already got one in custody, and when this one screws up, we'll lock him in with Banner and throw away the key!"

"It's a very strange day when I find myself," Cap said. "Actually agreeing with Thunderbolt Ross."

"You can't deny that our new red friend," Tony said. "Has been living up to his word."

"That's putting it mildly," Wasp said. "It seems like every time we turn around, he's on the news for some new heroics."

"So both of you are buying into this?" Cap asked.

"We've all been made to look bad at some point, Cap," Tony said. "Besides, he willingly submitted himself to a full body scan, which did show evidence of possible mid control in his past."

"This is a mistake." Cap said.

"Think about what this team deals with on a daily basis," Tony said. "Having a Hulk on the roster, especially one that won't take your head off if someone puts too much cream in his coffee, that's firepower we can use. And he wants in."

"And what about Bruce?" Cap asked. "Do we just leave him locked up?"

"You saw him, Cap." Wasp said.

"Yes, I did." Cap said. "And you of all people, Wasp, you should know better. We don't give up on friends."

"I'm sorry guys but I'm agreeing with Cap." I said.

They both gave us a look.

"Let's just put it to a vote, Majority rules." Tony said.

"Fine." Cap said walking away.

I gave them a look and teleported away.

The vote was 8 to 2. You could easier tell who voted no and voted yes. Cap had chosen not to go to the ceremony I did the same.

"While it might not have been unanimous, a decision has been made" Tony said. "And it's time to make it official. With his recent acts of heroism, the Red Hulk has more than made up for his past transgressions with the presentation of this Avengers I.D. card, we proudly announce the Red Hulk will be joining our ranks, effective immediately," The Crowd clapped as Tony came him a card. "Don't leave home without it, Pal."

The news people followed, with the camera going crazy.

"Thank you, Iron Man" red Hulk said. "And to the rest of the Avengers. Who supported me on this proud occasion."

"C'mon, guys." One of the News people said. "Say it once for the cameras."

"Yeah, come on guys!" Another one said.

"We want to hear you say it." Another one also said.

"Avengers Assemble!" They all called.

"So, where's Captain America and Shadow?" The first Newsperson asked.

"They on my list," I muttered as I watch the live feed in the Assembly Room Cap was standing next to me. "All of them."

"Jarvis, I want to know about the Red Hulk." Cap said. "I want to know who he is."

"All that exists are the statistics," Jarvis said. "That were gathered during the initial screening process."

The screen changed to Red Hulk image.

"Strength levels, Radiation power, Intelligence quotients," Cap said. "What I saw in the field, his strategic-minded approach to combat suggest military training."

"Entirely possible, sir." Jarvis said.

"More than likely." I had added.

"If he was so intent on showing himself as a hero," Cap said. "He could've approached us at any time. But he waited for a specific moment. A moment when the Hulk was on an uncontrollable rampage." "So you're thinking that the fact with Hulk being uncontrollable, he would jump in and save the day." I said back.

"Sir, Shadow you are no longer alone." Jarvis said.

We both turn to see Him, the red Hulk looking at us.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I muttered.

"Missed you both at the induction ceremony," He said we didn't say anything at him. He growled at us. "Look, I know that maniac was a friend of yours, but your both nuts to have that monster around in the first place."

"Just worry about yourself," Cap said. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you."

"Same here." I said looking at him right in the eyes.

"Hmm. Maybe this is something you both want to take it up with me," He said. "Personally."

"Happily." I growled as I walked up to him.

"Oh, there you are," We turned to see Hawkeye. "Try not to wander off when I'm giving you the nickel tour."

"Sorry, Hawkeye." Red Hulk said. "I got curious. Let's go."

As He turned, I struck my tongue out at him. Cap pulled a hand on my shoulder to keep me back.

**Time Lapse**

I was back home, punching something.

"What the heck is going on?" Mom asked as she popped her head in the room.

"Just mad that's all Mom," I said back. She gave me a look. "No I don't want to talk about it."

She gave me along look, that when it click on.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"I just thought of something," I said. "I need to get to the mansion like now."

I quickly changed, and teleport back to the mansion. I quickly went down to the Assembly Room silently praying that no one was there especially the red Hulk. I was in luck no one was there.

"Can I help you Shadow?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes Jarvis, I have a theory that I want to try," I said. "I want to see the videos of the Red Hulk and General Ross and want to see…"

"What are you doing down here I thought you have the night off." I heard Hawkeye said.

I let out a breath.

"Don't do that Hawkeye," I said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I swear sometime your sneak around more than T'Challa." He said back.

I just rolled my eyes then my gut had to make noise. Hawkeye started to laugh at me.

"Oh, Shut up." I said back.

"Why don't you go up to the kitchen and eat something." Hawkeye said.

"Not hungry." I said typing on the keyboard.

My gut went off again.

"You're gut is saying otherwise," Hawkeye said. He walked up to me. "What so important?"

"Nothing you need to know about." I said back.

Hawkeye placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get you something to eat." He said again.

"No." I said.

Hawkeye grabbed and pulled me away from the keyboard.

"You're going to eat something," He said. "Even if you don't want to."

"Jarvis send the data to my I.D. card." I said.

"Of course Shadow." Jarvis said back.

Hawkeye refused to let me go till I did eat something. That when Red Hulk came in say he wanted to talk about something in the Assembly Room.

"I apologize for the short notice, Avengers." He said. "But something has come up that demands out immediate attention," The table light up to show Hulk in the cell with Cap coming in. "I'm afraid one of our teammates has gone off the reservation. That's my friends, is an illegal act in progress."

"Cap?" Hawkeye asked.

"Is that Banner's cell?" Iron man asked.

"He plans to unleash the beast?" Thor asked.

"He wants to know the truth," I yelled. "Why he's went crazy on demand!" After I say that, I quickly covered my mouth.

They all look at me, I teleported to get away I stay hidden in the armory.

**Time Lapse**

I didn't know how long I was hiding down here.

"Shadow are you down here?" I heard Wasp.

"Yeah." I said back quietly appeared. "Was the Red Hulk, Ross?"

"Yup, wait how did you know?" Wasp asked.

"I figure it out on my own," I said back. "I trusted my gut."

"You might want to come up," Wasp said. "The others are kinda worry."

"I'm going." I said back walked out of the armory.

The others were waiting with Hulk.

"So that where you we're hiding." Tony said.

I gave him a look.

"So Cap and you were right the whole time." Hawkeye said.

"Told you." I said.

"You can't do this to me, I was serving my country!" I heard Ross voice I looked up to see Ross being put in Hulk cell. "That beast needs to be contained and I'm the only man who can do it!"

"He does deserve more." I said simply.

"Hope there's no hard feelings, Hulk." Tony said. "You have to admit, it was a strange situation."

"Whatever. I'm still mad." Hulk said.

"Well, yeah, you're the Hulk." Wasp said.

"You guys sure took your sweet time to help me." Hulk said. "Except for you too."

"That's what friends are for." Cap said. "I figured I owed you."

"Plus you're a good guy." I said smiling.

Cap gave Tony a look and handed Hulk an I.D. card.

"Don't worry, I checked mine, too." Hawkeye said. "Totally goo-free."

"What are you talking?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." Hawkeye said. "Welcome back, big guy."

"I don't know." Hulk said. "I think… I want to be left alone for a while. But, if you need me, call," He started to walked away. "After all, what are friends for, right?"

He then left like that.

"What we're talking about totally goo free?" I asked. He then told me. "That is so gross."

"It worked to get Ross in cell." Tony said back.

I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 47 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok.**


	49. Christmas special chapter

**Christmas special chapter**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's and this chapter plot. This chapter doesn't have anything to deal with the series the next chapter with be back with the series. I don't own anything about Rise of the Guardians either.**_

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

**In this chapter there is a small talk about the Rise of the Guardians movie just so you know.**

* * *

"Alex have you found the Christmas stuff?" Summer asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I need some help with bring it up."

"Coming!" Summer called.

She appeared next to me.

"Bout time." I said.

"What did you find?" Summer asked.

"A few boxes of ornaments." I said.

"Anything else?" Summer asked.

"The dish wear and the angel." I said.

"So you want me to help me with carry them up?" Summer asked.

"I need you to place them together." I said. "So I can send them up."

She quickly did it. I quickly teleported them up.

"Let's go back up," summer said. "That's a good started."

We quickly went back up. As we entered home. We were hit with red and white. Mom had put garland on the top of the doors, and holiday cards hang on rope, In the living room they was a good size of pine tree stood at attention ready to have ornaments the lights were on creating a beautiful glow. Mom was talking on her phone; sounding happily, she turned too smiled at us.

"Yes Mrs. Payton I'll let them know, Merry Christmas," Mom said and then hung up. "Sorry girls, Mrs. Payton wanted to wish you both merry Christmas."

"It's fine Mom." I said.

"We found some of the ornaments, and the dish wear and the angel." Summer said.

"Great," Mom said. "Now shall we start?"

"Yes please," Summer said. "I need to put on my Santa's hat Alex you need to also."

"Fine Summer." I said.

Summer quickly ran into her room, and came back out with two Santa's hats one was the normal while the other had black instead white. I quickly pulled the hat now.

"Well girls let's moving." Mom said.

We started to open the boxes to see the ornaments.

"Look what I found," Mom said we both look up to see Summer's and it is first Christmas ornaments. "The first Christmas ornaments."

"Great." I muttered.

**Time Lapse**

Around three hours later the tree was done. I was sitting on the couch looking that it, Summer was looking around it smiling.

"So you like it?" I asked.

"Of Course," Summer said. "It's utterly beautiful."

I just smiled at her. Summer loved Christmas, I love the holiday myself. I was greatful that all of the Avengers would only be call in for a crazy emergency which I was silently praying wouldn't happen. I mean it was a time for world peace, I was hoping the bad guys would honor that, but you have no real idea for sure.

"Well girls the tree is perfect," Mom said as the timer beep. "The cookies are ready." She quickly ran and got the cookies out of the oven so the fire alarm wouldn't go off again.

"Mom those cookies came be burnt there was Santa!" Summer called.

Yes, Summer still believed in Santa, Mom and I never had the heart to tell her. I really do believed the meaning of Santa in public but secretly I believed in Santa, I love that feeling of wonder on Christmas morning. The old story is that Santa has a key to get into any house or apartment that does not have a chimney, and we kept to that story.

"Of course I wouldn't let them burn Summer," Mom said. "I mean their for Santa himself."

Summer started too laughed.

"What so funny Summer?" I asked.

"It's nothing." Summer said. "It's just that Santa is probably watching us right now."

"And He's smiling." I added.

Summer eyes got that spark. I love that spark.

"Can we go ice skating?" Summer asked. "Please?"

"Maybe later Summer," I said. "I need to warp Mikey's and Anna gift."

"What you didn't get me anything?" Summer asked shocked.

"Of course I got you something," I said. "I still won't tell you."

"You're not fun." Summer said.

"Get over Summer." I said.

"Girls," Mom said. "Santa wouldn't be happy to hear you fight."

"Got it Mom." We said.

"Now please excuse me, I need to warp some gifts," I said back getting up from the couch and headed into my room. I was being secretly about my gifts this year. My I.D. card suddenly went off. "For real?" I quickly went changed and went to the mansion. "What with the 911?"

"There was a report of weird energy source around the north pole." Hawkeye said. "And we need to look in on it."

"Are you pulling my leg Clint?" I asked.

"Do I look like I'd pulled your leg Alex?" He asked back.

"Huh yeah." I said back.

"Well this one time I'm not pulling your leg." He said back.

"Well let's see what it is," I said. "The sooner we see that it's nothing the sooner we will be back."

**Time Lapse**

Cap was driving the Quinn jet, as we headed to the North Pole due having weird energy source.

"This is really dumb," I muttered as I sat watching the as the sky become greyer. "It's probably nothing."

"Alex stop acting like a little kid." Hawkeye said back. "Grow up."

"Never." I said sticking out my tongue at him.

"The two of you stop it." Cap said.

We started descent into the winter wasteland.

"This is where the energy source originality from," Hawkeye said. I was greatful I had one of the warmer outfit on, as we went out. The two of them were both had warm winter jacket on. "I don't understand that you're not freezing Alex."

"I'm lucky." I said.

"Just put one of the coats on Alex." Cap said.

"Fine." I said the jacket appeared around me. "Can see why the energy is going on?"

"Look around and see if anything weird can be found." Cap said.

We all started to look, about ten minutes nothing could be found.

"I'm saying it's a hoax." I said.

That went I saw it in the distant a giant palace with giant Russia domes.

"What are you looking at Alex?" Hawkeye asked.

"I think I'm losing my mind," I said. "I think I'm seeing a palace over there."

"The cold is getting to you," Cap said. "I think it's time we call this mission to an end."

"Agreed," I said running into the Quinn jet. I thought Hawkeye and Cap would have been right behind me. When they didn't appear in the jet, I started to get worry. I quickly open the hatch to step out. "Hawkeye, Cap where are you guys? We need to get back."

That when I noticed it in the snow something light purple. I quickly ran to see that it was Hawkeye's bow, he wouldn't leave it just like that, I heard something heavy coming towards me. It was quicker than I thought the reason why darkness took over.

**Time Lapse**

As I started to come, I felt well warm not cold. I slowly open one eye, bad habit that I learn from Hawkeye. I was in what looked like a living room that was in deep red and light browns. I pushed myself up to see that I was laying on a comfortable couch that was a light red. In front of me was the back of large man.

"No way," I muttered. "It can't be."

The man turned to face me; I realized that it was in fact Santa. I mean he had the long white bread and mustache. His eyes were blue eyes that remind me like sapphire he had brushy black eyebrows. He was wearing black boots with red pants and a red plaid shirt.

"Hello." He said.

I was dead quiet, still in shocked.

"You… re your Santa." I mangled to squeak out.

"Why of course," He said back. "So are you going to tell me how you and your friends came to be here?"

"I'm sorry but you're the real Santa," I said finally finding my voice. "Most adults would say this is a joke or I'm dreaming."

"I'm here my dear," He said. "Right as you are my dear."

I just smiled but I was still in shocked.

"Wait where is Hawkeye and Cap?" I asked.

"The two that were with you?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "Where are there?"

"There are both fine," He said. "Trust me."

"I want to see them." I said.

"We will go I found out why you got here." He said back.

"I want to see them first!" I yelled standing up shadows were forming around my wrists.

Santa suddenly pulled out swords.

"If you calm down," Santa said. "I'll show you that they fine."

"Fine," I said allowing the shadows to slip away. "Lead the way St. Nick."

He walked in front me as we left the living room I guess. We walked for a good few minutes till we came to another looking living room both Cap and Hawkeye were still sleeping.

"See there both alright," He said. "Now why don't tell me why you can here?"

"We came because there a report of weird energy source around here," I said. "I'm sorry for freaking out but I need to know they were alright."

"It is understandable," He said back gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "How is that you create those things?"

"You mean my shadows?"I asked. He nodded. "I was born with it."

"Alright." He said.

I heard a small moan; I turn to see Hawkeye was waking up.

"What the heck is going on?" Hawkeye asked looking around.

"Hey dude." I said.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Santa's workshop." I said.

"What Alex did you hit your head?" He asked.

"No, I didn't hit my head Hawkeye," I said. "May I Introduce St. Nick." Pointing to Him.

"This is not real." Hawkeye said.

"Well it is." I said.

"Can we leave?" Hawkeye asked.

"Of Course whenever you wish to you get leave." Santa said.

"Great, let's go," Hawkeye said shooting right up. "We need to get going by New York."

"Fine," I said. "I'll help you get Cap to the jet." I walked towards Cap and Hawkeye.

"How about my helper, help you?" Santa asked.

"I don't think elves could carry him." Hawkeye said.

"I wasn't talking about elves." Santa said, "I was talking about Phil."

"Who's Phil?" I asked.

That when a giant furry thing came in. The thing had brown hair covering it whole body apart from it feet and hands. He was walking like a human

"This is Phil," Santa said. "One of my workers."

"You're a yeti." I said.

Phil nodded.

"Phil if you would please help them bring they friend Cap to their jet." Santa said.

Phil nodded and came towards us.

"Which is Cap?" Phil asked.

"He is." I said pointing to Cap.

Phil walked up to him and picked him up as if he was nothing.

"Come on Alex." Hawkeye said dragging me away.

"I'm sorry for being rude again sir!" I called.

**Time Lapse**

I was back home, Hawkeye had made swear that I would never tell anyone about this as we flew back home. Cap was thankfully okay. I bit my tongue and didn't tell Summer anything. It was killing me for out saying a word. I was sitting my window watching outside. Snow was starting to fall; I started to smile. I heard a small bang, protect mode kicked on. I listened again trying to figure out where it's coming from living room.

"_Living room_." I thought to Zila.

"_Got it,_" I heard Zila said back. I waited. "_It's your mother._"

"_Okay._" I thought back.

"_You need to get some sleep._" Zila said.

"_I'm not sleepy._" I thought back.

"_I don't care now go to bed,_" Zila said back. "_Tomorrow will be better._"

"_Fine._" I thought and crawled into bed.

**Time Lapse**

"Alex get your butt out of bed now!" I heard Summer yelled. "It's Christmas."

"Ten more minutes." I muttered.

"No." Summer said grabbed at my hand and started to drag me out of bed.

"Summer stop now!" I yelled. "I'll be out in a few minutes okay."

"Okay." Summer said.

I came out a few seconds later; the presents were everywhere.

"So did you find any of Santa gifts yet?" I asked.

"Right here," Summer said, holding up a large bright warped gift. "There's one here for you to Alex."

I gave Mom a slight look; she gave one back meaning she hadn't given me any Santa gift.

"Ok why don't you open it already." I said.

She happily ripped into it. The box opens to a pair of beautiful crafted drumsticks.

"Their beautiful," Summer said lifting one to the light. That when I saw that spark in her eyes, I started too smiled. "You need to open the gift that Santa sent you."

"Fine Summer." I said grabbed the gift she offered it was quite small. I slowly open it to find simple necklaces that have a bottle of red and yellow sand attached to it.

"That's beautiful." Summer said.

"I agreed Summer," Mom said. "It really is beautiful."

That when I got the feeling of Wonder and happiness came over. Christmas had finally warmed my soul, that when I noticed the bottle gave off a small glow I smiled and allowed the feeling to take over.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the chapter. I willing to attempt it's not the best chapter but I throught it would be nice. Happy Holidays to everyone!**


	50. Chapter 48

Ch.48

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

**Thank you bettyboo2u for the Story Alert. **

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update, it's just that a lot of stuff was going on in my life. **

* * *

"I would like to welcome all the new students to Empire State University!" The speaker yelled.

It was orientation for all of us new students. I had decided not to go into the dorm because I wanted to keep Shadow hidden as much as possible, it wouldn't be fair to the dormmate if I had decided to stay in the dorm.

"Are you ready for this?" I heard Mom ask.

"Yeah." I said.

In the end I signed up for basic, classes mostly 101.

We had the free lunch is when I got the alert.

"Excuse me." I said getting up from my chair and quickly headed into the bathroom. I quickly checked each stall, to make sure no one was there at all. I went into to the handicapped stall and quickly locked it.

"What's going on?" I whispered/asked.

"Kang is loose." Tony said.

"How the heck did he get loose?" I asked.

I heard someone come in; I quickly ported to somewhere else, the apartment rooftop.

"That's the freaky thing one second, he was in his cuffs, then the next second he's free." Tony said.

"I just need to tell my mom," I said. "Where I disappeared too."

"Hurry up and do it already." Tony said.

"Be nice." I said back "Where is he?"

"Stark Tower." Tony said.

"Will be there in a few." I said turning the I.D. card off and disappeared into my room.

I pulled my phone out and speed dialed Mom, she picked up on the first ring.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Mom," I said. "I have to handle a slightly big problem."

"Where are you?" Mom asked.

"Home," I said. "Kang is loose."

"Be safe," Mom said. "I'll handle the college with your disappearance."

"Knowing you you'll think of an awesome answer." I said.

"I always do." Mom said.

"Love you." I said back.

"Again please be safe," Mom said. "Love you."

"Bye Mom." I said hanging up.

I quickly changed, and teleported to the arc reactor room. To see there was no avengers, apart from a golden light thing.

"Ah the youngest Avenger as finally arrived to face the fate of the other Avengers." Kang said.

"What did you do Kang?" I asked making the shadows become greater.

"There are out of my hair; for the time being," Kang said back. "And you will be joining them."

"Really?" I asked.

Kang's eyes started to glow, I quickly went to move.

"Perhaps I could use you for something." He thought aloud.

"I'm not going to help you." I growl back.

"Then face the fate of your teammates." Kang said back, his eyes glowed like crazy and suddenly I was blasted with the golden light, I slam my eyes shut to make sure I didn't go blind. Suddenly there was no light but someone shaking my shoulder.

I open one of my eyes to My Dad looking at me. I looked behind him to see New York City. He looked just like the photo I had of him and mom, apart from his hair was shaggy, and his eyes were shining. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt and converses.

"Are you okay child?" He asked.

"Yes I think so." I said slowly pushing myself up, making the hood slip a little.

He saw my face.

"Alexandrina what are you doing here, your suppose to be at school." He said.

"I'll tell you everything," I said. "But not here."

**Time Lapse**

I was brought back to the apartment of my parents; the city was the same just like my dimension version.

"Now talk." Dad said.

"You might want to sit down." I said.

"I'd rather stand thank you." Dad said back.

"Fine," I said. "In truth I'm your daughter but from a different dimension."

"Prove it," Dad said. "Prove that you are my daughter."

"You hate your sister Ashling and her daughter Alice," I said. "Because you fear they would used your daughter; me for the family powers."

"Okay, you might know something's," Dad said. "Say something else."

"Your shadow spirit is Casper, a dog." I said.

"One last question," Dad said. "What did I called you when you were a baby?"

"Your little Princess." I said.

I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug; I gripped his arms smiling in the hug.

"That proves it, you really are my daughter," Dad said. "Now tell me why your dress like a superhero?"

"Well I am one." I said. "In my dimension that is."

"And we're alright with it?" Dad asked.

"No, well, you guys are dead," I said sadly. "You died protecting me from Shaw."

"Well when Shaw attacked, the others grabbed you and helped us get away," Dad said back. "Shaw got away so he is still waiting for the right moment to grab you."

"This is really weird," I said. "Who are the others?"

"It's okay," Dad said gently grabbing my hand and rubbed it. "The others being the X-Men, Logan and Storm are technically your god parents."

"Caine I'm home." I heard a woman's voice.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes," Dad said. "I have a feeling she might pass out."

"Hopefully she won't." I said.

The door opened to show a woman with long wavy dirty blond hair, she was wearing a purple colored tunic with skinny jeans and black flats. She looked at Dad than me.

"Caine what is going on?" Mom asked.

"Well you wouldn't believe it Elle," Dad said. "But it's Alexandrina from a different world."

As I thought, Mom passed out before her head hit the floor, a shadow pillow appeared under her head.

"I told you that would happen." I said.

"I just need some smelling salts and she'll be back up," Dad said. "Casper get it please," Casper suddenly appeared with a bottle of smelling salts in his mouth. "Thank you Casper."

Dad held the open bottle under Mom's nose.

"My head is killing me," Mom said. "I just had a weird dream that you said that Alexandrina is from a different dimension."

"Well, it is partly true." Dad said.

"What?" Mom asked looking at me.

"Well, maybe I should tell you." I said.

**Time Lapse**

After telling Mom everything, she was crying, suddenly I was pulled into a hug by her.

"I'm sorry that we didn't survive to raise you." Mom said crying.

"It's okay," I said back; rubbing her back.

"Oh, sweetheart," Mom said. "You know that we love you."

"Yes I know that." I said.

Golden lights started to appear around me.

"What's going on?" Mom asked.

"I don't know." I said back.

Everything around me started to get hard to see.

"Alexandrina where are you going?" Mom asked, but it sounded distantly away.

I was suddenly blinded, when the light was gone, I was back in Stark's Arc reactor room but Kang was gone. Spiderman was on the ceiling, with Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Thing, War Machine, and Wolverine were walking in.

"So did we win?" Thing asked.

"Huh, New Avengers," Iron man said. "That actually worked."

**Time Lapse**

I was sitting on one of the railings that over look the foyer, thinking about what would happen with being in a world where my parents were in fact alive and raising me.

"What's wrong Shadow?" I heard Hawkeye's voice, nearly scaring me to death I slipped off the railing, thankfully my wings kicked on and flew back up.

"That's not funny." I said.

"Yes it is." Hawkeye said laughing.

I just rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Someone in a mood." Hawkeye said back.

"I got sent into a different dimension," I said. "I'm allowed to be in a mood Hawkeye."

"That's the job you sign up for." Hawkeye said back.

"You don't understand Hawkeye," I said. "I saw my parents, my birth parents."

"So what?" Hawkeye asked.

"God, you're thick," I said. "I have no real memories of them because someone named Xavier put a block on those memories."

"So what?" Hawkeye asked. "I don't remember everything of my parents either."

"God you don't get it," I said. "I need to go my mom's worry about me."

"Alex don't be like that," Hawkeye said as I got up from the railing as I walked away. "Come back."

I refused to talk back to him, as I kept walking away. I held a gloved hand on my shoulder I looked to see that it Wolverine.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"All ears." I said back.

"In private?" He asked.

"I believe the music room is empty," I said. "If you would," He followed me into the music room. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I don't know how to put it like this," He said. "But I knew your parents before they had you."

"Okay," I said. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No," He said back. "Chuck, blocked those memories because your mother and father didn't want you to remember seeing them, being killed."

"I understand they wanted to help but I should be allowed to remember." I said back.

"Calm down Kid," He said. "It was to keep you safe."

"I still think I should be allowed to get those memories back." I said getting angry.

"I'll talk to Chuck to see if you can get your memories back." He said.

"Thank you," I said. "I just want to say I'm sorry for getting angry."

"It's fine kid," He said. "You get angry, everyone does."

"Yeah I know." I said.

He gave me a smile, I gave one back.

"You've got your Mom's smile." He said.

**Time Lapse**

I sat in my window seat thinking, I had changed out of my outfit and was in my Pj's. I heard the door open and looked up to see Summer.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"What happened to you and the other Avengers?" She asked.

"Kang sent them into a temporal void." I said.

"What about you?" Summer asked.

"Got sent into a different dimension," I said. "Where my parents never died."

"What?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, when I got back here," I said. "Wolverine over heard my talk with Hawkeye and said to me that he knows Xavier."

"So?" Summer asked.

"He's going to talk to Xavier to see if I can get my memories back," I said. "Plus he said that he knew my parents before I was born."

"Okay, that sounds good," Summer said. "That means that you can get your memories back and be able to go on about your normal life."

"We can only hope so." I said back smiling.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 48 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok. **

**One of my Mom best friend died could you please just pray for her and the family thank you.**


	51. Chapter 49

**Ch.49**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

**WhomeverIAm and HarryPotterS2HarryPotter thanks for the Fav and Araela and WhomeverIAm thanks for the Alert. **

**I'm sorry for taking forever to update. **

* * *

"Come on let's do something fun." I said as we walked through central park.

"I don't know," Mikey, said gripping my hand. "It's a nice day with the sun shining, and I have my girlfriend right here, life is just perfect for me."

I just smiled that him, kissed his check. He smiled that me, as we start to walk again.

"I know that," I said as we start to head to the lake. "But I feel like we're always in the park walking."

"We are being physical active." Mikey said back. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

Night had set in, I was reading at the mansion. I wanted some peace and quiet.

"All Avengers report to the assembly hall." Jarvis said through the Mansion.

"What is it Jarvis?" I asked.

"I do not know." Jarvis said.

"Fine I will go." I muttered, moving to the elevator to get downstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Be quiet and you might learn something." Hawkeye said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sword needs are help." Iron man said.

"Great." I muttered.

"Swords needs the help and we are going to help them." Cap said.

"Yes sir." I said.

We flew to the Hydro base, we as Cap, Iron Man, and Ms. Marvel went to talk to Marvell. Therefore, in the end Marvell was going to help us.

"Well, that should do it." I heard Marvell said as him and Iron man fix the jet engines. "Your Quinjet can now achieve a sub-space jump. I've also upgraded your shields and space suits to withstand close proximity to a star."

"Aren't you supposed to be some kind of xenobilogist?" I heard Iron Man asked. "How do you know how to do all this?"

"No offenses, but it's pretty basic engineering," I heard Marvell said. "I'm still shocked that humanity hasn't made it past your moon."

"We're working on it." Iron Man said.

"I hate space," Hawkeye said as we walked towards the Quinjet. "Zero gravity messes with my aim."

"Look on the bright side, your range with be infinite." Panther said.

"Still dislike space." I muttered.

"Really?" Hawkeye asked causing me to laugh a little.

Panther stop, causing Hawkeye and me to also stop to see and hear explosion, a jet was on fire, another one blew up as Iron man landed which sent him back.

"My sensors are blown out!" Iron Man yelled. "I'm blind! Someone, take these guys down!"

Everyone when into fight mode.

"What guys? I don't see anyone." Wasp said.

"Will you quit that?" Hawkeye asked. "You don't have a visual, none of us do. Vision, what about you? You've got robot eyes, use 'em!"

"Switching to infra-red sight." Vision said aloud.

Right as Panther threw one of his claws, which took a silent Kree.

"Great. An alien ninja." Yellowjacket said.

"No. It's a Kree Stealth Ops." Marvell said. "They must be here to free Ronan."

Laser blasts suddenly appeared we scatter.

"They are visible to Ultra-violet." Panther said.

I kept moving, I started to listen and felt a hand about to grab me, I grabbed said hand and threw him over my shoulder he landed on the ground hard to show it was a Kree. I was suddenly grabbed from behind I slammed my elbows into who was holding me.

"Alright, sensors are back up." I heard Iron Man said.

"Iron Man, you don't have time for this." I heard Marvell said. I was able to take the Kree down. "The Kree at the sun are working to open the wormhole right now. The longer you wait, the more you risk everything. Kree protocol is to eliminate escape. If they blow up the Quinjet, it's all over."

"We need a plan here!" Ms. Marvel yelled as she went down.

"Cap! Iron Man!" Yellowjacket yelled. "Take the Avengers and go. Get to the sun, Brand and I will deal with the Kree here."

"Wait, what?" Brand asked.

"We go. Thor," Cap said. "We need some cover." Thor nodded. "Avengers assemble!" We ran to the Quinjet.

"Hank." Jan said, as we got ready to take off.

We quickly bucket yourself in.

"Preparing for sub-space jump," Marvell said. "In 3, 2, 1 go."

My head was thrown back, when we came out of the sub space.

"That was sub-space?" Wasp asked. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Ugh, that's bright," Ms. Marvel, said. "I've got visual on the Falchion. Oh, no."

"Turn around!" Iron Man yelled. "Carol, turn around right now!"

Carol turned I felt like I was going to throw up.

"The Falchion's shields are down!" Ms. Marvel said.

"They're coming around!" Hawkeye said. "We've got to move!"

"Iron Man, take Thor, Mar-Vell, Vision and Ms. Marvel," Cap said. "And disable that warship, Panther, Wasp, Hawkeye, Shadow and I will dock with the Falchion and try to help."

"Agreed." Iron Man said. "Hope everyone brought their sunblock."

Iron Man and his group went flying out, as Cap move the Quinjet to the Falchion. We quickly pulled on are space suit and prepared to enter the ship.

"Clear." Hawkeye said.

"Stay on your toes, People." Cap said as we walked through the hallway as we came into the bridge over to see a destroy one, as something started to move. Wasp quickly went small and went to investigate.

"Guys!" Wasp called.

Cap and Hawkeye pulled the metal off.

"It's Peter Corbeau." Cap said. "He's the SWORD commander in charge." I saw that he was in a green space suit. "Doctor Corbeau, what happened here?"

"They…. They teleported troops on board." Doctor Corbeau said. "We never even… It's still here!"

"What's still here?" Hawkeye asked.

We heard the sound and looked up to see it a Kree sentry. I gulped and jumped out of the way.

"It's a Kree sentry!" Wasp yelled. "Cap, watch out!"

Panther grabbed Doctor Corbeau and got him out of the battle, as Hawkeye started firing making the thing come at him. It suddenly blasted him.

I started to blast at it.

"Come here you big ugly!" I called.

It is suddenly blast at me, I barely dodge it, Wasp went at it, and it blasts her. Cap went at it and it did not end well. It saw Panther

"Panther, what are you doing?" Hawkeye asked.

It got closer to Panther, he pulled something and it disappeared. I quickly push myself up.

"What was that?" Hawkeye asked.

"I teleported the Kree sentry into the sun." Panther said back "Thank you for distracting it while I learned the ship's systems."

"I seriously hate you." Hawkeye said back.

I just rolled my eyes.

"This is Captain America to Iron Man, do you copy?" Cap asked. "We've secured the Falchion."

"We're five seconds away from securing the Kree Bridge, Cap." I heard Iron said.

"The generators are inside the space tunnel?" Cap asked. "Then we go in there and take them down from the inside out."

"Can we do that?" Wasp asked.

"Iron Man, Captain Marvel are you copying this?" Panther asked.

"We're reading you, T'Challa." I heard Iron Man said back.

"Travel through a wormhole is nearly instantaneous." Doctor Corbeau said. "Locating, firing on, and hitting five targets inside it would be nearly impossible."

"Not for me." Hawkeye said.

"What if we could somehow slow things down?" Iron man asked. "Try and anchor ourselves inside the wormhole."

"We're all on board and ready to detach the Quinjet, Panther." Cap said. "Double time."

"Understood, Captain tracking systems are locked." Panther said.

The Quinjet shocked for a minute.

"What happened?" Wasp asked.

"Some sort of explosion on the Falchion." Cap said. "Panther, do you copy? You have to get to the airlock right now, soldier!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Panther said.

"Panther! What's happening?" Iron Man asked.

"The shipboard computers cannot maintain the tractor beam signal." Panther said back. "I must activate it manually. I will be staying on board the ship."

"That's not an option, T'Challa." Cap said back. "Hang on; we're coming to get you. We're not leaving him behind, Tony."

"Cap this is it," Iron Man said. "This is the moment Kang talked about. The decision you make right now, this is what determines the future. If we don't shut down this wormhole, it's over for everyone."

"Iron Man in correct, Captain." Panther said. "This is the only thing that matters." Tears were started to form in my eyes.

"T'Challa." Wasp said that when tears were streaking my face.

"I only do now as my father did," Panther said. "I protect Wakanda. But unlike any other Black Panther, I have had the privilege of doing it by your sides as an Avenger."

"We're in. Cap." Iron man said.

"I know what to do Hawkeye, Panther," Cap said. "Get ready."

Hawkeye was ready. "Panther's tractor beam is on." He said.

"Clint, don't miss." Panther said.

"On 3, 2, 1." Cap said counting down as we flying through the wormhole. "Hawkeye, Now!"

We suddenly appeared out of the wormhole.

"Are…. Are we alive?" Wasp asked.

"Not for long." Ms. Marvel said.

I saw what she meant. A giant Armada of Kree ship.

"Crap." I muttered.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 49 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok. **


	52. Chapter 50

**Ch. 50**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

**shadow-dog18 thanks for the review,**

* * *

Fear slipped through me, they started firing within seconds.

"I got sixty contacts bearing 292, incoming!" Hawkeye yelled.

We suddenly were hit; I quickly grip the back of the chair.

"Shields are gone!" Ms. Marvel said. "We can't take another hit like that!"

"Active the sub-space engines!" Iron Man yelled.

"They're offline!" Marvell said messing with it only to shock him.

"Our only chance is making it to the planet." Cap said.

"We're not going to make it."Ms. Marvel said, "We are not going to make it."

"Never say never." I muttered gripping the chair harder.

"Stow that talk!" Cap said. "You can do this!"

We got hit again, causing the Quinjet to shake violently, we went flying down. We were hit again and suddenly a bright light flash before my eyes followed by black.

**Time Lapse**

My eyes slowly open to see water all around me, I mental freak out. I relax myself as the Quinjet was pulled up the water started to disappear. I felt the Quinjet was being placed the ground. I pulled the seatbelt off and slow got out to see Hawkeye was ground coughing, I saw Iron Man, Vision, and Thor were standing.

"It is inadvisable for humans to remain underwater that long." Vision said.

I gave Vision a look as I coughing myself.

"Thanks for the tip, Vision." Hawkeye said pulling off his helmet.

"Is the air safe to breathe?" I asked as Hawkeye pulled the rest of his space suit off.

"Yes the atmosphere is similar to Earth's." Vision said.

"Thanks Vision." I said pulling off my helmet.

My hood fall off, I pulled my hair back into a tight braid. I drop the helmet and pulled the hood back up. I started too pulled off the rest of my spacesuit off.

"This is insane," I heard Iron Man said. "We're actually on the other side of the universe."

"'Twould seem the other half of the Quinjet fell within the city." I heard Thor said.

I started to stretch and suddenly did a back flip I did a look around.

"It feels like were in the desert." I said.

"If we survived, there's a change they did, too." I heard Iron man said. "Jarvis, open a channel to their avengers ID cards. Cap! Wasp! Ms. Marvel, anybody do you copy? Nothing."

The ground started to shake below are feet.

"That sounds like something." Hawkeye said.

A thing came from the ground and sent Vision flying.

"What is that thing?"I asked.

It came out of the ground, the thing had no eyes it was huge its mouth include it was a red and tan color with tentacles, we quickly when into fight mode. The thing roared at us as Hawkeye shot two arrows at it which frozen and shock the thing. This did nothing but make it angrier, Vision went at it and blast his laser at it, nothing happen, Iron Man then went at it. Same thing happen, I blast at it and the same happen nothing. Thor finally when at it and went to punch it, it went to eat him and did so.

"Oh crap." I said as Thor cried out.

"Thor." Iron Man called.

Suddenly the thing lost half of it teeth as Thor get free, Iron Man suddenly blast at the thing, as Thor slammed his hammer against it head it when down and I think it was killed.

"While, that was horrible. What is this Place?" Hawkeye asked.

"It's man-made." Iron Man said. "Or Kree-made, I guess, Look." Iron Man said.

"This is a training ground." Thor said. "These Kree, they send their warriors here, to train against these monsters."

"What kinds of beings are the Kree," Vision said. "That they would force their people to fight such creatures?"

"Whatever." Hawkeye said. "We took one of them down easy enough."

The ground shock again.

"Really?" I asked giving him a look as three of them came out.

"As I recall, you once told me never to say how easy something is." Vision said.

"Thank you." I said getting ready to fight.

I started to dodge the monster doing back flips trying to move out of the way the monster suddenly grabbed hold of my leg and held me upside down, I started to blast at it, which did nothing. I saw another Kree ship was coming towards us, it started to fire at the monsters, taking them down. As the monster when down it let my leg go, I quickly flip back to my feet.

"Everyone get ready." Iron Man said.

"Hopefully you would perform better against me," I heard A voice I start to cry. "Than you did against the creatures. I only intervened because I assumed they were preying on Kree children."

"T'Challa!" Hawkeye yelled.

"Panther? How?" Iron Man asked. "Shouldn't you be, you know, not alive? Last time we saw you, you were falling into the sun!"

"A sacrifice I was willing to make in order to save the Earth." Panther said. "But as the Kree wormhole opened. Just as I assume you were taking action to destroy it from within, the Falchion detected the presence of a ship on the other side of the wormhole. As the wormhole began to collapse, once I was certain the sun was out of danger, I used the Falchion's teleported to follow you through. The Falchion had locked on to the largest of the Kree ships and once onboard; I began to make my way to you. You were not difficult to find. As always, my friends, you make far too much noise. We must go now the entire planet has been alerted to your presence."

"'Tis good to see you alive, friend T' Challa." Thor said.

"Attitude and all." Iron Man said.

As we got into the Kree ship.

"The other Avengers are being held in the spire," Panther said as we flow to the city. "Captives of the Supreme Intelligence."

"We're never going to make it like this." Iron Man said.

"Perhaps we can take cover in the city." Vision said.

"No. The entire city is the Kree Military," Panther said. "And an army waits for us at the spire. Every inch of this world is against us."

"Enough! We are Avengers," Thor said. "We shall not run. Go to this Supreme Intelligence, find our friends. I shall deal with the Kree."

As we kept flying, Thor suddenly got out. I watch as Thor was creating chaos for the Kree. We finally reach the spire, and quickly got in, I watch as Cap was shunned to the ground. The Kree Doctors when back to cut wasp up. Iron Man blasted him sending the Kree Doctor into the wall.

"Avengers!" Iron Man said. "Take these monsters down."

We went into fight mode, I easily took down one of the guards, I smirked as the doctors and guards were taken down. Iron Man and Panther were at Cap side within seconds, Hawkeye when to help Wasp.

"Whew. Close one." Wasp said.

Vision blasts the glass that was holding Ms. Marvel and catches her.

"You Okay, Cap?" Iron Man asked.

"Glad to see you made it, Panther." Cap said. "We've got work to do, People. There is an alien computer upstairs called the Supreme Intelligence. This thing runs the Kree Empire. We take it down, and we may have a shot at ending the Kree's threat to Earth for good."

We quickly made are way to the Supreme Intelligence, from what Wasp told me, it was all alien brains. I was already to throw up.

"That is so gross." I muttered as we reach the place.

"Back off, mister," Cap said. "Captain Marvel is one of us."

I finally saw the Supreme Intelligence.

"No. You have to go, you don't understand." Marvel said. "He's too powerful."

A bright plush sent everyone flying back.

"You are an exceptional species." The thing said. "That show great promise you have power within you, but in the Kree Empire, I am Supreme. Your resilience is impressive, but you will fall. It is inevitable."  
I quickly pushed myself up, we started to fight back. Throwing everything, we had. Ms. Marvel went flying at it to get blast back; she landed and started to blast again. Marvel finally got his backbone back and protects her. We were still fight, Hawkeye was sent flying. It when at Cap who save himself with his shield.

"His Shields are too powerful!" Cap yelled. "Vision, I need you to…. Ow!" He went flying down.

Vision when to shooting his laser. Wasp and I both when at it, we both are zit hard and painful.

"You chose poorly, Mar-veil." I heard the thing said. "Earth is filled with test subjects for experimentation." As I heard that my anger when surging those me. "These Avengers are expendable. As are you."

"Your army was found wanting, foul creature." I heard Thor said. "Have at thee!"  
I pushed myself up and watch as Thor hammers broken the glass on the thing.

"Pour it on!" Iron Man yelled. I started to blast at it.

"Vision, take him!" Cap yelled.

Vision when flying at it, and put his hand inside it.

"Opening connection." Vision said. "Connection established. Initiating take over. His programming, like nothing… nothing…Error, Foreign A.I. detected. The power of a thousand alien minds… Error. Shutdown initiated."

Vision pulled his hand out and floated back down.

"Vision!" Ms. Marvel said.

"I was successful," Vision said. "But only temporarily. The intelligence is rebooting. I could see it in its mind. It is going to order all Kree forces to descend on the city. We will not survive such an onslaught."

"And you can't stop it?" Iron Man asked.

"No. I am attempting to slow it, but its mind…" Vision said pained. "It is too powerful."

"I can stop it. By blowing the thing up." Hawkeye said.

"Wait." Wasp said. "Isn't it…"

A blast of green energy suddenly hit and both Vision and it scream.

We turn to see it was Marvel at shot it.

"This isn't your responsibility." Marvel said. "It's mine."

"Error. I am the Supreme…Error, The Kree Empire will….Error. Error. Initial Boot. Online." The Thing said. "Designation, supreme Intelligence. I was designed for the purpose of creating a cosmic cube…Error."

"The Intelligence," Vision said. "Its biological mind has been isolated. It has been separated from the Kree computers."

"I am a Kree." Marvel said. "This is my decision. My choice." He shot it again. "The Kree's conquest of civilization after civilization, species after species, it has to end."

"First contact, Skrulls." The thing said. "A Skrull peace envoy… Error. Kree barbarians slew the envoy, as well as the native Cotati. Error."

It stops moving.

"The Intelligence will live, but its harmless now." Marvel said. "After living on Earth, with humanity, after spending time with the Avengers, something within me changed. I had no other choice."

"Mar-Vell, what happens now?" Ms. Marvel asked. "What you just did…"

"It will destroy the Empire." Marvell said. "Without the Leadership of the Intelligence, the military will fall apart. There will be chaos, riots all systems will break down. The Kree people will meet their end."

"There's another choice, Mar-Vell." Cap said. "You can be an example to the Kree, you can show the Kree that there's another way, a better way. You can lead them."

Marvell look out of the hole that Thor had made.

"Maybe." Marvell said. "Maybe my people can learn from humanity. Maybe there is a future for us. A future without the Supreme Intelligence."

**Time Lapse**

I had been keeping to myself, my reason because my powers were starting to fade and I was freaking out.

"_Zila was is going on?_" I asked.

"_You need to renew the shadow energy from the well of shadows._" Zila said back.

"That's a sight for sore eyes." I heard Cap said.

"Verily." Thor said. "For as much as I enjoy your company, friends, five weeks journey through this sub-space is a very long time. Especially when forced to endure Hawkeye's complaints."

"Hey!" Hawkeye said.

"It's amazing." Iron Man said. "Think about it, Cap. The nine of us, we changed an alien empire. Mar-Vell looked to the Avengers as an example. We can be that for Earth."

"Well," Cap said back. "Whatever the future brings, I'm just glad to be home."

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 50 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok. **


	53. Chapter 51

Ch.51

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

**jennymister thanks for the fav and the Alert and Evening Emerald thanks for the Alert. Shadow-dog18 thanks for the review.**

* * *

First I thing I did went we landed was disappeared back home. As I appeared, Mom pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so greatful you're okay." Mom said in the hug.

"Mom I'm fine," I said back in the hug. "I just want to rest. I mean I want to get used to earth time and stuff."

"Of course sweetheart," Mom said. "Summer was waiting for you but she fell asleep before you got here."

"Of course." I said back.

"Off to bed with you." Mom said giving me a light push.

"I'm going." I said walking to my room.

**Time Lapse**

I could feel the warmth feeling of the sun that was hitting my face. I slowly open my eyes to see my room, I quickly remember that I back home; we had survived against the Kree and save the world itself. I slowly rolled myself up to a sitting position to blink and stretch in the sun light. I went to get myself a cup of tea, one of the main things was I craving while we were in space. As I walked in, I was suddenly tracked into a hug.

"You're back." Summer's voice rang through my ears.

"Hey Summer," I said sleepy back I hug her back. "I need some tea can you let me go?"

"Sure," Summer said. "I need to know everything that happens."

"In time young one." I said.

"But I want to know." Summer said.

"Just let me have my food," I said back. "And I will tell you everything."

Summer started to give a look; I just rolled my eyes back.

"Stop rolling my eyes at me." Summer said.

"Summer please stop." I said back.

Zila suddenly appeared with a golden envelope hanging from her neck.

"_The leaders want to see you, I told them about the lack of power._" I heard Zila said.

"_Understood._" I thought back.

"Summer would you like to come with me to the castle?" I asked. "I need to handle some stuff."

"The castle where you ruled the land?" Summer asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Yes!" Summer yelled. "I would love to go."

"Good," I said back. "Now will you let me finished my food."

"I can't believe I'm going to the castle." Summer said running around the kitchen.

I just smirked at her, and went back to eating.

**Time Lapse**

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes of course." Summer said happily, I just smiled at her.  
I took a breath and open a portal.

"Come along Summer." I said offering my hand, she happily grabbed my hand and I pulled us to the other side of the portal.

I slowly open my eyes to see the great hall.

"Whoa." I heard Summer said.

I smiled at her.

"Well?" I asked.

"It utterly beautiful," Summer said. "It really is."

"Good to know." I said.

I heard footsteps; suddenly Justin and James came into view.

"Ah, I see you have arrived your majesty," Justin said. "Zila told us that you need to renew the ring in the well of shadows."

"Yes," I said. "If you would lead me there please Justin."

"Who is behind you, Majesty?" Justin asked.

"Oh it my sister Summer," I said. "She has been wanting to see the castle."

"Well hello Lady Summer." Justin said as I move to allow Justin to see Summer.

"Hi." Summer squeaked out.

"Perhaps James could take you to the well of shadows, while I take Lady Summer on a tour of the castle." Justin said.

"Of course Justin," I said. "Summer behave."

"Behave yourself." Summer said back.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards James.

"Hello Majesty," James said. "I believe I'm supposed to take you to the well of the shadows."

"Yes shall we?" I asked.

"Of course," James said. "If you would follow me."

"Lead on." I said.

We walk for a good ten minutes till we came to a stop in front of a giant wood door. James quickly pulled the door open and beckons me in; I quickly walked in James follow me and shut the door.

"Just a little longer." James said.

We started too walked down a long and circular stairway that had large archways, with fire torch on each level. We kept walking till we reach another archway; this one was larger than the others were, with craving were.

"What with the craving?" I asked.

"The first King of Shadow had it craved with design." James said.

We were off the steps; I started too looked around to see a giant circular raised platform made of stone.

"Is that the well?" I asked.

"Yes your Majesty," James said as he said majesty torches came alive with fire. "It knows you need it."

"So what do we do now?" I asked as we walked towards the well.

"It's quite simple your majesty," James said. "You have to place the ring in the holder and let the holder disappeared in the well. It will come back up when it ready for you."

"Let's do it." I said quickly taking off my ring, and gently place it in the holder. I allowed the rope to slip through my hands it disappeared in the darkness. "I'm guess we just need to wait."

"Yes your majesty." James said.

"I'm going to wait here for it." I said sitting on one of the stairs.

"I would recommend otherwise your majesty," James said. "It could be highly dangerous."

"May I ask why?" I asked.

"There is an old rumor that evil roam this area when darkness is here." James said.

"Fine," I said back. "I will roam the gardens."

"I would suggest the Rose garden," James said. "There are in full bloom."

"Thank you James," I said. "Shall we go?"

"Of Course your majesty." James said.

We walked back up the stairs and headed for the gardens.

"Please get me when the ring is ready?" I asked.

"Of course your majesty." James said.

"Thank you James." I said and walked to the gardens.

I finally reach the gardens; I just started too walked around. I was thinking as I walked. I looked to the sky and watch as the clouds were became dark. I kept watching the sky as thunder and lightning sound and streak across the sky. I ran back towards the castle, giving in right before the rain started.

"Nice timing." One of the guards said.

I just smiled at them, and walked to the great hall. James was there without Summer.

"Where is Summer, Justin?" I asked.

"Well about that majesty," Justin said. "When Lady Summer heard the thunder she ran."

"And you can't find her?" I asked.

"Yes Majesty." James said.

"Show where she ran off too." I said.

We quickly ran to the corridor, it was large with vaulted ceiling that had fire torches on the wall.

"Lady Summer ran right down the corridor and disappeared from my view when I gave chase." Justin said.

"Are there any bedroom in this corridor?" I asked at once.

"Yes in the far right door, it was your grandmother old bedroom," Justin said. "But no has used that bedroom for years."

"Let me see if she is there first," I said. "I know how to handle when Summer is like this."

"Of Course majesty," Justin said.

"Thank you Justin," I said back. "But please that the guards look in other place to see if Summer is there."

"Of Course majesty." Justin giving me a quick nod and ran the other way to find more guards to help in the search of Summer.

I quickly ran towards the door and saw that the dust for moved, I quickly open the door and saw…

A beautiful bedroom stood before me, with white sheets covering most, dust was cover all the sheets, I noticed a small foot path of dust that was move.

"Summer are you here?" I called. I got no responded. "Summer its okay." I said.

There was a loud thud that came from the right; I quickly turn to see a sheet was moving. I look in shock, the sheet move again. A chill suddenly went right my spine. It got very cold quickly.

"Get out." I heard a female voice whispered in my ear.

"Who's there?" I asked aloud.

"Get out." The female voice said again.

"I need to find my sister," I growled. "I'm Queen Alexandrina so stop it."

A blast of wind suddenly hit me in the face, but I held my ground. When the wind stops, I opened my eyes to see an elderly woman about sixty or so, she was in a formal gown the gown was a pearly blue that was floor length, the selves when to her elbows. She looked at me her hair was pulled into a tight bun, her face was thin and narrow, her nose was long and her eyes were large.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Queen Alexandrina." I said back.

"I was once Queen of this fine land," The ghostly woman said. "My son should be ruling, Caine."

"That would mean that your grandmother." I said.

"How is that possible my beloved son Caine left his birth right for a wretched woman who was not of royal blood." My grandmother said.

I held my tongue from what I wanted to say.

"Have you seen a girl with blond hair?" I asked her.

"Yes, she is hiding in the closet of my gowns." She said.

"Thank you." I said walking towards the closet.

"Why are you asking about this common girl?" She asked, getting in front of me.

"She's my sister," I said simply. "Now please let me get her."

"But you're the queen of this fine land you shouldn't be worrying about a girl that has no blood relation to you." She said.

"Please just let me get my sister madam," I ordered. "Now."

"I see that you are truly your father," She said back. "Just as pig-headed and stubborn from your true destiny."

I walked through her to the closet and gently pulled the door open to find Summer was curled up and crying.

"Summer its okay your okay." I said she looked up at me and quickly hug me.

"I'm sorry but the thunder I couldn't take it." Summer said in the hug.

"It's okay," I said keeping her close. "Its okay, let go and get you some hot chocolate."

I was able to get her out of the closet; she kept her grip on me. We started too walked through the room. I gave my grandmother's ghost a look as I walked out of the room. We started too walked through the corridor. As we reach the great hall, Justin and James were around ordering guards around. James must have heard our footsteps because he looked up to see us walked.

"Your majesties!" James said loudly.

Which cause everyone in the room to look at us.

"We're okay." I said at once. "I believe that Summer just needs some hot chocolate and she will be fine."

"Of course," James said. "I'm just greatful that you're both alright."

"Thank you James." I said.

"Come I will bring you to your bedroom." James said.

We followed James up a few floors up. Where James open two doors entryway. It opened up to a large sitting room that was in colors of white and light purple with a few comfortable looking couches and armchairs. A white coffee table stood in the middle of all the couches.

"Thank you James," I said back. "Is it possible to have some hot chocolate and tea sandwiches sent up?"

"Of Course your majesty," James said. "I will have it sent up within seconds."

"Thank you again James," I said. "Has the ring finish renewed its power?"

"Yes majesty it has finished renewing it power," James said. "If you come with me to get it."

"Of course James," I said. "Summer I will be right back."

"Okay sister." Summer said.

We quickly walked back to the well, I putted the rope and the ring came out. I quickly slipped it on, energy rush through me as the energy dissipate I smiled.

**Time Lapse**

In the end we chose to stay the night, Summer wanted to share a bed with me, the maids were not happy at first but with a look from me, there gave up and let Summer have her way, I was fine with it. As were got ready to go, Summer face was covered in strawberry pastries. I just rolled my eyes at her, and easily open the portal to get back home and we slipped in and came back in my room.

"Please wipe your face." I said walking pass her to the head in to the living room.

"Grow up." Summer said.

I rolled my eyes at her.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 51 more to come please tell me what you think but be nice about it ok. **


	54. Chapter 52

**Ch.52**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

_Italic means thinking or thoughts _

**Lyrics are bold**

**Silverstorm13 and inspibrain101 Thanks for the alert. **

**Araela, shadow-dog18, and skylaeatpie thanks for the reviews.**

**It's hard to believe that I started this in 2011 and that it took me three years to write but it was worth it.**

* * *

"Mikey hand me the book log please?" I asked.

The ground suddenly started to shake.

"What the…" Mikey said.

"Earthquake?" I asked.

"In New York?" Mikey asked back.

"Let see," I said grabbed his hand and teleported us to the up of the roof. "What the heck?" Rocks were flying in the sky.

"Avengers, assemble." I heard Cap voice.

"Got to go." I said.

"Be safe." Mikey said giving me a kiss.

I smiled at him and teleported and changed, I appeared in front of Stark tower were the other avengers were. A giant rock came in front of us.

"Okay, why is it always my building?" Iron Man asked.

A giant appeared on the rock, he was grey with black bread in a red and black outfit, and he was holding a giant axe.

"I am Terrax, herald to the Devourer," The giant said. "Prepare for the end of your world for Galactus hungers."

"What the heck?" I muttered to myself.

"I've got this." Iron Man said.

"Iron Man, wait!" Cap said as Iron Man when flying.

"I don't know what your deal is, mister," Iron Man said. "But you picked the wrong day to…" the giant suddenly slash him and Iron Man cried out and when flying.

"Avengers, take him down!" Cap ordered.

We all went into attack mode, going at his giant. It didn't end well.

"Watch out!" Cap yelled as most of them went into the ground.

The giant started to glow and rocks started to move, as tech started to come down. While creating a machine over Stark tower.

"Wait. Is he…Is he ignoring us?" Hawkeye asked.

"A mistake he will regret." Thor said.

"Hold up, Thor." Cap said. "Whoever this joker is, he took all of us down without breaking a sweat. We need a battle plan."

"Cap's right," Iron Man said. "And yeah, I know. "I've got this." Wasn't my best idea ever. This guy is putting out power like I've never seen before, some kind of cosmic energy. But that's not the worst of it."

We had made it back to the mansion. "I'm getting an emergency call from SHIELD. Whoever this is, he didn't come alone. Three more of these heralds arrived the same time as Terrax. Each of them is building some kind of machine. But that's not all. Whatever these things are doing, they want us here for it. And they've completely sealed us in." Iron Man said.

"Vision to Iron Man, your attention is required. Something is happening." Vision said.

"Odin's bread, 'tis a vessel." I heard Thor said.

"Okay, that's big." Wasp said.

"Terrax said that Galactus is coming." Iron Man said. "Anyone ever heard of a Galactus?"

"I have," Cap said. "Galactus is some kind of space god. One of the Skrulls told me it destroyed their home world. It said Galactus eats planets."

"Whoa, wait." Wasp said. "Hang on. Are you kidding me? Are you saying that something is going to come out of that ship and actually eat the planet?"

"Cap, this is it." Iron man said. "Everything we've been talking about. The future of the Avengers, what we mean to this world. This is it."

"You're the leader of this team, Tony." Cap said.

"And I'm smart enough to know that the stakes are too high this time." Iron Man said. "We're going to need everyone on this, and as good as I am, you're the right man for the job, Steve."

Cap looked down for a second.

"Jarvis, put out the call," Cap said. "Code White."

All of the heroes that we had fought with appeared. We were waiting in front of the Quinn jets. As Thor, Cap, and Iron Man came to a stop in front of us.

"You are Earth's Mightiest Heroes," Cap said. "And I've called you together for one reason. The end of the world is here, and it is our job to stop it. You have your assignments."

"Galactus's heralds. Must be stopped, no matter what. Do whatever it takes to destroy the machines they're creating, and then we take the fight to Galactus himself. This isn't a battle of good versus evil; it's a battle of survival." Cap said through the Com link.

I was sent to fight the water one. I watch as Thing and Wolverine when flying at the herald, follow by Torch, Wasp, and I started to dodge the water. Thing threw Wolverine, as Thing got hit with water. Wolverine got the herald cutting her it half. She grew back up and blasted him. Torch fired at her, with Wasp and I follow followed his lead.

"Why did I have to be on the water team?" Torch asked complaining. "I hate water!"

"Torch focused!" I shouted back.

Water came rushing at me; I got hit full blast and when flying into the water. I focused on a bubble, which quickly appeared around me and pushed the water out. I was able to breathe for a second, shadow spikes started to point out and I flew out going at the herald. It didn't do anything, I got sent flying back. Torch suddenly blast at her, holding it, the herald fired back they held together, the herald started to win, but then Torch win out, Wasp went flying in the herald and started to fired, the herald disappeared into water.

"Yeah!" Wasp yelled. "Hawkeye, go!"

Hawkeye went, pulling his bow out and fired three arrows firing the machine, and did the same thing again causing the machine to blow up. I smirked, we have done it we won, when I was gone, the machine suddenly grew back up.

"Serious?" I asked as a red light appeared and shot into the sky. I realized that this was a lost cause, the world was going to end tears were slipped out of my eyes. The red light then when off, and the sky became blue and clear again.

"Is it over?" Thing asked.

"I think it is." Torch said.

The Quinn jet hovers over us.

"Let's get to New York." Wasp said.

"Yeah let's." Hawkeye said.

I was in shock that we did it; we stop the end of the world.

"Shadow you there?" I heard Torch asked appearing in front of me.

"Yeah I'm here," I said. "I'm just in shock we did it."

"Come on." Hawkeye said.

I grabbed hold of Thing and Wolverine and pulled them both into the Quinn jet.

**Time Lapse**

As I saw the city skyline, I teleport out to fly the rest of the way. I quickly landed next to Thor, who pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled as Hulk crashed into the street.

"We won." Wasp said happily "Wait… what did we do?"

"We gave Galactus what we wanted." Iron Man said. "In the Negative zone, Galactus won't need to feed on planets. The entire universe is filled with residual anti- matter energy. He'll be feeding on the infinite universe itself."

"You wanted to know how history will remember the Avengers, Iron Man?" Cap asked. "Well, here's your answer."

A crowd of people had appeared and started clap and cheer at us.

* * *

******Ok the end of chapter 52 the next chapter is the last one. **


	55. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok.**

**********It's hard to say this but this story is done. I hoped you have enjoy this crazy ride to everyone who stay and read this whole story thank you so much. **

* * *

About seventeen years had pass since Galactus had been default; thankfully, I was able to graduate with master degree with library science, with a job right out of the gate.

"Are you ready Miss. Sinclair to become Mrs. Walker?" Mom asked me as we waited for church doors to open.

"Yes Mom." I said happily.

The doors were open that once and the here comes the bride song became to play, we started to do the walked, the church was gleaming with beautiful Lilac and Violets, with the light grey bows on the pews. As Mikey turned to see me, I started to tear, from the joy. He was in his tux with a light purple tie with his grey converse, we had reached the end on the pews, Mom came me one more kiss and gave me Mikey's hand. We gripped each other hands and gave each other a look of pure love.

"Do you Michael Albert Walker take this Woman to be your wife?" The priest asked. "To have in sickness and Health to have for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Mikey said.

"Do you Alexandrina Marie Sinclair take this Man to be your husband?" The priest asked. "To have in sickness and Health to have for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said back.

"Then I'm happy to say this, you are man and wife," The priest said. "You may kiss your wife."

Mikey gently pulled the veil off my face and gently kiss me, the church went crazy, which causes me to smiled, as I pulled Mikey in for another kiss.

The wedding was two years after we had graduate from college. We also had another wedding in front of the shadow weavers were we had done a hand binding a well to promise we would always love each other. Looking back on it was one of the greatest and craziest time of my life.

"Avengers assemble," I heard Charlie scream I quickly got up from my chair and walked into the living room see Charlie my daughter was running around in her purple dress with Zila and Tynan watching her. Tynan was Charlie's spirit animal. "Mommy I want to show you something I can do."

"What sweetie?" I asked going her level.

Charlie focus on her hand and shadow flower appeared in her hand. "See Mommy?"

"Yes Sweetie I see," I said. I heard my I.D. card beep. "Really?"

"I want to go to the mansion Mommy." Charlie said.

"No Sweetie you're going to your grandma Charlotte." I said.

"Fine." Charlie said annoyed.

I quickly changed using shadows, I picked up Charlie. "Ready?"

"Yes Mommy." Charlie said.

"Close your eyes." I said softly.

I quickly teleported us to Mom's home.

"Hello sweethearts." Mom said.

"Grandma Charlotte." Charlie said.

I placed her down and let her run Mom.

"Can you please watch her for an hour or so?" I asked. "I got call in."

"Of course." Mom said pulling Charlie up into a hug. "Hello sweet pea."

"Hi Grandma." Charlie said.

"Thank you Mom." I said.

"No Problem now go and save the world." Mom said.

I teleported to the mansion.

"So what's the 911?" I asked.

"The Serpent society," Hawkeye said. "Are up to their normal routine."

"Shall we?" I asked smirking.

"Of course." Hawkeye said back.

* * *

**Okay that the end of this awesome story, I hope you enjoy it greatly.**


	56. Music List

**Music list for Avengers earth's mightiest heroes.**

**Chapter 1**

"The Catalyst" by Linkin Park

"Me against the World" by Simple Plan

**Chapter 2**

"It's Not Over" by Daughtry

"It's Who You Are" by AJ Michalka

**Chapter 3**

"Before France" by Starting Last

"Good Riddance" (Time of Your Life) - Green Day

**Chapter 4**

"Sacrifice" by Disturbed during the fight in the woods.

"Conversations with My 13 Year Old Self" by Pink

**Chapter 5**

"We're Young and Beautiful" by Carrie Underwood, went Anna and Alex were thinking outfit.

"Runaway" By Avril Lavigne when Mikey was chasing Alex.

"Hero in Me" Emily Osment. When Alex put her hero outfit on.

**Chapter 6**

"We Are Broken" by Paramore

"Hit The Floor" by Linkin Park in the fight with Tarus's friend.

**Chapter 7**

"Now I'm Here" By Queen when Alex saved the woman

"Memory" by Sugarcult

"Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne

"Everyday Superhero" By Smash Mouth

"It Happens" by Sugarland when Wasp meets Alex for the first time

**Chapter 8**

"What I've Become" by Ashlee Simpson.

"Stand" By Rascal Flatts when the team meets for the first time.

"Party Poison" by My Chemical Romance Alex vs. Lasers

"Don't be a Barbie" By Me.

"Atrophy" By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus during the fight with Hulk.

"Pain" By Three Days Grace during the fight with Enchantress and Executioner

**Chapter 9**

"You Found Me." By The Fray when the Avengers found Cap.

"Liar Liar (Burn in Hell)" by The Used during the fight with Cap

"Whyyawannabringmedown" by Kelly Clarkson

That's the Truth by McFly.

**Chapter 10**

"Chemicals React" by Aly & A.J.

"Imagine" by Avril Lavigne

**Chapter 11**

"Sacrifice" By Theory of A Deadman

"Fighting" By Yellowcard

"Baby mine" by Celtic Woman

**Chapter 12**

"There's a Place for Us" by Carrie Underwood

"Ignorance" by Paramore

"Only Hope" by Mandy Moore

**Chapter 13**

"Symphony No. 3 in E-flat major, Op. 55, "Eroica" - Scherzo: Allegro Vivace" by Nicolaus Esterhazy Sinfonia during the ballroom dancing

"Asleep" by Emily Browning from the movie Sucker Punch.

"Alive" by Good Charlotte when Mikey and Alex went to the natural history museum

"Alright Alright (Here's My Fist Where's the Fight)" by Sahara Hotnights during the fight in the music room with Tarus.

"Duck and Run." By 3 Doors Down during the control room fight.

**Chapter 14**

"Too Much Too Soon" by American Idiot Cast

"Mean" by Taylor Swift When Mrs. O'Hara visited.

"Break." By Three Days Grace when she fighting the bot

"Heaven (Little By Little)" by Theory of a Deadman when flew down the river.

**Chapter 15**

"Search And Destroy" by 30 Seconds to Mars when Alex was going up.

Boardwalk's Wonderland it is "Once More I Can See" by Janet Dacal & Jason Howland.

"When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne when Alex finds her parents graves.

"Adia" by Sarah McLachlan when Alex was on the roof.

**Chapter 16**

"Blitzkrieg Bop" by The Ramones when Tony was kicking his butt handed to him

"Breakaway." By Kelly Clarkson when Alex was mediating.

"Last Resort" by Papa Roach when there we're fighting Kang for the first time

**Chapter 17**

"Warrior" by Disturbed

"Hang 'Em High" by Dropkick Murphys

"This Is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Chapter 18**

"Faster" by Within Temptation

"Aftermath" by Adam Lambert

"We'll be alright" by Travis McCoy

"I Want you" by Kelly Clarkson

"Lucky (feat. Colbie Caillat)" by Jason Mraz.

"Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade as Mikey and Alex kiss.

**Chapter 19**

"Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars.

"Masquerade" by Ashley Tisdale during the fight between Alex and Tarus

"Go" by Boys like Girls

**Chapter 20**

"21 Guns" by Green Day

"Know Your Enemy" by American Idiot Cast

"Wake Me Up When September Ends." By Green Day

**Chapter 21**

"(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" by The Rolling Stones When Anna and Alex are talking about Teams.

"Lights And Sounds" by Yellowcard during fight with Hydra.

"Only One in Color" by Trapt when Mikey and Alex are talking.

**Chapter 22**

"Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar during the fight with Amber and Morgan.

"Astronaut" by Simple Plan When Alex was at the graves

"One X" by Three days Grace

**Chapter 23**

"Summertime" By My Chemical Romance

"Play On" by Carried Underwood.

**Chapter 24**

"Swing Life Away" by Rise Against

"M.I.A." By Avenged Sevenfold just the start

**Chapter 25**

"Headstrong" by Trapt

"Monster" by Paramore

**Chapter 26**

"Bring Me to Life" by evanescence

"Wondergirl" by Hey Monday.

**Special birthday chapter**

"Innocent" by Taylor Swift

"Learn To Love" By Bon Jovi

**Chapter 27**

"Only In The Movies" by Diffuser

"Change" by Taylor Swift

**Chapter 28**

Learn To Fly - Foo Fighters

**Chapter 29**

M.I.A.- Avenged Sevenfold

**Chapter 30**

I Wish – Hilary Duff

Indestructible - Disturbed

**Chapter 31**

Everybody Hurts- Avril Lavigne

**Chapter 32**

Hummingbird Heartbeat- Katy Perry

Cold-Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz

No More- Three Days Grace

Lullaby For Wyatt-Sheryl Crow

**Chapter 33**

Miracle- Shinedown

Nocturne- Celtic Woman

Freaking Me Out- Simple Plan Feat. Alex Gaskarth

**Chapter 34**

Wild Ones – Flo Rida with Sia

Good Enough- Lifehouse

Here's to us- Halestorm Glee verison

**Chapter 35**

Wisdom, Justice, And Love- Linkin Park

I Feel Free- Cream

Nowhere Kids- Shinedown

**Chapter 36**

Bringing down the Giant –Saving Abel

Shut Up & Kiss Me - Orianthi

Fall of Empire - Position Music - Orchestral Series Vol. 3

Wunderkind- Alanis Morissette.

**Chapter 37**

It's Not Me- 3 Doors Down

Enemies- Shinedown

**Chapter 38**

Bullet- Bon Jovi

Back for More- Five Finger Death Punch

**Chapter 39**

Rock Show- Halestorm

Get Thru This- Art of Dying

**Chapter 40**

Beautiful With You- Halestorm

Terrified- Story of the Year

Shadows – Red

**Chapter 41**

I.M. Sin- Five finger Death Punch.

Here to Die- Five Finger Death punch.

Sister Psychic- Smash Mouth

**Chapter 42**

One(Your Name)- Swedish House Mafia

**Chapter 43**

Lullaby- OneRepublic

Only One- Yellowcard.

Fire Your Guns- AC/DC

**Chapter 44**

Top of the world- The All American Rejects

Still Into You- Paramore

Do It Alone- Sugarcult

**Chapter 45**

Blah Blah Blah (feat. 3OH!3)- Ke$ha

Surrender- Angels & Airwaves

A Heart Full Of Love- Eddie Redmayne & Amanda Seyfried & Samantha Barks Les Mis the melody.

**Chapter 46**

Stalemate- Stone Sour

Lying From You- Linkin Park

**Chapter 47**

We're Not Gonna Take it- Twisted sister

U Don't like me (Datsik Remix) - Diplo Feat. Lil Jon

**Chapter 48**

Daughters- John Mayer

**Chapter 49**

Hey You Beautiful- Olly Murs

The Phoenix- Fall Out Boy

The Forgotten- Green Day

**Chapter 50**

Stranger In A Strange Land- 30 Seconds To Mars

Desolation Row- My Chemical Romance

Coming Home- Diddy-Dirty Money Feat. Skylar Grey.

**Chapter 51**

Songs From The Heart: Walking The Night/The World Falls Away- Celtic Woman

I Hate You- Sick Puppies

Darlin-Avril Lavigne

**Chapter 52**

Drown in You- Daughtry

Sounds Like War- P.O.D.

Brother in Arms- Young Guns

**Epilogue**

A Thousand Years-Christina Perri

A Thousand Years, Pt. 2- Christina Perri Feat. Steve Kazee

Goodnight My Angel- Celtic Woman.


End file.
